


Book Two: Rise of Power

by giegie



Series: The Legacy of Myriad [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, mature content, mature themes, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 154,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giegie/pseuds/giegie
Summary: The continuation to The Legacy of Myriad Book One: Mark of Wisdom.After Link and Zelda's victory at the Temple of Fire, Myriad sends them to Lake Hylia to unleash the power held within the Temple of Water, though the temple may be the least of their concerns when Ganondorf begins retaliating against Hyrule itself.  With no other place to go, the people turn to a revolt forming to fight his tyranny, and it's here that Zelda learns an unexpected truth concerning Link's past.  Meanwhile, Link discovers the truth behind another long kept secret when his path to defend Hyrule leads to a confrontation with the King of Evil himself.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legacy of Myriad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

The Legacy of Myriad  
A Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction

Book Two:  
Rise of Power

△  
▲ ▲

Author's Note

_This is the second book in The Legacy of Myriad Series, so if you haven't read Book One: Mark of Wisdom, you may need to check it out before digging into this story, otherwise you'll be a bit lost!_   
_I'm also posting this story differently than I posted Mark of Wisdom, which is chapter by chapter instead of uploading all of the edited chapters at once. So this will come a bit more slowly! In the meantime, if anyone has any questions or comments, please feel free to drop me a note, or just leave them as a review! Thanks so much everyone for being so patient!_   
  


GieGie

△  
△ △ _  
_ _In Loving Memory_ _  
_ _Debbie P._  
1982-2018

_Prologue_

With the first of Dragmire's dark orbs destroyed, Ganondorf was retaliating against Hyrule itself.

His blows against the kingdom would come slowly, their impact not immediately noticeable. Yet the lingering effects would quickly culminate—and Roshala Village was the King of Evil's first target.

Lyonel packed his things in his satchel before making his way outside in the direction of the stables. The sun was only an hour away from rising, but soldiers from Hyrule Palace wouldn't wait, and the former royal guard moved with haste.

Loading his saddle with everything he could feasibly carry, he commenced with opening the doors of each horse's stall and led the animals out onto the road. There, he sent each into a gallop and took no time to observe them running free before returning to his own horse waiting at the post in front of his home.

Taking the reins, he patted the silver stallion's nose with the words, "It looks as if we're to be lone friends once more.”

Mounting the animal only a moment later, his hooded head tilted to regard the home he'd lived in alone for so long now. With all his valuable belongings safe within his satchels, there was nothing left for him here, and soon, there would be no trace that he'd ever been around.

It was time to say goodbye.

Lifting his hand toward the structure, his palm began glowing red, the brightness growing in strength until a burst of fire erupted. Flying through the air in the direction of his home, it slammed into the front of his house and instantly engulfed the front wall.

With the windows exploding on impact, the fires began to lap at what was left of the abode as Lyonel delivered the same fate to the stables across the road.

Waiting just long enough to ensure both structures would eventually collapse, he then goaded his horse into a gallop, taking the west road leading away from Roshala Village.

As he rode, a small group of soldiers arrived at the top of the hill overlooking the now burning structures from a distance. One by one, they drew to a stop, regarding the flames as smoke rose high into the atmosphere.

“This was recent,” one of the men observed. “He could still be close by.”

Arden didn't respond, scanning the area beyond the flames and smoke just in time to spot a rider disappearing into the trees shrouding the west road.

Shaking his head, the captain scoffed. "Lyonel, you old fool."

"Are we pursuing, sir?"

"Of course we are, you idiot. But at a distance," he answered, explaining, "I want to know where he's heading off to."

"We do have the advantage, sir,” another soldier remarked. “If he knew we were so close, he would've left earlier.”

"Exactly," Arden confirmed with a devious smirk, then gave the command for everyone to ride.

Unaware of his pursuers, Lyonel didn't stop moving for quite a while, staying off of the beaten path in favor of taking roads less traveled. His current trail west from Roshala led the long way around Death Mountain and would eventually bring him to the Kokiri Forest where a race of perpetual children lived.

Thought to be the keepers of fairies, Lyonel knew the Kokiri merely got along well with the race of tiny fliers, knowledge that came after establishing a friendly relationship with them during his service to the former King and Queen. However, since their passing and Ganondorf's rise to power, the Kokiri had withdrawn from the kingdom.

Still, they remained friendly with those loyal to Hadinaru and Nissandra, meaning that if trouble came his way, it wouldn't be difficult to make anyone following him believe he'd cut through the forest to hide—not that burdening the Kokiri was his aim.

Instead, Lyonel had an entirely different destination in mind—Lake Hylia.

Ever since Link and Zelda destroyed the dark orb, rumors had spread like wildfire. Most people wanted to speculate over the source of the strange light seen above Death Mountain, and with the Myriad Stones working once more, several believed it was a sign that the Sages were returning to Hyrule, which wasn't entirely wrong.

Yet the more interesting rumors told of a resistance starting that was hidden along the shores of Lake Hylia and the Zora River, and some of Lyonel's personal contacts confirmed those rumors to be true. So for now, that was the best place to go, and it was simply a matter of taking the long way around to prevent anyone from following him.

Eventually, he turned east at the first stream available, riding through the gentle waters to hide his tracks in the hopes of making potential followers believe he'd gone toward the Kokiri Forest instead. Hours passed afterward with no sign of trouble, leaving his travels blessedly peaceful as he finally turned onto a familiar dirt path splitting in two directions.

Heading right would eventually lead to the heart of the Kokiri's domain, and left traveled to Hyrule Field.

Taking the latter option, Lyonel moved on in the hopes of gaining ground as swiftly as possible. Yet, as soon as he reached the top of the hill, he drew back on the reins, coming to an immediate stop at what he saw just ahead.

A Myriad Stone glowing softly against the midday sun.

He hadn't realized any of her stones were located in the area. Still, it was far from any centers of civilization, so Dragmire had likely overlooked it. Regardless, Lyonel approached the pedestal with his heart in his throat and dismounted, unable to pass up the chance to touch it despite his need for haste.

It was the first chance he'd had to speak with Myriad since her awakening, and he reached out slowly, letting his fingers gently contact the smooth surface.

Hood hanging low over his downcast face, he closed his eyes and spoke her name softly.

"Myriad … .”

Instantly, the surrounding area darkened, and for the first time in years, he heard her voice saying his name, her tone just as soft as his had been a moment before.

"Lyonel … I was hoping to hear from you soon.”

Her words had his lips curving in a small, sad smile. "I wanted the same, though I don't have much time. Ganondorf's soldiers are likely on my trail. Rumors have recently spread through Roshala about many things, including the tale of a woman taken prisoner at the Temple of Time, which had to be Impa. She's also the only one who knew where I was hiding, and we both know Ganondorf possesses numerous ways to make people talk.”

"Yes," Myriad replied. "Impa is resilient, but if innocent lives were at stake, she would try her best to safeguard them.”

“She would,” Lyonel agreed. “I can only pray she'll fare well in the meantime, and for as much as I wanted to hear your voice again, I also needed to tell you that a resistance is forming near Lake Hylia. So the next time you speak with Link, let him know that's where I'll be should he need anything.”

“I will,” she promised, silence ensuing her words as both knew their time was already up.

Still, Lyonel felt as if his hand was glued to the stone, and when he didn't immediately pull it away, Myriad added, "Go swiftly, my love, so that we might speak again sooner rather than later."

Taking a deep breath, he whispered three words he'd ached to say.

"I love you, Myriad. We _will_ speak again soon."

Eyes still closed, a swell of remorse and anger had his fingers clutching the stone more tightly, as if he could reach into the Sacred Realm and free her through will alone. But he finally released it and mounted his horse again, abandoning the stone that served as his only means of speaking with his lost wife by goading the stallion off into a hard gallop.

Were it possible, he would've camped by it just to keep her company. But telling her of his love and promising to speak with her soon would hopefully bring her some form of joy after all her years of imprisonment—it was the absolute least he could do for a woman who'd sacrificed so much for so many people.

In the meantime, he'd keep his promise. He would not be caught on the way to Lake Hylia, nor would he fail to honor her sacrifice. He would help build the resistance and even lead it if necessary. Whatever it took to create a safe haven for those standing against the King of Evil until Link could end his dark reign for good.

A short while after his departure, Arden arrived with his men. Trailing his former comrade hadn't been easy—Lyonel had always been a slippery one. The fact made Arden grateful for his time spent in service with the Hylian. Those years had taught him a great deal about the way his former captain thought, and he managed to follow Lyonel's tracks right to the Myriad Stone.

Smirking, he scanned the heavy horse tracks leading away from the pedestal, remarking, "So, we're stopping to speak with the old ball and chain, hmm?” Chuckling, he mused, “She _was_ a looker."

"Who was?” one of his subordinates asked in confusion. “Myriad?”

"No, the Queen," Arden replied sarcastically, rolling his working eye.

"Lyonel was married to Queen Nissandra?"

Arden exhaled low at the confused question, then glanced at the man and lifted a hand to crook his finger in the silent command to lean in closer. As soon as the soldier obeyed, the captain balled his fist and sent it sailing into his subordinate's jaw.

The blow knocked him out of his saddle, and Arden sneered down at his reeling form.

"You dolt! Don't speak unless spoken to!"

Quickly attempting to work his way back up, the soldier instantly complied with a subservient, “Yes, sir!” that Arden ignored.

Instead, he ordered everyone to move on, still curious to see where Lyonel was heading. Judging by how heavy his horse's tracks were, the Hylian was likely pretty far ahead, but it didn't matter. Arden was fully prepared to put every tracking skill he had to use—including ditching the fools accompanying him as soon as they reached Hyrule Field to prevent them from hindering his progress.

After all, his old friend had been attempting to misdirect potential followers since he left Roshala, which could only mean Ganondorf would be very interested to know his true destination.


	2. Savior

Only a week had passed since Link and Zelda's departure from Kakariko Village, but it seemed like a different place during their brief return.

Then again, it could've been due to the uncharacteristic commotion going on over the _strange light_ seen above Death Mountain the day before. Several people were discussing it, and many had come up with theories regarding the source that were completely ridiculous.

Still, others told stories that were much closer to the truth—not that Link or Zelda confirmed anything. Instead, they merely informed those who asked that they'd seen the light, and weren't sure what to make of it.

Yet, of all the gossip flying about, Shamrock unsurprisingly had the best news—or worst, depending on one's perspective. Word had it another revolt was being planned, and while details were unavailable, his source was trustworthy, and it was hard to know how to feel.

A revolt wasn't entirely negative when considering it meant the people had no intentions of allowing their kingdom to succumb to the whims of a tyrant. But the information also suggested those planning such a resistance were nothing more than kids with high ambitions who didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

Link and Zelda could only hope it wasn't true, and that at least a few skilled people were involved. Otherwise, the entire situation would only spell trouble, and their plates were already full.

The last piece of news Shamrock related was that Nissa had departed Kakariko a few days ago in order to visit her own people. Evidently, the fairy had some important news to relate, though she didn't say what it regarded. She only asked some of the villagers to help keep watch on Mira's cuccos and garden until she returned.

Zelda was saddened to learn that she'd missed the fairy, but somehow knew their paths would cross again soon. So she didn't complain, and spent the rest of their visit preparing for the long journey to Lake Hylia.

Shamrock was more than happy to offer provisions, and they also stopped by the stables for extra grains where Tallor complimented Link on how well Epona was doing, then asked Zelda about Frost. Such idle chatting followed them throughout the village, and most of the people were sad to learn the Hylians weren't staying. But with evening close at hand and the uncertainty of problems their prolonged presence in Kakariko could cause, the two left as soon as possible.

That aside, the trip to Lake Hylia would take three days using the quickest route, and they were planning to avoid it if only because soldiers were more likely to spot them in such well traveled areas. Perhaps the danger of such identification was minimal because there were no wanted posters or any bounties on their heads—yet—but Link wanted to keep it that way.

So they took the long way around, and aside from a few encounters with monsters hiding in secluded spots along the way, they made decent time. The weather was clear, the sun warm during the day, and the ride gave them ample time to both reflect on recent events and also plan for the future.

Part of this planning involved starting Link's magic training which Zelda initiated by showing him how to light a flame in his palm and use it to set a fire for their camp after their first day on the road. It took him a few tries, but his determination never wavered, and soon a decent fire lit the small grove of trees where they'd settled down.

In the process, Link learned what she meant about magical energies and how they were exhausted. Because he'd never trained with magic, he didn't quite have the well of energy to draw that Zelda did, and after successfully casting his first spell, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again for a while despite his ability to sense the magic within him.

It was strange in a way, but he didn't question it, knowing he'd figure out more with practice—and it was certainly easier the next night. Of course, he'd never be as adept with the skill as Zelda, but even a minor amount of talent was certain to come in handy.

The following days were spent practicing whenever he had the chance, particularly against any enemies they encountered, and there was no shortage of foes during their trip. Still, they made good time, and by the third evening, Link surmised it would only take another day or two to reach their destination.

Zelda was certainly glad to hear it—not that she minded camping every night followed by a long day riding. But the sooner they could reach Lake Hylia and fix whatever problems awaited them, the better.

That evening, after Link tended their horses while she worked to prepare a meal over the fire he'd started, he left their small camp to wash up in a nearby stream. She fully intended to follow suit once the food was prepared, unwilling to consider in depth just how long it'd been since her last full bath.

Thankfully, a distraction soon came in the form of faint music hitting her pointed ears.

Glancing up toward the trees, she easily recognized the source—Lyonel's flute. Evidently, Link had finished bathing and decided to try his hand at playing a few tunes.

Smiling at the thought, she turned the meat over in the small skillet Shamrock provided and listened to the melodies which, all things considered, were well played. As Lyonel said, it didn't matter that Link had never picked up a flute before because this instrument was enchanted and would learn to play _him_.

She assumed that meant it would play whatever was in his soul, and despite some initial stumbling, the songs quickly grew soothing and even upbeat. The notion made her wonder who'd given the musical instrument to Lyonel from the start. He said it had been passed on for generations, making it sound like a family heirloom, but perhaps it didn't really matter.

Instead, the bigger question was how it could help them on their journey.

With the meat fully prepared, she removed the skillet from the fire and covered it, then started the process of boiling water with the intentions of making tea. At the same time, she smiled when Link's music grew playful in nature, wondering if that meant he was in a good mood.

Now that she had some time, Zelda pushed herself up and walked in the direction the music was coming from to find her friend sitting on the ground with his back against a tree trunk. With one leg drawn up and his eyes closed, he looked so relaxed she couldn't help but smile. It was also difficult to interrupt, but the water would be boiling soon, and their food would get cold if they waited.

So she stepped over and asked, "Having any fun with that?"

The music ceased at her question, and Link looked up to watch as she sat on her knees nearby.

Nodding in answer, he regarded the instrument and said, "Yeah, it's a little strange, but fun all the same, and I just thought I should give it a try over here instead of going back to camp. That way, if I was bad at it, I wouldn't bother you with squeaky screeches and such.”

Zelda chuckled, asking, "Do you even know what you're playing?”

Shrugging, he explained, “It just feels like I'm just playing what's in me, as if it knows what I'm feeling and it's putting it into song.”

“That's what I thought it would do,” she admitted. “So you must've been amused just now, or at least in a good mood."

"I was happy," he confirmed. "I also thought it was funny that I was playing so easily."

Smiling brightly, she waved her hands to urge him on. “Well go on, play some more. I want to hear."

Link uncertainly rubbed the back of his neck, asking, "What would you like me to play?"

“Surprise me. You can play something and I'll try to guess what it is."

Staring ahead in thought, he finally nodded and lifted the flute to his lips. Closing his eyes, he focused on the memory of a significant event and began to play. The tune started softly at first, but as he went, the notes came more steadily, as if he'd played the song a million times and knew exactly what note to hit next even though he'd never hit it before.

Soon, his music was filling the forest with slow, soulful tones that seemed to echo far beyond the trees. Each note struck a chord somewhere deep in his heart as he remembered one of the most joyful moments in his life, the memory guiding him to play as much as he was guiding the flute.

Through it all, he realized the act was relaxing somehow, like getting an emotional burden off of his chest without saying a single word. If this was how it always felt to play the instrument, Link knew why Lyonel did so every evening. The man seemed to harbor a degree of emotional strife over the events of his past, from losing his wife to becoming outcast after the former King and Queen were killed, and playing was a form of release.

As he continued, Zelda was nearly moved to tears. Something in the song Link played evoked a sense of yearning she couldn't describe. It was hauntingly happy, yet achingly sad all the same, and she completely forgot about trying to guess the source of such a beautiful melody.

Enthralled, each note resonated as if it came from her own heart, as if she knew precisely what he was playing without needing to be told. The song consumed her so fully it wasn't until the whistle of her kettle went off and the music stopped that she managed to snap herself out of her stupor.

“Oh,” she started, glancing toward the camp. “I guess dinner's ready.”

Nodding, Link gave the flute one last look before putting it away, then joined her in returning to their camp.

There, Zelda finished making her tea, and they each took equal portions of the meat and bread she'd prepared earlier and settled on the same side of the fire a few feet apart. That's when she recalled her intentions of guessing what Link was playing, and stared into the fire while trying to figure out what could've produced such a beautiful tune.

"So," Link started during her thoughts, “are you trying to figure it out? I'm not sure I did it right, but I know what I was thinking of when I played, and it _felt_ right.”

Silent for a moment, Zelda finally cast her gaze left at her friend and admitted, “It felt right to me, too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I'm not sure,” she drew out softly. “It just … sounded familiar, as if you were playing something I know, or something I shared with you.”

Proving she'd guessed correctly, he smiled and answered, “I was thinking of the day I came back to Kakariko and met you again."

Hearing this, Zelda found herself unable to respond. Learning the beautiful song he'd played was because of their reunion was too touching for words, and her silence gave him the chance to continue, "I just remember being so happy and sad at the same time. There was the girl I'd always known was part of my life before I lived with the Gerudo, but … I just couldn't remember who she was.”

He grew silent for a moment, trying to contain his emotions before concluding on a strained voice, “I guess that's why the song was so mellow instead of completely happy.”

It was hard to know what to say, though she fully understood his meaning. Their reunion had been emotional for both of them, and when Link turned his gaze to her, she remarked with a sad smile, “It was beautiful, Link, and in a strange way, I think that flute describes feelings even better than words. As you played it, I just felt as if I was there with you again.”

Sharing her smile, he finally turned his gaze back to his food and took another bite, allowing her sentiment to settle in before making a slight change of subject.

"Still, I wonder how this flute will help us in the future. Myriad said it would open locks and new paths, but … again, _how_?”

“I'm not sure, either,” Zelda admitted, qualifying, “ and I think Myriad didn't explain it because she knows learning too much at once could confuse us, and possibly even cause us to become lost.”

“Sounds like a good reason to me," Link returned. “Things are complicated enough as is, and I've filled my quota of surprises for the entire month."

"Definitely," Zelda agreed before sipping her tea.

Smiling, Link continued with his meal, getting to the last bit of bread before admitting, “I'm still worried about Myriad though, and what she said about Ganondorf contacting her. I know she told us the best way to help her is to continue on our journey, but I just wish we could end this right now so he won't bother her anymore. She's been through enough."

“You're right. After all she's done, she doesn't deserve such treatment.” Exhaling a low sigh, Zelda mused, “It makes me curious though. I mean she did everything she could to protect Hyrule, but what was she like before all of this happened? She could've been married or had family. Maybe both.”

Nodding, Link sat his empty plate to the side and remarked, “Maybe we should ask her sometime, though … bringing up any family or a husband she might've left behind could upset her.”

“True, so it would probably be best not to mention it,” Zelda observed, setting her own plate with his before covering her mouth with a yawn.

Link found the groggy gesture contagious, rubbing his eyes with a brief stretch of his arms. They'd ridden a long way that day alone, and while it was only just after sunset, getting some rest sounded like a good idea. So he scanned the area for their blanket roll, finding it settled just within reach.

Grabbing it to untie the strings they were confined in, Link pulled the two thick blankets apart and turned to hand Zelda one of them when he noticed a brooding look on her face.

Concerned, he lowered his arm and asked, "Zelda? Is everything okay?"

Drawn from her thoughts at the sound of his voice, she looked up to see that he'd been attempting to hand her a blanket, but she'd drifted off so deep into thought she hadn't noticed.

“Sorry,” she apologized, reaching to take it with the words, “and I suppose it is. I was just considering the situation, and my future as a princess.”

Spreading his blanket out, Link glanced over to curiously watch as she made her own pallet, asking, “What about it?”

Once her blanket was neatly folded, she settled down upon it and answered, “Just trying to imagine what it might be like, and it's so much different than the life I'd envisioned as a child."

It wasn't difficult to understand her meaning. He wasn't a prince or any other type of royalty, but his own life was shaping up into something much different than he'd expected. Still, he was dealing with those changes now while she likely wouldn't see a difference until Ganondorf was defeated.

So he asked, “What kind of life did you imagine having?”

A fond smile curved her lips as she related, “Nothing special, I just thought I'd be married, maybe have a few children, and live in a nice little house with a garden and a few animals.”

Considering it, he returned, "You can still have most of that."

Sighing, Zelda looked down at her lap and remarked, “Maybe, but it won't be the same. I'd have to put the kingdom before myself and wouldn't be able to spend my days teaching my children how to craft things, or just visiting neighbors and making sure they're well.”

The more she spoke, the more he realized she was right. She'd be much too preoccupied with her duties regarding political affairs to have many chances to enjoy simpler things. Instead of helping people by making deliveries door to door, she'd be aiding them from court.

Perhaps it would be enough for her knowing she _was_ helping the people, but it was questionable how much she'd enjoy doing so from afar.

Yet he didn't have a chance to formulate a response before she dismissed the topic altogether.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just tired,” she related with a wave of her hand, then turned to lie across her pallet. Resting her head on her arm, she added softly, "Goodnight, Link.”

"Goodnight," he started, adding as he regarded her figure curled up on the pallet with her bronzed blonde hair fanned out behind her, “Zelda."

Gaze drifting down to his lap, he found it strange that he'd wanted desperately to call her Mira, and not out of habit. Instead, using the name Zelda served as a reminder that she probably wouldn't have what she'd always wanted—and it wasn't fair.

His own duty to defend Hyrule was no small burden, and yet he had a choice. Once victorious, he could lay down his sword for good if he so chose, but the end of his duties meant the start of hers.

The notion of it made him feel as if he was only working to shackle her to the throne.

Still, defending Hyrule wasn't his _only_ duty—he also had a duty to his friend that would never end. No matter how many foes he overcame, or how many dark orbs she destroyed, his relationship with the woman resting across from him now would remain the same. Protecting her wasn't a responsibility that came when he'd pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal—he'd felt the need to protect her since they were children, both physically and emotionally.

So whatever help she needed, he'd provide it without qualm.

At the thought, he finally relaxed, leaning back against the fallen tree trunk behind him with his hands folded across his lower chest. Eyes closing, he drifted off with a promise in mind—once she took the throne, he'd do everything possible to keep her happy, and not because of his growing feelings. No, he'd keep those quiet if only to avoid complications.

After all, if she was happy, it was enough.

▲  
△ △

Distant shouting drew Link and Zelda from their slumber.

The campfire nearby had burned out by then, allowing the chilly air in as Link sat forward and cast a somewhat groggy gaze in the direction of the sounds. Whoever was making them wasn't close enough to understand, but their voices were combined with the slow movement of horses, suggesting a few travelers—and he eventually spotted a covered wagon just beyond the shroud of trees surrounding their camp.

The vehicle was currently stationary, and the moment his eyes pinned it, the frightened gasps of a young woman hit his ears. Just a moment later, she was tugged from the back of the covered vehicle at the hands of a casually dressed man holding a torch.

The sight of it had Link's expression going stern as Zelda asked softly, “What are they doing?”

“I don't know, but stay here. I'm going to find out.”

She parted her lips to respond, but he'd already grabbed his weapons and departed, leaving her to shake her head with a low sigh. Still, someone had to pack their things, so she pushed herself up and got started on the task with the intentions of joining him as soon as she was done.

Meanwhile, Link stuck close to the trees, quietly working his way toward the scene. Once closer, he could see the man more clearly thanks to the torch he carried, as well as the young girl with him. Dressed in a torn, dirty dress with long red hair crowning her head, she looked to be somewhere between fifteen years old, or perhaps his own age at the most, and cried out in fear when the man holding the torch pushed her forward.

Holding her there by the back of her neck, another, older man approached and looked her over—and his own clothing was even more soiled than hers. But that seemed to be due to the fact that he simply hadn't bathed in Goddesses knew how long if his unkempt hair and filthy beard were any indication.

Grinning down at the young woman perversely, he reached out and lifted a lock of her hair as she clutched her ragged dress against herself, cowering away from the both of them. Yet she didn't get far, and as Link drew in a little closer, he could see it was due to a shackle around her neck the man with the torch was holding her by.

"She's definitely innocent," the fat old man remarked with a perverse chuckle, then asked the one holding her, "How much did you say?"

"Two thousand."

"Two _what_?"

"You heard me old man! You said yourself she's innocent, and that's the price for it!”

Bile instantly rose in Link's throat, appalled by the mere notion that these men might be bartering for the virtue of a defenseless young woman. Proving his suspicions correct, the old man spit out, "You'd better let me see the goods if I'm paying _that_ much!”

"Fine," the younger man returned, reaching for the girl's dress without hesitation.

As she whimpered the word _no_ , his hand clutched the collar of her garment—just as an arrow cut through the air to pierce his wrist.

Letting an anguished yell, he dropped his torch and released the girl's shackle to clutch the arrow now pinning his left arm to the back of the covered wagon. Simultaneously, the young girl and the older man looked over in surprise, and only a moment passed before she realized this was her chance to escape.

Spinning around, she ran from the wagon as swiftly as her feet would carry her while the younger man fell to his knees in pain. But that didn't stop him from taking notice, yelling to the driver of the wagon, "Stop her! She's getting away!"

The driver looked back to spy the fleeing young girl and immediately jumped down from his seat to follow. Yet he stopped abruptly when a second arrow slammed into the side of the wagon right in front of him, snapping his gaze from left to right in attempt to trace the projectile back to the source.

Doing so, he saw Link emerging from the foliage that had camouflaged him a moment before, his bowstring taut with another arrow aimed right at him.

"Who the hell are you?" the driver demanded just as his partner managed to unpin himself from the wagon with a grunt of pain, cradling his arm while glaring in Link's direction.

“That doesn't matter,” Link replied, adding seriously, "and I don't care who you are either. All you need to know is that I'm not letting you sell a defenseless girl into the hands of a pervert."

Indignant, the old man yelled, "You said no one followed you!" But his anger went ignored.

Instead, the owners of the wagon watched Link carefully, the driver responding to his claim by asking, "Oh really? And just how do you plan on stopping us?"

Glaring at them with determination in his eyes, he parted his lips to speak when Zelda emerged from the foliage nearby with the young lady he'd just saved. They moved in behind Link slowly, and he finally answered the question.

“I have several ways to stop you, or … ,” he tightened the bowstring and went on, “I could just shoot all three of you now.”

"Wait just a minute!” the old man exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Be quiet, you despicable old windbag!"

At the girl's angry yell, Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze to get her attention, then gave her a reassuring nod.

Once she'd calmed down, Zelda stated, "Link, she told me they have more girls chained in the back of the wagon. As for you," she added, looking at the old man, "you were just bartering for her, which makes you as culpable as the men trying to sell her.”

The old man glared at the three of them, but he did keep quiet, allowing Link to ask, "Where are the keys to the chains?"

In response, the younger men remained silent, and Link sneered. But there were ways to get them to talk, and he didn't hesitate to state, “You know, I'm a skilled archer, but I've been in so many fights lately that my arm is sore, and it's getting tired holding this arrow. So I might just loose it by accident. More importantly, my friend here is skilled with magic, and after learning what you're doing with those girls, I'm pretty sure she's itching to use it.”

Instantly, the men glanced at Zelda with wide eyes, and she didn't hesitate to conjure up a flash of light in her palm accompanied by a low boom of sound that proved his claim.

Seeing it, the injured man exclaimed, “The keys are on my belt!”

Glad to have their cooperation finally, Link directed the driver to take them—slowly—and toss them over.

Despite some grousing, the man obeyed without question, and the metal key ring hit the ground near Link's boots a moment later.

Leaning down, Zelda lifted them as Link directed, “Take the lady and unchain the others."

“With pleasure,” she agreed easily, unable to stop herself from inquiring, “but what are you intending to do with the men, Link?"

Though his gaze was still fixed on the men, she could see the purpose in his eyes when he answered pointedly, “Give them a taste of their own medicine."

Knowing precisely what he meant, she wasted no time freeing the other girls in the wagon—and the sight awaiting her inside the vehicle was both heartbreaking and stomach turning. Six girls were chained by their necks inside, the oldest looking to be about Zelda's age while the youngest couldn't have been more than fourteen. Each was filthy and probably hungry, but the worst part of all was knowing what those men intended for them.

As the redhead Link saved took the keys and started the process of unlocking their chains, Zelda couldn't do more than stare in a daze of lightheaded nausea. Was this the result of Ganondorf's reign? Had the evil now spreading across the land caused such corruption, or was it simply the lawless harboring no fear of punishment?

Perhaps it didn't truly matter, as long as the current leadership was dismantled and these women were freed.

Moments later, they were, and most gladly assisted Link with the task of chaining the three men by their throats in the back of the wagon. The other two simply waited at the front of the vehicle while Zelda took a reprieve to get a breath of fresh air and—hopefully—some control over her emotions.

 _They're close to my age._ Steeling her nerves against the notion that she could've been shackled in the back of some deviant's wagon just as they'd been, she took a slow, steady breath.

For as long as she lived, she'd never forget what she'd seen that morning—nor did she want to. If the time ever came where she sat upon the throne, she'd keep the faces of those harmed by Ganondorf's tyranny close, and make certain no one ever faced such a horrifying situation again.

With the silent vow given, she finally felt well enough to return to the wagon, but not before grabbing her flask of water to be shared between the two girls sitting at the front.

Smiling as they took turns guzzling the water, she stood straight again when Link's softly spoken question hit her ears.

"Are you alright?"

After seeing how pale Zelda was upon leaving the wagon, he'd been concerned about her state of being. Yet those men needed to be chained, leaving him unable to immediately follow her and ask if she was okay. After all, seeing so many girls close to her age in such a terrible situation couldn't have been easy to handle, and he was having trouble coping with it as well.

Yet she didn't respond to his question before one of the girls called out her discovery of a stream nearby where they could clean up.

The two sitting nearby instantly looked in the direction of her voice with great interest, and Zelda turned to ask, “Could you keep a watch on the men while they all go wash off?”

“Of course,” he returned, though his worry for her hadn't waned. Still, now wasn't the time—the welfare of the girls came first, then he'd worry about matters of a personal nature.

A short while later, Link was sitting on Epona at the back of the wagon, cleaning the Master Sword in plain sight of the prisoners so they'd know it was nice and sharp. Meanwhile, Zelda assisted the girls in their tasks, which included providing them food from the provisions they'd brought along from Kakariko.

Handing one a piece of bread, the girl eyed her curiously and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Zelda,” she answered with a warm smile. “And you?"

"I'm Rika, from Mido Town.”

"That's a pretty name," Zelda replied, qualifying, "I'm from Kakariko, so we're something like neighbors in a sense. But tell me, are you all from Mido?"

The redhead Link saved initially answered, "No, we're all from different villages. Those men have been traveling from place to place to kidnap young girls and sell them for rupees as … well, you know."

Looking down for a moment, she took a deep breath to contain her emotions, then raised her face again and extended a hand in greeting. "I'm Kiama from Engelton. They just abducted me yesterday, so I'm the luckiest, but Jada over there has been with them the longest, and she'll need the most help to recover."

Kiama motioned toward the trees, and Zelda turned her gaze to spy a girl her own age with long hair just a few shades lighter. Leaning against a tree, there was a vacant expression on her face as she stared off into the distance, her eyes dull as if her spirit had been broken.

As Rika went over to offer some of her bread, Zelda felt a tear roll down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

Thankfully, Kiama didn't seem to notice as she mentioned, “I've already told her that if she wants to stay with me in Engleton, my father will care for her until we can find her family. He'll also do whatever he can to help the rest of the girls get home.”

The news put a smile on her face at last, and Zelda related sincerely, “I'm glad, and I hope it helps you all to recover more quickly.”

“If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have a chance to recover at all,” Kiama replied, her eyes brimming with tears as she stepped in to give her a heartfelt hug.

Zelda didn't turn her away, finding the embrace welcome if only because it soothed her own nerves. Still, she was momentarily distracted from her distressing thoughts by Kiama's next question.

Stepping back, the redhead wiped her cheeks and mentioned, “I nearly forgot to ask, but your man's name is Link, right?”

"Um, yes, but he's not … ,” she trailed, hoping her blush wasn't noticeable in adding, “my man.”

"Oh," Kiama drew out, nodding. “Well, I was only wondering if I could tell him thank you, too."

"Of course,” Zelda confirmed, getting the sense that Kiama was shy. So she encouraged her with the words, “Don't worry, you won't bother him.”

Smiling, she first went with Zelda to help the rest of the girls get ready to go, and moments later, all seven ladies were heading to the wagon together.

Seeing them, Link sheathed his sword with a smirk and related to the prisoners, "Well, your wardens are back. So I'll be going now.”

With no qualms handing their fate back to their former captives, Link dismounted Epona and took her reins to lead her away from the wagon.

“Link?”

Looking right at the sound of his name, he saw the redhead standing nearby with both hands drawn up to her mouth as if she were nervous, or maybe shy. So he asked as amiably as possible, "Yeah? Are you okay?"

Kiama nodded slowly, tears brimming in her eyes as she rasped, “Thanks to you.”

He almost got the chance to reply and tell her he was just glad he could help, but as if a dam had burst, the lady suddenly threw her arms around him in a tight hug. At the same time, she thanked him so sincerely he couldn't stop himself from returning her embrace with a few comforting pats against her back, genuinely grateful for her well being.

“You're welcome. I'm just glad those degenerates can't hurt you anymore.”

“Me too,” she whispered with a sniffle, then stood back and released him, adding, "and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I told your friend what happened and how they've been kidnapping young women from all over the kingdom, and I just needed to say thank you for everything you've done."

“All over the kingdom?” he asked, appalled by the thought.

“Yes. They took me from Engleton just yesterday,” she answered.

Considering their location in eastern Hyrule, that wasn't surprising. Engleton was on the way to Lake Hylia, and he'd stopped there once with the Gerudo several years ago. It was a small town filled with friendly people who all knew one another.

It was also close, a fact he related to Zelda by stating, "They can make it to Engleton before the end of the day using the wagon trail.”

"We can?" Kiama asked hopefully. After spending the past day in the back of the wagon, she had no idea they were so close to her home, qualifying eagerly, "Then we can take those men there and my father will have them imprisoned. He's on the town's council, so he'll make sure they pay for what they've done."

Smiling, Zelda mentioned, "And you'll be with your family again in no time.”

Kiama smiled brightly, her eyes still brimming with tears as she hugged Zelda once more with a small burst of joyous laughter.

Returning her embrace, Zelda could feel a weight lifting from her heart knowing they'd helped the suffering young women. Perhaps it hadn't been soon enough for a few of them, but at least they now had a chance to recover and carry on with their lives however they pleased.

Watching them hug with a smile, Link informed Kiama, “We'll lead you to the wagon trail, and all you have to do is follow it east until you reach Engleton.”

Releasing Zelda, Kiama looked between them and asked, "You won't come with us?"

"We can't," Link answered. “It's a long story, but the wagon trail is too dangerous for us right now.”

"Oh," she drew out, seeming sad that they would have to part ways. Yet she was distracted from asking questions when one of the girls called her name.

“I'll be right there,” she replied, then regarded the Hylians once more and asked, “Do you think we'll see you in Engleton sometime?"

"We _are_ heading that way, so it's possible," Zelda replied with a smile. “So go and let them know our plans, and we'll make sure our horses are ready for traveling.”

As Kiama nodded and ran off with a renewed grin on her face, Zelda managed to find a smile of her own, and yet her heart was heavy.

Somehow, she and Link had to fix things soon to prevent more incidents like this from occurring.


	3. Matters of the Heart

The girls were finally heading to safety.

Zelda watched them go as morning sunlight filtered down through breaks in a few gloomy clouds above. The darkened sky promised rain later in the day over the wagon trail Link led them to, but thankfully, it didn't look as if it would be too severe for travel. So they parted ways with a few warm goodbyes, and she mounted Frost, confident the girls would reach Engleton without any trouble.

Now it was simply a matter of dealing with her own.

As Link watched the wagon depart, he couldn't help feeling guilty for not accompanying the ladies to town. Still, it was better not to complicate matters for them by taking a risk with running into soldiers, or even his dark half, and they'd be happier getting to Engleton as soon as possible.

As he had the thought, Zelda drew his attention by letting a low sigh. The morose sound called to mind his desire to make sure she was alright, and he turned Epona's reins and trotted over to Frost, getting close enough that his right leg brushed her left.

Once there, all it took was a single look at her face to know she wasn't okay, and he reached for her hand without a word. What happened to those girls hadn't been easy for either of them to stomach, but he knew Zelda's discomfort was worse than his own if only because she _was_ a woman.

So he merely waited to see what she'd say now that they were alone instead of pushing her into talking about it—and she didn't hesitate to respond to his gesture of comfort.

Staring down at Frost's saddle with her hands clutching the pommel, Zelda watched as Link's fingers folded around hers, and something in the care he took with the simple gesture caused her emotional restraints to snap. Until that moment, she'd fought not to cry, unwilling to delay their own trip by forcing her friend to deal with an outpouring of grief.

Yet he'd just reminded her without words that he truly cared, and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"How could anyone do something so horrible!" With her exclamation given, she covered her eyes with her free hand, overwhelmed by sorrow for what those girls had to endure, and utter disgust at the men who'd put them through it.

The whole thing made her sick, and as she fought to take a slow, steady breath, she felt Link's hand leaving hers seconds before he clutched her sides.

Momentarily distracted, she looked up just as he lifted her over with a slight grunt, settling her across his lap in Epona's saddle. Despite her surprise, she didn't struggle, and reached up to hug him the moment she was sitting sidesaddle.

Burying her face against his shoulder, she let herself cry, not at all surprised by how comforting his presence was.

Rubbing a hand up and down her back to soothe her, Link related, “There have always been unscrupulous people, and with Ganondorf on the throne, they're finding it easier to exploit others for their own gain. It's the example he sets, which is just another reason why we need to keep going, because after you've claimed the crown, they'll think twice before trying something like this.”

Still hugging him tight, Zelda gave a small nod, knowing he was right—and the gentle motion of his hands against her back was certainly calming her nerves. Once again, he was making her feel safe, and that was a sensation she sorely needed in that moment.

The thought brought to mind the way Rika told her how lucky she was to have a man like Link who cared about the well being of others. Like Kiama, she'd believed Zelda and Link were romantically involved, and there hadn't been a chance to correct her before they left. But it didn't entirely matter—right or wrong, Zelda appreciated the sound of it too much to care.

She also appreciated the way he was holding her, finding it too comfortable to immediately return to Frost's back. Instead, she stayed right where she was, recovering from her upset while focusing on how warm he felt.

Maybe it was a bad idea considering her pesky attraction to him, but she needed the distraction too much to care—and Link couldn't help thinking the exact same thing.

Zelda wasn't the only one dealing with emotions that needed calming, and holding her so close was definitely helping set his heart at ease. Not only was he saddened by the plight of the young ladies they'd freed, he'd been enraged as well.

Those girls weren't any older than Zelda, and if those men had gone to Kakariko and abducted Zelda like the others … .

His grip around her tightened at the thought, his anger renewed. Protective instincts flared within him, as did a heady sense of possessiveness. The mere thought of her being sold to a man for _any_ reason had him sick to his stomach, and as he gazed down at the silky strands of bronzed blonde hair covering her head while she rested so comfortably against him, a surprising thought impulsively rose.

_She's mine._

The breath left his lungs in a rush. It wasn't the first time he'd experienced such feelings, but it was certainly the most potent sense of possessiveness he'd had yet. The notion that his amorous feelings were becoming so strong also made it seem like a good idea to urge her back onto Frost, but he'd never push her away, especially not when she needed him.

He always wanted her to be this comfortable with him, to feel as if she could seek his help with anything. After all, this wasn't about his feelings for her, and he would stay true to his promise of avoiding complications in favor of making sure she was happy.

With the thoughts in mind, he brushed some of her hair over her shoulder and asked if she was feeling any better.

With a deep breath, Zelda slowly nodded and sat back to gaze up at his face. Seeing her tear stained cheeks, Link used his thumb and index finger to gently wipe them away.

The soft touch almost caused her to cry again. _He really does care_ , Zelda thought, grasping his hand before he could pull it from her face to thread her fingers through his in a silent display of appreciation.

She _did_ love him, after all. He was her best friend, and she provided a warm smile to prove it.

As their fingers laced together, something twisted in Link's chest, the sensation amplified when she cast such a sweet smile up at him. Her eyes were filled with the kind of love he'd seen a million times before—the love of a close friend, and he tried to return it to show he understood.

Yet the beauty in her expression was so dazing it was hard to know if he'd accomplished the feat. Perhaps his judgment was clouded by his attraction, but something about the way they were holding hands felt like much more than a friendly way of interacting with the girl he'd known since childhood.

So instead of allowing this to get to the point where kissing her was all he could think about, he denied himself yet again by stating the first thing that came to mind.

“Maybe I don't need to say it, but you know I'd never let something like that happen to you, don't you?”

 _Is it just me, or did that come out all wrong?_ He couldn't help feeling as if the comment sounded much more protective than he'd wanted, but then again, there was no way around it. Attraction or not, he cared about her, and he'd meant every word.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice, or she simply didn't comment on it, her gaze downcast at their joined hands as she confirmed with confidence, "I know you wouldn't, Link, and I'm sorry if I worried you by getting so upset. It's just so easy to see myself in those girls, and it … it scares me.”

She didn't risk looking up at his face, too worried any kindness or concern she spied in his sapphire eyes might cause her to start crying all over again. Yet she wasn't oblivious to the way his arm tightened around her side as he responded, “I know, so why don't we get our minds off of it by getting out of here and starting our trip to Engleton? That is, if you're up to it."

Finally, Zelda turned her gaze up to meet his with a small smile curving her lips as she nodded. Still, she asked, “Would it be alright if I rode with you for just a little while?”

Nodding, Link returned, “I don't mind, and I don't think Frost would either.”

"Oh, I forgot, Epona might–"

Link interrupted her by shaking his head. "She'll be okay for a while, and besides, I think she misses you."

With that said, he reached over to grab Frost's reins, which Zelda took to hold as Epona started moving at a casual trot away from the wagon trail and into the trees. On the way, he had to wonder if it was actually the horse that missed her, or himself.

Deciding not to voice that thought aloud, he instead focused on their ride through the forest as they idly chatted about whatever came to mind. For now, it was really all they needed, just to be close in a world of their own far away from the one awaiting their help.

▲  
△ △

Just as Link told the girls, the ride to Engleton would go a lot more quickly using the wagon trail. But he and Zelda didn't encounter any centers of civilization for the rest of the day—and it was a long trip.

Somehow, the ride seemed to go on forever before they finally made camp in a forest glen during a rain storm that started somewhere around noon and didn't seem intent on stopping. Tired, wet, cold, and hungry, a break was definitely needed, and they set up a small tent against the base of a large tree to keep the rain off their heads while they ate followed by getting some rest.

Side by side, they laid down with only a foot of room between them, the pattering of rain around them helping them relax despite their general discomfort in the dreary weather. Soon enough, they drifted off, resting as well as could be expected given the circumstances.

Yet, somewhere close to morning, Zelda began dreaming again.

It started plainly enough, and was actually rather humorous—she and Link had just reached Lake Hylia, and the moment he laid eyes on the large body of water, her friend announced his intentions of giving up the fight for Hyrule in favor of taking a boat out to fish.

Initially, she couldn’t believe his decision. Yet, as he walked away, her attention was snagged by two voices calling her name in succession, one masculine and the other feminine—her parents.

At the sound of their voices, she spun away from the lake to see the Palace of Hyrule standing in a field beneath a stormy sky. Their cries were coming from somewhere within the bowels of the structure, pleading with her to save the kingdom, to save _them—_ and she could no longer stand idly by and do nothing.

Taking off at a sprint, she moved toward the palace, but no matter how hard or fast she ran, it always remained just out of reach. Laughter ensued, a low echo of mocking chortles that grew louder as the image of the palace faded into darkness.

“No … no!”

Her eyes opened as she shot forward, finding herself staring at the forest where she and Link had set up camp. Glancing left revealed her friend sleeping soundly next to her with one arm behind his head, the calm of night still upon them.

Releasing a pent up breath, she slumped forward, finding her clothing was only damp now after spending the day riding through rainfall which had finally ceased. The lack of pattering droplets left a low hum of crickets coupled with the rustling of leaves in the breeze, providing a serene atmosphere that stood in stark contrast to the hectic vision she'd just been given.

This was the second time she'd dreamed of her parents calling her to save them in addition to saving the kingdom. The first had been in Roshala when they'd stayed with Lyonel, and she now knew the change in her recurring dream was more than a simple reaction to learning more of her true identity.

It had meaning.

Laying back against the pallet again, she had the distinct feeling she knew what that meaning was as well. By telling her to save them, her parents were urging her to restore the proper lineage to the throne by actually claiming it. Perhaps there was more to it, something she'd yet to consider, but if so, her dreams wouldn't reveal more until she was _ready_ to know it.

So she didn't focus on it, and endeavored to push the images from her mind in order to get a bit more sleep. Sadly, the temperature had dropped, making it difficult, and she only managed to rest for another hour before waking snuggled into Link's side.

With his arm around her back, the position was more comfortable than she would've liked, and a blush lit her cheeks. They'd slept just that way several times as children, but this was different, and she was grateful he didn't wake up while she untangled herself from his grasp.

Deciding it was close enough to dawn that she'd help them save time by ensuring everything was packed and ready to go, she tugged her blanket around her shoulders for warmth and left their small tent. After tending to her personal needs, she checked their satchels and removed some food so they could eat before setting off once again.

But before she commenced with preparing it, she made sure to give Epona and Frost some special attention in the form of grains and several pats on their noses.

"I guess you two have a tough job as well. Carrying us across the countryside can't always be fun, but I promise we'll take care of you.”

Smiling when the horses snorted as if they'd understood, she turned away with the intentions of eating her breakfast, but was momentarily distracted. At the edge of the tent near Link's legs was his sword and shield. He'd placed them close enough to grab in case they were needed, and the sight of the idle weapon piqued Zelda's curiosity.

Leaning down, she brushed her fingertips over the hilt of the Master Sword, regarding it with the type of solemn respect it deserved. Link intended to help her learn how to use his dagger efficiently in a fight, and she wondered if he might teach her swordplay as well.

Impa had already given her the most basic instruction with a blade. It certainly wasn't enough to suffice in an actual fight, but it got her foot in the door. Still, it seemed pointless to try with this sword—the one that could only be wielded by the chosen—yet she wanted to see it more closely.

Gripping the hilt in one hand and the sheath in the other to lift it from the ground, she abruptly stumbled against an unexpected weight. Narrowing her brows, she tried again, realizing it actually wasn't weight so much as a negative force keeping it stationary, as if the weapon itself was resisting her.

 _Is_ _ **that**_ _why no one else can wield it?_ Intrigued by the thought, Zelda tried once more, and did manage to tilt the hilt away from Link's shield, but it took every ounce of strength she possessed to do so.

Immediately releasing it, she fell back, her bottom smacking the damp ground. At the same time, she heard Link rousing with a low, sleepy groan just before he pushed himself up and exited the overhang of their tent.

Lifting his arms in a stretch followed by a soft yawn, he began rubbing the sleep from his eyes before turning to spy her on the ground next to his sword and shield. The sight of it had him lowering his hand in confusion.

“What are you doing out here on the ground? Couldn't sleep?"

"Sort of,” she started, pushing herself up with the explanation, "I slept, but woke up because of a dream. What about you? I didn't wake you did I?"

"I started waking up when I felt you moving," he admitted. “Still, I wasn't all that comfortable anyway. So what have you been up to?”

Dusting herself off, she apologized for disturbing him. "I'm sorry, and I haven't done much aside from feeding the horses and admiring your sword which, by the way, happens to be quite heavy, sir."

Brows drawing together in confusion, he asked, "It is?"

"Mm hmm," she drew out. "I could barely get it to even tilt. There seemed to be a negative force to my movements, as if it was resisting me.”

Regarding the blade, Link remarked, “I suppose that's why no one else can use it,” as he leaned down and pulled it from the sheath with no problem at all.

After the effort she put in to make it tilt away from his shield even slightly, the simple action seemed miraculous.

"Feels light as a feather to me,” he added, drawing the blade around in his fist in a manner that proved his claim.

“That's what I thought, too, and I was a little disappointed because I was hoping to learn a bit about how to use it."

Looking up from his blade, he smiled and sheathed it again with the words, "We don't need a sword for that. Just give me your dagger.”

Looking down at her hip, she took the weapon and handed it over despite her uncertainty over his request. “You can't learn swordplay with a dagger, Link.”

“No, but you can find the right tools using it. Just stay right here."

Confused, Zelda watched as he disappeared into the nearby trees. Sounds of shuffling followed, redoubling her bewilderment. _What's he doing?_

Waiting patiently, he finally seemed to find what he was looking for when the word, “There,” came from the trees followed by his return with a medium thick branch in his hand.

Bringing it toward her while cutting the leaves from its sides, Zelda smiled brightly—he was making a wooden sword for practice.

Removing the blanket from her shoulders, she tossed it into the tent and walked over to wait until he was done shaving the thick branch down to size, then handed the dagger back to her. Returning it to her belt, she looked back up as Link moved beside her and took her hand, placing it on the bottom of the limb followed by putting her other beneath it.

"I carved a notch so you can see where the guard is,” he pointed out. “Have you ever used a sword before at all?"

“Impa showed me some basics, such as the proper stances."

Parting her legs to show him that she was telling the truth, he watched with an approving nod, then moved behind her. Looking back, Zelda watched as he took her arm and moved it so that it was bent just slightly inward.

"Keep your elbows bent but close to your side," he explained. “That way it's harder for opponents to hit you, and you can lash out more easily.”

Stepping back again, he asked, “What else did Impa show you?"

Zelda replied by turning the limb in a circle using one hand, and did it fairly quickly. "I've only practiced doing that much. I used my left too, just to make sure both of them were capable."

Nodding, Link commenced with showing her some basic swipes followed by making her perform them a few times, and she caught on rather quickly. A patient learner, she was easy to work with, giving the impression that she'd be at a basic level of swordplay in no time at all. Everything he showed her, she took in with interest and adapted, making him feel as if he were doing a good job teaching—a relieving thought.

The worry of becoming too distracted by something such as her beauty to keep his focus was prevalent. But though he wasn't oblivious to her feminine appeal, it didn't take his mind off of what they were doing as much as he'd expected—with a little effort, that was.

Whenever they got closer, he kept his gaze away from her face and helped her along without fault.

In the reverse, Zelda couldn't help but appreciate his method of instruction and how easy he made everything seem. If she made a mistake, he showed her exactly what she'd done and explained the reasons why it was wrong without becoming impatient. Furthermore, he never teased her, leaving her much more comfortable learning.

Still, she did find herself blushing every time he put his arms around her to correct her position.

Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice the pink staining her cheeks, too busy providing instruction by cracking little jokes like _so if a cucco flew at you, what would you do?_

Such comments had her laughing too much to immediately continue, and after spending an hour working on methods of using the blade, Link announced his intentions of showing her some basic footwork.

Eager to learn, Zelda followed his instruction to the best of her ability, but found this part of her impromptu training more difficult for a simple reason—the damp ground. The recent rains left the terrain slick with mud, though she didn't complain if only because fighters didn't get to choose their setting.

So she tried to be as careful as possible, but that didn't stop her right foot from sliding abruptly after making a turn.

"Whoa … are you alright?" Link asked.

Smiling, Zelda nodded and immediately corrected herself, then attempted the same move again and succeeded.

Seeing this, Link commended her and continued providing instructions on pivoting through example, leading her as carefully as possible. Just as before, she picked up on the movements easily, though neither of them noticed a small rock in her path, and at her next turn, her boot came down right on top of it.

Gasping as she lost her balance on the uneven surface, she stumbled backwards.

Instinctively, Link reached out, thankfully close enough to grab her waist and use her momentum to swing her around. Sadly, the wet ground didn't help him keep his footing, causing his own downward tumble as he held Zelda close and used his body to cushion her fall.

Once they landed, both fought to catch their breath, and Zelda swiftly lifted her head to stare down at him in surprise, then rolled aside and turned her gaze to spy the rock nearby that caused their mishap.

Grumbling at the sight of it, she mused, “Maybe we should take a break. There's no sense risking injury over training me to use a sword.”

While Link had no qualms with continuing their practice, he could agree the risk of injury didn't seem worth it. But before he could agree, she suddenly started snickering and regarded him with mirth in her violet blue eyes.

"The look on your face."

Confused, he shook his head. "What about it?"

"You looked so concerned when I stumbled,” she explained, then covered her mouth contritely with an apology, even as a few more snickers escaped. "I'm sorry, I'm not picking at you, honestly! I can't help it though."

Sitting up with her, Link smiled at the sound of her mirth, finding it much more enjoyable than the frowns and tears she'd shed the previous day after saving those girls.

Still, he excused, “I thought you'd hurt yourself, and besides, you would've gotten mad if I'd let you fall."

Zelda gave him an incredulous look, shaking her head as she tried not to grin while exclaiming, "I would not!"

"Sure, say that now," he teased.

"You're impossible," she returned, playfully shoving his arm with a few snickers before looking herself over with a regretful sigh. Their clothing was getting damp because of the rain-soaked ground, prompting her to state, “We should get up before we catch a cold."

Turning to get her leg under herself as he pushed himself forward with the same intentions, the simultaneous movements brought them closer together—so close their noses nearly brushed. Instantly, they stopped moving as their gazes locked, forgetting their intentions of getting off the wet ground completely right along with the rest of the world.

As if a magic spell was cast, some force held them motionless, as well as speechless in a barrage of erupting emotion, and neither knew how to react.

Link's breath left him in a rush, and with another inhale, he caught her scent, that floral aroma that always seemed so familiar. Every time he caught it, it felt like going home again, comforting and incredibly alluring. At the thought, his gaze dipped to her lips, his battle to ignore his attraction fading as he slowly moved forward until the tips of their noses met.

Still, despite the strength of his desire, he stopped, unwilling to go any further until he knew she wasn't feeling uncomfortable. All the while, the logical side of his mind hoped she'd pull away, he just couldn't remember _why_.

Not when this felt so … _right_.

But she didn't move—and when her eyes slowly closed, his breath hitched, heart racing at a pace that was matched only by Zelda's own frantic pulse.

 _Is he … going to kiss me?_ Her head swam at the thought, the world spinning as he'd leaned in closer, and she shut her eyes against the dizzying sensation. Each emotion that rose in response was more intense than the last, rattling her, and yet she knew deep down she was ready for this, wanted to lean up and take it despite the heat in her cheeks.

Yet she was frozen in place, fearing a single movement would cause everything to stop, and it would simply never happen.

But their lips were only a breath apart, the warmth of his—

"It _is_ you!"

As if a wall had come down between them, Link and Zelda jolted apart at the excited voice coming from nearby and instantly looked in that direction. In turn, the purple glowing orb of light that was Nissa sailed over them, coming around at an arc, her wings chiming excitedly.

"Mira, Link! I'm so happy to see you both!"

"Nissa?" Zelda drew out, still dizzy, though the fog of what just happened was quickly fading. The thought turned her cheeks an even brighter red, and when Link stood next to her, she looked up to see him offering his hand while clearing his throat—and something deep inside was screaming over their interrupted moment.

Still, she reached up and slipped her fingers into his, keeping her gaze away from his face the entire while if only to prevent him from seeing the embarrassment in her eyes.

"Yes!" Nissa responded, completely oblivious to their would-be kiss as the Hylians stood before her. She simply went on, "I thought I heard someone talking and laughing, so I came to see what was going on."

Smiling as the fairy flew in to hug her neck, Zelda reached up to pat Nissa's head with her fingertip.

"What are you doing out here," Link asked, striving to keep the irritation out of his voice—and it wasn't caused by Nissa's arrival.

Instead, he felt guilty for giving into his urge to kiss Zelda, for taking advantage of a situation without even stopping to ask how she felt first. The notion of it made Nissa's interruption feel welcome—in a way.

Still, he _did_ want to know what Zelda was thinking at that moment, and whether she was uncomfortable at all.

Yet he had to push the thoughts away when Nissa responded, "Oh! I left Kakariko to travel home and tell my people more about what I'd learned from Impa. Then I used the Fairy Pools to travel to a fairy cave near here, and I was just leaving it when I heard you two."

Lifting into the air again, the fairy zipped back and forth between them as if looking them over before adding, "Link, you look so handsome! Oh! And you have the Master Sword!”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Link drew out, "Yeah, we've been through a lot since the last time we saw you."

"I'll say! Well … oh! I should take you to the cave! The fairy maiden there can help you both! They told me they would be happy to aid the two of you."

Hearing this, Zelda looked at Link for the first time since they'd almost kissed, inquiring as casually as she could, "Would you like to go there?"

"Why not?" he returned just as casually, asking Nissa, "How far is it?"

"Not too far! You won't even need your horses! Come on!"

As the fairy zipped away, they turned to follow, both unaware of the other's appreciation for her presence preventing an awkward situation after their interrupted kiss. After all, trying to explain away their actions would be difficult, and Nissa's arrival gave them time to consider things before making the attempt.

Yet, as they walked, Zelda could feel her heart skipping a beat every time she replayed the scene in her head, and found herself disappointed, not to mention confused. Was she a bad person for wanting to kiss her childhood friend so badly?

Perhaps not—after all, he was the one leaning toward her, so maybe he wanted it just as much as she had.

The realization that Link might harbor the same types of feelings had her blushing the entire way to the fairy cave. Or … was she just being a silly, infatuated girl? She had no experience to draw on where it concerned matters of the heart, and for all she knew, Link had simply been swept up in a random moment, considered her attractive enough to capitalize, but didn't truly feel anything deeper for her.

The notion brought to mind the way the women in Roshala had waved at him, even whistled as if he was the most attractive man to ever ride through town. But they didn't know the half of it. He was not only handsome, but also noble, kind, and compassionate.

Any girl would desire a man such as that, meaning Link could have his pick if he put his mind to it—and so many options didn't really bode well where she was concerned.

So no, the fact that he'd nearly kissed her wasn't an indication of harboring affection in a romantic sense.

That aside, her own feelings could be confused. She'd watched him fight like mad to protect her, and he always found ways to ease her sorrows. Such acts could easily lead to feelings of infatuation, but didn't necessarily indicate a true affinity.

Or that's what she told herself for the sake of her sanity.

Besides, the last thing she needed was to be so distracted from their goals, and he needed a doting woman about as much as he needed a flock of cuccos chasing him.

So she made up her mind, and came to a solid conclusion. If the topic of their interrupted kiss came up again, she'd simply tell him she hadn't been sure of his intentions and hope it sounded feasible enough to be believable.

As for the conclusion? Matters of the heart were definitely complicated.


	4. Your Good Name

Nissa was right—the fairy cave was only a few minutes' walk from camp.

The greenery of the forest seemed to sparkle in the early morning moonlight due to the droplets of rain still clinging to the leaves as they followed the fairy. On the way, the trickling of a small waterfall grew louder until they found a rocky slope about ten feet tall where water was tumbling gently downward into a small pond.

With ivy vines and ferns dotting the landscape, it wasn't as colorful as The Lost Woods, but was still pretty to look at nevertheless.

Once they reached the waterway, Nissa called to them, showing them a growth of shrubs and vines against the slope which Link pushed back, revealing the entrance of a cave.

“This is it!” Nissa exclaimed, flying ahead to light the way as the interior was nearly pitch black.

Allowing Zelda to enter the cave first, Link stepped inside behind her and released the branches so they fell back into place, then moved ahead, finding the corridor narrow and dark, but short. Soon, they reached a larger chamber where a magical glow of blue light illuminated the area, almost as if the cave had sensed their presence.

The new light revealed a square pool constructed of white marble walls and filled with pristine water. Statues of fae people stood at each corner, and at the center of the front wall was an indentation of the Triforce.

Flying towards it, Nissa directed, "Touch this panel to summon her. Since you carry parts of the Triforce, it's as simple as that."

Walking over, Zelda looked at the stone and then asked her, "Who are we summoning again?"

"She's a fairy maiden, one of our guardians! This cave belongs to the Maiden of Lake Hylia, and she can bestow you with gifts to make traveling safer if you're worthy, and I know you two are! So go ahead!"

Darting over to Zelda's shoulder, she sat and waited as the Princess heeded her instruction and touched the symbol—and the response was nearly instantaneous. A glow emanated from the center of the pool, and Zelda removed her hand before stepping back to watch along with Link.

Bubbles formed in the water, then raised from the surface to culminate together until they took the shape of a young maiden who appeared to be made of the liquid substance. With blue wings upon her back and a mane of deep blue hair, she floated peacefully before them and offered a friendly smile.

"Nissa, you were just here!” Giggling loudly, she inquired, “How did you find them so quickly?"

"It was a coincidence? I just happened across them!"

"Well, you _are_ a fairy," the maiden remarked with a grin. “You're known for your good luck!"

With those words spoken, she turned her attention to Link and Zelda, wings fluttering as she hovered toward the edge of the pool. Though she wasn't as small as Nissa, she was only about two feet tall, lifting higher into the air so she could regard her visitors evenly.

"My, what a lovely pair!" she exclaimed, stretching her body out as if laying across a flat surface despite there being nothing beneath her. Then, drawing up her arms to rest her chin against the back of her hands, she provided an introduction.

"I'm the Fairy Maiden of Lake Hylia, pleased to meet you!”

"Thank you," Zelda started, giving their names in return despite having the impression that this Maiden already knew them. "I'm Zelda, and this is Link. We're honored."

The maiden's jubilant laugh filled the cave. “ _You're_ honored? _I'm_ the one who's so glad to finally meet the true daughter of Nissandra and Hadinaru! I've heard so many stories, and they were so sad, but seeing how strong you've become gives us hope in the Fairy Kingdom!”

Pausing, she turned to Link and pointed with the words, "And you!”

The sudden exclamation had Link's gaze shifting uncertainly from Zelda and back to the Maiden again before asking, "Yes?"

Snickering, she rolled over in the air, admiring him upside down with the words, “My, you're a handsome one! Nissa, why didn't you tell me the hero looked so good?”

As Nissa and the Maiden started giggling again, Link cleared his throat, wondering if the heat in his cheeks was a blush.

It must've been because the Maiden suddenly exclaimed, "He's so modest, too! Quite a rarity!"

Zelda had to smile, confirming her assessment with a knowing, "That he is. He's already worked so hard to help the kingdom, but continually insists it's nothing.”

“Oh, really?” Sending a dreamy look his way, the Maiden declared, “Strong, handsome, and humble. You're just delightful!”

Cringing, Link shook his head and attempted to divert their attention away from him by stating, "Well, I'm blessed with the company of pretty women as well, so I think we're even."

“Flattery!" the Maiden all but squealed in delight, spinning around in midair before stopping to state, "Oh, I'd love to hear more! But I want to know first, where are you heading now?"

"Lake Hylia," Zelda replied. "Myriad said that was the next step of our journey."

"Wonderful! Then I have just the thing to help you!"

Flying higher into the air, she hovered over the center of the pool and gazed down at them with the words, "I can increase your magic abilities! To you, Zelda, I gift the ability to draw from Nayru's power to heal wounds, and to Link, I give the gift of her shielding to invoke upon yourself during treacherous times."

As she turned a backwards circle in midair, the room darkened around the two she was empowering. In turn, a magical whir grew in volume as her watery body began dispersing outwards in a flutter of light and magic, filling Link and Zelda with the strength she'd promised.

Her laughter echoed out as the blue glow returned to the room, allowing them to see once more. But all that was left of the Fairy Maiden was a bottle containing two pink fairies.

Seeing this, Nissa flew to the glass, her wings chiming excitedly. "Look, she gave you two healing fairies, too! How kind!”

"It will definitely come in handy,” Link qualified, looking at Zelda as she approached the bottle with the question, "So you can heal wounds now and I'm able to shield myself?"

"Yes," she confirmed, lifting the bottle to admire the fairies inside while explaining, “it's called Nayru's Love, and with practice, you'll even be able to project it onto other people."

That certainly sounded helpful, though he was distracted from the topic by the way she refused to look at him while giving her answer. Was she … embarrassed? Link had to wonder if only because she hadn't looked at him since he'd nearly kissed her in camp.

The notion was unsettling, and if Nissa wasn't around, he would have asked. But he had to let it go for now, reminding himself that they'd have plenty of time to talk later.

For now, he settled on stating, “We should probably get going though. It's almost daylight, and we'll arrive at Engleton by midday if we start now.”

Finally, Zelda looked at him, providing an immense amount of relief from his concerns when she smiled and nodded.

Hopefully, the gesture was proof that whatever damage his impulsive actions had caused wasn't extreme, and he only needed to consider her personal experience more thoroughly. After all, it was likely she'd never been close to anyone before. She'd mentioned receiving a marriage proposal, but it was clear she only viewed Hayden as a friend, meaning it was possible she'd never even kissed someone.

Somehow, the thought was relieving, and not because he didn't enjoy imagining her kissing another man, which … he didn't. Instead, it meant her reaction was probably only a matter of understanding, and if so, he'd take the first chance he got to make it right so she wouldn't worry.

Concentrating on that fact while promising never to put her in a situation like this again, he led them both out of the cave.

Outside, Zelda gazed at the fairy following them and asked, "Nissa, would you like to accompany us? Or are there others you need to inform?"

“Oh, I would love to go with you! I've told everyone I can already, so I'm free to tag along!"

With a smile as the fairy landed on her shoulder, she replied, "Good, then we can all catch up on what's been happening."

Listening as he followed behind the ladies, Link considered all they had to tell her. So much had happened since they left Kakariko that it was hard to keep track, though his efforts brought to mind one of the first problems they'd encountered—his dark half.

Myriad reminded him to beware of the shadow's intentions, and it'd been a while since they'd heard from him, which was nice, but didn't bode well. Still, whatever he was planning, he hopefully wouldn't show up again _too_ soon, and who knew, maybe luck had smiled on them and the bastard had already fallen into a cucco coop and gotten pecked to death.

Sadly, the words _fat chance_ came to mind, and Link got the feeling they'd be meeting again soon.

▲  
△ △

A gray sky hovered over the small town of Engleton, and the closer Link and Zelda drew to the settlement, the thicker the fog clouding the area became. Yet something about the mist didn't seem right, and it wasn't the gloomy atmosphere causing such a sense of foreboding.

It was the smell—smoke.

The dense aroma filled their nostrils with every breath, proving the fog wasn't naturally occurring. With Nissa in their company, they'd spent the morning riding and telling stories until the signs began pointing the way to their destination, and that's when the scent hit all three of their noses.

Coming over a hill where they could see the rural village ahead, Link scanned the distant buildings to pinpoint any fires that might be raging. But if the settlement had suffered some type of accident, it wasn't visible from their location.

Still, Nissa took the precaution of climbing inside a pouch on Zelda's belt as they went, hoping to avoid any danger lurking which she may have been defenseless against as Zelda looked on with Link. So far, the structures of the town looked to be in good condition, suggesting any fires had to be located in the center of town, or in someone's home.

Such problems weren't always uncommon, and yet Zelda couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, informing Link, “This doesn't feel right.”

He nodded in agreement, and as they made their way into town, he directed, “Just stay close until we learn what's going on.”

"Alright," she returned softly as they passed the first set of buildings on the main road into town.

Most looked to be private homes, though a few listed the names of shops with signs that said _closed_ in the window despite the midday hour. Another oddity came in the lack of people around—not a soul was in sight along the visible length of the street, and Zelda had the sinking feeling that the reason for it would have a profound impact on their arrival.

"It's so quiet,” she whispered as if not to disturb the silence that had fallen over the town, and glanced at Link to see his wary expression proving he was well aware of the strange situation.

Glancing to both sides, Link turned and dismounted Epona, deciding he might be able to cover ground easier on foot, and Zelda followed suit. Once her feet hit the ground, she took Frost's reins and walked over to her friend as he observed, "I don't know why, but it feels like–"

"It's him!"

The angry shout came from the roadway behind them, and they turned to see a man on horseback approaching with haste. The sight confirmed what Link had been thinking, and he finished his previous statement by muttering, “We're being watched.”

At the rider's call, several other men appeared, some on horseback while the rest were on foot and armed with a bow and arrows. Evidently, they lived in Engleton and were assigned to its protection, but whatever the case, five men in total now surrounded Link and Zelda.

The commotion spooked Epona and Frost, prompting their owners to attempt calming them despite their uncertainty over what was going on precisely. Thankfully, Epona stopped fretting without much trouble, allowing Link to hand Zelda her reins before stepping away from their horses to find out what the problem was.

Yet the man's shout of _it's him_ spoke volumes over the source of the trouble—these people were mistaking him for his dark half just as they'd done in Roshala. Sadly, it wasn't likely that Zelda would be able to reason with anyone this time, so whatever Dark Link's crime might've been, Link was about to answer for it.

"What happened here?" he asked sincerely despite knowing they were likely to ridicule the question. But, since he honestly had no idea what was going on, he had to ask anyway.

"Don't pretend as if you don't know!" demanded the rider who'd initially alerted the others of their presence. "I saw you with my own two eyes!"

A bigger, burly man with more muscle than fat, he glared down at Link with nothing but enmity in his eyes. But despite the hostility there, his crop of red hair reminded Link of Kiama, making him wonder if this was her father. Still, he left her name out of it for now, too fearful she'd been hurt by his dark half to risk angering the man while hoping desperately that she was actually fine.

Not that he had a chance to speak before another voice rang out of the small crowd of people gathered.

"Betarro! It was dark when this happened, so are you _certain_ this is the same man you saw?"

"Yes, Olnor! The same hat, outfit, everything. But there wasn't anyone else with him," Betarro added, regarding Zelda skeptically before suggesting, "She could have been waiting outside of town though!"

Link glared at the man for even suggesting she was tied to this, retorting sternly, "She had _nothing_ to do with it!”

"Then you admit it?" Betarro asked, riding in closer before adding, "How do we know for sure she wasn't in on your murdering plans?"

 _Murder?_ Link's fists clenched in anger. _What has that bastard done?_

Doing his best to tap down his seething emotions, Link waved a hand toward Zelda as if to cut her off from the situation completely, insisting, "She's _not_ involved! If you saw me, then it must have been me, right?"

"Link!" Zelda gasped, unwilling to let him take responsibility for his dark half's actions just to protect her virtue.

But Betarro looked ready to jump from his horse and tackle Link, drowning her out by yelling, "You little!–"

"Betarro!" Olnor snapped, inserting his horse between his friend's and Link before the big man's temper could get the best of him. "Calm down! I'm the town's elder councilman, so I'll handle this. You just let me do the talking."

Proving they were friends, or at the very least that Olnor had the town's respect, Betarro actually calmed down—not that he looked happy about it. But his silence allowed Olnor to give Link his undivided attention, and he regarded the Hylian quietly.

Like Betarro, Olnor was a larger man, with dark salt and pepper hair and a neatly trimmed beard giving him a wise look. Thankfully, he also began explaining what had happened to Link, suggesting he had no intentions of judging without due process.

“This morning, close to dawn, someone boarded up a house and then set it aflame. Betarro saw a young man leaving the home, but had to get help as the flames started to consume the residence, allowing the criminal time to escape. By the time the fires were doused, the residents were all dead, and two other homes caught fire as well. Thankfully, those families got out in time, though three of our men were severely injured while stopping the blaze.”

Narrowing his gaze on Link, he asked sternly, “Are you admitting to these crimes?”

Link couldn't immediately respond. Each word Olnor spoke made him angrier than the last, his teeth and fists clenched tight. Furthermore, he couldn't say he was guilty because it was a lie, and yet Betarro would insist he'd committed the crimes if only because he _had_ seen Link that morning.

He'd just seen the wrong one.

During his thoughts, Olnor's question rang out more forcefully.

"Are you admitting to these crimes!”

"Enough of this!” Betarro interjected. “They won't admit it, so just seize them both!"

“ _No_.” Link countered firmly enough to get their attention, glaring between them. He couldn't lie and say he was guilty, and he also couldn't allow Zelda to become involved.

So he immediately told them the truth.

“She wasn't there, and had no idea it was taking place."

"We can't know that for sure," Olnor responded more calmly than Betarro probably could've given his state of ire. "If we don't–"

"She won't leave the village as long as I'm here," Link interrupted on a serious tone of voice, adding, "and if you leave her out of this, I'll go with you peacefully."

Olnor raised his brows in surprise, glancing first at Zelda, then at the rest of the townsfolk gathered as he considered it. In turn, Betarro placed a hand on the man's shoulder and leaned in to whisper something.

The inaudible words made Link restless, but Olnor finally nodded and agreed to his terms with a stipulation involved.

"Very well, but on the condition that your lady friend is placed on house arrest in one of our unoccupied homes until we can get to the bottom of this. She'll be bothered by no one, and your horses will go with her."

"Link, don't–"

"It's a deal," he interrupted without hesitation, looking back to shake his head at her in a manner he hoped communicated his desire to keep her out of an actual jail cell. After all, if his dark half was lurking nearby, the chances were good he'd use Link's imprisonment as an opportunity to launch an attack—possibly by burning down the jailhouse with him inside.

Of course, that wouldn't stop him from trying to harm Zelda while she was being held within a home in town, but at least this way, she'd have a much better chance of actually escaping. So he didn't resist when Olnor directed some of the men to apprehend him.

As they grabbed Link's arms to shackle behind his back, Olnor dismounted his horse and approached Zelda, directing gently, "If you would come with me please, my lady."

She barely managed a nod, her gaze fixed on Link as the townsfolk took him into custody. A sense of helplessness assailed her at the sight, her heart in the pit of her stomach as Betarro gripped his upper arm and pushed him forward so hard that Link stumbled.

Without his hands to catch his fall, he toppled face forward into the dirt.

“Link!” she gasped, releasing Frost's reins to go to him, but Olnor grasped her upper arm.

Struggling to reach her friend, she only stopped when he snapped at Betarro loudly enough to get everyone's attention.

"Betarro! That is _not_ necessary. He's going peacefully, and if you can't return the courtesy, I'll place you on house arrest as well and find someone to replace you until this is over.”

Instantly, Betarro's expression turned contrite as he nodded and—thankfully—proceeded with their apprehension by helping Link back up to lead away properly.

As they departed, Olnor sighed, then turned to Zelda and stated, “I apologize for Betarro's behavior. We're all angry over what's happened, but his temper is explosive. Still, it doesn't last long, and soon he'll come to question this situation as I am."

As Link disappeared from sight with the townsfolk, Zelda finally turned her gaze up at Olnor's face, her brow narrowed angrily despite the relief his words provided. Yet her ire wasn't directed at Olnor, or even Betarro. Despite the way he'd treated her friend, she could understand his enmity toward someone he believed had murdered citizens of his community—and he had every reason to think Link was the culprit.

But he most certainly wasn't, and her anger was at Link's dark half, a fact she didn't hesitate to point out.

"I should hope he does so soon, Olnor, because Link _didn't_ do this, and we both know who _did_.”

Curiosity lit in Olnor's dark eyes. “Who?”

Glad she'd at least captured his attention, Zelda did her best to explain it in the most believable fashion possible. “It's someone who's trying to kill Link. He's been following us for half a month now and causing all kinds of problems.”

“Then why did your friend allow himself to be apprehended?”

Frowning, Zelda gazed in the direction they'd taken her friend and answered, “Because he was trying to protect me while avoiding an altercation. But the one following us won't hesitate to take advantage of this situation, and when he comes back, you'll have to let Link go, or be the cause of even more bloodshed."

Olnor genuinely listened to Zelda's claim, nodding as he began escorting her along with the words, "I'll keep my eyes open for anything strange, my lady. I'm not one to want to imprison someone innocent, much less invite more bloodshed if it can be avoided.”

Zelda hoped that was true, and spent the rest of their walk in silence.

Eventually, Olnor led her to a small home situated on the edge of town near a dense thicket of trees. The inside was dusty from disuse, but the construction was sound, and Zelda tried to count her blessings where she could.

As she stepped inside and Olnor shut the door with the promise of stopping by to check on her soon, Nissa finally emerged from Zelda's pouch.

"That was really scary!” the fairy exclaimed as she lifted into the air. “Link's dark half did this, didn't he?”

Zelda and Link had related the story of his twisted counterpart to Nissa on the way to Engleton, and she nodded in response to the fairy's question.

“Yes, and we can't just sit here and wait for that shadow to return and kill Link. We have to do something to convince the people to set him free.”

Nissa pursed her lips in thought before stating, "I agree, but what? Fairies aren't known for lying, so I could tell them he was with us all evening and they'd at least consider it, don't you think?"

“Probably, but it may be best if you remained a secret, just for now. At least then, if something dire happens, you can find someone to help us."

"Okay, but if it comes down to it, I'm going to tell them what I know. In fact, would you like me to sneak into the jail and check on Link?"

The idea had merit, and Zelda nodded in agreement. "Yes. Go do that, would you? I'd feel much better if I knew how he was, and I'm sure he'd feel better knowing the same of me."

"Okay!" Nissa returned, wasting no time checking the windows for a crack to slip through instead of asking Zelda to open a door and potentially getting into trouble.

Finally locating a window with a missing panel of glass in the back of the home, Nissa took off, taking care to ensure no one spotted her.

Once alone, Zelda turned to the front window of the house, looking outside. Eventually, she saw the tiny ball of light that was Nissa flying swiftly toward town, then glanced down at the floor. _Dark Link_ , she thought with a grumble. He was going to continue causing problems until they could stop him—it was just a matter of figuring out _how_.

Unlike Link, the shadow had no qualms with running away from a fight, whether out of cowardice or sheer deviousness, meaning he'd never stick around long enough to be taken down. So there had to be a way to lure him out of the darkness and keep him in one place long enough to be destroyed.

More importantly, she had to find a way to make everyone believe Link was innocent. Nissa would be a good witness, yet Zelda got the feeling it would still be their word against Betarro's, unless … .

_Kiama._

With everything going on, she'd completely forgotten about the girls they'd saved yesterday. Furthermore, Betarro and Kiama had the same hair color, meaning he may be her father, or at least related. Regardless, Kiama would definitely serve as the perfect character witness, and Zelda wanted to know how the girls were doing anyway.

So as soon as Olnor returned to check on her, she'd make sure to mention them, and hopefully, knowing what Link had done to save them would give the villagers much more incentive to let him go.


	5. Mimicry

The slamming of metal bars signaled the loss of Link's freedom.

The only upside was that his jailers had removed the shackles from his wrists before locking him in a cell, though not before he was made to put his sword, shield, bow, and quiver on a table outside.

Letting a low sigh as he regarded the small, slightly dirty space from his spot near the door, he turned his gaze over his shoulder at the sound of rummaging to see Betarro inspecting his weapons.

After lifting his bow with a mild look of interest, the big man placed the item back down to regard his sword with the question, “Where did a murderous bastard like you get a sword like this? Steal it? Perhaps followed by killing the owner?”

Turning around to face him, Link countered by telling the simple truth.

“Found it in the woods.”

The response earned him a scrutinizing look, and though Betarro gave the Master Sword one last glance, he thankfully didn't try to lift the weapon. Instead, he walked over to the cell and remarked, “I see you think you're clever. So tell me, if you're so smart, why did you come back here after what you'd done?”

Shaking his head, he walked further into the prison, replying plainly, "Because I was passing through."

"Passing through? Why would you pass through a place where you'd just committed a crime?”

Without immediately responding, Link stopped at the wall in the back of his cell and turned to sit on the floor, drawing one leg up to drape an arm across his knee. Following the movement, he tugged his hat down to cover his eyes and block the light of the torches in the hopes of getting some rest before providing an answer.

"You tell me."

If Betarro had anything to say in response, he must've decided against it because only the sound of the jail's doors opening and closing hit Link's ears a moment later, proving his accuser had departed. In the meantime, Link could only hope his answer would make Betarro consider the situation more thoroughly and question his current prisoner's innocence.

Until then, it was just a waiting game—and sadly, it wasn't entirely peaceful.

Some mild shuffling came from the inmates in the adjacent cell, and while it wasn't wholly bothersome, his hopes that it wouldn't get any worse were dashed when one of the men commented, "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Goody-Goody."

Chuckling followed the words, and somehow, the voice seemed familiar, prompting Link to lift his hat. Doing so revealed the driver of the wagon he'd rescued the girls from, and two other men were seated with their backs to the bars lining his own cell.

Because their corner of the prison was darker than his own, he hadn't recognized them when he was first escorted inside. Regardless, seeing them behind bars was a relief. It meant Kiama and the rest had arrived in town safely after all, and he briefly wondered if they were doing well.

It also meant mentioning her to Betarro might not be a bad idea. The biggest reason he hadn't done so already was his unwillingness to drag Kiama into this after what she'd been through already. Yet he also had no way of knowing if she'd ever made it to town, and if not, mentioning a missing daughter to Betarro would've made the situation much worse.

But there was no time to consider it before the inmate asked, "So, Mr. Goody-Goody, what are ya in for?"

Sighing, Link tugged his hat back down over his eyes and replied simply, "A few counts of murder and arson. But I turned myself in, which is more than I can say for you deviants.”

Taking exception to his insult, Link could hear the man trying to grab him through the bars, but he was just out of reach.

As soon as the inmate realized it, he announced, "If you get closer, I'm going to beat you bloody!"

"Guess I better not get closer then," Link muttered, continuing to rest as the man commenced with sputtering insult after insult.

During his tirade, Nissa landed on the sill of the barred window just above Link's head and looked into the prison without gaining either inmates' notice. But when she didn't spy her friend anywhere, she asked his name, causing the driver to go silent.

"Link?"

Hearing Nissa's voice, Link lifted his hat back again and looked up, asking, "Nissa? What are you doing here?"

Hearing his voice just below her, she looked down to see him sitting against the wall and exclaimed, "Oh! I found the right one on the first try!"

Flying into the room and down to land Link's upraised knee, he smiled at her and remarked, "That's a fairy's luck for you, or so I've heard."

"I'll say," Nissa responded, stopping when the driver made a snide comment to his cellmates.

"Aw, look fellas, he's got a little fairy friend."

Nissa's wings chimed angrily as she folded her arms over her chest, yelling, “Show some respect! I'm tiny, but I won't let anyone push me around!"

Unfazed by her bluster, the men started snickering incessantly—and Nissa wasn't having it.

Swiftly, she lifted up and flew toward the driver's hand still clutching the bar after his attempts to reach Link. Making contact with his fingers, a loud snap was heard as the result of a magical shock similar to static electricity, causing the man to yelp and jerk back with a shake of his hand.

Returning to her spot on Link's knee, she stuck her tongue out at them.

Unable to help his amusement, Link smirked, though he didn't focus on the matter for long. Instead, he was too concerned over Zelda's safety not to inquire about her immediately.

“Nissa, is Zelda okay?"

"Zelda? Oh!" Nissa started giggling, admitting, "I'm still used to Mira, but yes, she's fine. They have her in an abandoned home on house arrest, and she's being watched by a few men patrolling the area. Also, she told Olnor about your dark half in vague terms, and he promised to keep his eyes open for anything strange, so I think he suspects your innocence."

“At least someone does," Link replied. “And it's good to hear he's being vigilant because there's no telling what my shadow might do when he comes back.”

“After everything you and Zelda told me, I don't doubt it! He sounds nasty,” Nissa remarked with a grumble.

Listening in on their conversation, one of the inmates in the next cell asked, “Wait … what are you talking about?”

Nissa glared at them in response, ready to yell that it was none of their business. But Link stopped her by providing an actual explanation.

“It probably doesn't come as a surprise to you guys, but someone's out there who's been trying to kill me for a few weeks now. He's the one who set me up to be thrown in this prison from the start, and once he finds out I'm locked in this cell, there's a good chance he'll set this prison on fire.”

In response, each of the inmates stared at him with wide eyes, then shared a look before immediately rushing to the door of their cell. There, they grabbed the bars to bang it against the frames while yelling for the guards to let them out.

Snickering softly as she moved to sit on Link's shoulder, Nissa remarked, "Well, that should shut them up.”

"Or at least get them to leave me alone for a while.” Shaking his head, he used the time their distraction provided to address a more important concern. “Nissa, would you go stay with Zelda? I don't want her to be alone out there with everything going on."

"Are you sure? What if those prisoners try to hurt you?”

"I'll be fine, Nissa, don't worry. They can't even reach me, and besides, her safety is more important. So I'd feel better if you kept her company.”

Nissa sighed before obliging his request. "Alright, but I don't agree with you about that importance thing. Still, she was worried about you and sent me here to see if you were okay. So I'll go let her know you're fine, but if anything happens, I'm coming back here to let you know."

Link nodded, watching as the fairy rose through the air and out the window. Once she vanished, he exhaled low and tugged his hat back down over his eyes, getting as comfortable as possible in his wait for absolution while hoping it didn't take too long to arrive.

Not that he was _too_ concerned for Zelda's safety, his thoughts turning to the silver gauntlets on his hands.

With them in place, nothing in this jail cell could _truly_ hold him back. So if he had the slightest suspicion of foul play or heard any talk from the people outside that indicated his shadow was nearby, the wall he was currently sitting against would come down.

One way or the other, he'd protect Zelda and everyone else in town from that twisted bastard.

▲  
△ ▲

Wolves howled in the distance, the sound directed up at the full moon rising over Engleton.

As during the day, the town remained quiet, still in mourning after the tragic events of the night before. The silence was deafening to Zelda as she sat on the floor of the home she'd been assigned to. With her legs drawn up, she'd buried her face in her arms which were draped over her knees, and with Nissa sitting on her shoulder, they both waited patiently for Olnor to return.

Two hours had passed since the councilman departed, and she couldn't leave to find him without looking suspicious. Even insisting to see Olnor to the men stationed outside could cause a problem, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize what Link had tried so hard to protect—her.

If nothing else, sitting alone waiting for someone to check on her had provided plenty of time for thought over his actions, and it was driving her crazy. Link constantly sacrificed for her benefit, including his physical well being when he fought, his safety, and now his very freedom.

She couldn't ignore that, nor did she intend to. Somehow, once this mess was concluded, she would find a way to express her gratitude for everything he'd done—and she wouldn't let him brush it off with some claim that his hard work was nothing.

Even the thought of his modesty was frustrating, and all things considered, it was no wonder she'd become so infatuated. _I should've kissed him when I had the chance._

As she considered their interrupted moment in the woods and found herself wishing it'd gone a bit differently, the sound of traveling horses hit her ears. Coming from somewhere just outside the home, it was the first sign of life she'd detected all evening.

With the front window just behind her head, she sat up and turned to look outside as Nissa took to the air. Sadly, it was too dark to see anything clearly, which made her wish she'd thought to bring her lantern in earlier. But it was on Frost's saddle, leaving the interior of the home darker than it was outside.

Yet she could hear a few villagers talking, one of them mentioning how they'd spotted movement heading west before another directed the rest to _come on_.

As they departed, Nissa asked, "Should I go find out what has them all stirred up?"

"Yes," Zelda returned. “It might be that shadow, and if so, you should warn Link.”

"You got it," Nissa replied, taking off swiftly to exit the home via the missing window panel in the back of the house.

Zelda watched the fairy's glowing body disappear, leaving her in almost total darkness. Once alone, she exhaled a soft sigh of breath and turned to sit back against the wall again. Without Nissa around, the waiting seemed even harder to endure, though Zelda got the feeling that Olnor would be returning soon now, probably once the townsfolk had finished conducting their current search for whatever it was they'd spotted.

Could it really be Link's mimicry? As she considered it, she thought about her friend again, hoping he was safe and that this mess would be cleared up soon, otherwise they might be forced to escape.

All because of that damned shadow and his malicious trickery.

He'd killed an entire family just to entrap Link and make him an easy target. The mere thought of it had her ready to head outside and do something, _anything_ to help instead of just sitting and waiting.

Perhaps the townspeople outside could be reasoned with, but even if they couldn't, she had to try, sitting forward just as a hand came through the darkness and gently clamped down over her mouth.

Gasping against the palm, she looked up with wide eyes as soon as Link whispered, "Shush, it's just me.”

Removing his hand from her mouth, Zelda exhaled low, though her brows narrowed with the question, "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head, the movement just visible through the darkness as he explained, "I heard them talking outside my cell about sighting someone near town, and I couldn't just sit there knowing you were here alone with that mockery of me running around. So I broke out to come check on you."

That certainly sounded like the Link she knew, and yet her instincts were clamoring with warnings telling her to beware. The notion that she could very well be sitting with his shadow instead of her closest friend didn't provide an ounce of relief.

Yet, before she had a chance to question him on his method of escape, he took her hand and placed it on one of his silver gauntlets, explaining, “I used these to bend the bars without attracting anyone's attention."

Realizing he had the silver gauntlets, she released a low, relieved sigh. Those tools were gained at the Temple of Fire _after_ Dark Link's creation, meaning it was truly her friend sitting next to her now.

Still, she chided, "Link, you really shouldn't have come out here. It'll only cause more–"

Her comment stopped when he touched her cheek, his fingers tracing down along her jaw and to her chin, lifting her face up to his. She could perceive his lips right next to hers, his breath warm against her mouth, reminding her of their interrupted kiss earlier that day.

This was the first time they'd been alone since, making her wonder if he was about to continue where they left off.

At the thought, her heart decided to make its home in the back of her throat as she clutched his arm. The hard muscle beneath her fingers intensified her stupor, making it difficult to focus when he took in a breath and whispered the word, "Flowers."

With a little effort, she managed to rasp the question, "Flowers?"

"You always smell like flowers,” he answered, his voice so low and sultry she grew dizzy with his next comment. “You always look so soft and helpless, but I know how strong you are, too. I just can't figure it out."

Brushing his thumb across her bottom lip, he added, “I only know you're beautiful, and if I get in trouble for coming to check on you, it's worth it.”

The deep tone of his voice rattled her senses so thoroughly she barely felt capable of whispering, "Link, you're … really embarrassing me."

He was silent for only a moment before asking hesitantly, "Because of how we both feel?"

"Because of … ," she trailed, trying to think, or at least see the emotion in his eyes through the dark to gain some hint of what he could've been thinking. But even if the room had been lit, he was too close to truly gauge his expression.

So she settled on telling the simple truth.

“Everything."

"Everything?" he asked, leaning in until his lips brushed over hers in the faintest of kisses, adding, "Or is it really nothing at all?"

A shiver spread through her body, the feelings she'd been trying to suppress coming to the surface with a vengeance. Was this really happening? It seemed surreal as she clutched her arms around his sides, fingers curling into the back of his jerkin.

Still, at the center of it all was a vast amount of uncertainty. She needed to know his feelings, or at least the way he viewed this, her voice barely a rasp of sound as she asked, “I-is that all this is? Nothing at all? I-I just need to know why you're—mmf!”

Before she could finish her question, his mouth descended upon hers in a kiss filled with longing, making her skin tingle in a way it never had before, the sensation as delightful as it was maddening. His arms tightened around her until their bodies were nearly flush, her subsequent gasp caught in his mouth as his tongue traced her lips, his fingers threading through her hair.

When she moaned in response, he took advantage, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, dazing her to the point of forgetting her own name. Perhaps she lacked the necessary experience to tell, but he seemed to be incredibly skilled, her entire body tingling as their tongues met and stroked together.

The sensation only redoubled when his lips broke from hers to trail kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

“L-Link … !”

She barely recognized her own voice, and it must've sounded strange to him as well because he paused as she tightened her grip around him. Yet she barely noticed, the whole world spinning, and it only turned faster when his lips traveled up to her ear where he uttered, “It's much more than nothing, Zelda. You feel the same way, too, I think."

She panted, her eyes cracking open at the sensation of his hand traveling up her side to cup her breast.

Jerking, her entire body responded positively to the touch while her mind scrambled to make sense of his sudden intimacy. Her immense trust in him was all that kept her from instantly knocking his hand away, but it didn't stop her from clutching his wrist—just as his thumb traced the outline of her nipple, causing it to harden.

"Link, s-stop it!" she gasped, a shudder rolling through her even as she tore his hand away with a blush so hot it was surprising the room wasn't as bright as day. “W-what are you doing?”

Exhaling a low sigh, he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and whispered, “I'm sorry, Zelda. I just … I can't stop thinking about you, and the more time we spend together, the harder it gets. In the jail, I kept worrying something would happen while I was locked up, and I felt foolish for letting the townspeople arrest me. It even scared me.”

She couldn't tear her gaze away from the darkened silhouettes of his face, exhaling a breath she hadn't realized she'd held before asking, “Then you … you have feelings for me?”

“Of course I do,” he confirmed with a gentle brush of her cheek. “I don't want to ever lose you, Zelda. You mean too much to me, and I guess I just thought we might not get another chance with everything going on.”

His words rendered her breathless yet again, and perhaps he was right. The challenge of restoring Hyrule was a daunting one, and who knew if they'd ever have a chance to simply explore their feelings? Even if they survived, there was no way of knowing how their lives might go, and the thought had her clutching him more tightly as her heart swelled with a mix of sorrow and fear.

Yet those weren't the only feelings churning to the surface—knowing he truly harbored affection for her helped her to recognize a third emotion she could only describe as love.

Of course, she'd always loved him, but this was different. It seemed raw, more intense perhaps, and the most surprising part was that she'd experienced the same sensation several times over the past few weeks, she just hadn't allowed herself to really examine what it meant, chalking it up to a silly infatuation.

Now she knew the truth. _This is too intense to be a simple infatuation._

The thought stole her breath, as did the way he slowly leaned in to press another kiss to her throat. Still sensitive from his previous attention, her head swam, pulse racing. Why did it feel so good to be so close to him? Whatever the answer, she didn't want that feeling to stop, her body alive in a way she'd never experienced.

Yet a nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach spoke volumes of the fact that she simply wasn't ready for the type of intimacy he'd tried to engage in a moment ago. So when he sat back on his knees and reached his hands around her to pull her up against him, she rasped the word, “Wait, Li—mm … .”

His mouth covered hers once again, effectively cutting her off, and she almost forgot why she'd protested from the start. But the memory came rushing back when his hands moved down to grip her backside, holding her against him with a tight squeeze.

_Knock knock!_ "My lady, are you up?”

Olnor's question combined with his knock at the door jolted her back to reality so harshly she tore herself away from Link like they'd just been doused with cold water. In turn, his groan sounded through the darkness as she struggled to catch her breath and respond as plainly as possible.

“I'm coming.”

Proving he had no intentions of allowing anyone to see him, Link ducked toward the wall where he'd be out of sight, and she thought she heard him letting a grumble beneath his breath in the process. But, with no time to question it, Zelda got up and straightened her clothing before answering the door.

Finding Olnor waiting on the other side, the man immediately lifted her lantern with the words, “I'm sorry it's taken me so long to return, but I found this attached to your horse's saddle and thought to bring it to you.”

"Thank you," she replied sincerely, taking the lantern without hesitation.

Olnor watched with interest as she opened the door and reached inside to ignite the wick between her fingers, the sight of it prompting him to ask, “You know magic?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light while inquiring, “but if I may ask, why _did_ it take so long? I heard horses earlier, and it sounded as if you were searching for someone.”

“Yes, some of our people spotted movement on the outskirts of town, but the individual disappeared before we could confirm it. Still, they're searching to be completely certain no one's out there, and I have to go help them. But I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything before I did.”

Unwilling to allow Olnor to find out Link was with her, she shook her head and replied, “No, I'm fine for now. So please, continue your search.”

“Very well, and I'll be sure to update you if we find anything important.”

“I'd be appreciative,” she returned, bidding him luck as he turned to leave the home once more.

Watching him go before shutting the door, Zelda realized she'd forgotten to ask how Kiama and the girls were doing, but it was probably for the best. Link needed to return to the jail as soon as possible, and with her lantern in hand, she prepared to face the embarrassment of looking at him in clear light after what they'd just shared and turned to say he should go before he was missed.

But he was no longer there—he was right behind her, reaching out to clasp a large hand around her throat.

Gasping, Zelda's air supply was cut off before she could make a sound, her back hitting the door as the lantern clattered against the floor and rolled away. As a result, the light inside flickered, casting erratic shadows across the room until it stopped moving, leaving the surrounding area dimmer.

But it wasn't enough to hide the fact that she was staring into a pair of _red_ eyes.

"You know, for someone who holds the Triforce of Wisdom, you're awfully easy to fool."

Struggling for breath, Zelda shoved her free hand against his shoulder after he'd pinned the other to the wall, trying to push him away with all her might as she choked out, "Get … off of me!"

"Aw, what's wrong, don't you like me anymore?" Dark Link asked, snickering almost immaturely—and no amount of pushing had any impact on his closeness.

He was simply too strong for her in a physical sense, but … what about a magical one? _I knocked him backwards once before, I can do it again._

Sadly, there wasn't enough time to summon the amount of force it would take to launch him through the air, but she could do the next best thing. As the mimicry leaned in closer, a fire formed in her palm that erupted against his shoulder in a scalding burst. Thankfully, the shadow wasn't fireproof because he immediately jerked back with a grunt of pain and lost his grip, allowing her to finally shove him away.

Yet it didn't buy quite enough time to get the door open.

Instead, as she grabbed the knob to turn it, Dark Link gripped her arm and spun her around before backhanding her with a force that sent her down to the floor.

Landing on her stomach with a pained grunt, the blow against her cheek dazed her to the point of being only vaguely aware of the shadow's footfalls as he drew in closer. Leaning down, his fingers trailed through her hair before he gripped it in a fist and pulled back.

Cringing as she was forced up from the floor, the ache in her cheek redoubled at the tight pull on her scalp just as a coppery tang filled her mouth. But he didn't stop, jerking her back against the wall and kneeling before her with a strange type of concern in his red eyes.

Spying the line of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth, he scowled and reached up to wipe it away with a surprisingly gentle touch. Yet the command he issued with the gesture spoke volumes about his twisted way of thinking.

"Don't ever force me to hurt you again.”

Glaring, she had nothing to say in response except to demand, "Where's Link?"

With a low scoff, the shadow smirked. “Never fear, I haven't killed him, or even hurt him if that's what you're thinking. He's still rotting in jail, precisely where I wanted him to be.”

At the last, he snickered as if amused, and Zelda shook her head. "If you know he's in jail, why didn't you go after him? Wasn't the point of your crimes to entrap him and make him an easy target?”

Canting his head, Dark Link regarded her with a type of interest in his crimson gaze that made her skin crawl. The sensation was intensified by the thought of their earlier exchange, the realization that she'd been kissing this twisted mock up making her sick on her stomach.

He'd touched her in ways no one ever had, and if that wasn't bad enough, his response made everything worse.

"Who said I did this to get to _him_?” Shaking his head, he lifted a hand to her cheek and added, "I did this to have you all alone to myself."

Zelda jerked away from his fingers as much as she could, staring at the mimicry in disgusted disbelief.

" _Me_?"

Seeing her derision, he thankfully lowered his hand, but it didn't wipe the smirk from his face as he responded, “Now, now, don't get arrogant on me, Zelda, but believe it or not … .”

Trailing, he leaned in closer as if to kiss her, and she abruptly turned her head away, refusing to give him the chance if she could help it. Yet the movement put her ear at his mouth, and he finished his statement against it.

"I feel everything he feels, and he's grown quite fond of you. So, needless to say I was pretty curious when I saw you for the first time. There was something about your beautiful face that drew me in, even after you hit me with that magic spell. So I wanted to know why I was feeling this way toward you and … .”

Chuckling, he crudely concluded, “After how you were writhing against me a few minutes ago, I get it.”

"You're disgusting!" Zelda yelled, shoving him back as hard as she could while desperately trying not to cry in front of him. Yet she felt violated and humiliated, not to mention foolish.

Had she desired Link's affection so strongly it blinded her? Granted, this mockery of her lifelong friend was convincing in looks and devious enough to play the part well, but she should've known the difference.

… Unless she hadn't _wanted_ to know it.

Before she could examine the thought further, the mimicry allowed her to push him back with a laugh and related, “Oh come on, I'm just teasing you!”

Steadying himself, he regarded her with a grin she wanted to slap from his face and observed, “You're feisty. No wonder he likes you so much … maybe even loves you, not really sure. But I did number on you though, didn't I?"

With a few snickers, he mockingly repeated the words he'd spoken earlier. "I don't ever want to lose you, Zelda. You mean too much to me."

"I hate you so much," Zelda all but hissed through clenched teeth, sending him the coldest glare she could muster. But rather than allow him to make some excuse about teasing, she asked, “So now what are you going to do? Hold me here until Link comes so you can fight him?"

"Maybe,” he drew out thoughtfully, qualifying, “or perhaps I'll just take you with me to a place where he'll never find you, and keep you there until you warm up to me."

The prospect sent a shiver of revulsion through her, one she forced herself to hide. No matter how angry, disgusted, or fearful she was, she had no intentions of allowing him to see her discomfort. Perhaps his interest in her was genuine—twisted as it was—but she knew that ultimately, everything he did was meant to harm his light half, and she had no intentions of providing him the satisfaction of knowing how hurt she was.

The thought also gave her an idea. _He may know Link like a book, but he doesn't know_ _ **me**_ _._

Canting her head, her expression softened to one of remorse as she looked down at the floor, asking softly, “How long do you think it would take?”

Uncertain, he inquired, “What? For him to find you?”

“No,” she drew out. “I mean for me to warm up to you.”

She continued to stare at the floor, waiting for him to respond, though the mimicry remained silent for a moment as if her question was unexpected.

Yet he finally answered, “That depends on you. Will you be a good girl and do what I say?”

Brows narrowing over her eyes, she turned a thoughtful look up and held his gaze with a decisive answer.

“No.”

His own brows arched in surprise. “No?”

“I don't think you'd like me for long if I was well behaved. Instead, I think you're the type who prefers someone a little more … _naughty_ , right?”

She tried to make the words sound as innocently suggestive as possible, and it must've been convincing, or at least intriguing because Dark Link eyed her curiously, half his mouth curling in a smirk.

“That _does_ sound good,” he admitted.

Finally, Zelda allowed herself to give a small smile, reaching up to brush a strand of white hair out of his face while asking, "And you said you feel the same way about me that he does?"

"Do you doubt it? How many other men would make a fool of themselves the way I did to please a woman?"

He scoffed as if the notion of romance and sweet talk was ridiculous, then watched her hand as she pulled it away from his hair, but he didn't let it go far.

“Why?” he asked, snagging her wrist and using it to tug her in until their bodies pressed together. Latching his free arm around her back to lock her in place, he added, “Is there something _naughty_ you're thinking about?”

His aggressive movement had her gasping, her hands flying up to his shoulders as he held her tight. But she didn't hide her surprise, holding his gaze with wide eyes while shyly replying, “I-I … well, yes. I just … you're _not_ Link, and it made me think it might be easier to express the truth of my desires to you because you wouldn't judge me like he would.”

"Is that so?" he asked with a lewd grin—and for the first time, she could truly see the difference between this mockery and her dearest friend. For all intents and purposes, they were physically identical. Yet Link's sapphire eyes were filled with warmth and kindness, and gazing into their depths always made her feel better.

But the only thing visible in this mimicry's red orbs was cruelty and disdain, making her stomach churn.

He also seemed to be skeptical of her act, pointing out, "But I thought you said I was disgusting?"

"I thought _you_ said you were only teasing me,” she countered to explain her change of heart.

To make it even more convincing, she slipped her arms down low around his sides and forced herself to lean up for a kiss while ignoring the pain still radiating through her cheek. He was right, after all—she _did_ find him disgusting, and had to fight to continue kissing him until he finally relaxed against her.

At the same time, her fingers curled around the handle of the dagger on her belt, the same one Link gave her for protection in Goron City—and the moment the shadow began returning her kiss, she used it.

Swiftly turning the blade, she thrust it forward, his lips tearing away from hers with a pained grunt the moment it stabbed into his gut.

Holding it there in a tight fist, she sneered with the words, "Two can play at this game.”

Dark Link turned a glare at her that was truly frightening, but when he tried to move, she jerked the blade in deeper and ripped it back out. As a result, he tensed again, giving her enough time to reach for the lantern to assist with her vision as she made her way to the jail to warn Link.

The mimicry recovered from her assault just as she clasped the lantern's handle, grabbing for her the moment she became transparent and disappeared in a greenish blue blur of light.

Now alone in the home, Dark Link fell to his side, one hand clutching his abdomen as he slammed his opposing fist into the floor with a yell of rage. Ensuing the outburst were several moments of silence as he breathed heavily and finally pulled his hand from his stomach to see the black blood staining it.

Scoffing at the sight, he smirked and worked his way back to his feet, muttering, “Maybe she really _does_ have the Triforce of Wisdom.” Indeed, her ploy was clever, but his new wound wouldn't stop him.

It would only delay the inevitable.


	6. Redemption

The lower the sun drew down in the sky, the harder it was to sit still.

By the time it set, Link was pacing the short length of his cell, tired of just sitting around waiting. He didn't have Zelda's level of intuition, but his instincts were keen, and after spending only a few hours in confinement, his gut was sending warning after warning that things outside the prison weren't equal.

Coming to a stop at the bars of his cell door, he regarded his weapons still laying on the table across the way and let an inaudible sigh. The temptation to use the silver gauntlets to bend the bars and reacquire them was strong, and he shut his eyes in the hopes of steadying himself and regaining some sense of patience.

But the idea of Zelda being out there alone wasn't making it easy.

Thankfully, the moment his lids shut, the jailhouse door opened, and he peered down the short corridor outside to see who it was, though looking turned out to be unnecessary. The voices accompanying the sound told him all he needed to know—it was Kiama and Betarro, and their verbal exchange proved his assumption over their familial relation was correct.

"This is no place for you, Kiama!”

"I don't care, father, I have to see if it's him, and I'll leave as soon as I do, I promise!"

Wearing a much prettier blue dress than the rags she had on before, the young lady rounded the corner and stopped the moment the cells came into view.

"Link!"

"Hello, Kiama," Link replied with a genuine smile, still standing at the door to his cell. "I'm glad to see you girls got here safely."

Kiama returned the friendly expression as her father watched, his own mien suggesting he was having difficulty believing what he was hearing.

That look stayed on his face as Kiama turned to him and pointed at Link with the words, "He's not a criminal, father! He's the one who freed us from those men and shackled them in the wagon!”

Thankfully, the prisoners remained quiet over the matter if only because Betarro had already brought the wrath of the Goddesses down upon them. It was a wrath Olnor had to prevent from becoming a crime of murder—not that he'd intervened _too_ soon after what those men had done to the young ladies they'd abducted.

Their silence allowed Bettaro to respond without interruption.

"How … ," he started, walking toward Link's cell where he regarded Kiama curiously. "He's the one?"

"Yes,” she insisted, pleading on Link's behalf. “So please let him go, father. At the very least, you can put him on house arrest with Zelda. But he deserves a chance to explain everything."

Releasing a low sigh, Betarro shoved his fingers through his red hair in consideration, then regarded Link with less enmity than before, though his gaze was still skeptical.

"Last night, I saw a young man that looked just like you fleeing that burning home. He had the same hat, the same outfit, and even your build. So tell me why I saw that if you're so benevolent as to save my daughter along with a group of girls you don't even know."

Link held Betarro's gaze for only a moment before his face tilted downward. Realizing he was going to have to tell the full truth for any of this to make sense, he started in the most believable way possible.

“Kiama, do you remember when I told you it was too dangerous for Zelda and I to take the wagon trail here?”

When she nodded, he continued, “One of the reasons is the person your father saw, who isn't actually a person. It's a dark mimicry of myself that mirrors me in looks, but is completely opposite in demeanor, and this is the fourth time he's caused us problems. I was set up in Roshala to look as if I'd bombed a tavern for no reason because of him."

Frowning, Kiama asked, "If it's not a person, then what is he? Where did he come from?"

“There was a curse on a mirror in the Temple of Time," Link explained. “I don't know too much about it, but I do know it created a magical copy of me after I drew the Master Sword from its resting spot in The Lost Woods.”

As soon as the words _Master Sword_ left his lips, Betarro's eyes widened before he turned his gaze to Link's things. Adjourning to the table, he regarded the sword, then asked, “This? This is the Master Sword?”

Nodding, Link recalled Zelda's inability to lift the weapon and remarked, “Go ahead, try to pick it up.”

Pursing his lips, Betarro reached for the hilt, but the moment he put any muscle into drawing the blade from its sheath, he merely stumbled back.

Instantly, snickering sounded in the cell adjacent to Link's, and Betarro sent a glare in their direction.

“Quiet! Or I'll let him out just to use this on you.”

Silence ensued his threat, and Betarro continued to glare their way for a moment longer before leaning on the table while regarding the sheathed blade before him. Somehow, the solemn look on his face suggested he knew precisely what the Master Sword was, and possibly understood the implications of Link's ability to wield it.

Proving his assumption correct, the man finally stood straight and turned to a cabinet against the wall behind him, opening the door to retrieve a key ring. Taking it over to the cell Link was locked in, he inserted the proper key and turned it with the words, "You're free to go.”

Opening the door, he stepped aside, providing Link a clear path to his belongings.

Still, Link hesitated, unable to stop himself from asking, “Just like that?”

Nodding, Betarro explained, “I don't have the official power to release you, but Olnor would do the same if he were here and heard what I just heard. That aside, you saved my daughter, and I'll be forever in your debt for it.”

Having walked over to his weapons, Link began the process of donning them and replied, “Trust me, it wasn't a problem to stop those deviants. But I have to ask, do you know about the Master Sword?”

“I do,” he answered, explaining, “I had a good friend who served as a royal guard to the former King and Queen. His name was Lyonel, and he learned a great deal about the Master Sword and other legends from his wife.”

Hearing Lyonel's name, Link looked up in surprise, admitting, “I know him. He helped to keep me from being framed for the bombing in Roshala."

The comment made Betarro smile. “It's good to hear because I didn't even know he was still alive. But if—”

"Link! Link!"

The tiny voice yelling Link's name captured their attention, all three looking toward the window of Link's former cell just as Nissa flew inside followed by frantically zipping back and forth as if to search for him.

Once she finally spotted him outside the door, she exclaimed his name again and nearly took off in his direction. Yet, in her haste, she hadn't realized how close to the adjacent cells she'd come, and a hand darted out to snatch her.

"Nissa!" Link yelled, moving toward the cell while the inmate tugged his hand back inside with a victorious grin.

"Let me out of here,” he demanded, “or your little fairy friend–AHH!"

A loud snap accompanied his yelp as Nissa shocked his hand just as she'd done before. But this time, the shock was more powerful, tiny forks of static erupting from his palm as his fingers opened instinctively, allowing Nissa to swiftly fly away while calling, "That's why you don't grab fairies, meanie! And you smell like fertilizer, ew!"

As Nissa escaped the shortest hostage situation in history, Betarro and Kiama laughed at the inmate's misfortune. But Link only shook his head, finding the way Nissa had flown into the jail while urgently calling his name too worrisome for comfort.

So he immediately asked, "What's going on?"

“It's your shadow!” she started without delay. “A little while ago, Zelda asked me to look around and see if I could find him, but I didn't. So I returned to the home she's staying in and saw him there with her! Come on!”

Link didn't have to be told twice, immediately taking off to follow the purple orb of light out of the jail. His heart was in his throat the entire way, and he only barely heard Betarro calling, “Go swiftly, Link, and I'll get help!”

A part of Link wanted to urge Betarro to keep his people out of this, but he didn't have the time—or the focus. Instead, his mind was on Zelda with a single thought emerging.

_If she has even a scratch, I'll end that shadow for good._

▲  
▲ △

Zelda reappeared in the front yard of the home after escaping Dark Link, her lantern clutched in one hand and a bloody dagger in the other.

Epona and Frost were still tethered nearby, and she wasted no time rushing toward them. Dark Link could recover and follow her at any moment, giving her precious little time to take one of the animals and ride into town to warn Link.

Reaching Epona's side first, she grasped the reins to untie them—just as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Zelda!"

Letting a shriek at the sound of Dark Link's voice, she spun around and lashed out with the dagger still clutched in her hand. But she couldn’t complete the swipe before her wrist was caught in his fist, and she struggled to free it, demanding, “Let me go!”

“Zelda, calm down, it's me!”

At his comment, she finally looked up to realize this Link's eyes weren't red, but blue, the mere sight of them calming her in ways she couldn't describe.

Yet the wild look in her own gaze didn't provide any reassurance, nor did the streak of drying blood at the corner of her mouth.

Seeing it, Link released her wrists to clasp her upper arms, unable to keep the anger out of his voice in asking, "What happened?"

She didn't immediately answer, dropping the dagger as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug—and the way she trembled only added to Link's ire.

"Zelda, what happened?" he repeated more gently, though his voice was still urgent.

Taking a deep breath to counter her churning emotions, she replied, "He's in the house, Link. I stabbed him and teleported out here to go find you."

His grip around her tightened, and though she knew this wasn't the time, she couldn't help thinking how comforting it was after what happened inside. Still, she endeavored to pull herself away from her friend, realizing they had no time to talk—and as soon as the thought hit, a loud boom sounded behind her.

Looking back with Link, they watched as the door erupted, flying off its hinges to land in the yard several feet from where they stood, and standing in the gap was Dark Link. The shadow had used his silver gauntlets to break the wall followed by scanning the yard until he spotted them, then grinned maliciously.

Releasing Zelda, Link moved ahead of her while drawing his sword and shield without question. In the process, he realized the shadow seemed to favor his right side due to the stab wound Zelda inflicted on him as he casually walked down the porch steps without bothering to draw his own weapons.

Instead, he looked Link over and remarked, "Well, well. Looks like you were acquitted."

Sneering, Link returned, "And it looks like you were stabbed."

Dark Link smirked, but before their exchange could continue, they both turned their heads at the sound of horses in the distance, getting closer to the home.

Some of the townspeople were riding in, and the notice prompted Dark Link to state, "Well, I guess it's time for one of us to go."

“Yeah, _you_ ,” Link remarked seriously, rushing him with a deft swipe of his sword at his shadow's injured side.

Yet the mimicry sidestepped, only narrowly avoiding the blow before finally drawing his own blade and bringing it around to meet his light half's with a loud ping of metal.

Zelda watched their frenzied movements, finding that if not for the difference in coloration, she'd have quickly lost track of who was who. With the same stances, the same fighting styles and speed, they simply moved too quickly to keep track of—and she was honestly amazed by their deft exchange of blows.

Link had already proven his mettle countless times, but even his show of skill in the Temple of Fire didn't match his drive against the mimicry now. Sadly, the shadow kept up despite his injury, and her magic was too exhausted to cast any shields for Link, leaving her hoping he remembered the Fairy Maiden's gift.

Betarro and Olnor arrived as she had the thought, their horses drawing to a stop nearby, and upon seeing the intense sword fight taking place, Olnor went wide eyed.

"Two of them?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, that's what Link said before I released him,” Betarro replied, tugging out his bow before nocking an arrow and directing his friend to, "Aim for the one in black!”

Taking aim with him, Olnor held his arrow in wait of a clean shot as Link battled his dark half. Metal clashes echoed loudly around them, and Link barely avoided a slice to his side as his opponent moved at an arc to draw his blade around.

But before that arc could be completed, Link raised his own sword, meeting the blow and deflecting it.

With his weapon forced back, Dark Link's torso was left open, giving Link the chance to strike. Immediately taking it, he lashed out, and with no time to draw up his shield, the shadow reacted by flipping backwards into the air.

The agile movement was performed despite his injury, serving as a reminder that he was no natural being. Still, his landing several feet away provided Link the opportunity to draw his blade back, holding it high with his shield up for protection as the Master Sword began to glow in his hand.

Now that Zelda had taught him a bit of magic, he instinctively understood his ability to charge the blade with power, and a low whir sounded as the weapon slowly grew brighter. In turn, Dark Link rushed toward his light half after his landing, ready to resume their brawl—and the moment he drew in close, Link responded.

Turning the blade with a swing of his arm, he unleashed the energy now charged in the weapon, sending it out with a spin his dark half didn't expect. As a result, a bright arc of energy flared out around him, smashing into Dark Link's shield with enough force to send him flying backward through the air.

Crashing into the ground several feet away, the mimicry slid to a stop with a pained grunt. Though the impact was absorbed by his shield, it reverberated throughout his body, weakening him in a way he'd yet to experience.

Still, he forced his head up, instantly spying Betarro and Olnor nearby with their arrows trained on him. Being so far away from Link gave them both the clear shot they'd been waiting for, and Betarro didn't hesitate to call, "Now!"

Sneering, Dark Link swiftly rolled aside as their arrows cut through the air to pierce the ground where he'd been just a moment before. Having evaded their first shots, the shadow then took off toward them, lifting his shield when another set of arrows sailed in his direction.

Each projectile pinged the protective barrier in quick succession, harmlessly falling to the ground as he moved while lifting his sword back in his arm. Without hesitation, he then slung it forward, throwing the blade through the air at the closest of the two—Olnor.

Now following his shadow, Link saw the blade flying through the air in a deft spin, inevitably embedding itself into Olnor's gut.

Instantly, the elder councilman's bow and arrow fell to the ground as Betarro called his name. But he couldn't respond, too shocked by what had happened to move a muscle as Dark Link swung up behind him and mercilessly shoved him out of the saddle.

Taking only enough time to tug his blade from the man's falling body, the mimicry immediately goaded the horse into a gallop to make a quick escape—in Link’s direction.

Forced to duck to the side in order to avoid being run over by the black stallion, Link rolled into a crouch, then stood up to watch his dark half retreating with a scowl. History was repeating itself, and the shadow was running away the moment he felt the fight was no longer in his favor, making the urge to mount Epona and follow seem like a good idea.

Yet Link didn't want to abandon Zelda or the two men who'd tried to assist him, particularly considering Olnor's injury.

At the thought, the thud of Betarro's boots hitting the ground drew his attention, and he glanced over to see him lifting Olnor into an upright position while calling his name.

Sheathing his sword, Link immediately joined the men with Zelda at his side, and seeing Olnor's condition, he asked her, "Can you perform the spell you learned in the fairy cave?"

"No, I don't have enough strength right now, and besides, his wound is too serious.”

Gazing over the scene in thought, Zelda suddenly snapped her fingers, exclaiming, “Wait, I'll get one of the fairies we were given!”

At that, she turned to run to their horses in order to grab the jar containing the healing fairies as Link knelt next to Olnor with Betarro on his opposing side.

“Just hang in there a little longer, Olnor. We have a healing fairy that will fix you right up.”

It was hard to tell if he understood because he didn't respond. Instead, Olnor slowly reached up and placed his hand on Link's shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry we … judged you. Can you forgive us?"

Providing a small smile, Link covered Olnor's hand with his own and related, “I don't hold any of you in contempt, so just rest easy, okay?”

Taking a slow, shaky breath, Olnor nodded as Link lowered the man's hand to place across his chest in the hopes of making him more comfortable until Zelda returned. In the process, he realized Betarro also had a guilty look in his eyes, proving his own remorse for his earlier treatment.

That's when Zelda returned with the bottle containing the fairies clutched in her hand, and she immediately knelt next to Olnor before removing the cork. Holding up his hand to cover the opening, Link waited for one of the fairies to drift up to his palm, and soon enough, one did.

Instantly, the pink orb of light passed through his hand, causing it to glow before the fairy went spiraling through the air above the injured man, releasing tiny twinkles of light.

The three of them watched as she drifted further into the sky, then looked back down at Olnor, his breathing growing steady and pallor returning to normal.

"Where did you find that?" Betarro inquired.

"The Fairy Maiden of Lake Hylia gave her to us,” Zelda answered while using the sleeve of her blue blouse to wipe the line of blood trailing from the corner of Olnor's mouth.

"You'd use that to help us?"

"Of course.” Shrugging plainly, she asked, “Why wouldn't we?"

Betarro stared at her incredulously, and Link got the feeling he still felt guilty, though he didn't comment on the matter. Instead, he regarded Olnor once more, and in seeing how much better his friend looked, a grin spread across his lips.

"You just won't ever die, will you, old friend!"

Smirking, Olnor shook his head and returned, "Not while I'm staring up at your ugly face."

Betarro let a loud laugh, patting his friend's shoulder in a manner suggesting he was finally convinced Olnor would fully recover. Yet he soon sobered up from his mirth and cast a relieved, but solemn look at Zelda and Link with an apology.

“Whether you hold us in contempt or not, I am truly sorry for accusing you both of that evil bastard's crimes.”

Link was ready to inform the man that he didn't need to apologize if only because no one would've ever expected to find an evil copy of him running around causing trouble. Yet he was interrupted when Kiama called to her father from a short distance down the road.

Everyone glanced over to see the young lady heading toward them with Nissa trailing behind. Earlier, as soon as the fairy led Link to Zelda, he'd asked her to go find Betarro and try to make sure the man stayed as far away from his mimicry as possible, fearing something like what happened to Olnor would occur.

But the man was already off looking for his friend, so Nissa stayed with Kiama, who eventually couldn't wait at home any longer and asked the fairy to accompany her to the unoccupied home.

Now, the moment the fifteen year old saw the blood her father's friend had shed, she gasped and moved in more quickly.

"Olnor!"

"It's alright, sweetheart," Betarro reassured, putting his arm around her shoulders as she reached his side. "Olnor's fine. Your friends here saved his life."

Exhaling a deep breath, she smiled warmly at Link and Zelda, and somehow, the look made them feel much better. There was no way to reverse all of the damage Dark Link had done, but they'd fixed what they could, and true to form, Link told them, "It's nothing," with a shake of his head.

"Humble," Betarro chuckled out, then looked over at Kiama to state, “We'll need someone to help me get Olnor inside."

Trying to get up now, Olnor countered, "I can walk, Betarro. Everything's fine now."

"Quiet you old fool, you're going to be cared for, fairy magic or not. You might not die staring up at my ugly face, but you definitely won't die because I'm too stupid not to listen to your stubborn whining."

Olnor grumbled over his friend's protectiveness, causing Link to grin as he offered, "I'll help you."

"No, I'd rather you go with Kiama to find someone. I don't want her alone at night for too long after what happened with those men.”

Thinking that sounded fair, Link nodded and stood with Kiama to get started. As he went, Zelda remarked, "I'll wait here with them, alright?"

"Alright," Link acknowledged, departing with Kiama, and Zelda could hear the girl asking him about what had just happened.

Yet she was distracted from the sight of them walking away when Olnor observed, "He's a noble young man."

She nodded in agreement, and the thought of his nobility reminded her of how she truly felt for him. Her encounter with Dark Link was frightening, but it had proven the extent of her emotions, leaving her wondering precisely how she should conduct herself with her friend in the future.

Yet she had no time to consider it now. Instead, Betarro captured her attention by stating, “Forgive me, my lady, but I must ask … you're the Princess of Hyrule, aren't you?"

Zelda turned a surprised look on the man, her lips parting despite her uncertainty over how to reply.

"I, well … .”

Holding up his hand to stop her, Betarro remarked, “Don't worry, it's just that Zelda is a name commonly used by the royal family, and Olnor and I both know the true story of the king thanks to an old friend of ours who used to serve as a royal guard and held answers to many rumors flying out of the palace most citizens weren't privy to.”

"I see," Zelda returned, feeling better about confirming his question. “Then yes, I'm the true daughter of Hadinaru and Nissandra, though I won't be the Princess until we succeed in taking the crown from Ganondorf."

"Hopefully," Olnor started, his voice full of conviction, "that will be sooner rather than later, particularly if your kindness is any indication of the type of ruler you'll become."

Zelda granted Olnor a small smile, hoping for the same thing while finding it strange that they'd encountered a number of people now who were so eager to see her take the throne. Perhaps her own self doubt was the culprit, but it almost felt as if they were putting the cart before the horse by placing their hopes on her.

Regardless, she couldn't allow herself to provide a confirmation that she would be a capable leader, and instead remarked, “I can only promise to try my best, but for now, let's worry about taking care of things here."


	7. Truth

So much had happened since Link and Zelda left Death Mountain that they both agreed spending the day in Engleton was a good idea. Not only did it provide them a chance to stock up on supplies, it was also nice to get a full meal and rest in an actual bed.

There was only one downside—Link never had the chance to speak with Zelda alone, leaving him in the dark over the full extent of what his mimicry had done to her.

It wouldn't have been so difficult to deal with if he hadn't noticed the injury she'd sustained. The blood at the corner of her mouth suggested his shadow had raised a hand to her, and every time Link considered it, his blood boiled.

Adding to his concern, Zelda had begun acting strangely around him, avoiding his sight and giving brief answers whenever they talked. It all suggested more had gone on in that home than a brief scrap, yet the chance to ask never presented itself.

Instead, between sessions of stocking up on supplies and receiving a few accolades from friends of Olnor and Betarro, they spent time talking with Kiama and the other girls from the wagon, including a young lady named Jada that resembled Zelda in numerous ways. She never spoke a word, and it wasn't surprising considering the horrible things those men put her through. Yet she did smile during their conversation with the others, and the pleasant expression was heartwarming—an angering thought.

The notion of a smile seeming miraculous was criminal in itself. Smiles should come naturally, and as Link considered it, he found his gaze drifting to Zelda. She continued to speak with the girls, unaware of his inner musings, and though she smiled sporadically, he couldn't help noticing a vacantly thoughtful expression on her face when someone else was talking.

The sight fed his already growing concern, and at least an hour passed before he realized he'd barely participated in the conversation. So he let the ladies continue their chatting and headed outside to clear his thoughts.

By then, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. It was another cold evening, but at least it wasn't raining. Grateful for small favors, he leaned against the front wall of Betarro's home and considered their impending departure from Engleton when the sound of a match being struck hit his ears.

Glancing over to see a familiar cloaked figure standing on the end of the porch, the fire from the match he'd lit cast a soft glow against his hood as he pressed the flame over the bowl of his pipe and took a drag.

"Lyonel?" Link asked in surprise while stepping toward him. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," his solemn voice replied, “and the town's been rife with gossip about what your mimicry did to Olnor and how you saved him, which I'm glad you did. Olnor's a good man."

Coming to a stop a few feet from the former royal guard, Link nodded in agreement, asking, "Do you want me to tell him you're here? Or Betarro?”

"No, that won't be necessary," Lyonel declined. "I haven't seen either of them in several years, so if they find out I'm here, they'll delay me trying to catch up, and I need to leave soon."

"Then … ," Link drew out, shaking his head. “Why did you come here?"

Exhaling a line of smoke, he replied, "I came to ask if you'd ride with me. There's something you need to see not too far from here."

“What is it?"

Stepping down from the porch and into the yard, Lyonel waved his hand in a silent gesture for Link to follow, answering simply, "Come on, I'll show you."

Though Link wasn't reluctant to accompany the man, he hesitated, stating, “I should let Zelda know. She might miss me and go looking if I don't."

"No, it won't be long enough for her to notice, not when she's busy chatting with so many ladies.” A small, amused smile creased his lips beneath his hood as he added, “We both know how they sometimes get carried away.”

Smirking if only because he knew the man was completely right, Link nodded and accompanied him to their horses waiting nearby. Only a few minutes later, they were moving through a glade of trees shrouding Engleton from a cliff side overlooking Lake Hylia in the distance.

Though several miles still lay between them, it was much bigger from their current vantage point than it'd been near the summit of Death Mountain. With the evening clouds reflected on the surface of the waterway, it looked as if someone had spilled a large bucket of shimmering, gray paint.

Lyonel stopped his horse near the edge of the cliff, looking back as Epona carried Link over, the wind whipping around them as he spoke.

"I know Myriad sent you here for the next step in your quest and wanted to ask if you've ever heard of Zora's Domain?" At Link's nod, Lyonel went on, “Like the rest of us, they're aware of the evil roaming the lands, which has led them to unleash one of their guardians to protect their home."

"Guardians?" Link asked curiously.

"Watch the lake, Link," Lyonel directed.

Obliging him, he looked back out at the waters, which were presently calm. Silence ensued, and while Link wasn't impatient, enough time passed that he nearly asked Lyonel to simply describe what he was talking about.

That's when the answer presented itself. With no warning, something abruptly emerged from the surface of the lake, tilting to land with a large splash before disappearing beneath the water once more.

His brows narrowed at the sight, lips parting. Whatever it was, it was huge, reminding him of the whales he'd heard stories of, and it was difficult to imagine the kind of damage something that large could cause.

"That's the guardian," Lyonel started during his thoughts, adding in warning, "You may not be able to weather the lake without consequences."

"What _is_ it?"

Leaning his arms across the pommel of his saddle, Lyonel exhaled low and replied, “That remains to be seen. Fish, monster, who can tell? Anyone unfortunate enough to get caught within its jaws haven't returned to tell the tale."

Shaking his head, Link glanced over at the former guard and asked, "Does Myriad know about it?"

"I couldn't say. She knows many things, but only if told to her or seen in visions. But you'll be able to consult her again before you travel to the lake as there's a stone in Misty Falls just past here. It's secluded, so you'll have to look harder to find it, but it's there.”

Link nodded in understanding, knowing fully well why a Myriad Stone would be more difficult to find in Misty Falls. As a gorge of waterfalls and twisting paths leading through numerous caverns and rocky outcrops, it was the quickest way to Lake Hylia from the fields—if one knew how to navigate it. The maze of paths had caused many travelers to get lost, making Link grateful the Gerudo had obtained a few maps to help them with trade in the area.

Otherwise he'd likely never find his way through, much less locate any Myriad Stones.

"Thanks for letting me know,” he replied.

“You're welcome,” Lyonel acknowledged, and surprisingly began turning his mount to ride on without another word.

It drew to mind his claim of needing to leave soon, and the thought prompted Link to stop him.

"Lyonel?"

Slowing to a halt, he looked back and asked, "Yes?"

Unable to shake the suspicion that something was wrong, he inquired, "Why did you leave Roshala to come out here?”

Link watched the man quietly as he turned his hooded head away to look forward, solemnly relating after a moment of silence, "Trouble isn't one to sit and wait, Link. Once it's stirred up, it likes to spread.”

Urging Epona closer, Link was ready to suggest he accompany them if trouble was following him. At least then, they might be able to help him avoid danger.

Yet Lyonel was quick to add, "So don't follow me now, Link, and don't ask me to go with you. You and Zelda have your own destinies, and I have mine."

"But you can't just live on the run until Hyrule is restored—Lyonel?”

As he spoke, the former royal guard goaded his horse away, making it clear that he didn't wish to discuss the topic. Yet Link was too concerned to simply let him leave and meet an uncertain fate, instantly urging Epona ahead to ride around in front of him and block his path.

As a result, Lyonel drew up on his reins to halt his mount from going any farther, and Link pointed out, "You have to go somewhere safe, somewhere you won't be found."

Grumbling, the older Hylian replied, “I'd hoped to avoid saying this aloud, but I have somewhere safe. I don't know if you've heard or not, but a revolt is forming that I plan on joining and even leading if it's necessary.”

“I have heard of it, actually,” Link returned. “I just don't know who's forming it.”

With a nod, Lyonel took enough time to explain, “Many are average citizens, but some are trained fighters. You see, there were once several rumors flying about concerning the mind control Dragmire begot on the King and Queen, but the tales were eventually overshadowed by the belief that Myriad and the other Sages had turned their backs on us.

"So, uncertain of the truth and who to trust, the people waited. If Myriad awoke, they would know she hadn't abandoned Hyrule and the stories of the false king were true after all. Needless to say, now that you've drawn her from her long slumber, stories of the true child of Hyrule have resurfaced, and some people are gathering to rebel.”

Listening to his story carefully, Link shook his head once he was done, asking, "You were just going to leave without saying anything?"

“Yes,” Lyonel replied with ease, adding, “but only because I've already instructed Myriad to inform you of its location as soon as I'm there.”

Link exhaled a sigh, understanding now why Lyonel wanted to leave without a word. If trouble was following him, he would risk revealing the location to prying ears and ruining the people's chances of making a stance.

So he prepared to move Epona from his path and allow the older Hylian to depart when another voice sounded from nearby.

"Well, if Myriad knows, then there's a chance Ganondorf can get it out of her, now isn't there, Lyonel?"

Instantly, Lyonel's expression hardened. Ten years had passed since he'd heard that voice, and Link looked left to an area a few yards behind his horse to spy the captain of Ganondorf's royal guards emerging from the trees.

"You!" Link exclaimed, immediately freeing his sword from its sheath.

Yet Lyonel held up his hand to stop him without bothering to look back, knowing fully well it was Arden casually riding in closer to the scene.

Seeing his hand, Link slowly lowered his arm as Lyonel directed, "Don't get involved, Link. This is personal.”

"Yes," Arden chuckled out, "this isn't your fight, kid, and the grownups have some talking to do. So run along now like a good boy.”

Link sneered, but remained silent as Lyonel turned his horse to face Arden followed by leaning forward with his arms crossed over the pommel of his saddle as if to sit and chat with an old friend.

Regarding the Hylian with his duel colored eyes, Arden came to a stop, his large, black stallion snorting loudly as he remarked, "So, relaying secret messages to your wife, hmm? You know, I can't begin to imagine what Ganondorf might threaten to do in order to get it out of her once he learns what she knows."

Hearing this, Link stared at the back of Lyonel's hooded head in surprise. "Your wife? … Myriad?"

"He didn't tell you?" Arden chuckled out. "No, of course not. It wasn't important. As long as you become the hero we're all dying to see, that's all that matters, right, Lyonel? Ganondorf's a merciless, arrogant bastard, but you're just as predictable as he'd said, and so is Myriad."

Sending an icy glare in the Captain's direction, Lyonel asked, "Have you spoken enough yet, or are you no longer burning with the desire to pull your blade and have at one of your oldest enemies?"

"Oh, that desire never dies," Arden confirmed. "You'll experience the full force of it tonight. Perhaps even that kid will taste a bit more than what I previously showed him if he doesn't listen and run along to play with the other children."

Link scowled, just barely keeping himself in check for Lyonel's sake. It wasn't easy, but if the older Hylian considered this matter a personal affair, Link would respect his wishes, lifting his blade to push it back into his sheath.

Seeing him standing down, Arden smirked. "Good lad. Now, Lyonel, as you were saying?"

"The time for speech is over, Arden. If you're planning on telling Ganondorf what Myriad knows, then you'll simply have to be stopped, meaning the time has come to finish what was started ten years ago."

"I couldn't agree more," Arden replied, pulling his large broadsword from his back.

In turn, Lyonel pushed his cloak aside, revealing a long, slender cutlass on his hip.

Unable to interfere in their unfinished business, Link backed Epona away, unwilling to stick his nose where it didn't belong. No matter how much he yearned to assist Lyonel in this fight, it would only upset him, which could compromise his focus and cost him a victory.

That aside, Link was distracted when he heard a gasp nearby, looking back to see Zelda rushing toward the scene.

Turning Epona, he rode ahead to meet her, and she stopped next to his horse to look up with the question, "Link, what's going on?"

At the loud clash of metal, both of them looked over to see that Arden and Lyonel had engaged in battle. Judging by the first few moves, it would be a contest of Lyonel's speed against Arden's strength, and it was difficult to say who would win.

But Link only shook his head, reaching his hand down for Zelda with the response, "It's a long story, so I'll explain it later. Come on."

"But … aren't you going to help him?"

"It's not my business,” Link returned. “Lyonel asked me not to interfere."

"Link, he could be killed! We should do something!"

Zelda looked up at him with that hopeful expression in her eyes he could never deny. The sight of it had him gritting his teeth in the knowledge that this was the one time he couldn't fulfill her wishes.

Instead, he directed, "Don't look at me like that. Just take my hand, Zelda.”

Still, she hesitated, looking back over at the fight. A white glow had enveloped Lyonel's blade as he spun back from a hard swipe of Arden's sword. Using the momentum his movement provided, he sliced his cutlass forward at an arc, unleashing a surge of energy from his weapon in the shape of a crescent moon which slammed into Arden and knocked him backwards.

His show of skill helped waylay her concern, reminding her that Lyonel wasn't defenseless, and could handle himself. That aside, Arden's presence meant other soldiers could be lurking in town, making it imperative that they leave before more trouble could descend upon the citizens of Engleton.

So she obliged Link's request when he repeated her name more urgently, taking his hand to swing up behind him.

Waiting until she was settled before taking off, Link finally goaded Epona away from the skirmish and back to Betarro's home where Frost waited. There, Zelda dismounted Epona to transfer as Link asked, "Is there anything you need to get from inside?”

Once in her saddle, Zelda shook her head, knowing he wanted to depart as soon as possible. Too much had happened to the small town already, and neither of them wanted to be the cause of even more problems.

Still, she took a moment to mention, "I just hate rushing off without saying goodbye.”

Link parted his lips to tell her he knew the feeling, but was interrupted by Kiama asking their names.

"Zelda? Link?"

Gazing over at the front porch, they saw Kiama exiting the home with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Nissa sitting on her head. Approaching them until she was only a few feet away, she stopped and asked, "Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

Realizing she'd heard their short conversation, Zelda frowned and explained, "Because there could be soldiers from Hyrule Palace coming this way and we don't want Engleton falling under fire simply because we're passing through."

Kiama frowned as Nissa inquired, "Did you see someone?"

"Yes," Link confirmed. “It was only one man, but we don't know if there are more. So if anyone asks about us, tell them we left for Hyrule Field.”

Hyrule Field was in the opposite direction of Misty Falls, making it the perfect diversion for anyone asking questions. It would also protect Kiama, who didn't need to know the truth, and she didn't argue with their decision despite the dejected look on her face.

“We will,” she replied with a nod. “So be safe, okay?”

Giving her a warm smile, Link returned, “Will do, and we'll come to visit you soon, okay?"

His promise put a happy smile on her face as she nodded. Simultaneously, Nissa lifted into the air and flew toward Zelda, admitting, “If you guys don't need me to come along, I'd like to stay here with the girls and help them recover. What do you think?"

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Zelda returned with a smile, reaching up to pat Nissa with her fingertip. "I'm sure they'll get better much faster with you around."

"Thank you!" Nissa exclaimed, flying in to hug Zelda's neck, and then Link's before she returned to Kiama, directing, "You two take care of each other!”

Zelda nodded, and Link smiled, promising, "We will, and you do the same, especially for Jada. Tell the others goodbye for us, too.”

"I will, and I forgot to mention, Jada will be staying with us, kind of like my sister,” Kiama supplied. “So I actually got something very good out of this after all! Oh, and Zelda, you remembered to pack your dress, didn't you?”

"Yes," Zelda confirmed without providing an explanation for Link, but he remained quiet as she added, "I stored it in my satchel when I came out to find Link earlier.”

“Good,” Kiama replied with a smile, then returned to the front porch of her home and called, "Be well!"

Waving their goodbyes, Link and Zelda both turned their mounts, soon traveling away from the small town of Engleton just as suddenly as it felt they'd arrived. Yet Link wasn't fully focused on the matter. Instead, his thoughts were centered on Lyonel.

Finding out Myriad was his wife had been a punch to the gut, and for as saddening as the notion was considering her predicament, it was also nice to hear Lyonel planned to join the revolt forming and possibly even lead it.

Still, that all depended on the outcome of his fight with Arden, and Link could only pray he'd be victorious if for no other reason than to have one less problem to deal with. Yet even if Arden was defeated, Link got the feeling another problem would quickly rise in his place, and nothing would change until they stopped Ganondorf himself.

So he led Zelda to Misty Falls, hoping they could accomplish the next step in doing so soon now.

▲  
△ △

Zelda was grateful that Link had gained some navigational knowledge of Misty Falls from the Gerudo because the twisting paths and numerous caverns had her lost in no time.

Yet, for as confusing as the area was, the rocky walls rising high as towers and the fog created by various waterfalls gave the landscape a serene and mystical feel. The deep gorge leading to Lake Hylia was indeed beautiful, with only the song of birds and gurgle of water toppling downward into numerous streams making any sound among the scattered trees and plant life.

Sadly, the maze of caverns and tunnels provided several hiding places, meaning danger could've lurked anywhere. From monsters to soldiers and even simple thieves, they had to be careful during their long, overnight ride into the area, and only slowed their pace once dawn was lighting the sky.

By then, they'd gained a good bit of ground, though Zelda wasn't paying the natural beauty any attention. Instead, her mind was clouded by thoughts of what had happened in Engleton—specifically with Dark Link.

In their effort of putting as much distance between themselves and the small town as possible, they'd made only one rest stop during the night, and Zelda had cried the entire while she was alone. The more she considered everything that had happened in the dark with that evil mimicry, the more violated she felt.

Making matters worse, she was disgusted, and not simply with that shadow.

She was also disgusted with herself.

He'd kissed her, groped her, made her admit her feelings for Link, and she'd allowed it, even enjoyed it, unable to tell the difference between him and the real thing.

Knowing he was an entity designed to mimic Link in every way possible didn't help matters. She couldn't stop thinking there had to have been some way to know it wasn't her friend. Yet something deep inside wanted it to be him, her desire blinding her to the truth of the matter.

The notion left her so sickly ashamed she couldn't even look at Link during their journey. If he knew the truth of what happened, knew she couldn't tell the difference between him and that mockery … .

She gripped Frost's reins more tightly at the thought, and embarrassment over her mistakes wasn't the sole cause. Knowing her love for Link extended beyond their friendship wasn't making her shame any easier to handle, and now that she'd admitted those feelings to herself, it was impossible to go on ignoring them.

It made her wonder how nice it might be to actually kiss _him_ instead of his evil mimicry, which only brought to mind the way the shadow had touched her in the dark, and she felt violated all over again.

Her only saving grace was knowing she'd tried to stop him before going too far. Of course, he'd already taken liberties by then, but it was comforting that she hadn't been so wanton as to _completely_ discard all logical thought.

Still, her doubts followed her without cease as they traversed the paths of Misty Falls—and Link couldn't stand it anymore.

He'd caught sight of her face several times that morning, her expressions ranging from downtrodden to anxious, and even ill. Furthermore, she never once looked at him, never initiated a conversation, and it took little effort to puzzle out what was bothering her—Dark Link.

He still wasn't sure precisely what happened in that house, but the lack of answers combined with Zelda's behavior since her encounter with the shadow was worrying him endlessly. So the moment he found a suitable area to set up camp, he finally stopped Epona in her tracks and turned to dismount, allowing the horse to graze through the grassy floor quietly.

A cave was nearby and the sound of rushing water echoed from within, suggesting a waterway was located inside, making it the perfect spot to get some rest and clean up—but not before he got some answers.

Seeing his stop, Zelda tugged on Frost's reins and asked, “Are we setting up camp?”

Link didn't respond, and she got the feeling he wasn't in the best of moods as he approached her horse. His expression was neutral, but there was something determined in his gait that set her pulse to racing as he reached up to help her dismount.

Taking his hands despite her misgivings, she climbed off of Frost and looked up to see concern in his sapphire eyes. But before she had the chance to comment, he explained the reason for it.

"We need to talk, Zelda. You've been acting strange since before we left Engleton, and I know it's because of what happened with _him_ ," he enunciated, a fire lighting in his gaze as if the mere thought caused him an unspeakable amount of rage.

Proving it, he added, "So I want to know exactly what that bastard did to you.”

Despite knowing he was angry on her behalf, Zelda's throat closed up, making it impossible to breathe. If he was this upset simply taking guesses at what his mockery had done, how upset would he be to learn the truth?

Shame scalded her, and it didn't matter that she knew Link only wanted to set things right. She simply couldn't get her voice to work, and the effort had her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Seeing her fearful expression, Link instantly took her upper arms in gentle hands, feeling as if he'd been stabbed in the heart with a shard of ice. Maybe he'd spoken too harshly, or perhaps it related to her encounter with Dark Link, but she looked scared _of him_.

And that simply would _not_ do.

"Did he lie to you about me?” he asked, his tone softer than before in urging, “What did he say, Mira?"

The name slipped out without thought, but he refused to correct himself. Somehow, using it felt like a reminder that they'd known each other since childhood, and were much more than mere traveling companions working together on a quest to save a kingdom. They were also family, had always been family, and she was the one person in the entire world he felt as if he could rely on when the stakes were down.

So the notion that she might be uncomfortable around him for any reason was intolerable, and he'd do anything to set it right.

Thankfully, some of the fear did fade from her violet blue eyes, and Zelda suddenly felt silly for keeping so much from him. At the thought, her tears finally streaked down her cheeks, and she lowered her face to her hands to let it all out. She hated being so emotional, hated seeing the worry in his eyes, and leaned into him with an apology.

"I-I'm sorry, Link, I just … just hug me for a moment."

He didn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around her in a tight, protective hug—and words wouldn't have sufficed in describing how reassuring it was just to have her seeking his comfort again.

The thought prompted him to state softly, "I don't want to force you to talk about something traumatic too soon, but I can't stand seeing you hurt like this, or feeling I'm nothing more than a painful reminder of what happened because that mockery looks like me. So whatever he did, I need to know so I can help set it right again."

She hiccuped once he finished speaking, clutching him in desperation to let him know he had nothing to do with her discomfort, at least not directly. Yet her voice still wouldn't work, proving she still needed a few moments to recover from her churning emotions before making the attempt.

Link didn't help matters either when he gently pressed a hand to the back of her head and placed a light kiss against her crown. The affectionate gestures had her tears flowing even harder, and all she could think about was staying within the safety of his embrace and never facing the rest of the world again.

“You've always made me feel safe, Link,” she heard herself whispering, and didn't try to figure out how she'd accomplished the feat. Instead, she continued, “I don't know if I ever told you that, but it's true, and it should've been enough to know … I-I should've known the difference.”

_Known the difference?_ Link didn't like the sound of that, and her next statement proved he was right to be concerned.

“But he had the silver gauntlets, Link, and pretended to be you in the dark, saying things you might say, and I couldn't see through it, like I don't really know you at all.”

Hearing this, his eyes shut tight in the effort of keeping his anger in check, but it wasn't easy when he could feel her shaking and hear the tremor in her voice.

Yet he managed, responding sincerely, "You know me better than anyone, except maybe Nabooru, just as I know you like Impa does. Don't let yourself think otherwise just because a mimicry decided to play the part."

He could feel her head shaking against his chest and released her as she stepped back with the words, "There's more, Link. He told me he feels the same way you feel about me, and admitted to setting you up because he wanted to have me to himself, not because he was hoping to trap you like we assumed.”

As she turned from him and wiped her eyes, Link couldn't say a word. It felt as if a battering ram had just found its way into his gut at full force, and the blows kept coming when she added, "He was kissing me and … took some liberties as well.”

Despite the meekness of her tone, Link couldn't stop himself from approaching her with the question, "He touched you?"

"Please, Link, don't ask me about that, it's too … ," she trailed, obviously disgusted by whatever the shadow had done, and the notion only redoubled his ire.

"If he–"

" _Please_ ," she interjected sternly, though her following statements took on a softer tone. “I just want to stop thinking about it, okay? Besides, he didn't get the chance to go too far, I promise.”

Her promise was enough to be reassuring, but it didn't ease his anger, and nearly all he could think about was postponing their trip to Lake Hylia in favor of tracking his doppelganger down to stop him for good. The bastard had already committed crimes that would fuel Link's enmity for a lifetime, but this?

He'd targeted Zelda, hurt her in ways Link wasn't even certain he'd considered, which drew to mind one of the first things the shadow said to him. _I'm everything you fear._

For the first time, the comment seemed to hold weight. The notion that even a twisted copy of himself could hurt someone he loved so dearly in such a horrible manner was frightening. Making matters worse, knowing his true feelings for Zelda had motivated the mimicry to single her out from the start was intolerable.

Still, he couldn't focus on it for long when she finally turned to him and asserted, “I know it's selfish of me, but I need to ask if he was telling the truth so I can … put some of my doubts to rest.”

More hesitantly, she then inquired, “A-Are you as … fond of me as he said?”

Link glanced to the side, unable to offer a quick answer. He had no reluctance to admit his feelings, and yet his shadow's actions had complicated the matter immensely. If she knew just how much he'd come to love her, would she blame him for the trauma she'd suffered?

Furthermore, he'd resolved to keep his feelings locked away if only because she had too much on her plate already. But now, she was giving him that hopeful look he had so much trouble denying, causing him to exhale a loud sigh.

She may well hold him accountable for what he was about to say, but if admitting the truth was the only way to console her, then he had no choice.

"It's true, Zelda, though the word _fond_ isn't really strong enough to describe how I feel. When I first saw you again that day in Kakariko, I noticed things about you that I would've never thought of as a kid, and at first, I thought the relief of knowing you again combined with how attractive you are was making me feel this way. But ever since, those feelings have grown stronger.”

Zelda nearly forgot to breathe, emotions bubbling to the surface so swiftly she could barely focus as he spoke. But she managed, watching a small, half amused smile curve his mouth as he admitted, “I even had a few dreams about you. The last was a few nights ago when I gave up the fight for Hyrule just so you'd never become the princess or have to give up all the things you want.”

Turning to face her finally, he added without shame, “So yes, I do love you more than just as a friend, and I can't help it. I spent those years with the Gerudo knowing there was someone special to me somewhere in the world, someone I couldn't remember but hoped desperately to find and … I found _you_.”

Pausing for breath, he looked down and shook his head. “My parents wanted me to have a friend when they sent me away, but I don't think they realized just how wonderful their choice was. Well, maybe it wasn't a _choice_ , but it doesn't matter. I know you're more than they could've hoped for, Zelda.”

Tears blurred her vision. No one had ever told her anything so sweetly meaningful, and her heart ached over the sentiment if only because she felt the same way. Link may have been the only other baby in the palace at the time she was born and sent away, but he’d turned out to be such a dear friend that she couldn’t help thinking the Goddesses must’ve had a hand in setting things up.

Perhaps it was true as well, but it didn’t really matter, and the ache in her heart only grew stronger as he concluded his confession.

“Still, I wanted to keep my feelings for you quiet because of what we're trying to do. This isn't about me or how I feel, it's about the people of this land, and it's about you. Whatever else happens, I want _you_ to be happy, and if I told you the truth, it would've only complicated matters and made it even harder for you to have what you want.”

Zelda’s breath left her in a rush. She knew her friend was humble, but hadn't quite realized how selfless he was until that moment. His confession was so heartfelt there was no doubting his sincerity, and he was willing to sacrifice his happiness to make sure she was content, unlike Dark Link, who wanted to steal her away because of his feelings.

But the mimicry acted on selfishness, and in a strange way, it helped her to understand her friend a little better—such as the fact that he would never take what he wanted unless it was offered.

And she wanted to offer it now.

As she approached him, Link tried to prepare for any possible reaction, and wouldn't have complained if she walked over and introduced his jaw to her fist. Yet his friend proved to be full of surprises because he was completely unprepared for her response.

Not to mention utterly lost because of it.

Coming to a stop right before him, she held his gaze with reddened cheeks. It was hard to say whether the coloring was due to anger or embarrassment, but it seemed safer to assume the former and offer an apology.

That's when she silenced him by reaching to cup his cheeks in gentle hands and leaned up to press her lips to his.

Her eyes had closed, but he continued to stare down at her in shock—not to mention excitement. It was a simple kiss, her soft lips brushing his in a chaste manner, yet it was full of feeling, and he couldn't resist.

Not this time.

Closing his eyes, he leaned into it, covering her mouth with a low groan that sent a spark through Zelda unlike anything she'd ever experienced, even when she'd kissed Dark Link under the assumption that he was her friend. It was intense, like being struck by lightning, her fingers digging into the sleeves of his jerkin as dizziness overwhelmed her.

He even held her differently, one hand at the small of her back while the other threaded into her hair. The movements were possessive but still gentle, even careful, as if he were holding something … precious.

She certainly couldn't say she felt anything less than cherished as he captured her bottom lip between his, tugging it slowly in a manner that had the world spinning around them. What little thought the act left her had her considering his skill at kissing once again, not that she had the capacity to wonder where he might've acquired such a talent.

Instead, she clung to him, her legs like jelly as they panted, and the sound of his erratic breathing gave Zelda the impression that he was only just getting started. Yet Link surprised her when he broke their kiss with a gentle groan, slowly lifting his head back to regard her with both curiosity and a great deal of affection in his sapphire eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked on a soft, ragged voice, still dazed by their kiss—and he rather liked the way she was using him for support if only because it proved she was in the same state.

Her whispered response didn't help him recover, either.

"I love you, too. I realized it when I thought it was you with me instead of that … mimicry.”

She spoke the word as if it might've been too _nice_ to describe the shadow, and Link couldn't disagree. But he remained quiet as she continued, “Until then, I just thought I was being a silly girl who'd become infatuated with _the hero_ so to speak. But I was dismissing our history, and the way you've always … .”

Trailing, she looked down and took a shaky breath before continuing, “You've been so good to me, and knowing you won't take anything unless it's offered to you—and maybe not even then—I had to kiss you for it."

Somehow, each word she spoke lifted a weight from his chest, and her confession was revealing. He'd been so busy trying to protect her from complications and blaming himself for selfishness over his amorous feelings that he hadn't realized he wasn't exactly alone in them, and the discovery had him feeling as foolish as he was relieved.

After the paths their lives had taken, and how they'd continually proven to be there for each other, why _wouldn't_ they form a deeper love?

Still, he had to point out, “As much as I love hearing that, you _are_ a princess, Zelda. So I'm not sure if we could … .”

He trailed when she began shaking her head, sending a serious look up at his face. "If a title comes between us, then I won't be the Princess, Link. Righting the wrongs done to my parents is important to me, and I'd be happy to wear the crown if it meant keeping order and peace in the kingdom. But the crown doesn't mean nearly as much to me as you do, and if you're not in my life, I'd be absolutely _miserable_.”

"Zelda … ," he breathed the name with a shake of his head. “You know I'd feel terrible if you gave up the crown just for me.”

"And _I'd_ feel terrible if you weren't happy," she countered. “So if you can sacrifice your happiness for mine, then I can do the same thing, and I will, and … and … .”

Trying to think of something meaningful to say, she finally blurted out, “You can't stop me!"

Each held the other's gaze for a solemn moment following her exclamation before abruptly snorting in amusement. Instantly, the weight of their moods lightened, leaving their lighthearted snickering behind as Link provided a mock agreement.

"Yes, Your Majesty.”

Laughing, she grabbed him in a tight hug—and he'd be lying to say he could remember a time when he felt more content. There were still problems on the horizon, and no way of knowing how things would end, but for now, all he could focus on was how silky her hair felt sifting between his fingers as he held her so close.

Resting his cheek to her crown, he reveled in that moment, in the disbelief that she loved him and the warmth of her body against his as her floral scent filled each breath, reminding him of home.

At the thought, he mused, "You know, I didn't realize it back then, but I've loved you since we were children. I know it was different because we were only children, but I noticed it most in the little things, like the way you'd take my hand without realizing it. That always made me feel good, like I was important to you, and I _liked_ being important to you.”

A smile curved her lips, one that grew when she realized taking his hand was a habit she still practiced. But she couldn't help it, confirming, “You _are_ important to me, and it's also because you always make me feel safe. Like when Casimir was threatening us, I was never as scared as I probably should've been.”

Her mood grew more somber at the thought of what happened after the royal guard attacked them, and she whispered, “That's one of the reasons I practiced with magic so much after your fall. I just felt so helpless, as if I were weak, and wanted to make sure I never allowed anything like that to happen again.”

His arms tightened around her, and she returned the gesture almost instinctively, listening intently as he insisted, “I hope you're not still blaming yourself for that, Zelda, because no one could've prevented it and honestly, the more I think about it, the more I think it was actually meant to be.”

Narrowing her brows, she turned a curious gaze up at his face, asking, "What do you mean?”

Releasing her, he turned with an arm still around her shoulders, leading her over to Epona as he explained, "I think we both needed time apart to become stronger and learn to survive on our own instead of growing up together. That way, we'd be more able to accept our true identities once the time came instead of refusing to fight for the greater good and clinging to the safety of the world we'd always known.”

As he reached up for the blankets rolls tied to Epona's saddle, she couldn't stop staring while considering just how much sense his observation made.

So when he handed her one of the rolls, she took it with the question, "Are you sure _you_ didn't get the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Scratching his head in thought, Link finally shrugged with a smirk and answered, "Nah, the Triforce of Courage just has a little of everything. Makes it the best one to have.”

"Oh good goddess," Zelda drew out with a smile. "I _do_ love you, but you can be so immature sometimes."

As he snickered softly, she shook her head. Still, her thoughts soon returned to their recent confession, and before they did anything else, she had to ask, "So what happens now? I mean now that we know our feelings for each other have grown, we can't ignore it, can we?"

"So we won't ignore it," he replied simply.

"But what about later, when I'm–"

She stopped when he started shaking his head with a smile and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, remarking, "Don't worry about it right now."

Somehow, the comment reminded her of Myriad's advice, and she qualified, "We should simply concentrate on what's right before us."

"Right."

Smiling, she regarded the blanket roll he'd handed her and asked, “Then what's this?”

"Towel."

"Towel?"

"Yeah, there's waterfalls and pools all around us, and I can hear water trickling in this cave.” Motioning to the entrance of a moderately sized cavern nearby, he took a bar of soap from the pouch on Epona's saddle and asked, “Seems like a good time to get cleaned up, don't you think?”

Smiling, she nodded and stepped back, though her expression was more thoughtful than it should've been for such a trivial matter.

So he inquired, "What's wrong?”

"Nothing,” she rushed out, her cheeks turning pink before she glanced away from his face and shyly admitted, “I was just wondering … where did you learn to kiss?"

Unable to help her curiosity, she looked back up to see his own thoughtful expression which was soon accompanied by a playful smirk.

"Well," he started, taking Epona's reins before continuing, "it all started in the Gerudo Valley with a girl named Masita."

Hearing this, Zelda stared behind him with wide eyes. _Masita?_ She quickly recalled his sheepish talk of the mysterious Gerudo Nabooru had been teasing him about, making her more curious than ever. Yet Link simply began leading Epona into the cave as if he didn't plan on saying another word about it.

"Oh no you don't!" she called after him, grabbing Frost's reins to catch up before he could get too far ahead. "I want to know what happened between you two!"

Link chuckled, returning, "I'll tell you later, after we've gotten our baths."


	8. Downtime

“You didn't!”

Zelda stared at Link, her jaw slack and fingers half covering her mouth. It was difficult to imagine what he'd just told her, but he confirmed it anyway.

“A couple times actually.”

“A _couple_?” Pursing her lips, Zelda shook her head, relating, “I don't believe you.”

“It's true,” Link insisted with an amused smirk from his resting spot against the smooth rock wall of the cave they'd chosen to camp within—not that it was an actual cave. Instead, the entrance turned out to be a large rock overhang forming a wide tunnel which led them to a pristine pool of water at the base of a modestly sized fall.

The outcropping of rock serving as their roof extended only a short way over the water, allowing in a decent amount of light as a thin fog rolled around them from the waterfall on the opposite side of the pool. It was a serene area, and the pool was shallow enough to wade into without needing to swim, providing the perfect opportunity to take care of their bathing needs—individually of course.

Zelda went first, bathing while Link worked to set up camp and start a fire, his back turned to her the entire time. As a result, she couldn't stop smiling, and not simply because she trusted him enough to know he wouldn't look. She also appreciated the relief being clean provided even if the water was too cold to allow for a lengthy bath.

It was an aspect both of them complained about, Link remarking _you weren't kidding_ the moment he'd waded into the pool. But neither of them minded so much to let it stop them, and were now resting comfortably around the warmth of the fire.

And Zelda had gotten so used to seeing Link fully geared up that his current state of casual wear seemed strange.

Neither were fully dressed after opting to take the chance to clean their clothing as well, and the act left Link in nothing more than his white tunic, brown pants, and his boots. With his arms up behind his head, he looked completely relaxed—even his drying hair was now hanging freely about the nape of his neck, and she had the strongest urge to run her fingers through it.

Such thoughts made it difficult to focus when he continued their conversation.

“The Gerudo are all women, and they have romantic relationships all the time.”

“No, I believe that part. What I mean is that I don't believe you actually _watched them_.”

“I didn't _watch them_ ,” he countered. “I just saw them. The first time, I was at a party and Nabooru sent me to grab one of the wine casks from the cellar, but when I got there, Nadine and Elise were just … _going at it_.”

He could barely speak the last without snorting in amusement, and Zelda was torn between laughing, staring, and teasing him for being a peeping tom. Try as she might, it was just too difficult to imagine a fifteen year old Link stumbling across two women engaged in an intimate act, at least, not without watching out of curiosity over what they were doing.

That's when he qualified, “But I didn't know what they were doing. It just looked like they were trying to bite each other, so I ran away.”

Now, Zelda laughed, finding that more believable. Dragging a brush through her wet hair in the hopes of getting it to dry faster due to the cold, she said so. “I think I would've done the same thing. But you said you saw them more than once.”

With his eyes shut, he gave a sheepish smile, but didn't seem to have a problem admitting, “It wasn't Nadine and Elise, but a few years later, I was delivering some wrought iron to our smithy and I'd planned to leave it at their door and move on. But the sounds coming from inside caught my attention, and the window wasn't exactly closed.”

Zelda’s snickering sounded followed by shuffling, and Link opened one eye to see her wrapping the cloak he'd purchased in Engleton around her body—and he was grateful for it. Their baths had left her in a modest, white slip and her knee high boots, but though the material of the garment wasn't sheer, it was flimsy enough to hug her feminine curves, leaving little to the imagination over the shape of her body.

Sadly, he didn't think Zelda realized just how frustrating the sight was, especially when she was questioning him about the source of his experience with kissing. So he'd closed his eyes as if to rest, but in reality, he was fighting temptation by ignoring it.

Still, now that she'd covered up, it seemed safer to open his eyes, and he did so before concluding his story.

“So I looked inside and … well, I don't have to tell you what I saw. But what I didn't realize was that someone had followed me, and about two seconds after I decided to peer through the window, she made her presence known.”

Zelda's smile grew as she remarked, “Let me guess, Nabooru.”

"Thankfully no," Link chuckled out. “She never would've let me live it down. You saw how she teased me about Masita, and she doesn't even know the whole story."

“Then it was Masita, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a smirk. "She thought I was trying to peep, but I guess my shock told her I was just genuinely surprised that I'd come across such a … private moment. So she never teased me about it.”

Nodding, Zelda tilted her head and asked in a slight change of subject, “How old is she again?"

“About our age, maybe a year older.”

“And when she found you uh … _peeping_ , is that when she _taught you_ how to kiss?”

Link couldn't stop himself from snorting in amusement, and Zelda must've found the reaction extremely confusing because she quickly asked, "What?"

Shaking his head, he mentioned, “I think I told you about how we were sparring partners?”

“Yes, and you said she always made losing feel like winning.”

Zelda hadn't forgotten that comment if only because she'd found it so strange. Now, Link explained, “That's because she was forward, and we did a lot of playful flirting that eventually led her to play a little game where the winner of our matches would get a kiss as a reward.”

Finally, the comment made sense. If Link got a kiss even after losing a match, then of course, it would've felt like winning—and Zelda couldn't help feeling jealous. Yet her envy wasn't directed at Masita for kissing him, and instead, she only wished she'd been part of his life, too.

Still, she was happy they were together now, and smiled at his explanation, asking, “Was she pretty?”

Cautiously, he inquired, "Are you going to get mad if I say yes?”

"No, I promise."

Nodding in a manner that proved he trusted her, he answered, "Yes. She had long black hair and green eyes, which was a little unusual for the Gerudo. Most of them have red hair and gold or yellow eyes.”

Keeping her promise, Zelda didn't get angry, though she couldn't help feeling inadequate in comparison to the description he'd given. But before that feeling got the better of her, Link qualified, "Still, I always remembered a girl I used to know, and though I couldn't recall her name or what she looked like, I did remember thinking she was much prettier, possibly with fair hair, and I somehow knew she had pointed ears like mine."

A blush lit her cheeks, and while she knew his flattery would've caused such a shy response anyway, it was more intense now that she knew how he felt about her. So she hid her timidity with a little humor.

"Are you saying I'm your dream girl?”

Instead of laughing, Link's expression grew thoughtful, and he tilted his head as if to seriously concede her point. “Now that you mention it, it _is_ kind of fitting."

Reaching over, Zelda pushed on his arm, causing him to snicker as she shook her head. "So then, _lover boy_ , what happened after she found you looking through that window?”

Though his grin persisted, it took on a scandalous quality as he rubbed the back of his neck with his answer.

“Well, let's just say it opened the door on a few topics of conversation we hadn't discussed yet. One thing led to another, and we wound up learning quite a bit about the opposite sex.”

Hearing this, Zelda stared with her jaw agape for several moments before finding enough clarity to ask, "You slept with her?"

The question came out as a whisper despite the fact that they were alone, and Link tried his best not to smile or laugh, afraid she'd think he was making fun of her. But her reactions were so sweetly endearing that it wasn't easy.

So he tried to keep her innocence in mind while answering sheepishly, "Twice."

"What!"

The incredulity in her voice finally snapped his restraint, a loud laugh filling the cavern around them that she shoved him for letting.

"Don't laugh at me!” she grumbled. “It's not funny."

"No, it's just cute," he returned with a warm smile. Still, her reaction was bothersome, prompting the question, “Why? Does it upset you?”

Eyes going wide, Zelda shook her head. “No, not at all! I'm just … I got the feeling there was something between the two of you, but I never would've guessed it was so … _significant_.”

“Significant?” he asked, shaking his head. “Masita and I were never serious about each other, Zelda. We were just having fun.”

_Having fun?_ Zelda bit her lip, unsure how to feel about the things he was telling her. Perhaps if she had more experience in intimate affairs, it would be easier to understand. But though it was difficult to imagine having sex just for fun, it _was_ relieving to know he was never in love with Masita.

Still, she was curious about the act itself, but almost too afraid to ask.

The look on her face must've said as much because he curiously asked, "What's wrong?”

“Huh? Oh! Nothing, I was just wondering … well, I mean um … .”

As she stammered, it became increasingly obvious that she was approaching the subject as if she were a … well, a blushing virgin. The thought nearly made her eyes roll. Perhaps she had no experience, but that didn't mean she couldn't conduct herself like an adult.

So she finally stated her question with as much poise as she could muster.

“ _Was it_ fun?”

Link nodded, not at all surprised that she'd ask. But he had no idea how to sum up the experience in words, and truth be told, it was probably the worst question Zelda could've asked if only because of his feelings for her. That wasn't to say he had any qualms with her knowing, and yet his answer brought to mind the curiosity of what sex would be like with _her_.

The mere thought of it had him struggling for an ounce of composure.

With Masita, it was precisely as he'd said—fun for the sake of having fun. They'd taken an opportunity to explore, and neither were displeased by the results. But their feelings for each other didn't extend beyond friendship, and the notion of doing those same things with a woman he loved as much as Zelda was … indescribable.

He must've drifted off a little too deeply into thought about it because he soon found her nudging him and urging, "Well?"

“Sorry,” he started, waving a hand with the words, “I was trying to figure out how to answer, and all I can think to say is yeah, it was fun.”

She pursed her lips. “That's it?”

Shrugging, he qualified, “It was … satisfying?”

_Satisfying?_ Zelda hid her disappointment, having hoped for a more detailed answer, though she had to question just how much she really wanted him to talk about his affair with another woman. Still, his past didn't upset her for as surprising as it was, and instead, she was genuinely curious about the act itself when reading books devoted to the subject only provided so much information.

Then again, perhaps the only way to discover more was through personal experience, and if so, she certainly wasn't ready to jump in and find out.

So she settled on giving a generic response instead of pushing for information. "Oh, well at least it's not bad then. Right?"

"No,” Link returned, adding, “it's just hard to explain how it actually … _feels_. Still, that's the reason I know anything about kissing.”

She'd definitely gotten her answer on that score at least, nodding as she turned to join him on the only dry blanket available. She was just thankful her shyness wasn't strong enough to leave her feeling uncomfortable, though a bit of pesky embarrassment was still clinging to the situation.

Still, as soon as she settled next to him, she reached up and covered her mouth with a loud yawn, then rubbed her eyes. Perhaps fatigue was the reason she couldn't bring herself to care about timidity, and after their overnight ride to Misty Falls, her lids were definitely getting heavy.

Yet she wanted to continue their conversation if only because it was helping her to relax.

So she leaned back against the rock wall next to him and pointed out, “By the way, you told me the Gerudo are practiced thieves.”

“Yeah, what about it?”

As he asked the question, Link slipped an arm around her lower back, and she had to fight to focus instead of giggling like a silly girl. Thankfully, she managed, asking her next question with relative ease.

“Did you ever steal anything?”

“No, though I did ask Nabooru to teach me how to pick people's pockets.”

Confused, Zelda asked, “Why?”

“Because it was a helpful skill to have in some of the places we visited, like at a ranch called Lon Lon. It was a nice place, quiet, and there weren't many shady types about, except at their pub where we'd stopped for something to eat. I'd left my satchel at the table to place an order at the bar, and noticed someone sneaking a rupee out of it while I was there.”

Smirking, he concluded, “But they didn't know I saw them, so on the way back, I just _stole_ it back."

Smiling, Zelda found herself turning toward him without thought to rest her head against his shoulder, her grogginess growing stronger. At the thought, she quietly regarded their surroundings, the cliff sides rising up through the foggy mists created by the waterfalls. It was definitely peaceful for their idle chatter, made even better by the way Link tightened his hold on her as his own eyes drifted shut.

And she didn't think she'd ever been so comfortable.

But before she closed her eyes to rest, a thought struck, and she lifted her head to inquire, “I almost forgot to ask, why was Lyonel in Engleton?”

Realizing he hadn't relayed that information, Link's eyes cracked open and he looked down at her with his answer. "He took me to see the lake and the guardian that's been unleashed by Zora's Domain.”

"Guardian?"

Yawning, Link nodded. “It's some kind of fish or … _something_. I saw it jump from the water like one of those whales I've heard stories about, so the lake's not safe to travel right now. Lyonel said to consult Myriad about it, and told me there's a stone hidden somewhere in this area.”

"Hmm," Zelda drew out, though her groggy state didn’t allow for much consideration over it. But it didn’t matter. Whatever mysteries they needed to solve could wait until they'd rested—though Link had another surprising piece of information to relate.

“It also seems Arden knew Lyonel a long time ago, long enough to know who his wife is.”

As she turned a questioning gaze up to his face, Link supplied, "Lyonel is married to Myriad."

With her lips parting in surprise, she asked, "Myriad?”

At his nod, Zelda lowered her gaze again, frowning as she unwittingly rubbed her cheek against Link's shoulder. “How sad … to know she's trapped within the Sacred Realm and … ,” trailing, she sighed and drew out, “Poor Lyonel."

They'd both questioned whether Myriad had family in this world, but learning the truth didn't make either of them feel any better. To know Lyonel had literally _lost_ his wife was heartbreaking, and it couldn't have been easy for her to have given up her husband just to save him.

"Yeah," Link agreed, yawning once more before groggily musing, "but still, maybe we can find some way to change things for them."

His thoughtful suggestion made her smile, and she lifted her hand to rest against the center of his chest, focusing on the rhythm of his heart beating beneath her fingertips. Whether there was a way to help Lyonel and Myriad or not, she loved him even more for considering the possibility, and was grateful that—for now at least—they'd gotten this chance to enjoy a little downtime together.

Her only regret was that it couldn't last longer.

Yet she paid such regrets no mind, and when she felt Link's arm growing lax around her as he drifted off to sleep, she whispered meaningfully, “Sleep well, Link. I love you,” before swiftly following him.

△  
▲ ▲

As the Palace of Hyrule awaited news, silence became the music of choice for the throne room.

Despite the increased unrest throughout the kingdom, Ganondorf wasn't concentrating on elaborate plots or schemes. With one ankle crossed above the opposite knee, his fist beneath his jaw and elbow resting upon the arm of the throne, he merely enjoyed the silence of contemplation, knowing the key to what he needed was just within his grasp.

Lyonel. Myriad's husband.

Arden's failure to stop his true nemesis at the Temple of Time was a disappointment, and yet Ganondorf couldn't bring himself to be entirely displeased by the outcome. Dragmire said the Triforce halves Link and Zelda possessed were necessary to open the Sacred Realm, meaning if Arden had killed them as commanded, the search for those pieces would've taken much longer to accomplish.

Instead, the Captain delivered Impa, a weak but well-informed foe of Dragmire's who'd provided some surprisingly useful information—not that Ganondorf was impressed initially. Yet Arden mentioned his surprise to learn that Lyonel still lived, and also related his marital status.

Ganondorf only vaguely recalled Lyonel from his youth, and knew he was the former captain of the royal guards, but not much else. So he was pleased to realize the Hylian might be used against the Sage of Light by forcing her to direct Link and Zelda to Hyrule Palace instead of continuing their hopeless quest to defeat him.

Judging by the stories he'd heard of Myriad, it was difficult to say whether such a plan would actually work. She'd all but thrown her marriage away by allowing herself to be trapped within the Sacred Realm, so who could say whether she truly cared for Lyonel at all.

Regardless, the chance to find out was too good to pass up, and Ganondorf had but one response to give Arden, being a single order. _Go to Roshala now and bring Lyonel here._

Any moment, the Captain would return, and as the thought struck, the silence permeating the throne room was broken by the thud of the doors.

Yellow eyes cracking open, he gazed ahead at the soldier who'd entered—and it wasn't Arden. Instead, one of the Captain's officers was approaching the throne, dropping down to a knee in a proper show of respect the moment he reached the landing of the elevated seat of power.

Seeing this, Ganondorf listlessly remarked, "Rise up, tell me your news."

Doing as commanded, the soldier stood straight and spoke, "Arden ordered our contingency to return here two nights ago saying he'd be able to move faster tracking Lyonel by himself. The fugitive was heading toward Lake Hylia, and as we traveled, we heard several rumors of a revolt forming against you, Your Majesty. So Arden believes this is where Lyonel was heading and said to waylay this information to you along with his plans to return with the fugitive once he's ascertained its location.”

Ganondorf didn't respond, and hadn't moved a muscle since the soldier started giving his report. But he heard every word, and wasn't precisely impressed. Another revolt? _How … quaint._

At most, the notion of hapless citizens once again rising up as if to stop him was irritating—but nowhere near as irritating as the report he'd just received. Still, he showed patience, inquiring, "Is this all you have to tell me?”

“Yes, my Liege."

Giving a single nod, Ganondorf stood from the throne and replied, “Thank you for returning with such worthless information.”

Instantly, the soldier frowned. “I'm sorry, my—”

The words were cut off by a loud crack, the sound coming from the floor. Capturing the soldier's attention, he looked down to see several breaks in the marble forming with vines sprouting from beneath. Growing larger and longer in no time, those vines were soon covered in sharp, poisonous thorns—and they were all moving in his direction.

“No! Please— _ahh!_ ”

With nowhere to run, the soldier's agonized cry filled the throne room as the vines aggressively grabbed him, winding around torso and limb. His armor provided some protection, but not enough as the thorns punctured the metal in growing larger. Digging deep, his feet left the floor with several droplets of blood spattering against the marble, his body hanging in a tangle of merciless barbs as Ganondorf ignored his cries to issue his own statements.

“You allowed Lyonel to escape and followed him for what?” Each word saw his voice growing louder until it was booming throughout the throne room. “I never asked you to seek the location of some meaningless revolt! I _wanted—_ ”

Abruptly stopping himself, Ganondorf straightened his shoulders, realizing this witless worm could never fully comprehend what he desired, even if given a thorough explanation. _These fools are simply too weak in body_ _ **and**_ _mind._

Descending the stairs at the thought, he silently rounded the tangle of vines holding the struggling soldier aloft and made his way to the door.

Outside, he issued an order to the two guards standing sentry.

“Gather a group of our most skilled soldiers, but don't be _too_ selective. Tell them I have a gift to provide, and have them brought to the throne room within two days to receive it.”

"As you wish, Your Majesty," both replied, bowing to their king before departing their post with haste.

Once alone, Ganondorf stared through the open doors of the throne room at the soldier still entangled in the barbs, considering the news he'd just received. Though displeased by Arden's course of action, he certainly didn't blame the Captain for taking matters into his own hands. So that, at least, could be forgiven. However, Ganondorf's mercy would depend on the status and alacrity of Arden's return.

As for the rest of the soldiers, they simply worked too slowly. So it was time to grant them a taste of power.


	9. Complicated

_I want nothing to take you from me … ._

**Zelda!**

_We can still be together … ._

_Wait, Link, someone's calling me, I have to go … ._

**Zelda, please, come back! Help us!**

_Don't you want to be with me?_

Torn between going to her parents and staying with Link, Zelda only stopped when he grabbed her hand, looking back to see a disappointed look in his blue eyes. Her desire to leave and save her parents was the culprit, and she parted her lips to promise she'd return.

Yet, before she could speak a word, Link's lips curved in a malicious smirk, his hair turning white and eyes red.

As he used his grip on her hand to jerk her in, her own eyes opened swiftly, her head lifting from its spot resting against Link's shoulder. Still tucked against his side in the cavern where they'd taken shelter, it was daytime now, early afternoon if the sun's low position in the sky was any indication.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Link's face. Seeing he was still resting peacefully, she finally allowed herself to exhale, grateful the nightmare hadn't caused her to make enough noise to rouse him.

To make sure things stayed that way, she sat up slowly, untangling herself from his arms before sitting forward with a low sigh. It seemed recent events had colored her recurring dream, and the troubling imagery was slow to fade.

Until those last few moments when Link's mimicry appeared, the dream had only been confusing. But her heart was now pounding because of the shadow, which she thankfully knew was nothing more than a reflection of her fear over his interference in their affairs.

As for the rest, that would take a more thorough examination to figure out.

During her considerations, Link remained silent, still resting peacefully next to her. His continued slumber served as a testament to just how exhausted they'd been from their long ride, and aside from her dream, she'd rested well. Not only was she ready to continue their journey to Lake Hylia, she could also consider the way they'd expressed their feelings for one another the previous day with more clarity.

It was astonishing just how happy his declaration of love had made her. It was also nice knowing she wouldn't be struggling with confusion over the way she was feeling for him any longer.

Yet her dream had left a sour taste in her mouth.

Being torn between staying with Link and going to Hyrule Palace for the sake of her parents was simply unpleasant. Still, it was difficult to say how unpleasant without knowing the precise reason her parents were beckoning to her from the start. To take the throne? Restore her family name?

Or was it to clear up any misconceptions concerning the circumstances surrounding their deaths?

Without an answer, she couldn't begin to fathom the meaning behind Link's appearance and whether it was just a facet of her worry for their future, or something more prophetic. The thought had her wishing it was possible to consult Impa, but her mentor's fate was still a mystery after they were forced to abandon her at the Temple of Time. _Goddesses, please let her be okay._

Still, there was another just as well-versed in such matters as the Sheikah she could consult—Myriad.

At the very least, the Sage of Light could make a few suggestions over the meaning of her dreams, and at the thought, Zelda pushed herself up with intentions of getting their day started.

Yet she regretted abandoning the warmth of the blankets as soon as she stood, shivering over the chill in the air. It seemed each day, the weather was growing colder, and at this rate, it wouldn't be surprising if they saw a little snow soon, making Link's decision to acquire a cloak in Engleton seem like a good idea.

Restarting their fire to warm their temporary camp as well as to cook a bite to eat, she took a moment as the meat cooked to retrieve the dress Kiama had gifted her with the evening before. A deep burgundy color with a scoop neck and long sleeves, it was very pretty. Even better, the material was thick, meaning it would be warm to wear.

So she donned the garment followed by tying the upper half of her hair back, realizing in the process that the neckline of her dress was just low enough to show off her amulet.

It was the first time she'd ever worn the bauble in plain sight, and all things considered, the matter didn't seem like a huge issue anymore. Perhaps someone would identify her because of it, which could spell trouble in certain situations, and yet, a part of her liked the thought of displaying it.

So she left it where it was for now and finished tying the strings lacing the bodice of her dress, then focused on cooking their meals. As for drinks, they had plenty of water—the pool nearby was clean and their canisters were already fully. Yet Shamrock had provided plenty of tea and honey to make her favorite drink before they'd left Kakariko, and she decided to make some if only to get their day started on the right foot.

Once everything was ready, she finally moved over to Link and knelt to gently shake his shoulder while whispering his name. But he only waved his hand as if shooing a fly, causing her to snicker softly.

Ever since they were children, he'd liked to sleep in—she used to stand next to his bed repeating his name and dodging pillows until he finally roused. Thankfully, he didn't have any pillows to swing at her now aside from the blanket roll, not that she intended to employ the same method of waking him.

Instead, she had a new trick in her arsenal to test out, blushing as she leaned in to press her lips against his cheek, then said his name again.

Sadly, it didn't work. Sighing, Zelda wondered if a kiss on the lips might garner better results, and decided it couldn't hurt to try. So she canted her head, but only made it halfway when Link leaned up and kissed her without warning.

Eyes going wide, she jumped just after their lips met, sitting back to stare—and he was grinning from ear to ear.

Spying the mischievous expression, she gasped and exclaimed, "You _were_ awake!"

Snickering, his eyes finally opened to regard her with the words, "Since you said my name and I waved my hand because I didn't want to get up, yeah."

"You're so immature!"

If possible, his grin grew bigger. “I just wanted to see if you'd kiss me or not, and thought I would surprise you."

"Oh!" she groused in frustration, sitting back with her arms folded over her chest—not that she was truly upset. He was simply too playful for his own good … or was it _her_ own good?

Regardless, she wouldn't have changed anything about him. His playfulness kept things interesting—it was just a matter of never admitting her appreciation for it, otherwise he’d probably never stop.

So, to keep herself from smiling, she grabbed some of the food she'd prepared along with a cup of honey tea and handed it over with the words, "There, Mr. Trickster, some breakfast."

"Thanks," he returned, still smirking.

As they got started on their meals, Link knew Zelda wasn't as incensed by his trickery as she tried to appear. There was an amused glint in her eyes as she'd handed his food over, and even now, she looked to be fighting a smile.

Not that he could fully focus on the matter, too distracted by her outfit to pay much attention. A deep, burgundy dress graced her figure, calling to mind the way Kiama had asked if she'd packed a dress before they left Engleton, and this must've been it. With long sleeves and a scoop neck, she looked lovely, though he was surprised to see she hadn't removed her amulet considering the outfit left it in plain sight.

Maybe it was a sign that she was growing more comfortable with her true identity, or she simply hadn't realized it was visible, in which case he felt the need to ask, “Do you know your amulet is showing?”

Looking down after sipping her tea, Zelda nodded and replied, “I know. I just don't see a reason to hide it any longer, but if it becomes a problem, I can store it in my belt pouch.”

Nodding, he finished his meal with a smile, glad she was showing it off, and not simply because it was a sign of acceptance. It was also nice to see the amulet he'd kept for ten years around the neck of the girl he'd wanted so desperately to remember, finding it served as a reminder of how important to him she truly was.

Still, as he stood to don the rest of his clothing and gear, he couldn't help thinking he didn't really need the reminder. His feelings for her were too strong to ever forget.

Considering it while buckling his harnesses and belt, he turned around to find Zelda rolling up the blankets and storing them on their horses' saddles. It was the most mundane of tasks, but he felt as if he could've watched her all morning, and found himself recalling all the times he'd denied himself a chance to get closer to her, or more specifically, to kiss her.

Such an urge was rising now, and after their confession the previous day, resisting wasn’t as integral to keep things moving smoothly. So, as he approached Epona where Zelda stood packing their belongings, he made up his mind.

As she turned to clear a path and make her way to Frost, he reached over and hooked his fingers into the back of her belt with a gentle tug. Feeling it, she cast a questioning look over her shoulder but didn't resist the way he drew her in, ready to ask what he was doing when her back met his chest and her lips were sealed with a gentle kiss.

Instantly, she sucked in a breath she forgot to release, eyes closing as his arms carefully wound around her sides. The way his lips brushed over hers was slow and very sweet, sweeping every other thought away—not to mention her equilibrium.

By the time it broke, she could only lean against him while resting her forehead against his cheek.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"Just because I love you," he replied just as softly, adding with a mild shrug, "and I wanted to."

Letting a soft snicker, her fingertips brushed across his opposite cheek, and he smiled, ready to turn his head and kiss her palm as well. But just as he prepared to do so, the sound of water sloshing caught his attention.

Emanating from the pool behind them, Link looked back with narrowed brows, scanning the water’s surface for the source. At the same time, he released Zelda when she also turned to see what was making the sounds, and that's when the pair detected movement in the water.

Heading in from a path in the pool that tapered off into a stream, it appeared to be a moving lily pad at first, one which soon stopped near the shallow edge of the rocky shore—and the creature beneath it lifted its head above the water's surface. With wide, white eyes and a snout sporting a mouth formed into a perpetual O shape, it lifted the tip to point in their direction.

Without pause, Link reached for his shield just as a low _fwoo_ sounded with a rock shooting from the octorok's mouth. Flying swiftly, the projectile smacked Link's hip mere seconds before he could use his shield to block it.

"Ow," he drew out, rubbing the sting out of his hip with a glare in the creature's direction. “Rude.”

Yet the octorok wasn't done, rearing back as if to spit another rock—this time at Zelda.

“Oh no you don't,” Link objected, moving toward the pool while simultaneously blocking his foe's shot.

But as he drew in closer, the creature dove underwater and burrowed into the rocks to hide, causing him to stop with a low, frustrated grumble.

Shaking her head, Zelda remarked, "Come on, let's just get out of here before more of these things come along."

"Right," Link returned, gazing at the lily pad floating on the water's surface for a moment longer as she mounted Frost.

Glancing over to spy him finally turning away from the pool and heading to Epona's saddle, she noticed the octorok resurfacing the moment Link's back was turned. Eyes going wide, she parted her lips to call a warning just as it shot another rock at him.

And her warning turned out to be unnecessary.

Proving he was fully aware of the creature's ploy, he turned and swung his shield around, performing the movement so swiftly she was sure he hadn't actually seen the rock coming. But it pinged against his shield anyway, sending it sailing right back toward the octorok.

Like clockwork, the rock smacked the creature directly in the forehead, knocking it out cold. With a splash of water, the octorok began drifting harmlessly on the pool's surface, and Link grinned, pointing with a loud, “Hah!”

Snickering, Zelda applauded his performance while exclaiming, "Bravo, well done!”

Replacing his shield followed by dusting his hands off, he gave a mock bow with the words, “Thank you, but I _won't_ be here all evening.”

Mounting Epona a moment later, he urged the horse over to Frost and stopped next to him, still smiling over their jesting as he remarked more seriously, “Before we go to the lake, we need to find that Myriad Stone Lyonel mentioned so we can ask her about the guardian. There's also something else he mentioned I wanted to ask her about.”

“What's that?”

“Do you remember Shamrock's news that a revolt was forming?” At her nod, he continued, “Lyonel said he was joining it, but wouldn't give me the location because he knew it was likely someone like Arden was following him and could've overheard it. But he told Myriad, and I'd like to find out where it's located in case we need to find him again."

Looking ahead with a thoughtful expression, Zelda returned, "I may be able to locate the Myriad Stone now."

"How's that?"

"Just wait," she replied, reaching up to press two fingers against her brow with her eyes closing.

Concentrating, she used her magical abilities to send out a telepathic wave that would ping any Myriad Stones in the area. Sadly, her first attempt didn't provide any information, so she put a little more power into the spell to widen her search, hoping it would be enough. Otherwise, they would have to try again at a different location, and she could only perform so many searches before she'd need to rest.

In the meantime, Link curiously watched as her hand glowed blue, and though she appeared to be diligently focused on her task, she soon related, “I've found something.”

“What?”

Within her mind, Zelda could sense the stone on a path leading through a cavern and into a waterfall. Beyond the cascading waters, she could see the pedestal on the plane of her mind, shining as if it was the only thing that existed.

Opening her eyes, she pointed and qualified, "There's a cavern in that direction where a waterfall pours. The stone is hidden within a grotto behind it."

Impressed by her senses, he took Epona's reins and urged her to follow Zelda away from their most recent camp while asking, “How did you find it?”

“Oh, it's a spell Impa taught me to locate missing objects that I modified with telepathy.” As if knowing he'd ask, she went on to explain, “I simply need to know precisely what I'm looking for, and she'd get me to practice by hiding items around her home, such as shears or a book. Using the spell she taught me alone, I'd get a sense of the correct direction to take. But I discovered our telepathy can be used to enhance the magic, allowing me to actually _see_ the object in my mind instead of just pointing me in the right direction.”

In conclusion, she added, “It's much easier and shows me how to reach it more clearly.”

Smiling as she gave such a scholarly description, he mused, “Have I ever told you how clever you are? Because I don't think I have.”

Instantly, her cheeks turned pink as she cleared her throat and drew out, “Oh … well, it's not _that_ clever. I just stumbled into it while I was practicing.”

Grinning, he remarked, “Who's being modest _now_?”

Pursing her lips, she asked, “Would you like me to provide a list of all the good things _you've_ done, kind sir? Because we'll be here all day.”

Despite his preference for staying out of the spotlight, Link was nearly grinning from ear to ear, and his only regret was being unable to kiss the pout off of her face. Instead, he simply remarked, “No thanks, just lead the way, my lady.”

Shaking her head, she rode on with a tiny smirk, leading him toward a path that moved almost directly east. Rocky walls stood on two sides with a few trees stretching up overhead, and the further they moved, the louder the sound of waves became—Lake Hylia was very close.

But Zelda soon turned south at the entrance into a cave. A stream of water traveled from within it, and she directed Frost inside to follow the waters to the same fall she'd mentioned to Link, which was a sizable cascade. Tumbling into the cavern from a cliff hundreds of feet high, the water hit the basin after toppling across several jutting rocks, the crashing roar growing louder the closer they came to it.

Stopping nearby, Zelda scanned the area with a nod and informed Link, “This is it. The stone is behind the waterfall.” Pointing, she added, “Just take that ledge and you'll find the entrance into a grotto.”

Following the path she pointed out with his eyes, Link quickly noticed the rocky ledge and dismounted Epona, deciding the cavern was safe enough that their mounts would do fine waiting where they were. With Zelda following suit, he did as told and traveled up the short incline, stopping only to make sure his companion didn't slip behind him on her way up, then proceeded onward to find a path hidden behind the streaming waters.

And Zelda was right—the ledge led safely behind the falls and into a small grotto.

As they entered the hidden space, Link couldn't help thinking it looked like a soldier outpost due to the old swords and bits of armor lying on the floor around a few toppled tables and chairs. There were even some bones scattered about, suggesting the area hadn't always been as peaceful as they'd found it.

But the most important aspect of the room was the pedestal standing at the center with a white stone of Myriad perched on top.

Approaching it, Link mused aloud, "I wonder what this place was for. Do you think Hyrule once battled Zora's Domain?”

Gazing about, Zelda suggested, "Perhaps, though I've never heard any tales concerning such a battle. Still, it's obvious something happened here, and this place is well hidden, so it could've been used to store munitions for Hyrule's soldiers.”

Seeing a helmet on the floor near his boots, Link leaned down to lift it up, wiping the dust from the silver. Doing so revealed the same symbol on the back of Zelda's amulet, and he turned it so she could see, stating, “This belonged to a royal guard, and it's probably been here since before we were born, but maybe not _too_ long before.”

Zelda had to agree with that assessment, taking the item to regard with interest. Anything from the time of her mother and father's reign piqued her curiosity, especially after hearing so many stories throughout her life of how good things had been under their rule compared to now. Of course, not _all_ of it was positive—her parents weren't perfect—but even their shortcomings were of interest, and could help her to learn what worked and what didn't when the time came for her to wear the crown.

But for now, the curiosity of why soldiers had been stationed here would have to wait. They needed to speak with Myriad, and Zelda placed the helmet aside before lifting her hand to the softly glowing stone to initiate contact.

The grotto grew darker around them as Myriad responded to the touch, speaking, "My Princess, it is good to hear from you again. I hope you and Link have found your way to Lake Hylia safely.”

The pair exchanged a look just before Zelda answered honestly, “I wouldn't say _safely_ , but we are well, and made some new friends along the way.”

“I'm glad for that much at least, and I must commend you for locating the stone you now touch. It was hidden to keep it safe from enemies during the Battle of Misty Falls which took place five years before your births.”

Zelda and Link shared a look of enlightenment as the latter supplied, “We thought this looked like an outpost, but we've never heard of any battles being waged here."

"Yes, I believe that is because the tale was eventually overshadowed by Dragmire's treachery. But the short version is that forces from distant eastern lands attempted to invade Hyrule and, as Misty Falls is the quickest, safest route to Hyrule Field from the lake, they attempted to gain control of it. So, as I did not wish for the enemy to find the stone and use it to contact the Palace, I advised the King to have it moved.”

Hearing this, Link asked curiously, "Then these stones were originally set up for a different purpose?”

“They were. As the Sage of Light and a royal advisor, I established these stones to keep Hyrule connected to her people, allowing them to contact the Sages for advice if needed. I'd also enchanted the stones to ward off malicious magics as a form of protection for the land. Once I received the Sacred Realm's blessing of light, I used it to strengthen that magic, though by then, Dragmire's treachery had all but eradicated our Sages.”

In a more somber voice, she concluded, “I was the last remaining, though Zelda is now taking her place as the seventh.”

The comment drew Link's gaze to his friend, and he couldn't help but suggest, "So I could use one of these stones to contact Zelda, too?”

“If she has developed her telepathy to satisfaction, then yes,” Myriad related, “she would be able to hear you through the stones as well as I."

Blinking, Zelda cast a surprised look at Link, though she wasn't sure if she'd trained enough for it to work despite knowing Myriad spoke the truth. Still, this wasn't the time to consider it, and Myriad seemed to feel the same, relating, "But I sense more on your minds than questions regarding stories of long ago.”

“Yes,” Zelda began, explaining, "we came to ask you about a revolt that's forming. We first heard of it in Kakariko after departing Death Mountain, and we recently spoke with Lyonel again, who mentioned his intentions of joining it to Link.”

Once she stopped speaking, Link added, "He told me to ask you for the location and also warned me of a guardian the Zora's unleashed in Lake Hylia to protect their domain which will make it dangerous to cross the lake. So we wanted to ask for your guidance on how to proceed."

A moment of thoughtful silence passed before Myriad replied, “I thought the topic of the revolt might come up, and yes, I've heard from Lyonel twice in the past few days. Our first conversation was brief as he was wary of being followed by Ganondorf's soldiers and could spare no time.

"Yet he managed to contact me again only a day later, and provided more information. In essence, my awakening and the stones' return to life has revealed the truth to the citizens—the Sages hadn't abandoned Hyrule as many believed, and there was a true daughter of the former king and queen who was hidden away. So those willing to fight the false king have gathered along the Zora River not far from River Town, and Lyonel intends to join and even lead it if necessary due to his experience as a commanding officer.”

As she spoke, Zelda looked to the side in thought. If this were true, then several people already knew exactly who she was—and it was a little unsettling.

But she ignored her discomfort to inquire, "Did he tell you how many had joined the revolt?"

"No, but he did say he'd overheard talk from a number of young people stating their desire to join it, meaning those who are perhaps too young to remember everything clearly. Because of this, Lyonel feared those fighting for the cause may be wary and aggressive to outsiders, and requested I keep its location a secret from you until he'd arrived and discerned the way this operation was running for himself.

“But now that you've spoken with him, I see no reason to keep the location secret from you, though I do suggest avoiding contact with the revolt until you complete your tasks at Lake Hylia, which will require you to visit Zora's Domain.”

Link nodded in understanding, thinking it made sense. If most of the members were younger, they'd likely be enthusiastic about their cause, but too inexperienced to have the best judgment despite possibly harboring good intentions.

So he didn't argue with her advice, and asked instead, "Then what about the guardian? How do we cross the lake without running into it, and what can we expect from the Zora when we get there?”

Myriad didn't hesitate to reply, “Despite their positive relationship with Hadinaru and Nissandra, Zora's Domain is shrouded in mystery. Yet they are a proud people, almost solely worshiping the goddess Nayru, and they are protective of their domain. So though you would receive a warm welcome, it's possible their guardian will attack any unknown intruders on sight, and likewise, if the guardian is destroyed, the Zora may not appreciate the loss of their defenses."

Link grumbled, thinking it almost sounded as if they'd simply have to take their chances—a prospect he didn't relish. But Zelda seemed to glean something a bit different from Myriad's description, suggesting, "It sounds as if the guardian is the one who needs to be persuaded that we mean no harm, and not the Zora.”

"You would be correct," Myriad agreed, expounding, “and until you reach Zora's Domain, entering the Temple of Water safely will be impossible, making a trip across Lake Hylia necessary before you can advance any further."

In turn, Zelda pursed her lips and Link grumbled—everything had to be complicated, didn’t it?

Sighing at the thought, Link asked the next most obvious question. "So how do we persuade this guardian to leave us in peace?"

"This is something I cannot tell you as I sadly possess little knowledge of this guardian," Myriad responded. “I informed Lyonel of it after having a vision, yet the vision was lacking details. Still, I'm certain you'll find the answer with relative ease by simply keeping an open mind. Never forget that even the most complicated problems can have the simplest solutions."

Despite knowing it might be tedious to find the answer, even her advice seemed simple enough to heed. So Link replied easily, “We'll do our best, and hopefully speak with you again soon, my lady."

“I hope so as well, Link.”

Thinking their conversation was over, Link nearly turned away from the stone to continue on their journey to Lake Hylia. Yet Myriad spoke once more, addressing Zelda with an unexpected comment.

“I sense you're troubled by something more, my Princess.”

With a deep breath, Zelda gave a silent nod, then immediately realized Myriad couldn't see her, and provided a brief, “Yes.” But she hesitated to say more, still trying to figure out the best way to request information with Link standing right next to her.

Though frustrating, her dreams weren't a real cause for concern, but she had the feeling Link would worry anyway. Still, there was no other way to shed light on the situation than to ask, so she made her statements as plainly as possible.

“I'm sorry to bother you with a personal issue, but I've been having recurring dreams about my parents. They're always calling to me from Hyrule Palace, and at first, they were only asking me to save the kingdom, but recently, they're always asking me to save _them_.”

Exhaling a soft breath, she added, “Last night, I had the dream again, but recent events have clouded my sight. I believe the dream is just a calling for me to do what I need to, yet I have the feeling there's more involved and I wanted to ask if you could tell me anything about this."

"I see," came Myriad's understanding reply, and she didn't wait to provide information. "Recurring dreams are often thought to be prophetic, but they are just as frequently simple messages regarding things we're aware of but haven't yet acknowledged, either because we lack the necessary information, or simply refuse to see. There is also the problem of daily occurrences which harbor no greater meaning interfering with our clarity of perception as you mentioned with recent events clouding your sight.

“So there's no way for me to know the true meaning behind your dreams, though I _can_ say that if you're certain there's a deeper meaning, then you should trust that instinct. Meditate on the recurring images when you can, and once you're calm and peaceful, the answers will come to you."

It wasn't much, but the response provided a degree of relief Zelda truly appreciated, and she was quick to thank Myriad—as well as offer her sympathies.

"Thank you, my lady. I'll do my best, and before I go, might I relay my sorrows?"

“Whatever for, my Princess?"

“For Lyonel. We learned you were married, and I don't wish to bring up a distressing subject, but I felt I owed you an apology at the very least as I feel this may be our fault in a way.”

Myriad was silent for only a moment, but when she spoke again, her voice was filled with fondness. "Yes, Lyonel is my husband, but never believe our situation is in any way your fault. In fact, I met Lyonel through the very stone you now touch. He was one of the soldiers in a cavalry of knights who fought for the falls. Eventually, he was promoted to commander when a number of men were slain, and we had to commune regularly to keep information steady between Hyrule and Misty Falls.

“So I didn't meet him in person until the battle was won and he returned, but I found myself struck by his nobility and good nature long before then. I'll also admit I was pleasantly surprised to learn he was quite winsome as well.”

Link and Zelda couldn't help grinning at her admission as she concluded, “He will be a steadfast ally to you throughout your struggles, there for you where I cannot be."

"You're here for us plenty, my lady, and we're appreciative."

As Link spoke the words, he couldn't help feeling a sense of tremendous guilt weighing on him. She obviously cared for Lyonel a great deal, and Link had no idea how the fight with Arden had gone. Would Myriad understand her husband's desire to face the Captain alone?

Would she blame Link for leaving him behind?

Whatever the answer, he refrained from mentioning the engagement if only because an uncertain outcome would burden Myriad—and she had enough to contend with already. So it was definitely better to wait for news before saying anything, though the notion provided little along the lines of comfort for his own concern.

Still, Zelda didn't give him a chance to say more when she concurred, "Yes, we would truly be lost without your help."

“I'm glad it has been of value, and I genuinely look forward to our talks,” Myriad's voice sounded on a solemnly humble note. "Now head to Lake Hylia so we might convene again soon."

Zelda smiled, finding she also looked forward to their communications as she removed her hand from the stone with a temporary farewell. Then, with the room's lighting returning to normal, she glanced at Link and asked, "Just to make sure, I didn't worry you with what I asked Myriad, did I?"

"No," he returned as she walked over, and once close enough, he took her hand with the words, “I mean it's strange that you're having dreams of your parents calling to you, but you know if those dreams ever upset you, I'm right here.”

Smiling, she squeezed his hand with a nod and motioned toward the exit, asking, “Then are you ready?"

Nodding, he started in that direction as they took a last look around the grotto, mentioning, “I only hope we can figure out how to convince this guardian we mean the Zora's no harm without too much trouble.”

“Agreed,” Zelda returned, knowing the sooner they could reach the Temple of Water and destroy the dark orb within, the better.

Moving toward the entrance as they considered it, both looked up and exchanged a questioning look when the sound of their horses whinnying hit their ears. The only reason Frost and Epona would be making such a sound was if trouble was lurking nearby, and in turn, Link swiftly moved outside to the rock ledge behind the waterfall with Zelda right behind him.

There, they found a man mounting Frost with Epona's reins clutched in his hand, and he looked back at the sound of the Hylian's rushed footfalls. Upon seeing his face, they realized he was about their own age, with short black hair and vivid blue eyes.

Gasping the moment he saw them, he faced forward again and dug his heels into Frost's sides to take off at a gallop.

" _Hey_ _!_ " Link yelled, grasping Zelda's hand so they could make their way down the slippery rock ledge and follow the thief. But it was no use—by the time they reached the spot where their horses once stood, the young man had already disappeared from the cave.

Watching him turn in the direction of Lake Hylia at the cave's exit, Link slid to a stop, then kicked his foot against the sandy cavern floor in frustration. Even though the thief was heading in the same direction they were traveling, it would take forever to follow on foot, and tracking him down was just going to take time away from more important matters.

At the thought, Zelda sighed low and related, "I wish he'd mounted Epona. She probably would've thrown him."

"That would've been nice. The only upside is knowing how disappointed he's going to be when he finds out she won't let just anyone ride her."

Grumbling, Zelda began following him out of the cave, relating, “Let's just hope we can follow his tracks without too much trouble, but fair warning, if we find him, you're going to have to hold me back because I'd like the chance to throttle him."

Link scoffed as they went, asking, "Why would I hold you back? I'd like to let you."

Exiting the cave, it was then that they heard a loud _fwoo_ , and just a split second later, a rock flew through the air which missed Link's head by mere inches.

Jerking when he noticed, he looked back to see several octoroks creeping into the area.

Rolling his eyes with a heavy sigh of breath, he clasped Zelda's arm and started to run, adding along the way, "I'd _really_ like to let you."


	10. Simple Solution

Thanks to the sandy shores of Lake Hylia, the horse thief wasn’t difficult to track, and conveniently, the hoof falls led directly there.

Still, it took over half an hour for Link and Zelda to arrive on foot, and the trek hadn't been a peaceful one. It seemed as if octoroks were trying to overthrow Misty Falls, and without the speed Epona and Frost would've provided, it was impossible to simply ride past the creatures.

So each one became an irritating pain that had Link ready to pull his hair out.

He was only grateful the tracks were so easy to follow, though they didn't always continue in a straight line. Instead, a few gaps existed where it looked as if Epona might've attempted to tug her reins away from the thief, while other signs suggested they'd been slowed down by the octoroks.

On the one hand, Link hoped that was the case, but on the other, he also worried their horses had been harmed by the rock-spitting creatures infesting the paths. Sadly, the chances of it happening seemed good when they came across hand prints in the sandy ground as if Frost might've thrown the thief after being smacked by one of the octorok's projectiles.

Still, the horses were nowhere in sight, meaning the thief had simply remounted and continued on.

Thankfully, the fog of Misty Falls faded away as they went, allowing more sunlight in from a cloudless, blue sky above as they finally reached an exit from the area’s numerous winding paths.

With a cold breeze blowing by, they emerged onto the sandy shores of Lake Hylia. Small waves lapped at the sand several yards away as the sapphire waters stretched on nearly as far as the eye could see. Only mountains were visible in the remote distance, and they almost appeared to be floating due to the haze created by the water's glare of reflected sunlight. There were also a few islands toward the southeast which most certainly belonged to Zora’s Domain.

But the best part of the scenery was Epona.

Now rushing toward them from the northern shores, she didn't stop until she reached Link, instantly bumping her nose against his shoulder. Grinning, he rubbed her muzzle and immediately started checking for marks resulting from any rocks that might've struck her in Misty Falls.

Thankfully, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, and he asked, “Did you finally tug your reins away from the thief?”

Epona snorted as if that were precisely the case, and Link smirked—until he noticed one of his satchels was missing.

Rolling his eyes, he supposed it didn't matter since they still needed to find Frost, and he mentioned his missing belongings to Zelda, yet she didn't respond.

Turning to face her, he found the Princess staring out over the waters with obvious awe in her violet blue gaze just as she whispered, “It's so beautiful.”

After yearning to see Lake Hylia for as long as she could remember, not even the trouble caused by a thief could ruin the moment her eyes met the waters for the first time. Adding to her awe was a sense of majesty present in the body of water that spoke to her in ways she could have never described. She only knew she'd remember this moment for as long as she lived, so consumed beholding the beautiful scenery she didn't realize Link was beholding _her_.

Zelda was right, the lake was indeed beautiful, but in his eyes, her own beauty outmatched it. He could've watched her all day just staring out across the waters with the wind whipping through her bronzed blonde hair and lifting the hem of her dress.

Still, he hadn't forgotten Zelda's admission of desiring to see Lake Hylia, or his own desire to take her there—and seeing her reaction was entirely worth the grief they'd experienced trying to reach it.

The notion made it difficult to interrupt the moment, but now that they had Epona back, it would be a lot easier to catch up with Frost. So they had a little time to spare, and he walked over to stand next to her, looking out over the waters with the words, “I'm glad you're finally getting to see it.”

She gifted him with a smile that was even more dazzling than the water under the sun and took his hand. As if by instinct, their fingers thread together, and Link couldn't stop himself from pointing out, “Still, Lake Hylia isn't the most beautiful thing here.”

Knowingly, she remarked, “If you say _I'm_ the most—oh!”

The last came as he grinned sheepishly, telling her all she needed to know without words, and a laugh erupted from his chest when she playfully shoved his arm and shook her head as if having no idea what to do with him.

Yet her smile never waned, and she immediately hugged him as if unable to resist, whispering, “I know you didn't do it on purpose, but thank you for bringing me here.”

“I would've done it anyway,” he returned, once again finding it difficult to break away and continue their search.

But it became easier when Zelda lifted her head and gazed over his shoulder, remarking, “Oh, there's a home near the shore with smoke rising from the chimney.”

Finally releasing her, Link turned around to see what she was talking about, and surely enough, a red house elevated on stilts stood several meters north of their position—the same direction from which Epona had rejoined them.

With three docks stretching out into the water where numerous boats were tethered and a small tool shed nearby, the horse tracks led directly there, and they wasted no time making their way toward it.

As they rounded the corner of the shed, Frost came into view tethered to a post next to the side of the home. Relieved to see him, Zelda immediately approached the horse and remarked, “I guess now all we need to do is find your missing satchel.”

Nodding, they stopped long enough to inspect Frost, finding that he didn't have any visible marks—and Zelda's satchels were also gone.

Rolling her eyes, she ignored the stolen items for the moment in favor of casting the healing spell she'd learned in the fairy cave on both horses. That way, they'd know for sure any minor injuries sustained wouldn't cause the animals problems, and after Link tethered Epona next to Frost, he rounded the corner leading to the front of the home with Zelda right behind him.

There, they found a walkway made of planks leading from the docks to a ramp connecting with the home's front porch, and sitting at the bottom of the wooden incline was the thief. Crouched over their satchels, the young man was going through their things and tossing aside whatever he considered useless—until he came across Lyonel's flute which he regarded curiously.

It wasn't until Link's shadow crossed over him that he took notice of their presence, glancing back to see the Hylians coming up behind him.

Instantly, the thief gasped and pushed himself up to run away again, dropping the flute in the process. But Link wasn't having it, swiftly rushing forward to tackle him onto his stomach.

As sand flew around them, Zelda also moved in and grabbed the young man's arm, allowing Link to take the other and pull him onto his feet. Doing so, it was easy to see that he was scared, and didn't appear to have any truly malicious intentions. But that didn't stop him from trying to escape, starting by shoving Zelda away as she was physically weaker and easier to move from his path.

As a result, she stumbled backwards and landed on her hip against the walkway with a sharp yelp of pain.

And Link's response was immediate.

Balling his right fist, he sent it sailing into the thief's jaw, putting enough strength into it to send him falling backwards.

Landing only a few feet away from Zelda, he grunted and drew out, “Gah, okay! I give! Just don't do that again, you hit hard!"

Rolling his eyes with a low grumble, Link joined Zelda to help her up, though she didn't seem to be injured, or even still in pain. Instead, she was staring at him in surprise over the way he'd defended her—hoping all the while that her blush wasn't noticeable as this was hardly the time for notions of admiration.

So she let him help her up and confirmed that she was alright before informing the thief in response to his complaints, “Well it serves you right for stealing people's horses and going through their things! You really should be ashamed of yourself."

Sitting up while still rubbing his jaw, the thief replied, "I'm sorry, lady! But I'm not really a thief, honest! So maybe I did deserve it, but I only stole them because the rev–," he abruptly stopped and amended, "I mean, rupees are tight and my grandmother needs the money."

Link and Zelda exchanged a knowing look over the way he'd changed his wording, neither needing to ask if the other thought he was about to say _the revolt—_ and it wasn't a surprise. Myriad said the revolt was forming around Lake Hylia and that several young people had joined, meaning he was likely one of them.

So they both shrugged and reached down to offer their hands and help him up.

In response, he peered up at them with confusion in his eyes. But if he thought their offer of assistance seemed strange after everything he'd done, he didn't comment on it and finally took their hands.

Once he was on his feet again, Link stepped back and asked, "What were you _really_ going to say? The rev … .”

"Nothing!" he retorted loudly, continuing without pause, "Not a thing, honest. But look, don't tell my grandmother about this, alright? She's asleep right now, and she'd have my backside if she found out I stole horses. I mean, you caught me, so there's no harm done, right?"

Zelda arched a single brow before crossing her arms over her chest as Link planted a hand against his hip, neither of them sure if they should just let him get away with what he'd done so easily.

Seeing their looks, he cringed and drew out, "Oh come on!"

Link rolled his eyes as Zelda sighed. But before either could respond, the front door of the home opened and a woman's voice called out, "Cody! Where did you run off to, young man?"

Fidgeting at the sound of the voice calling him, Cody gave them a pleading look before taking off between them with the words, “I'm right here, Grandma!”

Turning around as he passed, Link and Zelda watched him heading toward an elderly woman now standing on the front porch. With long, curly gray hair, she was rather short and stood with the assistance of a cane while patiently waiting for her grandson to join her.

Keeping his voice low once they were alone, Link asked Zelda, "Should we tell her?"

Pursing her lips in consideration over the matter, she replied, "Well, we _did_ find our horses. So I don't see the harm in keeping it a secret, though … .”

Trailing as she looked down at their belongings now strewn about the sand, she sighed and started the task of gathering everything to pack into the satchels, concluding, "With as loud as he is, I hope she's hard of hearing, otherwise _he_ just got himself into trouble."

Link smirked, leaning down to help her, and in the process, they both listened in on the conversation between Cody and his grandmother as he asked her, "What's wrong, Grandma? Did you wake up?"

"I heard you yelling out here,” she started, sounding less than happy over it. “Now what were you yelling about? And why do I hear horses?"

"Oh, well … um," Cody started, looking over at Link and Zelda before supplying, "we have visitors. They just came riding through."

The older woman seemed surprised, but also happy over the news, asking, "Oh really? Where?"

With their satchels packed once more, Link lifted them and followed Zelda toward the front porch. At the same time, Cody was helping his grandmother down the wooden ramp, and they met at the landing where he qualified, “They're right here. I … er," he paused, admitting, "I don't know their names yet though."

Without hesitation, Link reached out his hand in greeting and supplied, "I'm Link, and this is Zelda. And you are?"

Though the elderly woman was smiling, her blue eyes seemed to be staring off into space—and she reached her hand about a foot left of Link's as she replied, "I'm Lana, pleased to meet you, Link and Zelda."

Confused by the woman's bad sense of direction, Link glanced at Cody who pointed to his eyes in a manner that suggested she didn't have the best vision. So Link nodded and instantly turned his hand to take hers with a gentle shake and the response of, "Likewise."

Zelda followed suit, shaking the woman's hand before observing with a look about, "You have a very lovely home, ma'am."

“Oh, just call me Grandma, everyone else does," Lana instructed with a chuckle, adding, "and thank you. It's nice to get visitors after such a long time, especially ones who pass on such kind words.”

“Oh?” Zelda started, lowering her hand from their shake with the question, “Are people not visiting the lake much anymore?”

Glancing in Zelda's direction— _almost—_ Lana answered, “Not since all those fish tales about a huge monster in Lake Hylia started circulating. People used to come out to fish, and we made our living doing the same thing, as well as chartering boats for people to use, sometimes even selling them. But now, we have to stick to the shallows where the pickings are slim, which is really only enough to feed us and nothing more.”

Link gave Zelda a knowing look as he replied by asking, "Would you believe it if I said we were looking for a boat in order to cross the lake?"

Cody gave them a look that suggested they were crazy while Lana just smiled and turned to walk back up the ramp while remarking, "Well I don't see why not! I haven't seen anything to be afraid of myself!"

Link and Zelda both smiled, knowing the reason _why_ she hadn't seen anything, and her trek to sit in one of the chairs on her porch served as proof. On the way, Cody had to rush to push a few items from her path so she wouldn't trip and fall before sitting on a cushioned lounge chair.

Once settled, she exhaled a tired sigh as if the exertion of standing for so long had winded her. But she didn't seem too worn out to continue their conversation, setting her cane aside with the words, "We have quite a few boats docked in disuse, so you're welcome to borrow one if you're planning to bring it back. But I'd have to ask you to pay for it otherwise since rupees are tight.”

"That's completely fair," Zelda replied, adding, “and I'd rather pay you to borrow it, especially since your grandson offered to care for our horses while we're gone."

"Did he? Well, he's a very kind boy," she returned with a chuckle as Cody stared at them incredulously.

Zelda simply smiled at him in return, qualifying, "That he is, and I'm sure he'll perform the task adequately, right, Link?"

Link wasn't certain he agreed, but he trusted Zelda's judgment, eyeing Cody with a stern expression while replying pointedly, "Yes, I'm _very_ certain he would.”

His hard tone of voice made Cody flinch before he addressed Lana by stating, "Uh, Grandma, I'll be back, I need to go make sure I tethered the horses tightly enough for them."

Chuckling, she pointed out, “See, he'll do a fine job watching them. Go on, Cody."

Nodding, Cody took off down the ramp, silently motioning at the Hylians to follow him.

Watching as he stopped a short distance from the side of the home, they moved to do so—and heard Lana continuing to speak as if they were still standing there.

The sound had Link giving a questioning look, but Cody just shook his head and spoke softly, "Don't worry, she talks to people all the time when they're not around. Just find a spot to come in on the conversation later. But listen … ," he trailed, lifting his hands in each of their directions before inquiring, "are you two insane?"

In turn, they both pursed their lips in a manner suggesting he was one to talk, and Cody rolled his eyes with a sigh, continuing on despite their lack of a response.

"Also, how can you trust me? I tried to steal your horses before, so you know I could try it again, don't you?"

“Really?” Zelda asked, pointing out, “Because I thought you said you only needed to sell them for rupees. But now that we're paying your grandmother to borrow a boat, stealing shouldn't be a temptation any longer. Unless there's another reason you need horses that—”

“No, no,” Cody interrupted, muttering, “I get your point, and there's not.”

Link grinned, amused by the way Zelda nearly entrapped him as she continued, “Good. Then the least you could do is look after them while we're gone. After all, you _did_ cause us a good bit of grief, so it's only fair, and if you don't, we'll simply tell your grandmother what you tried to do. She seems to have good hearing anyway, so she'll notice if the horses are gone by the time we return."

Realizing now why Zelda qualified Cody for the task, Link couldn't help thinking it was a good idea after all. Cody didn't seem to have a problem with it either, yet he still wasn't convinced their plan to cross the lake was a good idea.

"Do you not get it?" Though his voice was still low, it bore urgency as he pointed toward the water and went on, "There is _something_ out there, and if you go, you probably _won't_ come back."

"Well, it's sweet of you to be concerned, Cody,” Link started on a bland tone of voice, adding, "but think of it this way. We're paying to borrow the boat, and if we don't come back, you'll get our horses. So you have nothing to lose."

Slapping Cody's arm in a friendly manner, he turned to take their satchels back to Epona and Frost with Zelda right behind him.

Cody stared blankly, rubbing his arm where Link had slapped it while muttering to himself, "They're crazy.” Exhaling a sigh, he followed them to their horses, saying more loudly, "Alright, alright, so I'll get something good for it either way. But what's in it for _you_ _? W_ hy are you crossing the lake?"

"Considering you tried to steal our horses and went through our belongings, I don't think that's any of your business,” Zelda retorted chidingly.

Cody looked down contritely as Zelda finished tying her satchel to Frost's saddle and announced, "I'm going to go see what kind of deal I can get for that red boat. It's small and it looks fast, so I think it'll suit our needs.”

Link nodded in agreement, watching her adjourn to the front of the house again as he tied his own satchel to Epona, then turned to Cody with the question, "So, have you seen anything in the lake?”

Looking up, he nodded. "Yeah, but only out in the distance where the water's deeper and the best fishing was. Whatever it is, it's too big to swim into more shallow depths."

Considering what he'd seen with Lyonel, it made sense, and Link nodded before going to the front porch again with Cody just behind him. On the way, they could hear Zelda bargaining for one of the boats with the words, “The one with the red hull and white sails would be big enough to suit our needs, but we may be gone for a few days. So will that cost extra?"

"No, dear,” Lana started. “I was willing to let you borrow one for free because no one else is lining up to go out right now. So it's not as if anyone will be inconvenienced. But if you really want to pay to borrow it, I'll ask a mere two hundred rupees. That boat was built by my grandson, and it's quite sturdy. Fast too, so you should be able to cross the lake and back in no time."

Hearing that, Link glanced at Cody skeptically, hoping Lana was right about her grandson's carpentry work because his thievery skills needed honing.

Seeing his look, Cody narrowed his brows defensively and said, "Hey, if there's one thing I can do, it's build. I'm the one who put up a lot of parts of this house before Grandpa died."

"He did," Lana supplied with a chuckle. “Afterward, he finished off the front porch by himself and even built a ramp to make things easier for me when my knees started going bad. He's a wonderful carpenter."

Zelda smiled, rummaging through her pouch to produce the rupees requested as payment before taking Lana's hand and placing them in her palm. "There, two hundred it is.”

Smiling, Lana thanked her and handed the rupees to Cody while asking, "So why are you two needing to cross the lake? Do you have business with Zora's Domain?”

"You could say that," Zelda answered. “Do you know anything about it?”

“A little. I know they're very protective of their home, so if there's a so-called _monster_ in the lake, it's probably their friend.”

Thoughtfully, Lana sat back in her seat and qualified, "You know, it sings some very pretty music at night when it's quiet and no one's around. So I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of it."

"Because it's _huge_ , grandma!" Cody announced as if he'd said as much fifty times already.

While they discussed it, Zelda narrowed her brows. _Music?_ Ironically, the thought struck a chord, and Link noticed the look of enlightenment on her face, wondering what she was onto.

Yet she didn't take the time to explain, asking Lana, “Wait, what do you mean by music?"

Without pause, she explained, “It sings songs like whales do, which has actually helped me to sleep in these financially troubling times. So I guess I'm the only one who considers the beast friendly, just misunderstood."

With a smile curling her lips, Zelda replied, "Thank you, Grandma, you just helped me figure something out. So please pardon us for a moment. We're going to go look the boat over."

At that, she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him off toward the docks so swiftly he grunted, hearing Lana chuckling behind them as if excited to see what they might find. But once their footsteps faded away, and as Cody walked by while counting the rupees for her, she grabbed her cane and used it to smack his backside much harder than she looked to be capable of doing.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the sting out of his butt while asking, "What'd I do!"

"That's what you get for stealing horses!" Lana announced, having heard the whole thing before she'd come outside, and sat her cane down again with a muttered, "Fool kids."

Out on the docks, Zelda stopped next to the boat they were planning to take and turned to Link, her eyes bright as she suggested, "Play the flute."

Uncertain, Link asked, "Now?" before considering her suggestion along with the song Lana said the guardian liked to sing—and it all made sense.

Smirking, he asked, "You think music might tame the savage beast?"

"It's worth a shot," Zelda returned with a smile. "I mean Myriad said complicated problems can have simple solutions, and I can't think of any other way we're going to convince the guardian to let us pass than by playing a song for it.”

“Sounds simple enough to me,” he replied, then glanced back at Lana's home with pursed lips and muttered, “It's just a good thing Cody didn't take it.”


	11. Nautical Mishap

After gathering everything needed for a trip across the largest lake in Hyrule, Link and Zelda adjourned to their vessel and prepared to set sail.

Link had been skeptical of Cody's handy work before, but a closer inspection of their transportation proved his craftsmanship was nothing to scoff about. Nearly seven feet long from bow to stern with a single, rotating mast sporting a sail at the center of the deck, their boat was no vacation yacht, but it was sturdy nevertheless.

After they stored their satchels aboard, Cody untied the ship from the dock, then wound up the rope and tossed it to Link with the words, “Good luck. I sure hope you two know what you're doing."

Smirking as their boat drifted away from the dock, Link replied, "It'll come to us," and had to stifle his laughter over the way Cody rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

Even Zelda looked amused as he headed for the mast to open the sail, securing the bottom to the boom with a tight tie. With the white material unfolded, the winds filled it out, instantly pushing the boat away from the docks.

To gain even more speed, Link grabbed a paddle, pushing it through the water as Zelda sat at the tiller to steer.

Cody watched from the docks as they went, and didn't manage to pry his gaze away until a shadow passed overhead. Looking up, he noticed a mass of dark clouds gathering which had temporarily blocked out the sun. A storm? It was possible, and with the odds already stacked against Link and Zelda, the young carpenter muttered, “Looks like I'll probably get those horses after all."

Oblivious to Cody's pessimism, the Hylians continued guiding the small water craft along the lake. With the winds picking up, Zelda had to raise her voice in asking Link, "Should we just head toward those islands and get the guardian’s attention by trying to reach Zora’s Domain?”

Placing the paddle back on the deck, Link stood and gripped the mast while answering, "Yeah, I was just thinking that would probably be the easiest way to find him.”

"Alright," Zelda replied just as a gust of wind passed over them.

The burst of air didn't rock their vessel, but it did give them quite a boost, propelling them toward deeper waters in almost no time. It was hard to say if they'd yet reached an area deep enough for the guardian to swim in, but Link pulled the flute from his belt anyway just to have it ready.

Noticing it, Zelda took a deep breath in the hopes that their idea would work. Still, something in her was confident that their current course was the right course, and the only problem was the storm cloud rolling in overhead.

Hopefully, they wouldn't run into trouble due to bad weather, and yet the wind it provided was helping them gain ground quickly, the waters beneath turning an even darker shade of blue than before. Yet the cold wind made the ride seem frigid and their vessel more difficult to steer when her fingers began to grow numb.

So Zelda retrieved her gloves from her belt pouch and donned them before glancing ahead at Link who was watching the water from the bow.

"Do you see anything?"

"Nothing yet,” he replied.

Hearing this, Zelda gazed across the surface of the lake, wondering if the guardian would even notice their tiny boat. If it did, how quickly would it react? The question drew to mind what Lana said about the creature being misunderstood. Could the elderly woman's opinion hold weight? Perhaps the creature wasn't fierce at all, only feared because of its size.

On the other hand, perhaps it _had_ eaten some people.

Whatever the answer, it seemed they were soon to find out.

As Zelda questioned the guardian's true nature, she looked up in detecting a low hum in the distance. A brief silence ensued it before another followed, more intense than the first.

Glancing back at Zelda with narrowed brows, Link listened to the differing tones growing louder as if something might've been traveling beneath them, and it did indeed sound like a slow song being played. It was muffled, making it hard to detect what direction it could've been coming from, but soon enough, it grew in pitch, and both of them glanced starboard.

There, they saw a shadow in the water moving swiftly toward their craft, one that had Zelda's lips parting in amazement, her eyes wide. The aquatic being had to be at least fifty or sixty feet from head to tail, and forty in width, the large dark spot soon engulfing the waters beneath their traveling craft.

"It's huge!" she exclaimed.

Link had to agree, staring as the guardian took up a steady position beneath the boat, traveling peacefully along with them—for the moment, anyway. At the same time, the aquatic melodies hit his ears again above the winds whipping past them, but much more clearly now.

Listening, he couldn't help but think the song seemed longing somehow, as if calling for something, and Zelda pointed out what.

"He's looking for a reply, Link! Play back to him!”

Nodding, Link released the mast and lifted the flute, hoping this would work as he pressed the mouthpiece to his lips. Then, with a deep breath, he began to play, the melody echoing out as he focused on what they both wanted to do—visit Zora's Domain in peace.

Several moments passed, his song coming out in slow and eerie tones, notes that strangely sounded similar to those the guardian was churning out.

Realizing the same, Zelda watched in silence as his melody harmonized with the guardian's—and the massive creature was now rising to the surface. The closer it got, the more clearly she could see the details than before. With scales painting vivid red and blue patterns across its body, the guardian drew so close to their boat she feared it might hit the bottom and cause a leak.

She could also feel turbulence in the tiller, her fingers tightening around it to keep them steady as they cut through the water at top speed in wait of a response.

In the process, she couldn't help thinking it was a good thing Link's eyes were closed. Otherwise, the guardian's proximity could've concerned him and interrupted his ability to play correctly.

Still, the sight of him using the flute to communicate with the massive creature as the wind whipped by was awe inspiring, and Link couldn't say he didn't feel a connection through the music he played to the guardian now. Whether by magic, instinct, or both, he knew exactly what he was doing, his fingers moving with confidence to send the notes out.

As a result, each understood the others' needs, their song continuing to harmonize for only a few moments more before the guardian's chorus quietened down. In turn, its depth increased as it turned beneath the surface—swimming away to leave them in peace.

Seeing this, Zelda stared in intrigue, calling out with a bright smile, "Link, it's working! The guardian is letting us pass!”

Continuing to play, Link finally opened his eyes to see the shadow beneath their boat slowly growing darker. Realizing she was right, he pulled the flute from his lips and cast a smile in her direction.

"What did I tell you about the man eaters that were probably out here?"

Both amused by his joke and utterly relieved their plan had worked, Zelda laughed joyously with the response, "I don't think there's a line big enough to catch this one."

Grinning, Link gazed across the waters again, just as glad for their plan's success. He was also happy to see one of the islands belonging to Zora's Domain not far off the port bow if only because the first drops of rain were starting to fall.

Ready to tell Zelda to turn to port, he was interrupted by a vibration in the water that sent a tremor through the deck.

"What was that?" Zelda asked, able to feel the turbulence more clearly through the tiller.

Link wasn't sure, but the answer soon presented itself with a loud burst of water to starboard. Instantly looking in that direction, they spied the guardian's enormous caudal fin lifting from the lake's surface, glistening red and blue with numerous streams of water running off of it.

The appendage was obviously rising as the creature had turned to dive downward, and thankfully, it wasn't close enough to directly threaten their vessel. Yet, as it came back down to submerge again, it crashed against the water with enough force to send out a wave—in their direction.

"Zelda, hang on!”

As their boat rose with the coming wave, Zelda did her best to follow his direction and keep the tiller steady. But she wasn't prepared for the type of force the wave generated, and when it hit the rudder, the tiller was jerked from her hands with enough strength to knock her onto the deck.

The result saw their vessel tossed about, and Zelda grabbed the hull's edge to both steady herself and get back up. Simultaneously, Link tried to grip the mast, but the jolting vessel had him stumbling back, leaving it just out of reach.

Hearing his struggle, Zelda looked up just in time to see the boom connected to the mast swinging around, and just before he could duck out of the way, the tip of the wooden beam connected with his temple.

Instantly, Link's body went limp, and Zelda's blood turned to ice as he toppled over the side of the boat and into the waters below.

" _Link_!"

With their vessel still jostling about, Zelda immediately pulled herself up and rolled over the edge of the hull, plunging into the lake behind him. Strangely, once submerged, the water actually seemed warmer, likely due to the cold wind that had been whipping over her for so long. But she ignored it, scanning the waters to find Link slowly sinking several yards away.

The weight of his sword and shield was dragging him down into the depth, and she swam, pushing her legs as hard as she could to reach him. Thankfully, his extremities became outstretched in his unconscious state, making it just a little easier for her to reach his wrist, and she snagged it tightly the moment she was close enough.

Pulling with several air bubbles escaping her nose, she dragged him up and latched an arm around his back, then looked up in the hopes of locating their boat—and it wasn't easy. With the overcast sky above, everything was dark and murky, yet the waters had calmed down, and she soon noticed the vessel drifting along slowly about fifteen feet above.

Just before she attempted to reach it, something else caught her eyes. Looking directly ahead, the guardian was swimming in the distance, details of its body obscured by the dark waters surrounding it. Yet it appeared to be moving toward a structure rising from the bottom of the lake that resembled a sunken building.

While the doors were hard to see, a golden carving of the Triforce was visible just above them, proving the structure's identity.

The Temple of Water.

Still, there was no time to consider it with the need for air growing stronger by the second, and Zelda kicked her legs as hard as she could, dragging Link toward their boat for several feet before vanishing with him in a blue green light.

The only thing left behind was Lyonel's flute, which had slipped from Link's grasp after he'd fallen into the water. Now, it was drifting downward to the bottom of the lake, stopping only after meeting the palm of a finned hand.

Teleporting out of the water and onto the deck of their vessel again, Zelda pushed herself up while gasping for breath and rolled Link over onto his back. Lowering her ear to listen for his breathing, she detected nothing, and his chest wasn't rising.

He obviously had water blocking his airways, and Zelda fought to ignore her panic and focus on what she had to do to help him—but it wasn't easy. As she gripped his arm and hefted him up, memories of his fall from Death Mountain assailed her.

With it came a sense of urgency she couldn't deny as she climbed behind him and removed his shield as quickly as possible. Allowing it to clatter against the deck without a second glance, she wrapped her arms around his sides and clamped her hands together against his chest, using them to pump against his sternum.

“Come on, Link,” she rasped between compressions, trying to keep him tilted forward as far as possible so the water blocking his airways would come out more easily.

Thankfully, it worked, and after pressing her fists into his chest several times, Link coughed up the water stuck in his throat, then took in a deep breath before hacking for more air.

In the process, he gripped the side of the boat to steady himself, and Zelda collapsed back on her arms, so relieved she could no longer hold herself up. Still, she wasn't entirely convinced he was fine, and slowly worked her way to his side before commencing a visual checkup.

Yet he appeared to be fine aside from the blood trickling down the left side of his face. The impact of the boom against his temple left a gash in his brow, though it was questionable whether he even noticed it as he sputtered for breath and asked, "What happened?"

"You were knocked out by the boom and fell overboard. So I jumped in to pull you out."

As she replied, Zelda placed her hand against the side of his head and used the magic provided by the Fairy Maiden to heal his wound. With her palm glowing blue, the gash healed in no time, leaving only the blood trails behind.

Groaning over her explanation, Link found himself immensely grateful for the relief her magic provided to the ache in his head, but wished she hadn't needed to throw herself into the lake to help him, particularly with how cold it was. Shivering against the breeze gusting over them, he sat back and noticed she was trembling as well.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out, reaching to tug her in close.

Zelda let him, not only ready to hug him out of relief for his safety, but also needing the heat of their bodies to warm up. The way he took her hands in his to rub between his palms certainly helped, and she took that moment to regard their vessel.

After the boom struck Link, it'd broken from the mast, leaving them adrift on the water with no sails to catch the wind. At the thought, she replied to his apology by stating, "It's not your fault, Link. I'm just glad you're okay, but … now what do we do? The sails are down, and we're too far out to swim back to shore."

"Yeah, and the rain's getting harder, too,” he muttered, scouring his mind for a solution, but nothing stood out aside from paddling the rest of the way to the island.

He supposed it was a stroke of luck that the paddle—and their satchels—were still on board, though he didn't focus on it for long. Instead, Zelda caught his attention when she let a soft whimper and muttered, “It feels like needles are st-t-ticking my fingers and-d t-toes.”

Her teeth began chattering as she spoke, and though Link could agree that the cold was uncomfortable, he hadn't quite reached that level. So he started rubbing his hand up and down her back in the hopes of generating a little warmth and nearly reached down to pull her legs across his lap, but stopped at the sensation of a thump against the boat's hull and narrowed his brows curiously.

"Did you feel that?"

"No," she returned, shivering too much to notice anything. “What-t is it?"

“I don't know,” he replied, pushing himself up to look over the side of the boat and into the water just as another thump passed through their craft. With the rains coming down harder now, it was difficult to tell, but watching the water for a few moments proved his suspicions beyond a doubt.

"Something's pushing us."

"It-t is?" Zelda inquired, lifting her head to peer over the opposite side of the boat. Near the stern, she noticed a pair of legs waving back and forth beneath the water's surface—that was to say, legs lined with fins. Additionally, a blue hand was pressed to the side of the boat's hull just beneath the spot where she sat.

Seeing it, she looked at Link and smiled, announcing, "It's the Zora."

Sitting back and drawing Zelda in closer, he exhaled a relieved sigh. It was nice knowing they wouldn't be stuck in the cold rain for long, and he could only hope Zora's Domain would prove to be just a little bit warmer.

Of course, they wouldn't be going anywhere if not for Lyonel's flute, and at the thought, he reached to his belt to make sure it was still there, but found nothing.

Lifting his head to look down, he scanned the deck for the instrument, but didn't see it, and asked Zelda, "Do you have the flute?"

Staring at him quietly, she abruptly looked out at the water with a whispered, "Oh no."

Hearing that, Link groaned and let his head fall back, relating, "I hope Lyonel doesn't get too angry considering the circumstances. Still, I should've put it back up the moment I stopped playing it."

Taking his hand, Zelda qualified, “It's just-t as much my fault as it is yours, so at least-t he'll have two t-targets instead of one.”

Link couldn't help smiling at her joke, and the expression grew wider when she kissed his cheek to offer comfort. Meeting her gaze, he also couldn't help noticing her beauty despite how out of sorts they both were. The tip of her nose and cheeks were red from the cold while strands of her soaked hair were clinging to her neck and forehead, but it didn't matter.

She was still lovely, and he knew she always would be.

Reaching up to push her hair back behind her pointed ears, he related, “I know a good way to keep warm until we reach Zora's Domain.”

“How's that?”

Wasting no time, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, carefully brushing them with measured strokes.

The moment he did, her heart quickened its pace, and instantly, the cold seemed to drain out of her body. With her hands clutched in one of his and his opposing arm around her back, she forgot every other consideration as his tongue met her bottom lip and slowly traced it before he broke contact to ask, "Feel any warmer now?"

Zelda had no idea what he was asking, at least, not at first. But the answer slowly came to her, and if she was still cold, she certainly wasn't noticing it. Instead, her thoughts were focused on the way he'd kissed her, and she found herself slowly nodding with the whispered words, “Do that again.”

He certainly had no qualms obliging the lady—specifically not for the noble cause of keeping her warm—and leaned back in with a small smile.

She met him halfway, letting a soft whimper as if overwhelmed by his attention, and the thought heated his blood in a way he couldn't describe. Making it even better, her lips opened for him, his grip around her tightening as their tongues met for the first time, sliding together in a manner that caused them both to seize up against each other.

Before long, neither of them noticed the cold, only the warmth shared between them as they drifted across Lake Hylia and into the stronghold of Zora's Domain.

Near the exit of Misty Falls, a cloaked rider settled upon a silver stallion had watched the distant boat traveling beyond the guardian's barrier from the lake's shore, lips curving in a small smile beneath his hood. While he was too far away to see everything in detail, Lyonel knew Link and Zelda would reach their destination soon, meaning the second of Dragmire's dark orbs wouldn't last much longer.

Things were flowing smoothly indeed.


	12. Boundaries

It only took the Zora fifteen minutes to carry Link and Zelda's small boat to the island, but in that short time, the rains had turned into snow.

Shimmering white flakes floated about them that were too light to fall directly to the water's surface. The result made it seem as if the snow was performing a dance in midair, and the environment provided by Zora's Domain was cold enough to fit the weather.

Eventually, their boat drifted into a cavern of rock walls that glistened with ice, and the wind whipped into the natural corridor with low hisses and morose hums. Sadly, it only made the temperature seem colder, and the Hylians could only hope the Zora had some place they could go to warm up soon.

Cuddled together at the back of the boat, Link and Zelda watched the scenery passing by with quiet interest. Torches lit with blue fire lined the rock walls, and after a short distance, the tunnel grew wider until a small harbor came into view. With a number of wooden docks leading to steps connecting with a large archway carved out of the rock walls, it looked as if they'd constructed the area specifically for receiving guests, yet there were no other boats docked.

Still, with the guardian protecting Zora's Domain, the lack of water craft wasn't surprising, and soon enough, their small, broken sailboat became the sole vessel tethered in the harbor.

Wet and cold, the Hylians climbed onto the dock with their satchels in hand and regarded their new surroundings. Tones of blue, white, and gray met their vision with the water's reflection casting intricate patterns on the walls and ceiling while the Zora who'd carried them in swam away, possibly to continue with their normal daily activities.

So they turned their attention to the archway. With two statues of a Zora woman standing on either side, she possessed a spiked dorsal fin along her head that started at one ear and arched over her cranium to the next like a natural crown.

Perhaps the statue was a depiction of one of the Zora's rulers, though they had little time to question it before the doors within the archway opened. Emerging from them was a tall, slender Zora with pale blue skin marked by patterned blotches of a darker blue down his sides, legs, and arms. His head was elongated at the back with a spiked dorsal fin running from the top from his forehead to the back of his neck, and two long whiskers reminiscent of what one might find on a catfish stretched from his upper lip.

Despite the cold, he wore little aside from a sarong of colorful cloth hanging to his knees and fastened with a belt made of seashells. His wide, black eyes were friendly, and he approached them with two white furs on each arm.

As soon as he was within reach, he lifted them in offering and provided a warm greeting.

"Welcome to Zora's Domain. I am Esair, personal servant of Queen Majalyn, at your service."

Gratefully taking the furs to wrap around their shoulders, they thanked him in turn, and Zelda offered a polite introduction.

“We're pleased to meet you. I am Zelda, and this is Link. We've come to–"

Esair interrupted her by lifting his hand, relating once she'd stopped, "Your reason for coming here can wait until you've both been warmed by a fire. So if you would please follow me, I'll take you where this can be done."

They certainly couldn't argue with that, allowing him to turn and lead them through the doors without question. Inside awaited a large chamber like a vestibule sporting a dome carved out of the cavern walls. At the center stood a clear pool being fed by a cascade of water trickling down from the center of the dome above like a liquid curtain.

On the opposing side of the room were more steps leading down to a set of large double doors that Esair politely told them led to the throne room, though at present, the doors were closed. Still, there were several Zora standing about, most regarding the Hylians as they walked by with respectful nods of their heads.

Leading them to a side door left of the fountain, Esair related, “I'd like to take this chance to apologize to you for the damage done to your boat, and assure you it wasn't the guardian's intentions to nearly cause you to capsize.”

Following him through the door, Link replied, “There was no real harm done, and the boat can be fixed, so don't worry about it, Esair.”

Giving him a smile and nod, Esair commenced with leading them into the domain by taking a set of stairs down to a corridor where several guest rooms waited. Coming to a stop at one, he lifted an arm to silently gesture them inside—and it was inviting to say the least. With a fire burning in an alcove opposite the entryway, two thick pallets were laid out upon the floor before it, both covered by furs and a number of soft pillows.

As they walked inside, Esair qualified, “The Queen has requested an audience with you, one to be held once her current affairs are concluded. In the meantime, she's instructed me to ensure both of you are comfortable. So would you like something to eat? Or have any other needs?”

Looking around, Link shook his head, answering, “I think we'll be fine, but getting something to eat does sound good."

“In that case, we have some fillet bass to cook for you as we know of the human predilection for cooking meat before consumption. So I'll return shortly with your meals."

"Thank you, Esair," Zelda replied, watching as he bowed his head and departed after shutting the door.

Once alone, she immediately adjourned to the fire and settled on the floor before it rather than getting the pallet wet with her damp clothing. Thankfully, the feeling was returning to her fingers as she tugged off her gloves, but her feet were still like ice. So she removed her boots and stretched one leg out toward the warmth of the strange, blue flame while pulling the other up to rub the feeling back into her toes.

At the same time, Link's chainmail began rattling, and she glanced over her shoulder to see him removing it along with his green jerkin so his tunic would dry out more quickly.

Settling the clothing near the fire along with his boots, he finally joined her on the floor, refraining from using the pallets until his pants had dried out a little more.

In doing so, Zelda qualified, "The Zora were very gracious to give us this room, and it's nice to be able to feel most of my extremities again."

“Agreed,” Link returned with a smile, then thoughtfully looked her over. Every inch of her burgundy dress was still soaked, and as he reached over to lift a portion of the fabric, he remarked, “I know how this is going to sound, but you really should take this dress off so everything will dry faster.”

Zelda pursed her lips, and though his suggestion made sense, she returned, “I can't. We're not precisely alone right now, and if my dress doesn't dry before Esair returns or Queen Majalyn concludes her business, I don't want to be left wandering about in my slip.”

Link snorted, relating, “I don't think the Zora would mind it. I mean they hardly wear clothing at all."

"That's different,” she retorted. “They're not human, and that's their culture."

Realizing she was going to be stubborn, Link related, “They're also not prone to catching colds from wearing soaked clothing like we are, and if it's me you're worried about, that slip was all you were wearing when we slept together last night and you weren't embarrassed then."

His turn of phrase had her blushing madly if only because he made it sound as if more had happened between them than simply getting rest. So she countered, “Well perhaps I shouldn't have, especially considering how we were kissing in the boat on the way here. I have to remember that things aren't the same between us now, so it wasn't proper for me to do that last night, and it isn't proper here either."

Once she was finished speaking, she glanced over at him in wait of a response only to find his lips curved into a frown.

Confused by the expression, she asked, "What?"

“Are you saying you're uncomfortable with me now?"

Blinking, Zelda rasped, “No! Not at all, I just mean that our relationship has escalated, so I need to remember to exercise modesty."

Relieved to know she wasn't feeling uncomfortable at least, he smiled, and couldn't help thinking she was awfully cute when she was arguing so logically. But if she couldn't be convinced to remove the soaked garment, he had only one thing to say on the matter, and started by shaking his head with a casual shrug.

"Fine then, sit there and be proper in your cold, wet dress," he started, pausing before adding for effect, " _my lady_."

Zelda sent a glare in his direction only to find him grinning from ear to ear. Rolling her eyes over the victorious look, she muttered under her breath, wishing he wasn't right. Propriety had its place, and it wasn't exactly _here_. That aside, she was certainly ready to stop the shivers from wracking her body so incessantly, and his tunic already looked half way dry.

So she finally gave in with a muttered, “Oh alright,” and reached to untie the strings of her bodice followed by getting onto her knees to slip the dress off completely.

Smiling, Link looked away to give her privacy and listened as she moved to lay the garment not far from the fire while lamenting the way she'd neglected to bring her riding pants with them. A moment passed in silence following the words, and he looked back under the assumption that she was done only to catch the sight of silken skin wrapped in a flimsy, wet slip.

It was in that moment that Link realized he'd won the battle, but lost the war.

Unlike at their camp in Misty Falls, the fact that her slip was wet made it nearly transparent, and as she'd moved, the full swells of her breasts were much easier to see straining against the fabric as she wrapped the fur around herself again.

The sight made him forget where they were.  _ Why is she in just a slip again? _

As Link fought his momentary confusion, Zelda grabbed her satchel and opened it to inspect their belongings, sighing to find a lump of soaked bread. Shaking her head, she threw the ruined food into the fire, then proceeded to ensure everything else was still intact.

Thankfully, the jar holding their fairy was fine, and she next opened a vial of potion to check the scent.

By then, Link finally managed to snap himself out of his stupor, but only to find himself watching her work as the fire warmed them over time. He recalled doing something similar in Misty Falls, and briefly wondered why it was so hard to tear his gaze away from her.

"You know, that was a switch back there."

Blinking, it took him a moment to figure out what she'd said, and even then, he had no idea what she was talking about. So, determined not to make a fool of himself, he threw out an arbitrary agreement.

"Yes, it was."

Replacing their belongings in the satchels, she qualified, "I never thought I'd have to save your life that way, and it honestly scared me. I felt like we were back on Death Mountain again and you were about to fall. I'm just glad history didn't repeat itself, though I think the Zora were already there and would've helped if I couldn't reach you in time."

Realizing she was referring to how he'd fallen overboard, Link related, “I'm sorry I scared you like that, but I'd rather you have saved me anyway.”

Smiling at him, the thought of jumping into the lake reminded Zelda of what she'd seen beneath the water's surface, and she was quick to point it out. "Oh, I forgot to mention that when we were underwater, I saw the Temple of Water. It's completely submerged in the lake.”

“Really?” Considering it for a moment, Link mused, "No wonder Myriad said we'd have to visit Zora's Domain before we could enter it. I wonder how they'll help us with that."

“I suppose we'll find out soon enough,” Zelda suggested, adding, “but it means we'll have to get wet again you know?"

"Yeah, I just thought of that," he remarked, wondering if there was any reason to dry out their clothing after all.

As he considered the situation, Zelda watched him drift off into thought. He seemed so focused, as if trying to prepare for whatever hardships awaited them in the temple, or simply wondering what they might be, and she wished she could provide an answer if only because of his somber expression.

The look suggested he had a million things on his mind, but no idea where to start—and why wouldn't he? Not only did they have a temple completely submerged in a lake to fight through, but he also had to ensure her safety until they could find Dragmire's orb and destroy it.

Zelda truly hated that he had to carry such a burden, and reached for his hand while moving to sit closer in the hopes of offering comfort.

The movement caught his attention, and he lifted an arm to place around her shoulders without questioning her motives as she leaned against his side. Still, she got the feeling he already understood her desire to provide support and didn't say a word, allowing her own thoughts to drift over various matters.

Yet for all the problems they faced, she found the foremost thing on her mind to be the kiss they'd shared on the boat, not to mention how much she'd enjoy a repeat session.

And she wasn't certain if she _should_.

Not that it felt wrong—quite the opposite in fact. The entire time, she could scarcely believe she was kissing him so passionately, the way their tongues met and twined together evoking sensations she'd never experienced. Her entire body tingled, leaving her unable to do anything but cling to him, and the simple memory of it had her breathless even now.

It made her question where they stood with each other emotionally, and what boundaries lie between them, or more specifically, what boundaries _should_ lie between them.

Dismissing the ten years during their separation, they'd always been close friends, adoptive siblings with no family aside from each other and Alma who was taken from them at a very young age. That was how they were used to things being, and growing up together left them comfortable with each other—perhaps _too_ comfortable.

After all, if care wasn't taken, their romantic feelings could easily distract them from more urgent matters, and maybe even cause them to make a few mistakes.

She also knew they were both hesitant because of their futures, unsure what their lives might look like when all was said and done—not that they'd been given much of a chance to talk more about their feelings since admitting them. Instead, they were merely enjoying each others' company in silence, sitting together so close because it simply _felt right_.

It wasn't awkward, nor did it feel like something they shouldn't be doing, at least, not to her. So it couldn't be _completely_ wrong, could it?

During her thoughts, she unwittingly snuggled closer into his side just as he asked, "Still cold?"

At the question, she gazed up into his eyes, realizing the cold was all but forgotten. Yet she found herself nodding with a small smile in the hopes that he might kiss her again.

Seeing the playful look in her eyes, he knew she was simply looking for another kiss, and would've found it cutely humorous if the prospect hadn't caused his heart to beat five different directions in a single thump.

The sensation had his voice raspy in asking, "Want me to fix it again?"

With a pretty pink hue staining her cheeks, she nodded slowly while leaning up to meet her lips to his—and just like that, nothing else seemed to matter.

If it was wrong for them to harbor feelings for each other, she was in deep trouble. There was no way she could've stemmed the swell of emotion she felt for him as their lips pressed together, any hesitancy toward furthering their romantic involvement fading to a dim memory in those moments.

Instead of backing away, she latched her arms around his sides, allowing her lips to part and their tongues to meet, leaving her just as breathlessly dizzy as before—and it wasn't simply a matter of physical enjoyment feeding her emotions. It was also the affection she could sense in the way he kissed her, the care he took in holding her as his fingers thread through her damp hair and the loving way his mouth slanted over hers.

If she ever questioned the way he felt, the answer was right there, and waiting didn't matter. Modesty didn't matter. Social status didn't matter.

Only _he_ mattered—and she wanted him to know it.

In turn, Link had the same thought, overwhelmed by the response Zelda was giving him. The only difference was that somewhere at the back of his scattered thoughts, he realized no matter how comfortable they were now, and no matter how right it felt to kiss her, she was a princess, and he may eventually have to let her go.

Such thoughts had plagued him the entire while they'd sat in silence by the fire. They were on a perilous journey, and neither of them could guess at how things would end, or how the ending would shape their relationship. Yet he wanted her to know how he felt, even _needed_ her to, all while wanting things to be as easy for her as possible, and he had no idea which way to go.

Still, the possibility that he'd have to let her go weighed heavily, and this could be his only real chance to make his feelings known.

So he made his decision.

Latching an arm around her lower back and the other beneath her knees, he pulled her over so that she was settled between his legs with both of hers crossing his left thigh. The new position made it much easier to reach her neck, and he broke their kiss to take advantage.

Turning his head, he trailed kisses across her jaw to the side of her neck, groaning at the way she clutched him and rasped his name on a hoarse whimper.

Her lips parted, heart quickening its pace as his mouth brushed the smooth skin of her throat, sending shivers of sensation across her entire body. Fingers digging into the back of his damp shirt, she could barely think, particularly when he sought her ear.

Something about the way his lips trailed across the sensitive rim to the pointed tip had her sagging against him, and while thought was momentarily beyond her, she couldn't help noticing just how urgent his attention seemed. Perhaps she was wrong, but it was almost as if he was desperate to keep her right there in that moment.

And she was certainly fine with that—or she would've been if thought was an option.

“ _Link_ … !”

At the overwhelmed sound of her voice, he lifted his head and regarded her with concern, worried he'd gone too far. But before he could utter a word, she reached up to his cheeks and yanked him down, kissing him with the same passion he'd yearned to show her.

Letting a low groan, all thought was lost, emotions overpowering his senses until he was returning her kiss in full. Slipping his hands inside of the fur still covering her shoulders, he turned and lay her back across the floor before the fire, letting his fingers skim across the damp material of her slip and up her side as he moved over her.

His chest pressed down into hers in the process, flattening her breasts beneath it. Without his chainmail in the way, he could feel every soft curve, and Zelda hadn't realized until that moment just how intrusive the protective garment was. Instantly, she arched her back upward and gripped him more tightly, a flood of heat passing through her that made the room seem _too_ hot.

The way their bodies pressed together with so little between them was maddening, each stroke of their tongues building the intensity of emotion until her heart wanted to leap out of her throat.

She couldn't get close enough, couldn't kiss him hard enough, completely unprepared for the onslaught of arousal battering her senses.

As a result, she tore her lips from his with a loud whimper, panting from the unexpected potency of her body's response to his attention. Never once had she guessed the act of kissing could cause such excitement, trembling now for an entirely different reason, and the notion provided an answer to her earlier question beyond a doubt.

For as curious as she was to learn more, this was the one boundary she couldn't cross.

Still, she clutched Link tight, burying her face in the crook of his neck in an attempt to collect herself.

The movement sobered Link's own desire in an instant, reality crashing down like a ton of bricks. Realizing precisely where they were and what was going on, he clutched her tight, even as guilt ate at him. _What have I done?_

"I'm sorry, Zelda, I–"

“No, don't be sorry,” she whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. “I love you, but I just … I wasn't prepared for how intense … .”

As she trailed, Link prevented her from having to explain by supplying softly, "I know, and that's why I'm sorry. I got carried away, didn't think about what I was doing, and the last thing I ever want is to make you uncomfortable."

Still working to catch his breath, he latched an arm around her and sat back again, pulling her up to hold against him with absolutely no problem letting her take however long she needed to recover. After all, his own arousal was still strong, and unlike Zelda, he had a distinct physical sign of it he'd rather she not see just then.

He felt foolish enough as it was due to his lack of self restraint, and really didn't need the extra embarrassment.

Thankfully, Zelda was quick to confirm, "I'm not uncomfortable, so don't be sorry, please? It isn't as if we've really discussed our feelings at length, and I think we're both just afraid we won't have many moments alone like this in the future."

Exhaling low, he admitted, “That's part of it, and I do want moments like these to last, but not at the expense of our friendship, or what we're trying to accomplish for the kingdom. For as strong as my feelings have grown, we have to put those things first, otherwise we could fail."

She finally lifted her head as he spoke, gazing up at him with a mixture of sorrow and understanding in her eyes.

“I know,” she whispered, admitting, “and I want to ask you not to speak of it, but I know that if we don't, it could lead to worse problems. So you're absolutely right. Neither of us can afford to think only of each other when so much is at stake. As appealing as it might seem to ignore the problems and head back to Kakariko where we could further our relationship, we won't have a Kakariko or anywhere else to go without fighting for it.”

He nodded, knowing her assessment couldn't have been more true—and it actually helped him realize what needed to be done.

As things stood, Hyrule wasn't at its best. The citizens were suffering, and the only two people equipped to stop it happened to be them. Was it fair that they'd been asked to save a kingdom? Perhaps not, and yet he knew their feelings for each other would last through the struggle.

After all, they'd been separated for ten years and neither had _truly_ forgotten the other. Even being unable to remember Zelda clearly while living with the Gerudo, he knew she existed, and his feelings returned with a vengeance the moment they were reunited.

Now would be no different. They'd fight for Hyrule, and for their own futures, and once it was over, somehow, he'd find a way to stay with her no matter what it took.

At the thought, he related, "I think that means we'll just have to go slow, and remain friends to make sure we don't needlessly rock the boat. Then, when things are a little more stable, we can explore our feelings more thoroughly.”

His suggestion had a warm smile curving Zelda's lips. “That sounds like a good idea, and besides, with everything that keeps happening to us, we won't have any chances to rush."

“I guess that's the silver lining,” he returned with a smirk, then looked over his shoulder when a knock came to the door.

Instantly, Zelda climbed out of his lap to settle on one of the pallets—and Link immediately missed her warmth. But he didn't comment on the matter, waiting until she was seated before providing an invitation, and Esair entered the room with a plate of cooked fish in each hand.

The food was steaming, proving it was fresh out of the oven—or whatever the Zora used to prepare meals—and he handed a plate over to each of them while asking, "I hope everything has been accommodating while you wait.”

“Very much so,” Zelda confirmed, taking her plate with a polite, “Thank you.”

“You're most welcome, and I'm sure you won't be here much longer before Queen Majalyn concludes her affairs.”

Taking his own plate, Link remarked, “It's nice and warm in here, so she can take her time. But before you go, Esair, can I ask you something about the guardian?”

Nodding, the Zora replied, “Of course, Link.”

Waving a hand, he suggested, “He isn't really aggressive at all, is he?"

A small smile graced Esair's lips as he confirmed, "No, just fearsome to those who know nothing of him, though he will attack if necessary. That aside, he is simply our pet, guarding us from those who might harm our domain."

Zelda smiled, admiring the clever way they'd protected their home as Esair departed with the promise to return as soon as the Queen was free. At the same time, she noticed Link moving to sit on his own pallet while lifting a piece of the fillet bass to place in his mouth.

Curiously, she asked, "How is it?"

After chewing for a moment, he swallowed and replied, “A little bland, but I'm hungry, so it's really good."

Grinning, she started working on her own meal, finding that he was right. Despite the bland flavor, the hot food hit the spot, and thankfully, it was more than enough to fill them up. Additionally, the dinner conversation was just as pleasant, even despite what had happened a few moments prior to Esair's arrival.

Zelda was grateful not to be left feeling awkward, and hoped Link didn't have any lingering regrets for getting so carried away because he wasn't the only one who had. She'd been just as swept up in the moment, and neither of them needed to apologize if only because they'd been open enough to come to a feasible conclusion over how to proceed—and truth be told, she was actually relieved.

It was simply easier to consider Link as a friend, particularly with everything else going on. Of course, that didn't mean she wouldn't end up wishing for more at some point, but as long as they remained honest and worked diligently to win their fight, there would be plenty of time later to explore their feelings.

So, once they were done with their meals, they checked their clothing to find that though the garments were still damp, they were nowhere near as cold or soaked as before.

Proceeding with the task of redressing, Zelda didn't require even half the time to lace up her bodice and replace her belt as Link did to don his gear. By the time she was through, he'd only just finished replacing his gloves and gauntlets, so she walked over to help by fastening the buckles of his weapon harness.

The chore was simple enough, yet she found a blush staining her cheeks as she worked, and couldn't figure out why. There was no reason to be embarrassed, and yet she could barely even look at his face while tugging the leather strap through the buckle.

Having noticed her behavior, Link reached up to cover her hands with his own, asking, "What's wrong?"

Grumbling, she related, “I don't know. I'm just … flustered and I don't know why."

Getting the feeling he knew the answer, Link grinned and suggested, “You just like the sight of me armed and ready to go.”

Brows narrowing over her eyes, she met his gaze with the question, “What?”

He shrugged and answered teasingly, “You think I'm handsome and it's embarrassing you. Don't worry, it's not the first time a lady's been flustered because of it.”

Pursing her lips at his insinuation that she was fawning over him like a silly girl—no matter how true it was—she took the strap and finished latching the buckle by pulling it through too tightly for comfort.

He cringed in response as she released the strap and turned to sit on the pallet again, asking innocently, “Oh, I'm sorry, was that too tight?”

“A little,” he returned, grinning despite his discomfort while readjusting the harness to fit properly.

Looking back over to see her sitting with a pleasant smile on her face, he parted his lips to say he deserved it, but was interrupted by another knock at the door.

“Come in.”

Opening the door, Esair stepped inside and remarked, “Queen Majalyn has concluded her affairs and wishes to give you an audience now. So if you're ready, please follow me.”

Nodding, Zelda grabbed their satchels and headed toward Esair with Link right beside her, too curious to see how the Zora Queen would assist them in reaching the temple to delay. There was also the added benefit of escaping Link's teasing, and she could only hope he didn't find something else to make fun of later.

Sadly, she already knew hoping was a lost cause.


	13. What Once Was

If the throne room of Hyrule Palace was half as elaborate as that of Zora's Domain, it was beyond imagination.

Esair led Link and Zelda to a rectangular chamber with quite a few things to marvel over, the first being the floor. Most of it was marble and designed in blue and white diamond patterns. But at the center was a walkway constructed of a durable glass paneling through which a pond filled with colorful carp was visible. From white to gold, red to blue, each was just as beautiful as the last, and along the right and left sides of their pond were openings through which they could be fed.

A number of Zora were now crouched by the edges, some of them reaching in to pet the fish as they passed, and their throne room dwelling wasn't the only part of the room Link and Zelda admired.

As Esair led them across the aquatic walkway, they both realized a reflection of water was shining on the floor. Looking up to find out why, they noticed portions of the domed ceiling was constructed of glass through which Lake Hylia was visible, proving the throne room was underwater.

It was almost too much to take in without stopping, but the Hylians managed to keep their pace with Esair, and soon turned their gazes to Queen Majalyn. Seated upon an elevated throne constructed of shells with a back carved in the shape of a spiked dorsal fin, she radiated elegance.

Majalyn's pale blue skin possessed a faint pink sheen in the light cast by the blue fires burning in various scones around the room. Spiked fins flared out on her arms and hips, as well as one across the top of her head identical to what the statues in the harbor possessed, proving they were depictions of the Zora's ruler.

Yet the real thing had a much kinder face, a confidence in her deep blue eyes that suggested she was a capable leader but also merciful, and the moment she spotted the Hylians, a smile curved her lips.

As they reached the landing of the steps leading up to her throne, Esair gave a respectful bow, then took a place off to the side of the room to allow the three of them to talk. In turn, the Queen provided them the same warm welcome Esair had when they first arrived.

“Welcome to Zora's Domain. I am Queen Majalyn, and Esair tells me your names are Link and Zelda.”

“They are,” Zelda confirmed, offering the royal Zora a bow along with Link before she qualified, “and we're both honored to meet you, Your Highness.”

Still smiling, Majalyn stood from the throne to a height that matched Esair's and took the steps down to the landing where she related, “I thank you, and am also pleased to meet you. But though Esair has told me your names, he has yet to inform me of your reason for visiting our home."

Standing straight from his bow, Link didn't hesitate to qualify, “The Sage Myriad sent us here to request your assistance with entering the Temple of Water.”

His comment had Majalyn tilting her head as if it was the last thing she'd expected him to say. Following the movement, she glanced at Zelda, and when she noticed her amulet, the Zora Queen slowly reached out to lift it.

Turning it over to see the royal symbol etched on the back, she appeared to be enlightened over Zelda's identity, releasing the amulet with a comment that confirmed their suspicions.

“Princess Zelda, we've been awaiting your arrival for quite some time now. Our peoples were once close, but knowing what we do of Hyrule's current leadership, we've withdrawn until such a time that peace returns to the land. When it does, I would like to request that we convene to reestablish our former accords.”

Despite being unaccustomed to dealing with tasks of diplomacy in any official capacity, Zelda felt a sense of responsibility to oblige the request. As far as she knew, Majalyn was right, and the Zora once had a peaceful relationship with Hyrule during her parents' reign.

So she didn't hesitate to respond, "Once our problems are solved, I would love nothing more than to do so, Your Highness. Aside from being eager to establish peace wherever possible, it would also give me a chance to visit the lake again.”

Letting a soft laugh, Majalyn replied, “I'm pleased to hear you enjoy it so. Your mother was fond of Lake Hylia as well, though I understand you were taken from your parents as a baby to be raised in safety from those threatening the crown, correct?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

Nodding, Majalyn added, "This being the case, you'll have a few adjustments to make once you're wearing the crown yourself, but if your desire for peace is earnest, you'll do well, particularly if the company you keep is honest and compassionate.”

With that said, she turned her gaze to Link, asking, “And you are the other sent away with the Princess in order to save your own life?"

“I am,” Link confirmed respectfully.

Smiling, she waved a hand between them and related, “You said Myriad sent you for our assistance, and her name is well known to us, though we sadly never met her in person before she disappeared. Still, word of her wisdom was widespread, and it earned our admiration. So I will of course aid you in entering the Temple, but first, we have something to return to you, as well as a few matters to discuss."

Lifting her finned arm, she waved her fingers at a female Zora nearby, and the servant instantly approached them with an item wrapped in cloth clutched in her fingers. Once she reached Link's side, she unwrapped it and presented him with Lyonel's flute, explaining, "You dropped this when you fell into the water, and we recovered it before it could be lost and brought it to the Queen."

Seeing the enchanted instrument had a wash of relief passing over him, and he took the item with a sincere, "Thank you very much. This isn't officially mine, so it's good to know I can now return it to the owner.”

As the servant nodded her head in acknowledgment of his gratitude, Majalyn inquired curiously, "Who gave it to you?"

"A friend of ours named Lyonel. We met him not long ago, and he let me borrow this to help on our journey.”

"Lyonel?” the Queen asked knowingly, adding, “Myriad's mate?"

“Yes,” Zelda confirmed. “Do you know him?”

“We do, and we thought for certain he'd been killed the night Dragmire took the throne from the King and Queen."

Zelda shook her head, qualifying, "No, he survived, though he was injured in a manner that probably made it appear he'd been killed. He always wears a hood now to cover his facial scars."

"I see," Majalyn returned with a nod. “That does sound feasible as he had no scars when our people knew him. But it is good to hear that he is actually still among us, and considering his unwavering loyalty to your parents, I can only assume he would've gone into hiding due to his allegiances."

“That's precisely what he told us he did,” Zelda confirmed.

Nodding, Majalyn turned to ascend the stairs once more and take her seat upon the throne. Once there, she asked the Hylians, "Do you know where that flute came from originally?"

“Lyonel only said it was an enchanted heirloom, but he didn't explain further,” Link qualified.

“Yes,” Majalyn confirmed with a warm smile. “It was originally crafted by a man who used to sing for us regularly, and his talent was unmatched. His voice always expressed the emotion within his soul, yet he used no magic to enhance the sound or give himself an edge. Naturally, he made his living off of his talents, but one day, he contracted an illness which claimed his voice for good.

“So he decided to carve a flute to play and requested for us to enchant it to express the same depth of emotion he could achieve with his voice, among other things. The reason was that he'd never actually learned how to play an instrument properly, and that is the flute you now hold. Eventually, he gave it to his daughter, though we lost touch with her after his death. It wasn't until we met Lyonel that we learned the flute's fate.”

Gazing down at the instrument clutched in his hand, Link wondered if Lyonel's grandmother was the daughter, or perhaps his mother, deciding he'd probably have to ask Lyonel to find out. _Saying he's actually fine and Arden didn't defeat him._

Unwilling to let himself be caught up in worry over the former soldier's fate while standing in the Zora's throne room, Link pushed the thought aside to ask Majalyn something equally as important.

“Would you like to have this flute back?”

“Not at all,” she answered with a shake of her head, adding, "but I would like to ask if you might play it for us sometime."

Link exchanged a look with Zelda, then rubbed the back of his neck and admitted, "I'm not much of a musician. I mean I know this flute is enchanted, but you might find something more interesting from someone who's actually got experience performing for a crowd.”

Smiling, Majalyn qualified, "It is not your musical talent we're interested in, but rather yourself, as you are. Playing for us would provide the opportunity to know you. Lyonel performed for us on several occasions as well.”

It was surprising to hear that Lyonel had performed if only because he didn't appreciate standing out in a crowd. Still, these performances would've been given quite a long time ago, before things had grown so dire in Hyrule, so perhaps Lyonel had been a different person.

Yet he hesitated to agree, remarking, "I don't know how interesting I could possibly be to listen to, Your Highness.”

"You are the Hero of Legend, Link,” Majalyn countered. “To have the chance to know you would be an honor none of us would wish to pass up.”

Understanding her reasoning better now despite refusing to believe there was anything special about himself, Link finally agreed. “Since you put it that way, I can't refuse.”

"Splendid!” Majalyn returned with a smile, obviously delighted by his accord.

Happy to see her so pleased, Zelda smiled, though she found herself curious to know how Majalyn was so well informed, inquiring, “Your Majesty, might I ask how you know so much of us already? Is it because of Lyonel?"

“In part. He told us many things, and we have also been given numerous visions of meeting you both. Without going into detail, your claim that Myriad sent you is what proved to me precisely who you are, and that aside, I also knew your mother and father well, Princess Zelda. They weren't just the King and Queen to me, but good friends, and you're the vision of Nissandra when she was your age.”

Unable to help herself, Zelda stepped forward and asked, "Could you tell me anything of them?"

“Of course, and I would have to start by saying that once they learned you were soon to arrive, they were overjoyed. In fact, the further along Nissandra came while carrying you, the more she believed she was going to have a girl, so much so that she commissioned a circlet for you to wear as Princess, one she encrusted with a Zora sapphire.”

Hearing this, tears welled in Zelda's eyes. She had to take a breath to ward off the swell of emotion, wishing she could have known her parents so badly it hurt.

As she fought for composure, the Zora Queen thoughtfully mused, “It was just after she gave birth that we lost contact, though relations between our people remained good for a time. Yet it gradually became evident that things were changing, and a visit from Lyonel informed us of why. He related the affair of manipulation and child swapping, and warned us to withdraw from Hyrule's lands as well as to protect the domain until the Princess re-emerged. We were powerless to help in any event, so we heeded his advice.”

Somehow, as she spoke, Link couldn't help thinking about Dragmire and how he would've needed to enter the Temple of Water in order to establish his dark orb and gain its power. Perhaps that was why the Zora were unable to offer much help, but whatever the case, the notion of Dragmire actually entering the temple had a curious thought coming to mind.

"Queen Majalyn,” he started, requesting, “tell me about the Water Temple. Has it always been completely submerged?"

"No," she confirmed, explaining, “it once stood above Lake Hylia on an island many years ago. But the dark mage Dragmire deceived us and sank the entire island in order to prevent anyone from entering and undoing what he had done. Some of our own people have tried, yet we cannot break the spell he's placed upon the temple's power, and without that power, we are much more vulnerable to attack. This is why we could not aid your family, Princess Zelda."

The Hylians exchanged a knowing look before Link asked, "How were you deceived?"

Though Majalyn's demeanor had been warm and cordial, the question put a somber look on her face as she related, "My twin sister, Majastra, was the Sage of Water, and before Dragmire became a dark mage, he was a wizard on the court of Hyrule's Magic Council named Druno. One day, Druno came bearing false news that the Kingdom of Althor was coveting the power of the Water Temple—my sister's power—and that he'd foreseen an attack.

“Considering Althor is a seafaring nation, and he was a trusted Royal Councilman, we had no reason to doubt his claims. So my sister accompanied him to the Temple of Water and was killed. Druno returned saying he'd found evidence of malicious magics within the temple, and sealed it off, then sank it to prevent that magic from spreading until he could research a way to counter the effects.”

Looking down, she related more angrily, “But he never returned, and we learned later that the malicious magics were _his_ doing. Druno killed my sister and stole her power for his own, then sealed us out of the temple's sanctum to prevent us from undoing the damage he'd caused.”

Link couldn't help but feel a swell of both anger and sympathy for the sister Queen Majalyn had lost, and yet, he could barely focus on it. Instead, during her explanation, he found himself stepping to the side, feeling as if he'd taken a swift punch to the gut because of the name Druno. _The story Nabooru told me of her lost son … ._

As he had the thought, Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Link, are you alright?"

Looking up first at Zelda, and then Majalyn, he slowly nodded and confirmed, “Yes, and I'm sorry. I just had a thought about something concerning your story. So please continue, Your Majesty.”

Majalyn regarded him curiously, but if she wanted to know more about his momentary distraction, she didn't comment on it. Instead, she concluded, "Very well. We know little of the methods Dragmire used to achieve his goals, but we do know he employed an orb of black magic to continually consume the temple's essence and we've yet to find a way to stop it, or even access the sanctum where it's locked away.

“Making matters worse, each year the temple grows more dangerous, plagued by monsters we've never encountered anywhere else in the lake. So we eventually barred the doors shut in the hopes of keeping it from spreading for as long as possible."

Knowing the reason they couldn't access the sanctum, Zelda immediately qualified, "The only way to unleash the temple's power and restore balance is if I go inside and break the seal so I can destroy the dark orb.”

Hearing this, Majalyn seemed intrigued, asking, “How can you destroy it?”

“I'm sure you know all spells require a counter to be cast,” Zelda started, explaining, “and we've learned from Myriad that Dragmire created his orbs with the stipulation that only a member of Hyrule's royal family could undo his work. This is likely because I wasn't yet part of the picture, and he believed my parents would never realize this, or by the time they did, they'd never make it far enough inside to destroy his orb.”

Majalyn held the Princess' gaze for a thoughtful moment, musing more to herself than anyone else, “This is why we've continually failed.” As if the statement fed her resolve to change the story, she cast a determined look in Esair's direction and gave him a silent nod.

Proving he understood her wordless decree, Esair provided a respectful bow and turned to depart as the Queen informed the Hylians, “I shall gift you with the necessary tools to enter the temple and restore it. Esair will have them ready in the harbor where your boat has been undergoing repairs. Thankfully, the damage was minimal, so it should be ready any time.”

"Thank you so much, Your Highness,” Zelda replied. “We only borrowed the boat, so it's good to hear it's being repaired."

Majalyn smiled, replying, "It was our fault, and I extend my apologies for the mishap. But go to our harbor now. If the boat isn't yet repaired, you may at least consult Esair over the proper usage of our tools in preparation of your quest."

"Sounds like a plan," Link replied, unable to help his informality after what he'd just learned from the Zora Queen over Druno's identity. Still, he held out his arm for Zelda to go first, hoping to hide his sour mood until they could be alone and he might explain to Zelda what he'd learned.

Yet, as he prepared to move in behind her so they could adjourn to the harbor, Majalyn asked, "Link?"

Turning to look back, he saw her waving a hand in silent invitation to come closer.

Having just reached the door, Zelda stopped, watching as Link ascended the steps to join the Queen and find out what she wanted, though she wasn't close enough to hear when Majalyn informed Link, "I'm sorry to delay you, but I have two requests to make before you go.”

Curious, Link inquired, "What are those?"

"The first is that once you see Lyonel again, could you please tell him I'd appreciate having him visit us again whenever he has the time to spare."

"Done," Link agreed easily, having no trouble passing on the message—and he hoped he'd have the chance. But instead of dwelling on the possibility that he wouldn't, he inquired, “What's the other favor?"

At his question, Majalyn canted her head to regard Zelda over his shoulder, admitting, “I worry for Princess Zelda. She's so young, and has so many obstacles to face before she can gain a proper footing on the throne.”

Casting her blue eyes back at Link, she added, “I also take it you two are close, and I speak from personal experience when I say it is good to have a friend on the same level when rising up to royalty. If it weren't for Esair, I would not be as secure in my crown as I am now, and Zelda will need someone who doesn't treat her as if her sole place is up on a pedestal. Someone like you. Otherwise she'll become quite lonely.”

Link held Majalyn's gaze for a thoughtful moment, not that he had to make up his mind over whether or not to be Zelda's friend. Yet the Queen's request had him considering several things that went beyond their friendship, such as how he may have already put Zelda on a pedestal without meaning to—and the thought was bothersome.

The notion that she'd have no one to relate to didn't suit at all, and because of that, he took Majalyn's words to heart.

“I'll try to continue treating her as my friend, Your Highness. You have my word.”

Smiling, Majalyn nodded. “I'm glad, and I normally wouldn't ask something so … _personal_. But knowing Princess Zelda wasn't raised as royalty concerns me for her emotional well being, and like you, I'm interested in seeing Hyrule returned to a capable leader, which she will become as long as she has a friend she can relate to."

Link couldn't help a smile, replying, "I'll remember that, Your Majesty, and thank you for your concern."

"You are welcome," she replied with a nod of her head. “Thank you as well, and be safe on your journey to the temple.”

Still smiling, Link stood back and bowed low to the Zora Queen before turning to go.

Reaching Zelda only a moment later, she asked after they departed the throne room, "What was that about?"

"She just wanted to ask me to tell Lyonel to come see her again sometime."

"Oh?” Looking back at the doors, she qualified, “It seemed like you were up there longer than that.”

Smiling as she turned a curious look to him, Link replied, “She also asked me to watch out for you because she wants to be certain you'll adapt to being royalty as easily as possible.”

"I see," Zelda returned, flattered that the Zora Queen was so concerned for her well being. In fact, their entire conversation had been rather pleasant, and in thinking over it, Zelda thought it was safe to say she liked Queen Majalyn quite a bit.

Yet, as they took the steps into the vestibule, Link's thoughts took a different path, drifting back to Dragmire again and his identity as the father of Nabooru's lost son.

Ganondorf.

The mere thought of it was as shocking as it was sad, and he could no longer mask his feelings as they headed to the doors leading out to the docks. Zelda didn't miss his expression either, coming to an abrupt stop while grasping his arm the moment she noticed the dour look.

"Link, what's wrong?” The question reminded her of his reaction to Majalyn's story, and she promptly added, “Did something Majalyn mention about her sister bother you?”

Turning to face her with a solemn mien, he answered, “Yeah, the name Druno. I've heard it before, and I know it's the same person."

Confused, Zelda shook her head. “The same person? As who?”

Exhaling low, Link looked down and muttered, “He's the father of Nabooru's son … Ganondorf."

It only took Zelda a moment to add everything up, and the moment she did, her eyes widened in shock. “Nabooru is Ganondorf's mother? But … how is that possible?"

Groaning, Link related, “It's a long story, but Nabooru told me she met a man named Druno while visiting Hyrule Town for trade and conceived a child. By the time she found out, she'd returned to the Gerudo Valley, and Druno came to visit not long before she was due to give birth, but he wasn't the same man she remembered.

“He was curious about the way the Gerudo only have one boy every hundred years, and eventually tried to kidnap her for the child. Thankfully, he failed, and she eventually had a boy. But one night when her son was only a few months old, a sand storm came through the valley, and he was gone when Nabooru woke up.”

Looking down, Link concluded, “That means Dragmire came to the valley to steal his son away from her, and named him Ganondorf.”

"That's terrible," Zelda whispered, finding his expression matched her own feelings over the matter. Just how many people had been affected by the events Dragmire set into motion seventeen years ago? Even Ganondorf had been affected by them, a thought that prompted her to state, “If not for Dragmire, her son might've been a completely different person.”

"I know," Link muttered, adding, “and none of this would change anything if you told him the truth. But the worst part is trying to figure out what to tell Nabooru. She still yearns to have her son back, and that's one of the reasons she became so fond of me. But I can't tell her that her son is twisted and evil now. It would break her heart."

Frowning, Zelda rubbed his shoulder gently and related, "Don't worry about it for now. After all, it's not certain he's the same person he would've been if Nabooru raised him, so in a sense, and as much as I hate to say it, perhaps her son really is dead."

Link groaned, knowing that was one way to look at it, but it didn't make the task of telling Nabooru seem any easier. Still, Zelda was right, and now wasn't the time to consider it. So he merely replied, “I'll have to think about it and just hope I don't see her until I've figured it out.”

Zelda gave an understanding nod, easily able to sympathize with the burden this discovery put on his shoulders. She only hoped she'd be close by whenever he relayed the information so she could help—saying the best idea was to tell Nabooru at all. The Gerudo may well be better off not knowing her son's true fate if only because she could come to her own conclusions.

But that was yet to be seen, and for now, they had a temple to cleanse.

Tugging on Link's arm, she mentioned, “I'm sure you'll have plenty of time before then, so come on. Let's go see if the boat is ready and find out what the Zora are giving us to access the temple.”

With a nod, he followed her out to the harbor, hoping she was right, though it didn't truly seem as if the amount of time would matter in the end. Nabooru had always been good to him, and he looked up to her, so telling her the truth would be hard to do no matter how he worded it.

Still, he pushed the thoughts away the moment he saw Esair near their boat and focused on more immediate matters. _Temple of Water_ , he thought. _This should be loads of fun._


	14. Temple of Water I

The Zora took little time to fix the mast and the sails of Cody and Lana's boat, allowing an instant return to the lake with no troubles whatsoever.

The weather was still overcast, but the snow had stopped falling, making it easier for Link to steer the tiller while Zelda sat near the bow, going through the tools Esair provided to allow entry into the Temple of Water. Among them was a pair of enchanted amulets that would grant the abilities of the Zora when worn, including water breathing, enhanced sight, and increased mobility underwater.

Another gift they'd been given was a bottle containing the same blue flame they'd seen throughout Zora's Domain, and Esair finally explained their purpose—the blue flames were enchanted to stay lit once doused.

Such a tool would certainly come in handy with illuminating the dark depths they were about to journey through, and Zelda found herself intrigued by the way the flame remained lit within the bottle. It seemed to cling to the surface of the glass, burning with no source of oxygen, which proved its sole source of energy was magic.

Link smirked as she turned the bottle over in her hands to inspect the contents, though he was more focused on his efforts of returning to the area where he'd originally fallen overboard. Thankfully, the lack of snow made it easier, and once he felt they were at about the right spot, he stood and lowered the sails to slow their speed.

Noticing his movements, Zelda put the bottle down and pushed herself to the edge of the boat to have a look around at the scenery, but it was hard to tell if the location was right. The wave generated by the guardian had jostled the boat so much she couldn't be sure where they were when Link went in as opposed to where they'd ended up after teleporting back onboard.

Yet Link didn't seem concerned, requesting one of the amulets which she handed over with the question, “Taking it for a test swim?”

“Seems like the best time,” he answered with a smile. “It's also the easiest way to know where we are for sure. So don't let any pirates board us and plunder our booty while I'm gone.”

“Oh, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises,” she returned, grinning as he chuckled and pushed one boot onto the edge of the boat to lift up and dive into the water.

After plunging in, the first thing he noticed was that the amulet around his neck began glowing dark blue the instant he was submerged. The second was his ability to see it so clearly coupled with the realization that he had no urge to hold his breath. Instead, each inhale was just like being above the surface, and he stared at the amulet in surprise as it drifted before his face, letting an amused snort that sent a group of bubbles upward.

Without wasting anymore time, he stuffed the amulet into the neck of his tunic and turned his gaze to the distance, briefly scanning the area before finally swimming back to the boat with ease.

Just above, Zelda stared down at the water, waiting patiently for Link to emerge with an answer over whether they were in the right position. In the process, she donned her amulet to prepare in case he delivered a positive confirmation, then gazed down at her current attire and frowned.

The one time she decided to wear a dress that showed off her amulet, she was going wading into an oversized lake to visit an underwater temple. The notion prompted her to remove it for safekeeping in her belt pouch, though she sadly couldn't do the same for the Zora amulet.

And if _that_ was lost, it could cause an endless number of problems, most of which would be lethal.

She'd simply have to exercise caution, and as she had the thought, Link surfaced behind her. Turning her head at the sound of water splashing, she spied him about teen feet out to port.

Gripping the edge of the hull, she leaned over and asked, "What did you see?"

As he swam to the boat, she noticed he moved more quickly because of the amulet, and once he was close enough to grip the edge, he did so and pointed in the proper direction with his free hand, relating, "It's over there."

Turning his gaze back to her, he directed, "Hand me the rope."

Scanning the deck, Zelda spotted the item in question sitting nearby, grabbing it to give him the end.

Taking it, Link pulled a generous length down into the water for leverage and qualified, "Thanks. Now do me a favor and tie the other end to the tiller because I'm going to drag the boat and tether it."

“Tether it?” Confused, she inquired, “To what?”

“There's an incline underwater here that turns into a drop off, and there are some heavy rocks that should be enough to hold the boat in place until we come back.”

Nodding, she did as requested, letting Link know the moment the rope was secure, then watched as he dove under the surface again. In turn, the rope started unraveling, trailing further and further into the water until it drew taut and the boat jerked.

The tremor was so abrupt she gasped and nearly lost her grip on the edge to tumble down onto the deck. But the motions soon steadied, and she pushed herself up in preparation to dive while muttering, "Go easy there, Link."

Shaking her head, she took a deep breath out of habit, then jumped from the boat, plunging into the water a moment later. Just as Link had learned, her amulet lit up the moment she was submerged, and despite the overcast sky above, it was incredibly easy to see her friend several meters below, securing the rope to a sizable rock with a concave bottom that formed a natural hook shape.

Using his boot to push into the top of the rock, he pulled the knot as tight as he could and released it before turning around with the intentions of getting Zelda. Yet she was already swimming toward him with ease, and he smirked at the look of enlightened enjoyment on her face.

Indeed, swimming with the pendants in place was fun despite the tremendous task awaiting them, and he wanted to enjoy it while he could. So he motioned at Zelda to follow, leading her over the underwater ledge that dropped off into the deep.

The Hylians swam downward with a great deal of speed, finding freedom in their ease of movements as their depth increased—and it was a long way down. Moving over another ledge in their descent before finally passing a wall that was unnaturally vertical, the moss covered carving of the Triforce three times their size came into view.

It was the same carving Zelda saw after Link's fall overboard, and a closer inspection revealed that the rock wall actually consisted of mortar—the sunken Temple of Water.

Continuing further down, they reached the door to find it barred by a thick metal grate, reminding them of Majalyn's story. She said the Zora had barred the temple to keep the evils inside from spreading for as long as possible, but that wasn't a problem for the silver gauntlets.

Esair had offered to have some people open the path for them, but as soon as Link learned they hadn't used magic to seal the temple, he denied the Zora, unwilling to put anyone in danger when he could accomplish the task himself.

Now, he wasted no time swimming up to the grate and took it in both hands.

Watching from a safe distance, Zelda waited as Link pulled on the bars, pressing his boots into the ground as air bubbles rose from his lips with the strain.

Eventually, a loud ping sounded, soon followed by two more pings in quick succession. It was muffled by the water, but clear enough to know what it signaled as the bars came free. As a result of the force he'd exerted, Link flipped backwards with the newly broken grate in hand, turning over before letting the heavy metal frame fall to the floor of the lake with a shake of his head.

Zelda smiled at his reaction, glad to see they had a clear path inside. Yet her smile faded when something softly glowing among the drifting weeds of the lakebed a few meters from the door caught her eye.

Glancing over, he narrowed his brows curiously when she swam by—not that an explanation was possible. So he simply watched as she moved toward a spot where he realized something seemed to be glowing beneath the cover of weeds.

Following her over, she started pulling the plant life away, startling a few small fish moments before she uncovered a toppled pedestal with a Myriad Stone atop it.

Glancing up at Link in surprise, she briefly wondered if they should use it—Myriad would likely be able to communicate with them, but they couldn't speak to her at present. Still, Link seemed to think it was a good idea because he moved over and reached down to make contact.

Instantly, the area around them grew dark, and Myriad's voice sounded as clearly as if they stood above water.

“Link? I'd no idea the stone at the Temple of Water was still intact, though I suppose Dragmire believed sinking the temple would also destroy it. Regardless, I realize you and Zelda are submerged now and unable to respond, so allow me to relate how pleased I am to know you've managed to access Zora's Domain and make this possible.

“If you could, please take this stone with you and deliver it to Queen Majalyn once your tasks in the temple are completed. This way, she can remain apprised on the progress of Hyrule's restoration, and as an added benefit, I may be able to assist you within the temple itself.”

That was certainly a good idea, and Link didn't hesitate to pry the stone from the pedestal with little trouble and push it into one of his belt pouches for safekeeping. Once done, they exchanged a smile before pushing away from the lakebed to access the temple door, and only stopped when a large shadow passed overhead.

Turning their gazes upward, they saw the belly of the guardian about thirty feet above, the patterns marking his body in spotted lines giving him a unique beauty they'd never seen before—and may never see again. So they couldn't help but take in the sight of the aquatic giant sailing off into the distance with languid waves of its tail.

The Hylians smiled in response, watching until he disappeared before each resigned themselves to the difficult tasks ahead.

Finally, they accessed the entryway to find a long corridor which was dark, too dark to see clearly even with the Zora amulets. The notion of it reminded Zelda of the blue flame, and she immediately retrieved the bottle from her pouch to lift up, illuminating the path as they moved.

At the end of the corridor, Link set his feet on the floor as a small school of minnows swam by and gazed into the adjoining chamber to check for danger. Yet the room was presently devoid of activity, so he waved Zelda forward.

Setting her own feet on the floor at his signal, she walked over, finding it strange that the Zora amulet allowed them to both swim and walk at the same time. Yet she was moving as if still above the water—except for her floating hair and clothes of course.

Thankfully, the drifting skirt didn't hinder her movement, yet her hair ran the risk of blocking her sight. So she reached for the band securing the upper half and untied it, followed by winding up the blonde mass to twist into a bun.

With the lengthy locks in place, she tied the band around it again and looked up to regard the chamber. For as dark as it was, the blue flame gave off a great deal of light, as did a few torches mounted on the walls above the surface of the water—as it turned out, the entry chamber wasn't completely flooded.

Square in shape, it was a small room containing four doors with two on each side, one on the far wall, and the last?

That door served as the ceiling.

It seemed strange to look straight up and see a door that was perpendicular to the floor, and unlike the others, it stood above the waterline. Yet the most interesting thing about it was the fact that it was sealed with magic.

Just like the atrium door in the Temple of Fire.

There, they'd found Dragmire's dark orb, but it certainly wasn't the first room they'd come across. The atrium was also located behind a door standing on the floor, and not completely out of reach several feet above a waterline.

There were no stairs or ladders to climb, nor were there any ledges Zelda could teleport to in order to reach it.

A cavalry of bubbles escaped Link's lips as he sighed in frustration. Their final destination was right before them, and yet they couldn't access it. Still, there was no sense standing around lamenting missed opportunities, so he turned to Zelda and waved his hands between the three doors they _could_ enter.

Knowing he was asking _which way first_ , she glanced back and forth, then to the door residing at the front of the antechamber. Holding out her hand, she made an arbitrary decision and pointed at it to silently suggest _this way_.

Giving a nod of agreement, he pushed himself from the floor and swam to the door she'd chosen. Entering it, he set his feet on the ground again as not to rush headfirst into danger, and that aside, the corridor ahead was just as dark as the rest of the temple thus far, which was going to make things even more difficult when they only had one bottle of blue flame.

Yet he heard a tap and looked back to see Zelda taking one of the doused torches from the wall. With it in hand, she opened the bottle of blue flame and pressed the tip of the torch to the opening. A moment passed, but the fire finally spread to the torch, igniting it in a blaze that made things much easier to see.

After closing the bottle, Zelda lifted the torch high to light the area more clearly, grinning when Link gave her a playful thumbs up, then used the added illumination to glance about. The corridor before them was long and lacked décor, but it wasn't devoid of life. Near the opposing end were a few moderately sized fish idly drifting as if laying in wait, and Link freed the Master Sword as soon as he noticed their sharp teeth like piranha.

Like clockwork, the moment he approached, they moved to attack, swimming toward him so swiftly he almost couldn't keep track. Bringing his shield up just in time, he bashed the first while swinging his blade low at another that had attempted to take a bite out of his side.

Cleaving it in two with ease, he turned his arm, his blade coming around at an arc to spear the first piranha through the middle.

Using his shield to push the newly impaled fish off of his sword, both began to float upwards—or what was left of them anyway. Regarding their remains with a shake of his head, Link looked over at Zelda as she moved past with a smile on her face suggesting she was amused by how easily he'd taken them out.

Had he the ability to talk, he would've asked if she wanted fish filet for dinner. But as it stood, he simply straightened his shoulders and pushed his blonde bangs from his face with a smug smirk, walking down the hall behind her.

Still, because they were underwater and even basic attacks could come from any angle, it seemed like a good idea to invoke the shielding provided by the Fairy Maiden of Lake Hylia. At least then, he'd have a little extra defense if something tried to sneak up on him, and his body briefly glowed a golden color as he cast the spell, making a low hum that faded away as they came to the end of the corridor.

Yet things weren't entirely silent—something like a loud gurgling buzz was coming from the chamber ahead.

And as they approached the end of the corridor cautiously, a bright light zipped by it.

Coming to a stop with sword and shield still drawn, he looked in to see what appeared to be a vestibule of some type. With four tall columns surrounding its center square, bubbles were rising from two separate vents in the floor and into two shafts on the ceiling. Additionally, there was a lever near the door, though Link hesitated to pull it if only because some levers in the Temple of Fire had triggered traps.

So he refrained for now, and instead, attempted to identify the source of the light they'd seen earlier, which turned out to be a large, electric eel. Moving swiftly, its body was constantly igniting and leaving sparks of electricity trailing behind it.

Swimming toward the entryway where they stood, Link and Zelda both backed away. Yet the eel wasn't content to live and let live, turning to lash its tail in their direction. As a result, the creature unleashed a fork of electricity that Link drew up his shield to block.

Sadly, despite the barrier's success at preventing harm, the current knocked the shield off of his arm.

As it clattered to the floor, Link looked up to see the eel instantly turning and taking off toward them in a swift charge, leaving him no time to recover his missing barrier. So he drew up his sword in both hands, hoping the magical shielding he'd invoked would do the trick—but it was never put to the test.

Instead, several shards of ice with sharp points flew toward the eel in a wide arc—Zelda's doing. With her hands glowing blue, she'd drawn them back and pushed forward, sending a chill into the water that formed several icicles flying toward their enemy, and three of them impaled it seconds before it could reach them.

Knocked away by the impact, the eel turned over with the electricity that once ignited its body giving out in a few final bursts.

Reaching for his lost shield, Link lifted the item and returned it to his arm before regarding her handiwork, then arched a single brow in her direction.

Seeing his impressed expression, she shrugged and waved her hands as if to relate what he always told her. _It was nothing._

Grinning, he nodded in understanding, then turned his attention back to the center of the room where the air bubbles were rising into the square shafts in the ceiling. Now that they had a moment, he reached for the lever and pulled it—but nothing happened.

Rolling his eyes as Zelda pursed her lips, they approached the vents, able to feel the pull of the water growing stronger the closer they got. The suction was so powerful Zelda soon saw her Zora amulet lifting from her chest despite being so many meters away.

Reaching up, she clutched it in her fist to prevent it from being pulled off and watched as Link moved to one of the columns and looked up into the closest shaft.

At the top, he saw a metal grate blocking the path to the room connected above it, barring access. Unsurprised to learn they'd found another dead end, he sighed and looked at Zelda while pointing up with a shake of his head to inform her that they couldn't go that way.

As she nodded and prepared to find another way around—or at least figure out some way to get to the upper floor—a loud whoosh sounded without warning.

Instantly, Link looked behind Zelda to see another piranha moving directly for her. But unlike the others, this one was much bigger—and seemed to move more swiftly.

Unable to tell her to duck, Link did the next best thing, which was to reach out and grab her before the piranha could do her any harm. Pulling her toward himself near the column, he used the momentum to turn a full circle, bringing his blade around to slash through the creature's head.

Thankfully, his attack was successful, though his sudden intervention had startled Zelda. She was so busy trying to figure out the source of the strange sound that Link's unexpected tug caused her to lose her grip on the Zora amulet. Making matters worse, he'd tugged her _toward_ the vent, and like clockwork, it sucked the amulet upwards so swiftly the chain lifted from her neck and over her head.

Spying it at the last moment, she reached out to grab it, but her fingers only barely touched the chain before it darted upwards into the vent and through the metal grate above.

Almost immediately, the need for breath set in, and Link turned to look at her when she urgently tugged on his shirt, then patted her chest and pointed up the shoot to show him she could no longer breath underwater.

Swiftly, Link looked up, then back at her, and reached for his own amulet to give to her without hesitation.

Though Zelda could no longer see him as clearly, she could make out the motions, and stopped him before pointing down the hallway they'd come from. The movement reminded him of the air trapped in the antechamber, and he wasted no time, grabbing her arm to sling it over his shoulders before pushing himself away from the floor with haste.

Swimming through the corridor, he dragged her along as swiftly as his own amulet would allow, and Zelda clung tight, trying to focus on holding her breath as the urge to inhale grew stronger. Thankfully, he reached the chamber just as her remaining breath was escaping her nostrils and carried her upwards until their heads breached the surface.

Instantly, Zelda gasped in a deep breath and started coughing while rubbing her eyes.

Wading next to her, Link asked, “Are you okay?”

"Yes," she nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “That vent just pulled the amulet off too quickly for me to catch it.”

Nodding, Link patted her back when she let one last cough and asked, “So now what? I doubt there are too many places in this temple that have breathable air.”

“No, so our only option is for you to find the necklace and bring it back to me.”

Link pursed his lips, disliking the idea of leaving her alone in the temple, and yet, she was right—there was no other choice. Maybe he could swim quickly enough to take her back to the surface of the lake, but even then, she was the only one who could open the door above them, not to mention the only one who could break Dragmire's orb.

That aside, the antechamber seemed safe enough, and he looked up at the thought to inspect the sealed door. Now that he was above the surface, he noticed what appeared to be a few decorative hooks lining the walls that seemed sturdy enough to support the weight of at least one person, if not two—and they weren't as high up as the door.

Curious, he moved toward one and reached for it, but though the hooks were a bit lower to the surface, they were still out of range.

Giving up with a grumble, he turned around to face Zelda and conceded, "Alright, I'll go look for your amulet, but I'll be back to check on you soon whether I find it or not.”

With that said, he reached into his pouch and retrieved the Myriad Stone, handing it to her while relating, “Keep this so I can free a pouch in case I find something useful, and maybe you can ask Myriad about this door while I'm gone.”

Nodding, Zelda placed the stone into her belt pouch and mentioned, “By the way, I dropped the torch near the vent, so it's there if you need some extra light.”

“Good, because I probably will,” he replied, making sure he was prepared before turning his gaze up to see a worried expression on her face.

"Link, be careful."

Obviously, she didn't like the thought of him having to go alone, and he smiled, not at all bothered by the prospect as he moved in closer and promised, "I will.”

With that said, he leaned in to kiss her despite their agreement to keep things on a friendly level. She simply looked like she could use the distraction, and he wanted to make sure she knew he meant what he said.

Not that Zelda was capable of much thought in that moment.

It was a short kiss, but meaningful nevertheless, his mouth firm upon hers for a blissful moment before he pulled back with a smug smile and dove underwater again. Dazed, Zelda stared at the water's rippling surface before snapping out of it with a shake of her head.

Realizing where she was, she broke the silence with a low sigh and looked around her temporary living space.

"Well this is exciting," she muttered, splashing the water with pursed lips.

▲  
▲ △

As Link searched for Zelda's amulet, he seriously considered whether he'd look good bald because the Temple of Water had him ready to pull his hair out.

The entire structure was nothing but a maze of rooms filled with traps, puzzles, and obstacles that almost made him glad Zelda was waiting in the antechamber. Without the ability to communicate underwater, it would've taken them quite a while to coordinate, making it seem as if he were moving faster without her, at least in a physical sense.

But where it concerned solving puzzles, her assistance was sorely missed.

The Temple of Fire wasn't a place he longed for, but he wanted to burn this one down once they were done. Some levers opened grates, others reversed or shut off vents, and still others temporarily opened doors before slipping back into place, making entering the next room nearly impossible before it shut again.

Furthermore, each room harbored a number of enemies, from piranha to jellyfish, and of course, more electric eels.

Link quickly realized that attacking them with his sword while they were electrified was a bad idea, and nearly any attempt to block saw his shield knocked to the floor. So he had to employ more colorful evasive maneuvers until he got a clear chance to strike.

Still, for as frustrating as navigating the temple was, not everything he found was malicious. In a circular chamber featuring a few suits of armor stationed around a vent rising through a grate at the center of the floor, he found an actual treasure chest settled near another lever.

After using his torch to light the sconces posted on the walls, he opened the container to find several rupees and a message in a bottle with an airtight seal, making it impossible to open without ruining the letter inside. So he stuck it in his pouch to take with him just in case it contained important information, then turned his attention to the vent.

If he was right, the room where Zelda had lost her amulet was below him now, and he took the bars on the floor into his hands to get a better look. Despite the plethora of bubbles blocking his sight, he could just make out the columns and the second vent below, proving his assumption correct.

A smile curved his lips as he glanced back over at the lever near the chest. The chances seemed good that was what he needed to pull to activate the lever on the first floor—and it would likely open the grate of the vent Zelda’s amulet was sucked into.

The fact that he needed to pull a lever in order to activate another was just one of the numerous examples of complicated frustration this temple exuded. But he didn't focus on it, too eager to get this over with not to immediately stand and approach the device.

Yet, as his fingers grasped it to tug down, a shadow cast by the recently lit scones passed over him.

Leaving nothing to chance, he dove out of the way and drew his sword—just as an axe came down on the spot where he once stood. Spinning around to face his new foe, Link found a suit of the teal blue armor that once stood idly in the corner had decided to start moving of its own accord.

Proving it, the being lifted its axe from the floor to attack the Hylian once again.

Pushing himself away from the floor as the aqua knight swung a second time, Link allowed himself to float instead of taking a position on the ground again and turned so his boots hit the ceiling. Using the leverage it provided, he pushed himself toward the knight with his sword at the ready, waiting for the right moment before drawing his blade around in an attempt to sever his enemy's helmet from the rest of its body.

Sadly, the aqua knight moved at the last moment, causing the Master Sword to merely cut through the top half of the helmet instead.

As he moved toward the floor behind the knight, Link reached out with his free hand to stop himself against it, leaving him standing upside down—and he barely had time to right himself. Instead, the knight was unfazed by his most recent attack, and immediately lifted the axe before spinning it around twice, each circle it turned bringing it closer to Link's position.

Thankfully, the first spin was too far away to cause any damage, providing him the chance to right himself, but the second turn wasn't as harmless. As Link stood straight, he tried to duck back, but the blade caught his right cheek.

Cringing against the pain as the water turned a murky red, the sting was outmatched only by the boot he took to the gut next. The knight slammed the bottom of its boot into Link, sending him sliding—or rather, _drifting_ —backwards, and immediately followed him while lifting its axe.

Looking up just in time to spy the aqua knight bringing its weapon down, Link rolled out of the way and floated off of the ground, settling his boots on the floor in a crouch nearby. Having missed its target, the aqua knight stood straight again—and the movement left it vulnerable, providing the perfect chance.

With a stream of bubbles rising from Link's mouth, he pushed himself forward, baring his teeth as the tip of the Master Sword scraped against the floor.

Simultaneously, the knight tried to turn and locate its enemy just as Link rose through the water in its direction, turning in a circle to draw his blade around. Instantly, it cleaved the helmet from the rest of the armor, which fell apart and drifted to the floor in pieces while Link landed on his feet.

Exhaling a group of bubbles, he regarded the pile of metal with a smirk and lifted his blade to push into its sheath again before approaching the lever to finally pull it down. Upon doing so, the sound of metal grinding followed by a click coming from the chamber below could be heard.

As he'd thought, something had just kicked into place, and now it was time to return to the first floor room where Zelda had lost her amulet to see if he could finally pass through the vent and access the adjacent area.

Swimming back to the antechamber, Link shut the underwater door and glanced up to see Zelda still wading safely at the surface. He'd been back once or twice to both check on her and let her know how much he hated this temple, and learned she was bored to tears.

The thought made him smirk. For as much as he appreciated having her help, he'd rather she be bored because she was safe than in danger. Still, he knew she'd appreciate having her amulet back so she could help, and for that reason, he declined to go up and see her again in favor of moving on to the chamber with the two vents.

Once there, he pulled the lever near the door, and surely enough, the grate at the top of the vent opened, allowing passage. Wasting no time, Link swam into the bubbles, allowing them to lift him up into the shaft above.

Rising more and more swiftly, he eventually shot out of the vent and into a water-less chamber, flying through the air to come down on the floor and roll to an abrupt stop.

Dripping wet, he glanced up to see several blue torches lining the walls of a small room housing another chest contained behind a wall of bars.

Next to them was yet another lever.

Grumbling, he rubbed his eyes while muttering, “This is getting ridiculous. Who builds these temples anyway?"

Standing from his crouch, he took another look around, this time at the floor, and quickly noticed Zelda's Zora amulet resting near the shaft he'd just risen through. Walking over, he picked it up to store in his pouch, then went to the lever with the sneaking suspicion he already knew what it did.

Instead of opening the bars to the caged chest, it would stop the flow of water—and like clockwork, after he tugged the lever down, the bubbling water in the shaft laid flat.

"Figures," he remarked blandly. “Guess I'll have to get Zelda so she can teleport into the cage."

At that, he dove back into the shaft to return to Zelda so she could help him finish their current quest.


	15. Temple of Water II

While waiting for Link to return with news—or preferably her amulet—Zelda had attempted to scale the wall of the antechamber to reach the door above and break the seal, but it was futile.

Not that she had anything better to do.

Still, she'd eventually given up if only to reserve her strength, and once again considered contacting Myriad for no other reason than to shoot the breeze. Besides, the Sage would likely appreciate a progress report, and what else was there to do?

With an idle shrug at the thought, Zelda tugged the stone from her pouch and pressed her hand across it to contact Myriad—but nothing happened.

Confused, she stared down at the stone in curiosity. It was still glowing, suggesting it was in working condition, so why was there no response?

Recalling the fact that she herself could communicate through the stones using telepathy, Zelda focused her senses to contact the Sage non-verbally. It seemed easy enough, and she soon sensed Myriad's presence in her mind. That presence was vague at first, but became more clear, along with something else or … some _one_ else.

It seemed there was another in communications with the Sage of Light, and as Zelda focused, their message began to come through—and it wasn't simply a series of words. Instead, she could see glimpses of images, vague at first, but swiftly growing stronger until a gasp escaped her lips.

It was chaos.

Despair and death, fire and destruction, settlements were under attack, their people savaged by a group of humanoid soldiers with the heads of black jackals. With eyes glowing red, they killed everyone in their path, setting their homes ablaze, destroying their crops, even slaughtering their horses. Those who survived didn't fare any better, put to harsh labor under brutal conditions that would only lead them to die of illness and malnutrition.

Ensuing the images was maniacal laughter accompanied by a phrase proving beyond all doubt what was being seen.

_This is but a small taste of what's soon to come to Hyrule alone … ._

At the merciless words, Zelda lost her grasp on the stone, the white orb falling through the water below with a loud tap against the floor. As a result, the visions broke and her eyes opened, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Taking several deep breaths in an effort to calm down, she whispered, "This can't be … ," and then squeezed her eyes shut, knowing fully well it _could_. She'd just glimpsed Ganondorf's plans, shown to Myriad to no doubt torment the Sage, and the only comforting thought was the knowledge that what she'd seen hadn't yet happened.

But how long would he wait? Was there still time to stop these events from happening? She hadn't heard everything after essentially stepping into the middle of a conversation, and needed to know more, to contact Myriad when Ganondorf was no longer interfering and make certain the Sage was alright.

Staring down at the dull light emanating from nearly fifteen feet below, she took in several deep breaths and held the last before diving under to retrieve the stone. Working her way down through the dull, murky water, she wished for her amulet's return if only for the increased visual acuity it provided, but managed to reach the floor in due time and clutched the glowing stone in her fingers once again.

_Fwoosh!_

The abrupt sound hit her ears, coming from one of the corridors behind her. Instantly turning around with the Myriad Stone clutched in her hand, Zelda spotted … _something_ swimming toward her at top speed. The water was much too cloudy to make it out, but identification didn't really matter.

What did was the fact that it was already on top of her.

Unable to do anything but throw up an arm, she jerked in surprise when a second shadow moved in suddenly, and though everything happened in the span of a heartbeat, she could make out the distinct shape of a sword plunging into her attacker's side, knocking the foe away before it could harm her.

_Link_ , she thought, exhaling in relief before the barrage of air bubbles lifting from her mouth reminded her that she was still underwater. So instead of sticking around to await an outcome she couldn't clearly see, Zelda immediately swam for the surface.

He didn't need her help just then anyway, and as she surfaced and took a deep breath, she scolded herself inwardly. _What was I thinking?_ Link could've retrieved the stone, but she was so rattled by the hideous visions she hadn't thought her actions through and could've easily been killed.

The notion of it combined with the disturbing images she'd seen before had tears welling in her eyes just as the water nearby splashed upwards with Link surfacing in front of her.

Swiping his blond hair out of his face, he sheathed the Master Sword while asking, “Zelda? What were you doing?"

His disapproving tone of voice didn't help matters, and the tears started rolling down her cheeks in earnest.

Seeing her distress, Link's expression softened. He'd returned to the antechamber just in time to see a rather large piranha swimming toward her, and had no idea why she'd risked diving from the start. But now he could see there was something wrong that had nothing to do with being attacked, and he asked her name more gently.

"Zelda?"

Instead of answering, she turned away from him in shame, and Link shook his head, latching an arm around her waist to tug her over with the words, "Don't cry. I was upset, but only because you could've been hurt."

Shaking her head, she tried to push his arm away, but he wouldn't let go as she related, “No, you're right, and what I just did was stupid. I could've been killed if you hadn't returned at that precise moment, but … ,” trailing, she hiccuped and whispered, "I just had to know … I had to get the stone back."

Hearing this, Link realized she'd spoken with Myriad and learned something distressing, or it was a combination of what she'd learned and her hasty dive to get the stone resulting in the attack. Whatever the case, he turned her around to face him and asked in concern, "What happened? Did Myriad have bad news?”

"No, but I saw the most terrible things," she supplied, her voice still a whisper as she finally locked gazes with him and related, "It was Ganondorf. He was showing images to Myriad of his plans for Hyrule, and they were so horrible I dropped the stone.”

Simultaneously, concern and anger surged through Link as he asked, "What are his plans? What did you see?"

Rubbing her temple as if she'd rather forget what Ganondorf had shown Myriad, she rasped, “He's planning to attack Hyrule itself with … soldiers that look like black jackals. I could see it as clearly as I see you now. All the towns, the people, even children, it didn't matter. They showed mercy to no one.”

With each word she spoke, Link's expression grew more grim—and confused. Myriad said Ganondorf would lash out now that they'd stolen a piece of his power, but what was the point of attacking Hyrule itself? Why destroy the very land he wished to rule?

The mere notion of it raised so many questions it was easy to understand Zelda's need to dive into danger and try to learn more, and she looked so distraught he couldn't resist pulling her in for a hug.

As she clutched him in return, he asked, “Do you know if he's started these attacks yet?”

"No, he said they're _soon to come_.”

Exhaling in relief, Link lifted his head back and gazed down at her with the most reassuring look he could muster, cupping her cheek with the words, “Then we won't worry about it right now. Instead, let's unleash the power of this temple to weaken him, and then we'll focus on finding a way to stop him.”

Holding his gaze, she let a soft sigh and related, “That's a good idea, but it's just … it's difficult to get over what I saw. The blood, the screams, terrified faces … .”

Her voice hitched as fresh tears started to surface, and Link did the only thing he could think of to stem the tide and distract her from such horrible images—kiss her.

“I just need a minute to— _mmf_!”

Her words were muffled by his lips pressing over her mouth in an affectionate slant, and she instinctively responded in kind, digging her fingers into the front of his wet jerkin as all thoughts faded away save one. _Aren't we supposed to be keeping this platonic for now?_

Not that she was complaining, finding the comforting distraction welcome as his kiss left her breathlessly dazed. Of course, she hadn't forgotten the distressing images from before, but they were certainly at the back of her mind now.

As he gave her a handsome smile and removed his hand from her cheek to start rummaging through one of his pouches underwater, she got the distinct feeling it was the very reason he'd kissed her—and she loved him even more for it.

She also loved the way he playfully related, “I have a surprise for you.”

“The Zora amulet?”

Smirking, he lifted it from the water and qualified, “I found it in a room with a caged chest I need you to teleport into and open. It's not too far away, so if you're ready, I'll lead you there.”

"Alright," she agreed, allowing him to put the necklace around her throat.

That's when she noticed some of the wet blond hair sticking to his cheek had turned pink, and she reached up to gently brush it away, finding a rather nasty slice across his skin which was still trickling blood.

Letting a gasp of concern, she inspected the injury more closely while asking, "Are you okay? What happened?”

"I'm fine,” he confirmed, explaining, “Just ran into a suit of armor with an axe that mistook my head for a log.”

He shrugged with smirk, obviously no worse off for the wear, but Zelda couldn't help feeling a little cheated. Losing her amulet had prevented her from helping him, though … in a way, it almost seemed to be fated.

Had she gone with Link, she never would've used the Myriad Stone and glimpsed Ganondorf's plans, allowing them the chance to prepare and hopefully stop him.

The realization made her feel much better about getting stuck in the antechamber. So she refrained from commenting, and instead, followed Link back to the room where the vent was located so they could find Dragmire's orb and destroy it sooner rather than later.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to reach it, though the swim up through the shaft was a long one. Still, their amulets made it easier, and once they reached the room at the top, Link climbed out of the water first and turned around to offer her a hand.

Once she was settled on the floor at the edge of the square shaft, he motioned at the caged chest and asked, "Do you have enough power to teleport in and back out again?"

"Oh yes," she confirmed easily. “With the increased abilities the Fairy Maiden provided, I have more than enough, particularly after being stuck in the antechamber all this time conserving my energy.”

He nodded, glad to hear she could do so much more now than when they'd started their journey—which almost seemed like ages ago. But instead of commenting on it, he watched as Zelda stood and teleported into the cage without hesitation, then leaned forward to open the chest.

Unable to see the contents from his vantage point, Link's curiosity redoubled when she announced, “Oh, if we use the hooks in the antechamber, this will help us get to the sealed door.”

"What is it?"

Pulling the device out, she teleported from the cage and turned around to show him a hookshot capable of pulling them out of the water high enough to allow Zelda to break the seal.

Taking the device in hand, he inspected it with a quizzical expression and observed, “It looks pretty useful for a lot of other things, too. Almost makes the frustration of this temple and all its annoying puzzles seem worth it.”

Canting her head, Zelda inquired, “Were things that bad?”

With pursed lips, he exhaled low and remarked, “Let's just say that if Ganondorf ever _does_ attack Hyrule, he can start by destroying this Temple."

Shaking her head with a small smile, Zelda turned to the edge of the shaft and asked teasingly, "Is that why it took you so long?"

Link's brows flattened at her insinuation that he'd been slow to solve the puzzles, and Zelda couldn't help a few snickers as she prepared to sit on the floor and slide into the water again.

Yet she gasped when he abruptly tugged her over and remarked, "Yep," just before lifting her up and jumping into the shaft.

Unprepared, Zelda let a squeal that was muffled once they were submerged. Now drifting beneath the surface, she narrowed her gaze at Link as he placed the hookshot on his belt before gifting her with a mischievous grin.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to swim away if only to hide her amusement.

His grin growing bigger, he followed her, swimming back to the antechamber in little time. There, they took a position at the center of the room where Link pulled out the hookshot and aimed it up at one of the hooks lining the wall.

Placing an arm around Zelda's back as she slung hers over his shoulders, he made sure his target was in his sights and pulled the trigger. With a small jolt, the grappling chain shot from the device at a swift pace and found its way to the hook above on the first try.

But nothing else happened.

Quirking a brow, Link turned the device in his hand to figure out the next step, then realized he needed to release the trigger. So he did, grunting when the chain instantly drew taut and tugged them both upward at a swift pace.

Water splashed around them as they breached the surface, and Link lifted his boots toward the wall, landing against it while clutching Zelda tight.

With the hookshot holding steady, Link looked down at the water, and then at the sealed door which was now within Zelda's reach and announced, “Okay, this is my new favorite toy.”

Unable to help smiling over his fondness of the device, Zelda wasted no time retrieving her family's amulet and reached out to place it against the slot in the door to break the seal. The angle felt awkward, but as she held it in place, the magic soon began to dissolve just as it had in the Temple of Fire.

Focusing her power as her necklace shimmered brightly, a loud whir of energy grew stronger until the glowing seal faded away.

"Got it," she announced, grabbing the latch to open the door.

With the panel swinging to hang down, she gazed into the chamber above and remarked, “There's a wall up there with another hook on it. So we can use the hookshot from the water below to pull ourselves up.”

“Okay,” Link acknowledged, and at her urging, he released Zelda to dive back into the water before regarding the hookshot.

On the back was a switch that likely served as a release for the grapple. Flipping it, the switch automatically popped back into its original position and the grapple released the hook on the wall, allowing him to dive down with her.

After surfacing, he located the hook Zelda mentioned before, and used the hookshot one more time to pull them both up into the room above. Landing against the wall much the same way as before, a loud thud sounded from below, prompting them to look down.

The door had just shut of its own accord.

Exchanging a silent look with Zelda, Link supposed they weren't getting out until they'd destroyed Dragmire's orb. At the thought, he took a look around, realizing they were now within a small alcove that connected to a larger chamber.

Despite the years that had passed without any regular visitors to the temple, it looked as if the chamber had been cleaned on a daily basis. The smooth marble walls and floors didn't have a single mar, illuminated by blue flames burning upon several torches. But most notably, arranged in an ovular shape upon the floor were six pools of water.

Neither Link or Zelda could name a purpose for the pools as they lowered themselves to the floor, then cautiously stepped just a little further into the chamber before spotting the reason they'd come.

In an alcove raised high above the floor, the large, black orb that had consumed the temple's power rested upon a pedestal between two lit candelabras.

Zelda was certainly ready to destroy it, but two things stopped her from immediately moving toward it. First, she easily recalled how the Cygon had attacked the moment they attempted to draw in closer to Dragmire's orb in the Temple of Fire, and the chances were good that another monster would appear and bar their path here as well.

Second, there was no visible means of reaching the orb, even using the hookshot.

“I don't see anyway up,” she started, adding, “but I've got a blue rupee saying the moment we even approach it, something will jump out at us."

“Not taking that bet,” Link returned with a smirk. “Still, maybe the hookshot can grapple the ledge?”

Shrugging, Zelda waved a hand at the alcove and remarked, “There's nothing to lose in trying.”

“Not really,” Link concurred, then slowly aimed the device at the ledge of the alcove.

Like clockwork, the moment he got what he hoped was a good spot to latch onto in his sights, the water in the six pools around them began bubbling as if something was coming.

Releasing a sigh, Link lowered his arm as Zelda shook her head, taking a position next to him with a muttered, "See? Just like we thought."

Link nodded while replacing the hookshot on his belt. But despite their casual attitudes, Zelda silently promised not to make another mistake like the one she made after dropping the Myriad Stone. Her friend had already fought his way through most of this temple alone, and she wouldn't add to his burden again.

No, this time, she'd be prepared for anything and use her better judgment.

As she had the thought, the water held within the six pools seemed to come to life, rising up into the air until six liquid globes were floating around them.

As those globes began to move, Link grasped the hilt of the Master Sword in preparation, watching closely with Zelda as they picked up speed. Circling the Hylians, some seemed to move faster than the others, trailing until a few stopped with no warning.

Doing so, the others rammed into them in a liquid explosion that formed a distinct shape—six tentacles sprouting from the body of a large, blue squid.

With a thick, spiked shell protecting its head, the monster stood at nearly ten feet in height, leering at them with blood red eyes. Making matters worse, each tentacle was at least fifteen feet long with spikes jutting from the tips.

As the creature finished forming before them, Link let a low sigh and muttered, "They just keep getting uglier.”

"You took the words out of my mouth," Zelda concurred just as they steadied themselves when the creature started to move, sending a low rumble through the floor.

Yet, instead of instantly issuing an attack, it headed toward the nearest wall, climbing up it and onto the ceiling. For its size, the Squid moved somewhat swiftly, though it certainly couldn't be called _fast_. Still, the armor protecting its head and the long reach of its tentacles certainly made up for its lack of mobility, giving Link the feeling that the only way to deal this monster any real damage was by exposing its underside— _somehow_.

He only hoped the answer presented itself soon as the Squid took a position directly above them and raised its tentacles with the tips pointing to the ceiling. In turn, six blue lights formed that the Squid reached its numerous arms into, causing another rumble to shake the floor as the arms sprang up from the pools located around Link and Zelda.

Instantly, the tentacles moved to attack, forcing Link to evade a swung limb by jumping out of the way, then rolling left when a second limb came down in an attempt to crush him.

Coming to a crouch, he drew his sword and shield, then took a moment to look right, seeing that Zelda had also been forced to evade an attack—and there was nothing he could do but attempt to stop the tentacles trying to harm her while also avoiding those out to hurt _him_.

Hopefully, she could keep herself safe in the meantime, and he didn't waste a moment getting started.

Pushing himself up, Link moved to one of the tentacles focused on Zelda and tore the Master Sword through the base of it. Thankfully, the arms were fairly easy to damage, a fact proven when the monster above them emitted a loud squeal before tugging the injured limb back into the water again.

With one less tentacle to worry about, Link moved on to the next while dodging another swipe.

Hearing the Squid's agonized sound, Zelda looked back to see what had happened, learning Link had landed a successful blow on one of its arms—just as another wrapped around her waist. Gasping, she clutched the limb as it lifted her into the air and pulled back, tossing her toward a wall with a great deal of force.

But Zelda never hit it. Instead, she teleported from midair and down to the base of the limb that had just thrown her. There, she made good on her promise not to add to Link's burden by drawing up her now glowing hands and sent a shock of fire into the tentacle.

Clutching the appendage, a burst of heat singed the monster's flesh. It was the same spell she'd used against Dark Link, but this time, she didn't stop, holding on until the Squid let another squeal and jerked its arm back into the pool.

Doing so, Zelda realized the fire spell didn't drain her energy as much as it should've—and she didn't have to ask questions to know why. _The Essence of Fire._ Now that they'd broken the dark orb in the Fire Temple, she could draw on that power as a Sage, making it easier to cast fire based spells.

That would certainly come in handy—not that she had time to consider it. Instead, another tentacle lashed out at her, forcing her to teleport once more. Thanks to the recently unleashed Sage essence, she had that option without too much worry, and unleashed another burst of fire into the base of the tentacle that had just attacked her.

With that limb disappearing back into the pool, she realized only three remained, and they were all on the opposing side of the chamber. So she quickly scanned the area to find Link raising his shield to block one of the tentacles before using his blade to slash another. Impaling it, he tore the Master Sword through the spiked tip, causing the appendage to snap back as he then used his momentum to turn his weapon on the one still pushing against his shield.

Wasting no time, he stabbed the Master Sword deep with a gush of inky blood spraying out. In turn, the creature above them squealed again, pulling both arms back into the pool.

Yet Link paid little mind, turning to face the last remaining tentacle just as it swung low to the floor.

The movement was much swifter than before, suggesting the Squid was growing impatient. It also prevented Link from taking the limb out in what he knew would be the simplest way possible—by loosing a few arrows. Instead, he jumped to avoid impact, and instantly, the tentacle raised up to come down on top of him.

Preparing to dodge again, Link stopped himself at the sight of a red orb flying over his head in the tentacle's direction. Slamming into it, the orb exploded in a blaze of fire, and a glance back revealed Zelda lowering her glowing hands.

Giving her an appreciative smile, he made a note to tell her how impressed he'd been by her show of skill against this monster later. For now, he was too busy looking up as the last tentacle shrank back into the pool.

And the Squid grew silent.

Proving they'd done enough damage to shock the creature, it shuddered almost violently before going limp, its body slumping to hang away from the ceiling. As a result, the soft underside was exposed, providing the perfect opportunity for an attack—and Link quickly took notice of a way he might reach the monster.

Along the ceiling were several ornately carved notches resembling hooks that could be grappled by the hookshot, and he wasted no time grabbing the device to take aim.

Pulling the trigger, the chain flew upward and latched onto one of the makeshift hooks close to the Squid's mouth, tugging him toward it at a swift pace. Because he moved at an angle, he drew his blade around in passing, slicing it through the Squid's mouth once before swinging back and slashing his enemy again and again.

After several blows, the Squid jolted with a loud, indignant squeal—a sign that it was beginning to wake up.

Or fall to the floor.

Surely enough, the creature lost its grip on the ceiling and plummeted downward, landing with a heavy thud that sent a tremor through the chamber. In turn, Link used the hookshot to lower himself, then released the grapple midway and safely dropped to the floor nearby.

As the chain retracted into the device, Link stood and carefully regarded their enemy as the Squid worked its way back up. In the process, he realized the landing had cracked the protective shell covering its head, which could prove advantageous. If Link could get close enough, a few well-placed attacks would break the shell open—and it seemed the Squid was hankering to continue their fight anyway as it turned a pair of menacing red eyes in his direction.

Storing the hookshot on his belt again as the Squid began to close the distance between them, Link flipped the Master Sword around in one hand and told Zelda, “Just stay back for now. Maybe you can do a little crowd control and keep those tentacles behaved.”

"Alright," she agreed, thinking that was definitely the best idea if this monster wanted a physical fight.

Backing away, she watched as the Squid swiped a few of its arms at Link, her friend darting out of the way before blocking a blow with his shield. The entire while, he seemed to be attempting to reach the head, and just as a third tentacle nearly came down on him, he used the hookshot to pull himself upward, but let go in midair to come down on the Squid's armored shell.

Landing on it, he stumbled when the Squid moved, using one of the spikes sticking out of its armor to keep his footing. Then, the moment he was stable, he used the Master Sword to strike several blows against a crack in the creature's shell.

Zelda did what she could to keep the tentacles off of Link in the meanwhile, and managed to buy him enough time to lengthen the cracks to the point of breaking a jagged hole open, exposing the soft flesh beneath. Yet he was forced to leap back down to the floor when one of the tentacles moved to reach him before Zelda could respond.

Still, something had drawn her attention, being the sound of bubbling coming from the pools surrounding them. Glancing over, she watched as several globes of water rose out of them to float in the air, spinning around Link and the Squid with increasing speed as if preparing to shoot off in random directions at any moment.

And there was only one way she knew to stop them.

Folding her hand against her chest, her entire form began to glow blue. The spell she was casting would consume the remainder of her energy, and in fact, she didn't have enough energy left to make the spell as powerful as it _could_ be. But the results would certainly be worth it, and as the globes shot off around the chamber only to change direction after hitting a wall, the area surrounding them grew darker with a low rumble of thunder sounding despite their location indoors.

In turn, several powerful bursts of electricity forked out of the walls, slamming into the speeding globes and causing them to burst.

As water droplets spattered everywhere, jolts of electricity also slammed into the Squid and its tentacles. As a result, the creature tensed, chunks of its protective shell blown away, giving Link the chance to end it for good.

Yet one of the water globes had managed to evade Zelda's lightning, and went flying across the room—right into Link's back.

Upon hitting him, the globe consumed his body, lifting him from the floor as it traveled toward the wall and slammed into the barrier with a great deal of force. Spattering on impact, Link continued to fly forward, stopping only when he met the wall as well, busting his bottom lip and scratching his temple in the process.

But most notably, a sharp pain shot through his mid-chest that told him he'd just broken a rib or two.

Slipping down the wall to land on his back with a cringe, he found Zelda rushing to his side to help him up. But she stopped when he flinched, and nearly asked what was wrong only to find him sitting forward without any help.

With blood dripping down the side of his face, he turned a heated glare on the Squid to find the monster still convulsing from Zelda's shocks of magical lightning. Evidently, the creature was unable to take much more as it trembled with what little life it had left. There were also several gaping holes in its armor now, and still in full battle mode, Link ignored the pain of his injuries and pushed himself up, taking off toward the beast with sword in hand.

Pulling the hookshot from his belt, he aimed at the ceiling and used it to pull himself off of the floor. Once high enough, he released the grapple and brought the Master Sword down with a determined yell, mercilessly stabbing it into one of the holes.

Shoving the blade in as deep as he could, he jerked it back out and stabbed the Squid again for good measure, finding the creature quick to jolt with a loud, defeated squeal. The convulsions of its body to follow threw Link away, but he allowed it, drawing his arms up and around his sides to protect his injured ribs as he landed on the floor and briefly slid to a stop.

Grunting against the pain, he slowly pressed his hand into the floor and pushed himself up with a few deep breaths just as Zelda's hand landed on his shoulder. But for the moment, they ignored each other to watch the Squid's body convulsing with a shiver as it turned back into the water which had originally formed it.

Finally, the body fell apart with a large splash, water washing across the marble tiles and around the Hylians who'd slain the creature, causing them to exhale a sigh of relief before regarding one another again.

Despite their victory, Zelda couldn't help worrying over Link's condition, even as he smiled at her in obvious relief to have won their fight—and he'd certainly shown their enemy no sympathy.

Reaching up to wipe some of the blood from his cheek, she remarked, "You were fairly merciless, you know?"

Still winded from the battle, he drew out, “Yeah, but they deserve it. Besides, you did a number on this one, too. That lightning was like something out of legend.”

“Maybe,” she conceded with a small smile while taking his shield to set onto his back with the words, "but I can't heal you right now because my magic is nearly diminished. Do you have any potion?”

“No,” he started, slowly pushing himself up. "But it's just a few broken ribs, so I only have to remember not to laugh, or … ," he paused, taking a slow breath before muttering, "breathe."

The irony of his statement caused him to snort in amusement, immediately followed by cringing in pain. Seeing it, Zelda bit her lip to prevent her own snickering, afraid it would only feed his mirth and cause him more discomfort. So instead of responding, she distracted them both by helping him sheath his sword to ensure the motion of his arm didn't aggravate his injury.

Once done, she assisted him with standing, though their attention was soon drawn by the sound of a low whir followed by a brief flash of light. Looking toward the spot where the Squid's body had been, they noticed several glowing particles gathering together to form a small orb—just as they'd found in the Temple of Fire after defeating the Cygon.

Curiously approaching the light with Zelda right behind him, Link could only wonder what gift this temple might bestow, and reached out to touch it.

On contact, the orb split in two with tiny sparkles of energy trailing behind as they took off to circle around the Hylians. Rising higher and higher, the orbs soon made impact at the top of their heads, and as Link regarded Zelda, he noticed her eyes lighting up.

Apparently, his were doing the same because she pointed out, "Your eyes are glowing."

"So are yours," he returned. “I know it's a spell, but … I'm not sure what it does.”

With a thoughtful look on her face that soon turned to one of enlightenment, Zelda qualified, "It's a rare type of counter spell to shadow magic that provides the ability to see the truth behind secrets.”

Canting his head, Link inquired, “Truth? So … we can see things like magically hidden objects?”

“Yes, for example, look at the wall above the platform where Dragmire's orb is sitting.”

Turning his head, Link did as she asked and noticed something that hadn't been visible before—a transparent hook.

“So _that's_ how you reach it,” he remarked, finding himself ready to get up there and destroy the orb as soon as possible if only because the ache in his chest was growing worse with each breath he took.

Still, he had to ask Zelda, “So is the Triforce of Wisdom telling you this, or did you just see the hook and know?”

Smiling, Zelda admitted, “I saw the hook, though I think … well, I _know_ the Triforce of Wisdom enhances my intuition, too.”

With a smirk, he nodded and waved her over, latching an arm around her back once she was close enough before turning his attention to the last task they had to perform.

Pulling the hookshot from its place on his belt, he took aim at the hook and asked, “Then are you ready to break Dragmire's orb?”

Gently placing her arm around Link's shoulders, she confirmed, “I was ready to break it before we arrived.”

“Same here,” he returned, pulling the hookshot's trigger and allowing it to tug them up onto the platform where the orb rested just a moment later.

Once they landed, Zelda stood up straight without any trouble, but Link doubled over, planting a hand against the platform to steady himself.

Kneeling next to him, Zelda helped him to stand while urging, “Link, let me use the fairy to heal you.”

Though he accepted her help with standing up, he denied her offer with a shake of his head. “No, we can save that for something more dire than this. Besides, you'll get your magical strength back soon, and then you can touch me all you want and—”

He stopped when she pressed her hand over his mouth, her cheeks turning pink, and the reaction had him grinning from ear to ear.

Seeing it, she shook her head. "You have no shame, do you?"

"I do,” he returned, admitting playfully, “I just wanted to see if it'd make you blush.”

Zelda pursed her lips, wondering how bad his injuries could actually be if he felt good enough to tease her in such a way. Still, it was always hard to tell with him considering his reluctance to ever complain about his pain.

So she looked him over, but it honestly didn't help. Blood stained the left side of his face, his bottom lip was starting to swell, and though his ribs were busted, he was still standing as if nothing were wrong.

The thought of it had her considering how much he'd been through in this temple alone. He was injured, bloody, probably more exhausted than she was considering she'd spent most of their trip wading in the antechamber, and yet he was actually smiling at her.

And she wanted to convey her immense gratitude so badly she didn't know where to begin.

“ … Zelda?”

Link's question came as she began motionlessly staring at him, but she didn't respond right away. Instead, his voice spurred her into action, stepping forward and leaning up to kiss him meaningfully, but with as much gentleness as she could muster to keep from jarring his injuries.

The sudden show of affection had him clasping her upper arms in surprise, not that he turned her away, enjoying the gentle brush of her lips until she broke contact and whispered, "I just had to show you how grateful I am to you."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

Smiling, she stepped back and gazed up at him with a staggering amount of emotion in her violet blue eyes, but only took his hand and squeezed it with the words, "For everything."

Link looked from her face to their clasped hands just as she released his palm and turned toward the orb. Though he didn't think he'd done anything to warrant such a sweet show of gratitude, a smile curved his lips as he made a silent promise.

_I'll show her my own gratitude later._

Unaware of his thoughts, Zelda took her blue amulet in hand while reaching for the dark orb with the other. Like the one in the Fire Temple, it glowed from the inside, yet the image was sparkling like a reflection of water. But it didn't matter, and she regarded the orb with narrowed brows while placing her hand on the surface with a deep breath.

Once again, she could feel the ravenous energy of the orb, exerting her own influence over it to crack the barrier as she recalled the vision Ganondorf sent to Myriad. The pained faces, the chaos and destruction he was planning to unleash upon Hyrule put a sneer on her lips as the orb cracked beneath her fingertips. Tremors shook the walls with light seeping from the fissures, flooding the chamber in white.

Zelda's last thought as the glare blotted everything out moments before Dragmire's orb exploded was _He can't destroy Hyrule if I destroy his power first._

▲  
▲ ▲

"Cody, did you feed the horses?"

"Yes, Grandma," Cody called back, placing a wooden board into a pile near the front porch of his home.

Nighttime had befallen the lake, and with no word from Link or Zelda, he was starting to think they truly wouldn't return to claim their horses. But it was their own fault for trying to cross the lake when they'd been warned not to—not that the thought of their possible misfortune didn't sadden him.

Still, if the worst had actually come to pass, then Epona and Frost should really be handed over to the revolt after all. At least there they'd have warm stables to stay in rather than being tethered to a post on a cold lakeside.

Shaking his head at the thought, he stood from the pile of boards he'd gathered for a new project just as a loud whir sounded off in the distance. With narrowed brows, he looked out across the lake, realizing the waters had become unsettled.

Having heard the strange sound, Lana stepped out onto the porch and asked, "Cody, what's going on?"

“I don't—”

Before he could finish his sentence, a huge beam of light shot up out of the water, towering into the sky. The sudden blast had Cody stumbling backwards and grabbing one of the stilts his home was sitting upon to keep from falling over as he stared in shocked amazement.

Lana gripped one of the columns holding the roof up over the porch, unable to see the light as clearly as her grandson while calling out, "Cody! What happened?”

"I don't know, Grandma," he replied, watching as the light began to fade away just before realizing a huge wave was building in the lake, heading straight for them.

With no time to respond, the large wall of water crashed down over the shore with enough force to beach some of the docked boats while rushing several feet beneath their home.

Hanging onto the stilt until the waters calmed and started receding back into the lake, Cody looked up again, completely bewildered while standing in the eerily calm wake of the strange event.

Unable to make sense of any of it, he shook his head and reiterated, "I _really_ don't know."


	16. Dark War

The courtyard was all but empty beneath the setting sun as the gates opened for a returning soldier and then shut again.

Handing his horse's reins to one of the stable hands, Arden gazed across the yard at the stairs opposite the fountain that led up to the throne room doors. The granite structure had always seemed cold, but now it was like a wall of ice—and he knew the sense of foreboding it radiated wasn't just his mind playing tricks.

Exhaling a deep breath, Arden headed toward the steps with a stern mien, ignoring the lingering pain of the injuries he'd sustained in his fight with Lyonel. Instead, he thought of what the former royal guard told him, something he would never have considered if only because he'd chosen this path, making the Hylian's suggestion meaningless.

Yet everything was meaningless now, and Lyonel's supposition was right—Arden's life was forfeit.

Pushing the doors open and crossing the hall to the throne room, he entered the chamber without waiting for someone to make a worthless formal announcement concerning his presence. Considering his King spent much of his spare time there, it stood to reason he'd be there now, and Arden could simply go in and get this over with.

Yet, where the courtyard had been lifeless, the throne room was currently host to a great deal of activity.

Just as suspected, Ganondorf was present, standing near the throne, and before him was a large number of soldiers lined up in numerous rows—but he wasn't giving them a speech or performing some routine task. Instead, he'd summoned a thick fog of dark power which was moving across the men in black waves.

The sight of it was unnerving, even for Arden, who'd witnessed a number of brutalities and had even performed them since coming to serve Ganondorf. Now, he watched the dark mass of energy rolling over each soldier like a set of long, spindly fingers reaching out. The energy darkened the entire chamber, blotting out the light of the torches and candelabras as his power began consuming the soldier's bodies.

And if their reaction was any indication, most hadn't expected such a turn of events.

Some of them jerked while others let reluctant shouts, and Arden's gaze widened as he watched the soldier's transform. In a matter of only a few moments, their bodies grew bigger, the energy warping them in unnatural ways, and the voices of those emitting surprised shouts grew guttural, even beast-like.

It was then that the dark power faded from the room, allowing the flickering candlelight to illuminate what Ganondorf's power begot. Instead of regular soldiers ready to serve, there was a legion of armored beasts with the heads of black jackals, their eyes glowing red and fangs dripping saliva as if hungry for the taste of blood.

Arden had suspected something of this caliber was coming for quite some time, and yet he couldn't help staring in disbelief. The men he'd served with for years, the same he'd commanded who might be described as regular people, were now a force of darkness he could never have imagined.

With a wave of snarls coming from the newly made beasts, Ganondorf's voice rang out, his tone confident and full of pride.

"Now that I’ve bestowed my gift for your years of loyal service, go prepare to depart and your thirst for blood shall soon be quenched.”

Without question, the Jackals turned one by one and approached the door, passing Arden on their way out. Each ignored him as he watched them pass in silence, realizing his search for Lyonel had spared him from experiencing the same fate.

The notion had the Hylian's last words to him ringing out once more as his working eye turned to the throne to realize his King's gaze was now upon him. It was a cold look, one Arden knew well, sending a chill through his core. Yet he kept himself in check and refrained from approaching his King until he was summoned.

Ganondorf said nothing however, and merely descended the steps from the throne to approach the soldier himself. Seeing this, Arden knew two things. First, there was but one acceptable move to make, and he dropped to his knees.

Second? Regardless of the outcome, it would likely be the last time he ever did so.

A moment later, Ganondorf stopped before the kneeling soldier and arched a single brow above an ochre eye, stating simply, "You've returned empty handed."

"Yes, My King," Arden answered concisely. "I've failed you.”

A brief silence ensued his confession as the corner of Ganondorf’s mouth curved upward with the words, "There's no need for shame, Arden. After all, you're one of my most skilled warriors, and Lyonel was also fairly skilled, was he not?"

"That's no excuse for my failure," Arden returned. “My only success was in learning of a revolt with a stronghold located somewhere near Lake Hylia, but I couldn't even get the exact location.”

"You're just being hard on yourself. So stand, Arden," Ganondorf directed, allowing his subordinate to do so before he continued. “One of the men you sent back informed me of the revolt, and its location is immaterial as the matter doesn't concern me. It's merely a last attempt by scared children to stand against powers they could never understand, and no matter where they're hiding, my newly sired knights will find them and put an end to their ignorance.”

Arden couldn't dispute that claim—those Jackals would likely give even a seasoned warrior trouble. So if the rumors were true, and this revolt was mostly comprised of idealistic kids, it wouldn't stand a chance.

Not that he was entirely focused on the matter. Instead, Arden was too busy trying to read his King's intentions. Ganondorf's tone was magnanimous, possibly because he was happy with his newly sired knights—but that didn't mean he had no lethal plans for the captain of his royal guards.

Or … did he intend to transform his captain into one of those beasts as well?

Arden checked a grimace, thinking he preferred execution.

Yet Ganondorf didn't waylay any plans as he continued speaking through Arden's considerations.

“For now, I'm anxious to see what they can do, so I'll be traveling with them. You may stay here in the meantime as I trust you’re capable of tending to any matters that may arise in my absence.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Arden responded as his King walked by, supposing he'd been given another chance after all.

The only question was whether he truly wanted it.

At the door, Ganondorf came to a halt and snapped his fingers, relating, "Oh, I forgot to address one other matter, Arden."

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

The Captain looked up just as the King grasped the handle of his blade, swiftly turning to unleash it.

Blackness ensued.

_There is no mercy for the weak … ._

△  
▲ △

Eventide was a peaceful time for the village. With the sun drawing down, the people made their way home for dinner with family and friends to relax after a hard day's work. All was well with nary a problem in sight.

Yet nightfall told a different story.

As soon as darkness crept across the sky, the Jackals moved into the village unchecked, sending its people fleeing in terror. But their speed was outmatched, and soon, axe and sword alike came down, blood splattering the streets while homes were ignited, chaos consuming them all.

Men, women, and children, all were pulled from their homes, ripped apart in the frenzy. The Jackals showed no mercy, using their ferocious strength and speed to slaughter any in their path.

Several people were witness to the murder of loved ones while all saw their village set ablaze, their cries echoing out into the lonely night.

Still, a few managed to escape the wrath of the Jackals, some running toward Hyrule Palace in the misguided belief that the King would retaliate and defend them. Others simply headed into the hills, surviving by way of their own resourcefulness.

From a distance, Ganondorf watched the turmoil overcoming the settlement without remorse, settled upon a black steed with a smirk lifting the corner of his lips. As the smoke drew high into the night sky, he knew it wasn't yet enough, but it was a good start. This destruction would draw out the two he sought, those Hylians possessing pieces of the Triforce necessary to complete his quest for domination.

Like moths to flame, they would come running to stop him, and then he'd add their power to his own—and possess _hers_.

It was time for this dark war to begin.

Gasping loudly, Link sat forward, eyes wide in response to the horrendous nightmare he'd just had. Not even the pain of his busted ribs could erase the sickening feeling it evoked, though he still cringed over the sharp ache caused by his abrupt movements.

Gently pushing his arm over his side, he held his chest and took in a slow, steady breath to ease the discomfort. Thankfully, it soon faded into a dull ache, and he glanced around to realize he and Zelda were back in the guestroom at Zora's Domain.

At present, she was sound asleep on the pallet across from him, snuggling a soft pillow he found himself strangely jealous of as the blue flame in the hearth warmed the room. It was hard to say how long they'd been resting, or what time of day it might be without any windows available to check, but his clothing and hair were completely dry.

There was also a silver tray sitting between their pallets covered with fruit, two empty glasses and a decanter of juice, as well as a vial filled with potion. A folded note had been included with their names written on the outer flap, and Link turned toward the items before lifting it to read.

_As we placed you in the guestroom to rest, I noticed your injuries, but did not wish to medicate you without your knowledge or consent. So I included a vial of our healing potion with the tray of fruit and juice which you may take at your leisure, but be warned, we've noticed it causes grogginess in humans._

_I'll be by periodically to check on you both._

_Esair_

Realizing the potion would heal him, Link didn't hesitate to grab the vial and down the contents—immediately followed by pouring some juice into one of the glasses because of the taste. Swishing it around in his mouth to rid it of the bitter medicine flavor, he swallowed and returned the decanter and empty glass to the tray while trying to console himself with the knowledge that they were currently safe.

Yet he couldn't quite shake the harrowing images of his nightmare from his mind.

Darkness, screams, cries for help, the images were like a brand, leaving him anxious to answer those cries however he could—but where did he start?

Taking a deep breath, he wanted to tell himself it was only a dream, but somehow, the sentiment seemed like a lie. Zelda had seen visions in the Temple of Water concerning Ganondorf's plans, and his nightmare was eerily similar to what she'd described. Yet he didn't want to wake her just to ask if he'd had a vision of his own, or if it was simply that the notion of Ganondorf attacking Hyrule had affected him more adversely than he'd realized.

At the thought, his gaze met Zelda's belt pouch, the bag somewhat bulky due to the contents—a Myriad Stone.

Realizing he had a chance to contact the Sage, he pushed himself up, unwilling to let the opportunity pass. For some reason, listening to Myriad speak had a calming effect on him, even when she was delivering less than pleasant news, and that aside, he was concerned after the images Zelda said Ganondorf had sent her—though he'd have to speak with her elsewhere, otherwise risk waking his friend.

Still, there was a closed door on the left side of their quarters that he assumed led to a washroom, and he gently extracted the softly glowing stone from Zelda’s pouch before standing to find out if he was right.

Surely enough, the door led him into a room where bathing could be accomplished, though it didn't possess a typical tub. Instead, there was a pool of water with a small fountain at the center and a few steps at the front wall for ease of access.

Walking over, Link sat on the floor next to it, hoping his position farther from the door would keep things quiet in the bedroom so Zelda could rest easier. There, he gazed down at the glowing stone in his hand and covered it with his opposing palm.

“Myriad?”

Because the washroom was already dark, he couldn't detect any change in lighting, though the Sage's voice came through without hesitation.

“Yes, Link. I'm here, though I'm uncertain of your location because the stone you're touching isn't connected to a beacon. Is it the same from Lake Hylia?”

Supposing she meant that the stone was no longer perched upon a pedestal, he answered, “Yes, and Zelda and I are back in Zora's Domain. We've broken Dragmire's orb, and she's resting at present.”

“That is wonderful to hear,” Myriad replied, her tone sincere, though it took on a worried edge when she added, “though I wonder why you're not also resting after your ordeal.”

Exhaling, Link admitted, “I woke up because of a nightmare, then took some healing potion from the Zora for a few busted ribs. So I'm waiting for it to help me go back to sleep, and thought I would contact you in the meantime to make sure you're doing well.”

“I see, and I truly hope the potion relieves your pain soon. Yet I'm curious why you'd be concerned for _me_.”

“Because Zelda saw a vision of Ganondorf's plans in the temple,” Link answered without qualm. “He was sending them to you, and I thought you may have been bothered by it.”

Myriad was silent for a moment, but soon returned, “The images were unpleasant, yes, though I'm more concerned with Zelda having witnessed such things. Is she well?”

“It shook her up and … truth be told, my nightmare was the same as what she described. It's left me feeling unsettled, like I need to do something about it, but there's nothing I _can_ do right now.”

After another moment of silence, Myriad observed, “So this is why I sensed distress when you touched the stone, and perhaps it will make you feel better to know I do have something to relate regarding the visions of Ganondorf's plans. Yet I'd rather tell you when Zelda is present to hear the information.”

Sighing, Link looked at the door, realizing he'd contacted the Sage impulsively and should've waited until he and Zelda were both ready to speak with her before making contact. Frowning at the thought, he gazed down at the stone and apologized.

“I'm sorry, Myriad. I shouldn't have bothered you with this. I just … .”

As he tried to think of the right words, Myriad interjected, “Never apologize for contacting me, Link. You needed someone to speak with, and I'm happy to provide support however possible, even for something as simple as soothing your worries after a nightmare. I can only ask you to trust me when I say it's no trivial matter in my eyes.”

Finally, a smile curved his lips. He didn't doubt her gentle tone, getting the feeling she might've even tucked him into bed if she were present.

The thought prompted him to admit, “It may sound strange, but … listening to you speak does calm me.”

He thought he heard a soft chuckle before Myriad replied, “I don't think it sounds strange as I find it soothing to speak with you as well, and I do understand your frustration at being unable to intervene in Ganondorf's plans right away. Those willing to fight for the greater good have always struggled through such times, myself included.”

That came as no surprise. Myriad was locked away in the Sacred Realm where she had no means of helping the situation outside of offering advice, making him wonder if she ever worried her suggestions wouldn't work.

So he asked the only question he could think of that might help.

“How do you deal with it?”

“I wish there were an easy answer to that question, Link, but we all deal with such frustration in our own ways. For me, I consider the ones I love most, including those I want to see pull through troubling times as easily as possible. When I imagine their faces, I know the effort I've put forth is worthwhile even if I've wished there was more I could do. It doesn't chase the frustration away completely, but it certainly helps ease it.”

As she spoke, Link found his gaze meeting the closed door, his thoughts centering on Zelda. The image of her smiling face did make his efforts thus far seem worthwhile, and perhaps the true frustration was in knowing he couldn't help _everyone_ no matter how hard he tried.

Maybe Ganondorf knew it as well, and his purpose was to use it against them.

Whatever the case, he was distracted when his lids grew heavier with the need for sleep, the dull ache in his side finally starting to abate. It was a sign that the potion was working, and he found himself so comfortable speaking with Myriad that his head bobbed and the stone nearly slipped from his hand.

“Link?”

Realizing he hadn't responded, Link drew out, “Sorry, this potion is starting to work, but I heard everything you said, and it does help.”

“I'm so glad, but you should be abed. So please rest, and this time, have pleasant dreams.”

Smirking, he replied, “I'll try, and thank you again, my lady. Zelda and I will contact you tomorrow after we've rested.”

With his promise given, he allowed Myriad to say goodbye, then removed his hand from the stone and stood to adjourn to the bedroom. But instead of returning to his pallet, he walked over to Zelda's and sat down behind her, finding there was enough room to stretch out—if he held her close.

Gently slipping his arm beneath her neck, he was heartened when she reached up in her sleep to grasp it as he drew it over her chest. Thankfully, there were so many pillows he didn't need to adjust them, and rested his cheek on the one behind her head before whispering against her hair, “I love you so much, Zelda. You make everything worthwhile.”

As if she'd heard him, she uttered a few incoherent words in her sleep, and he smiled, snuggling as close as possible without jarring her. He just wanted to have her near, to feel her warmth as a reminder that not all was lost—and it quickly lulled him into a deep, restful slumber.

He didn't dream again for the rest of the night.


	17. Warning

_Tap, tap, tap … ._

Cody's hammer drove the nail into the wood as the sun shined down on a clear, early afternoon. The weather was warmer that day, making it perfect for getting a head start on his new building project, and as he worked, his thoughts centered on the light he'd seen the night before—not that he was sure he wanted to know what it meant.

After all, the lake had been peaceful ever since, and as far as he was concerned, if things remained calm, ignorance was bliss.

With the thoughts in mind, he grabbed another nail to be hammered into the plank of his new boat—just as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

Dropping his hammer with a startled jolt in response, he quickly calmed down when a voice at his left ear announced, "Guess who!"

"Alia!" Cody muttered as the brunette giggled and tugged her fingers away from his face, allowing him to cast a glare over his shoulder. "Don't startle me when I'm working! I could've hammered my thumb!"

“It's not like you were hammering at that precise moment, you stick in the mud,” the seventeen year old retorted, crossing her arms over her chest with pursed lips.

With her hair in a ponytail that hung down to her lower back, she was dressed for colder weather in a pair of thick pants and a light blue blouse with long sleeves. But though she looked warm, the disapproving glint in her green eyes almost made the temperature seem to drop a few degrees.

Seeing it, Cody grumbled and stood from the wooden frame of his new project, turning to her with the words, "Hey, a lot's been happening around here lately, so don't get me started."

Instantly, her stern look faded to one of curious acknowledgment as she grabbed his hands and responded excitedly, "I'll say! Did you see that light last night?"

Trying to ignore the way she'd grabbed his hands, Cody cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah, I saw it, alright. It knocked a wave up onto the shore so far it beached some boats and flooded beneath the house."

Going wide eyed as if she found last night's phenomenon extremely interesting, she asked, "Do you know what it was? Because I heard something really neat!”

"No," he returned, shaking his head with a muttered, "and unless it means I'll get my new boat done soon, I don't really want to know."

"Stick in the mud!" she retorted, tugging her hands from his to cross over her chest once more before proceeding to tell him what she'd heard anyway.

“There's someone new in the revolt named Lyonel, and _he_ said it was the power of that old underwater temple being unleashed. I don't know if I believe that or not," she drew out with a shrug of her shoulders, adding, "but it's rumored that Lyonel used to be a royal guard for the true King and Queen of Hyrule. So he could know more about those types of things, don't you think?”

"Lyonel?” Cody asked, shrugging. “Never heard of him, but Grandma might have. She used to live in Hyrule Town you know."

“Really? And _no_ ," Alia countered with a dour expression. "I didn't know because you never _tell_ anyone anything! Like I said, _stick-in-the-mud_ ," she enunciated.

Pursing his lips, Cody asked, “Is that so?" then continued at her definitive nod, "Well how's this? You see those horses over there?”

As he pointed at the side of the house, Alia craned her head, just able to see Frost and Epona's tails swishing idly about. Knowing her love of horses, he wasn't surprised when she rushed forward to get a better view, then gasped his name in awe.

"Cody! Where did they come from?"

Walking up behind her as she covered her mouth with both hands, he announced, "I stole them. How's _that_ for being a stick in the mud?"

Instantly, Alia swung around, nearly smacking him with her elbow in the process. But her wide, disapproving expression was a slap in itself as she exclaimed, "You _what_! Are you _crazy_! Who did you steal them from?"

"Us."

Hearing Link's voice, Cody spun around to see him and Zelda stepping ashore from the docks, the sailboat they'd borrowed tethered nearby without a scratch on it.

But … _how_?

He couldn't help staring at the Hylians in shock, having thought they'd be goners simply by trying to cross the lake, to say nothing of what the explosion of light could've done if they'd been on the water at the time. So, as they approached, he couldn't stop himself from asking incredulously, "How did you get across the lake and back?"

Without stopping, Zelda headed over to fetch their horses as Link waited for her with the reply, "I told you I'd figure something out, remember?"

"Yeah, but … ," Cody trailed as Zelda brought their horses over and handed Epona's reins to Link.

As he took them and started tying his satchel to her saddle, Cody noticed Alia staring at Link as if she thought the Hylian was good looking.

Jealousy flared at the sight, and Cody immediately stepped in front of her to block her view while crossing his arms over his chest in Link’s direction, remarking, “Well, you got lucky, that's all. So there's probably not much to tell."

Seeing Alia's interest in Link and Cody's subsequent envy, Zelda couldn't help smiling, though the carpenter was wrong about how much there was to tell. Not only had they unleashed the spirit essence of the Water Temple the previous night, that morning, she and Link had convened with the Zora to have a talk with Myriad, and the Sage revealed many things concerning Ganondorf's plans and more.

Additionally, the Zora had given them a number of gifts, including a circlet of gold inlaid with blue gems which Zelda now wore. For Link, they'd provided a magic enhancement to his shield that allowed it to reflect projectiles and even some spells.

That particular gift was received when Link opened a message inside of the bottle he'd found in the temple, which turned out to be a letter from Majastra to Majalyn, written just before her death.

Yet Zelda didn't comment on Cody's suggestion that they had little to tell, and merely got their attention by stating, "Thank you, Cody, for watching Epona and Frost for us. It was very helpful with where we had to go."

Annoyed by the way Cody had blocked her line of sight, Alia pushed him out of the way, ignoring his incensed gasp of her name to ask Zelda, "Where was that? Did it have anything to do with that light we saw last night?"

Recalling the way the people of Kakariko were abuzz about a light seen above Death Mountain after their visit to the Temple of Fire, they knew precisely what Alia was referring to. So, after exchanging a look, the Hylians answered simultaneously, "It's a long story."

Hearing this, Cody couldn't help feeling his suggestion that they hadn't done much during their trip to Zora’s Domain was completely inaccurate, and as he considered it, Alia mentioned, "You're Hylians. Are you from Hyrule Town?"

"Sort of,” Link returned. “We were born near there, but we grew up in Kakariko."

"So … ," Alia drew out, absently stepping toward Link before Cody grabbed her arm to make her stay put. But the movement didn't stop her from smiling at the Hylian as she asked, "You're brother and sister then?"

Unlike Zelda, Link had only just noticed Alia's interest, and though he'd parted his lips to respond, the words stuck in his throat. He also noticed how Cody was trying to stop his friend, supposing the carpenter harbored an interest in _her_ , and for as amusing as it was, he didn't want to offend anyone by smiling or laughing.

So he answered as plainly as possible, "Adoptive, not blood."

“Oh,” Alia returned, her tone disappointed—and Link's brows narrowed when he heard muffled snickering.

Looking back at Zelda, she immediately bit her lips and gave him an innocent smile that only grew bigger when he shook his head. But she couldn't help her amusement over the matter if only because there was no faulting Alia for finding him attractive. It also reminded her of the wolf whistles he'd garnered in Roshala, and the notion of it provided an amusing distraction that was welcome after what they'd learned from their talk with Myriad that morning.

Neither had a chance to respond however when Alia asked, “So what's your names, anyway? I'm Alia from River Town, and this … ," she added while clasping Cody's shoulder with a grin, "is Stick In The Mud, in case you didn't know."

Smiling at her nickname for Cody, Zelda stepped forward and offered her hand in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Alia. As for this handsome young gentleman,” she started while clasping Link's shoulder—and checked a laugh at his grumble before adding, “his name is Link, and I’m Zelda."

Snickering, Alia ignored Cody's grousing over the way Zelda introduced Link and took her hand in a friendly shake. Yet her smile soon faded to a more considerate expression that she turned from Zelda to Cody after releasing her hand.

"Wait … Cody, Lyonel told the revolt the light we saw was the power of that old temple being unleashed, but he also mentioned the two who went there were … .”

As she trailed, a sudden gasp escaped her lips as she regarded Zelda with wide eyes. The reaction distracted both Link and Zelda from her mention of Lyonel's name, and their surprise redoubled when she abruptly dropped to her knees in a bow and exclaimed, "You're the Princess! Cody! Bow, she's the Princess of Hyrule!”

Though Cody didn't bow, he stared between his friend and Zelda with a look of surprised confusion. In turn, Zelda clenched her fists a few times in hesitation, then bent down and grasped Alia's upper arms with a shake of her head.

"No, Alia, don't do that."

"But why?" the brunette asked, looking up at her with the words, "My parents told me everything. The Myriad Stones awakened, meaning the real daughter of Hyrule's crown is currently seeking to take back the throne, and Lyonel said her name is Zelda."

"It doesn't matter," Zelda returned plainly, helping her stand up again while struggling with disbelief. Though she'd come to accept her role as the Princess—at least in name—she honestly never thought anyone would react this way to the title, though Alia wasn't the first person to take a guess at her true identity.

Yet her response raised the question of whether she was merely a young lady passionate about her cause, or if this was an indication of the type of reaction Zelda should expect from the revolt at large.

Regardless, she added once Alia was on her feet again, "I'm not the Princess until the King is dethroned, so please don't think it's necessary to bow to me.”

Though Alia seemed to consider it, she maintained a humble posture in returning, "I'm sorry, but shouldn't I at least treat you with respect?"

Zelda canted her head with a smile. "We should all treat others respectfully, Alia, royalty or not. I was raised as a commoner, after all, so feel free to treat me as you would want to be treated."

For a brief moment, Alia stared at her in thought, then smiled and nodded in acceptance, her posture finally growing more relaxed. Cody, on the other hand, still seemed confused, asking, "But it's true though? You _are_ the Princess?"

Sighing, Zelda looked at him and said, "I'm the true daughter of Hadinaru and Nissandra, yes, though it's not something I want everyone to know."

"I think I already know why," Cody replied. “The revolt's talked about it. They said you'd be riding as a commoner and–oh crap!"

At his exclamation, he turned a set of wide eyes on Alia and added, "I stole the Princess's horse!"

The comment came out as if she were about to execute him on the spot, and Link interjected, "Calm down, Cody. She's already sentenced you to a few days of caring for them, and you've done that.”

"Oh … right,” Cody drew out, exhaling a sigh. “Sorry, the discovery is just so … baffling, I guess."

"I was baffled when I learned the truth, too,” Zelda replied, though she wasn't content to stay on the subject if only because it felt awkward speaking so much about herself. So instead, she addressed a topic that had worried them since leaving Engleton.

“By the way, Alia, you mentioned the name Lyonel. Does he wear a hooded cloak all of the time?"

"Yes,” Alia confirmed, asking, “why, do you know him? I've heard he used to be a royal guard, and he joined the revolt just yesterday.”

Hearing this, Link and Zelda exchanged a look, both exhaling a relieved sigh to know Arden hadn't defeated him, and he must've been doing well if he'd made it all the way to Lake Hylia.

At the thought, Link asked, "Where is he now?"

Alia jerked her thumb over her shoulder and answered, "Down the shore, there's a gorge where the Zora River starts not far from here. The revolt is hiding in some grotto's dug out of the cliff sides just before you reach River Town, but you have to go to River Town in order to get in because that's where the entrance is hidden."

Hearing this, Link nodded and looked at Zelda, asking, "You remember what Myriad said before we left Zora's Domain?"

"Yes," she confirmed, thinking back to the conversation. Myriad had enlightened them on Ganondorf's plans, and some of the news was bleak indeed.

Soon, the King of Evil was going to unleash chaos on Hyrule for a simple reason—saying he hadn't done so already—and loss of life was inevitable as these events had been set into motion years in advance. Yet Myriad also related news concerning the revolt, saying she'd received word that it was growing stronger by the day and they would soon find a few people who knew where the organization was operating.

Realizing there was a safe haven for people to go should the worse come to pass, and that the revolt was now in the hands of someone as seasoned as Lyonel allowed Zelda to rest just a bit more easily. Yet, the worst part of Myriad's news came in the form of a vision the Sage had been given. In it, she'd seen a knife splitting the heart from the mind, suggesting Link and Zelda would soon find themselves torn apart for a while.

But though Myriad believed the situation was likely to be temporary, the notion simply didn't sit well with Zelda if only because of the way her vision had unfolded.

Still, she didn't want to dwell on it at the moment. Instead, Ganondorf's plans threatened everyone, prompting her to warn Cody and Alia with the utmost sincerity, "You have to get Lana and head for River Town now. Let the revolt know to be ready for more people to come to them soon, people who are injured and in need of shelter because towns are being attacked and destroyed.”

Both Cody and Alia stared at the Princess uncertainly, the latter asking, “Who's attacking the towns?”

“Ganondorf is,” Zelda replied morosely. “So Link and I have to try to stop him.”

"Whoa … ," Cody drew out, looking between Link and Zelda with a shake of his head. “Wait a second, are you saying Ganondorf himself is planning to attack his own kingdom?"

"I saw his intentions in a vision, Cody, and yes, he is,” Zelda confirmed.

"But _why_? False king or not, that makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense,” Link started, explaining the same thing Myriad told them concerning Ganondorf's reasons. “He wants to draw the two of us out because we're the only ones who can stop him.”

Of course, that wasn't the _only_ reason for Ganondorf's attacks—in addition to luring them out because of their destinies, he also wanted the Triforce pieces they carried. But Link didn't mention that part if only because Cody and Alia didn't need to know everything.

In fact, judging by the blank stare on his face, Cody may have already been told more than enough.

“He's doing all this to get to the two of you?” Shaking his head, the carpenter remarked, “You two really _are_ royalty, aren't you?"

"No, she is,” Link returned, adding with a smirk, “I'm just a commoner.”

Once again, Cody looked completely baffled, and Alia stepped forward with the question, “But if you go to stop him, won't you just be walking right into his trap? I mean, I know someone has to stop him, but shouldn't you go to River Town first for reinforcements?"

That was Link's question to Myriad, and she told them three things, none of which was easy to accept.

“This is a difficult time you face” the Sage related, “and I have the sad burden of warning you that things won't get any easier afterward. Decisions will have to be made for the greater good instead of personal preference, and the greatest good is to keep both Princess Zelda and the people safe at all costs.

“Link, you are the Hero of Legend, and though you've worn that moniker well, what comes next will define that role for you more clearly than ever. With that said, knowing of Ganondorf's trap is the first step to avoiding it, and yet problems are inevitable. Acquiring reinforcements could take time that would cost lives while a direct journey to stop Ganondorf could result in Zelda's own injury. I wish there was a clear choice in this matter, but it's up to the two of you to decide.”

Indeed, it wasn't an easy choice to make. But though Link wanted to take Zelda to the revolt if only for the chance to leave her somewhere safe, she argued for traveling directly to Ganondorf as it would save lives.

Because they hadn't gotten the location of the revolt until speaking with Cody and Alia, Link agreed, deciding they needed to do whatever they could as soon as possible. But before he could answer Alia's question, another voice called their names.

"Alia, Cody, come into the house, help me pack our things."

"Grandma?" Cody asked, moving to the porch as the elderly woman worked her way down with her cane in hand.

"You heard me young man, do as I say and don't delay. We'll sail up the river. It'll be much faster."

"But Grandma–"

"Don't _but_ me, Cody," she retorted sternly. "Your Princess just gave you instruction to keep us safe, and considering they crossed the lake and unleashed the power held within the Temple of Water, I think their advice is sound. Now go on before I have to use my cane on you. You too, Alia."

"Yes, ma'am," Alia replied, running into the house with Cody to do as Lana directed.

Once they were gone, the elderly lady smiled and turned around to face the Hylians with two garments draped across one of her arms. Able to hear them much easier than she could see them, she listened as they crossed the gravel ground to her position, then lifted her arm in offering.

"Here, I made these for you while you were away. It's a thank you for paying to borrow the boat instead of just taking it."

Once she felt Link and Zelda taking the garments—which were hooded cloaks made of a thick, dark material—she went on, "I heard everything you said, and I'm very pleased with it. I used to live in Hyrule Town with my husband years ago before we came to the lake to make a living. So much has changed since then, and not for the better.

“But I recall when Queen Nissandra learned she was carrying, and when word spread that she had a son, several of us were somewhat disappointed if only because she'd been so certain to have a little girl. Years later, we finally know the truth of why, and I can tell you, Princess Zelda, you'll be given a grand reception by those of us who know the story."

As she spoke, Link and Zelda donned their new cloaks, admiring the finely made garments before Lana mentioned a grand reception. At those words, Zelda looked up and returned, "I hope, if there's to be a reception, it's because Hyrule has its foundation back and not because Link and I are trying to build it."

Lana grinned, chuckling with a nod. “Spoken like Hadinaru. He always had a knack for words, and I'd like to thank you, Your Highness, for both the reminder and the warning. We'll be safer now because of you."

Though Zelda wanted to contest her use of the terms _Your Highness_ , she couldn't quite get it out if only because she was so pleased to know she might've said something as her father would have. So instead, she remarked plainly, "There's no thanks necessary. In fact, we should thank _you_ , especially for these cloaks. They'll definitely keep us warmer with the cold weather ahead of us."

As she finished her sentence, the front door of Lana's home opened with Cody carrying a few leather bags outside. The sound alerted Lana of his presence, and she smiled at the Hylians standing before her.

“You're welcome, and when we reach River Town, I'll let everyone know what you've told us today. Taking the sailboat, we should arrive there by late afternoon."

“That's good,” Link remarked. “The sooner the better. Sadly, I don't think we'll reach Engleton until sometime tomorrow.”

As Alia settled the bags she'd carried out nearby, she looked up and asked, "Engleton? If you happen to come across a Betarro and Kiama, tell them to come to River Town, too. They're my uncle and cousin."

Surprised to hear it, Link asked, “Really? We've met them actually, and we'll definitely let them know."

With that said, he mounted Epona as Zelda climbed onto Frost, and Alia smiled as she called, "Good! I'd hate for them to get caught up in this! You two ride safely as well!"

"We'll try our best," Zelda promised with a smile and a wave goodbye.

After Alia waved back, she took Lana's hand to help her along in the right direction while Cody gathered their things together. In turn, he glanced up as the Hylians rode off and sighed.

“I'm not sure if those two are bad luck or not, but I guess it doesn't matter. Let's just get going before anything else happens.”

Sending a glare at Cody as he walked by with their bags in hand, Alia reached up and swatted the back of his head.

Flinching, he drew out a low, “Gah, what'd I do?"

"You act as if you've been through a war or something! Show a little respect for goodness sake!"

Lana's chuckling filled the air as she and Alia moved on, leaving Cody to follow behind them while wondering why he was always getting smacked around.


	18. Small Tastes

Zelda and Link returned to Misty Falls to access Hyrule Field more quickly, and spent the first half of the day traversing the winding paths. But despite making good time, they never made it through to the other side before trouble found them much sooner than they believed it might.

Shouting coming from one of the paths ahead caused the Hylians to stop their horses. Just afterward, another shout sounded without their mounts' hoof falls drowning out the voice, and Link informed Zelda softly, "That almost sounded like Betarro."

Zelda nodded in agreement, watching from beneath the hood of her new cloak as a familiar rider rounded the corner—Olnor, Engleton's elder councilman.

The moment he spotted Link and Zelda, he drew up on his horse's reins, instantly recognizing Link who'd neglected to pull the hood of his cloak over his head. In turn, they goaded their horses toward him as Link called, "Olnor? What are you doing out here?"

Olnor didn't immediately respond, and the troubled look on his face worried them as he spoke their names in greeting, but didn't have a chance to say more before Betarro called from beyond the bend, “Careful! There's a patch of ice here, so don't carry those stretchers over it!”

Olnor looked back with a low sigh when he heard the command, watching with Link and Zelda as the first in a long line of people came around the rocky corner—and the Hylians were shocked into silence.

Most were dirty and exhausted, their fearful expressions waylaying the gravity of the trauma experienced, and the more that rounded the corner, the bloodier they became. Several were limping while others were carried on stretchers, and nearly all of the injured were nursing their wounds with the help of their traveling companions using whatever supplies they had on hand.

Link and Zelda could barely process what they were seeing, each speechless when Betarro appeared on horseback, helping guide the people with Kiama sitting behind him. Both looked to be well as far as their physical condition went, but it provided little comfort, particularly when a number of children came into view—and those few not bawling in despair were silent in a solemn manner completely unbefitting anyone so young.

Link's gaze was only drawn away from the sight when he noticed Zelda taking his hand to squeeze, and he didn't have to ask to know why she'd done so. They were both thinking the same thing, and despite knowing fully well what was going on, it was still hard to believe.

Ganondorf's attacks had already begun.

At the thought, anger surged through Link as he held Zelda's hand in a firm grip, hoping to comfort her if only because he knew how heavily this scene would weigh on her gentle heart—to say nothing of his own.

"Olnor?” he asked. “Was it an attack from Jackal Knights?"

Instantly turning his head from the procession of people now moving by, he asked Link urgently, "How do you know? Are there more ahead?"

"No," Link returned quickly to calm his fears. “The lake was still safe when we left it."

Olnor released a loud sigh of relief just as Betarro called out, "Link!"

Looking up, they watched the big man riding over, coming to a stop nearby with a greeting for them both before asking, “Did you two just come from the lake?"

Nodding, Link repeated what he'd told Olnor about the lake being secure, adding, "We also ran into your niece, Alia, who told us to instruct you all to go to River Town, but I'm guessing that's where you're heading anyway.”

Looking between them, he inquired, “What happened exactly?"

Olnor shook his head slowly, regarding the people passing with morose eyes as he answered, "Last night, we were attacked by the monsters you just described, and there's nothing left of Engleton. Most of the homes were burned down, and those who survived gathered together to leave for the revolt.

“But we did have some warning. About an hour before those … _Jackal Knights_ arrived, a few people who'd survived a previous attack came to us, but no one knows exactly what's going on or why this happened. We only know those Jackals are vicious and kill without mercy.”

As he spoke, Zelda regarded the passing faces. Some ignored them while others stared, but each fed the ache in her heart until she realized a few tears had tracked down her cheeks.

Quickly wiping them away, she scanned the group one more time, wondering if she might spot anyone they knew aside from Olnor, Betarro, and Kiama. But none of their faces were familiar, the thought prompting her to ask, "Betarro, where are Jada and Nissa?"

Kiama's sudden sniffling tore Zelda's heart in two, and Betarro patted his daughter's hand when she clutched him tighter despite his own dour expression, answering, "We don't know. We tried searching for them, but there just wasn't any time, and we couldn't stay with how badly injured some of the people are.”

Letting a low sigh, he added, “As much as I hate to say it, all we can do is hope they survive somehow, and if I were you, I wouldn't head toward Engleton. Those monstrous bastards could still be around."

Despite Betarro's concern, Link had no intentions of turning back. If his nightmare was any indication of what they described—and he knew it was—he needed to travel that way and stop those Jackals from harming anyone else.

Yet he had no time to comment on the matter before Zelda released his hand and dismounted Frost, moving toward the crowd swiftly.

"Zelda?" Link asked, dismounting Epona to follow as she marched over to an older man laid out on a stretcher and inspected his injuries.

Coming to a stop behind her, Link watched as she placed her hands on the man's arm and used the healing magic she'd learned to help him recover. Yet the wounds didn't close completely, too severe for her minor healing spell, though it seemed to be enough to provide some relief from his pain because he regarded her with grateful eyes and whispered a raspy thank you.

Zelda nodded, drawing her hand down his arm as he was carried on, then scanned the crowd and moved to a woman carrying a child with a bloody scratch upon the side of his face. Using her power once more, she healed him fully, and immediately tried to find someone else to aid despite knowing she couldn't help everyone.

Link knew it too, reaching for her hand when she tried to move to the next person only to find her pulling away as if desperate to assist as many as she could. The thought broke his heart if only because he wished they _could_ help every person present, but it simply wasn't possible, and they didn't have enough potion to go around.

So he quickly grasped her wrist and drew her back, clasping her shoulder with his free hand while saying against her ear, “You can't heal them all that way, and you'll exhaust yourself trying. Besides, Betarro's right. There could be more of those monsters nearby, so they need to move on and join the revolt as soon as possible.”

She gave a silent nod that said she knew as much, and when he canted his head to see her hooded face, he noticed her cheeks were damp with tears. So he gently drew her back to their horses and helped her mount Frost again, then returned to Epona as she made a good point.

"Link, do you think they could've let these people go on purpose? Ganondorf may have suspected their intentions, and he likely knows there's a resistance forming, so it's possible he wants to track them.”

Swinging up onto Epona's back, Link replied, "I'd just thought of that actually, and it's very likely, especially since he's doing this to trap us. So whether we move on to Engleton or go with these people, we'll likely run into trouble.”

Nodding in agreement, Zelda turned her attention to Olnor who was still overseeing the people's journey through Misty Falls. Getting her thoughts together, she goaded Frost toward him and asked, "Have you been doubling back to be sure no one's following you?"

Looking up, Olnor answered, "We've tried our best to make sure we're not leaving tracks, but evil fuels these beasts, so it's hard to know if we've been successful.”

Exhaling low in the knowledge that he was right, and there was no way to know how easily those beasts could track a fleeing group of people, she tried to think of a solution. Thankfully, one quickly came to mind—she simply didn't have the chance to voice it before someone else qualified from a spot behind them, "You may have done a sufficient job hiding your tracks, but like any dog, they'll scent the blood these people have shed. So you'll need to do more than concealing physical signs of your movements to keep these beasts from tracking you."

As everyone turned their attention to the newcomer seated upon a silver stallion, Betarro exclaimed, "Lyonel! You sly Hylian, I can't tell you how good it is to see you at a time like this."

The smallest of smiles curved Lyonel's lips as he replied dryly, "I can imagine. You'll need all the help you can get to bring these people to safety, and if I'm not mistaken, Zelda, Impa was your mentor, and she knows a great deal of shadow magic."

"Yes," Zelda confirmed. "I was just considering this as she did teach me to use it. So I can definitely mask them."

With a nod, Lyonel looked between her and Link, suggesting, “That will most likely work well, but the chances are good that there are survivors who've been left behind, and we can't allow them to remain in danger. Yet we also can't stop these people without risking their safety as well.”

Giving them a moment to consider the problem, he then directed his gaze at Zelda and inquired properly, “So what do you propose, Your Majesty?"

His formal address drew the attention of several people, particularly the older ones, and the question of _Your Majesty?_ rolled through the crowd in a wave.

As they curiously whispered amongst themselves, Zelda took a deep breath, obviously uncertain how to respond. Lyonel hated putting her on the spot in such a way as well, and yet these people had lost everything, including hope. So if he could send a few rays of light into their gloomy worlds by showing them the true Princess of Hyrule herself was with them, fighting for them, they'd not only feel better, but also have a much better chance of reaching the revolt's stronghold safely.

Zelda understood this as well. Something in Lyonel's expression spoke volumes of his desire to help these people however possible—and she also understood her responsibility to decide the right course of action here, as well as to learn how to take an official stand.

Otherwise, Ganondorf would continue to terrorize and brutalize the people for his own selfish desires. _His power has to be destroyed before he destroys Hyrule, and this is how another piece will be taken away._

The thought fed her conviction, and she didn't hesitate any longer, reaching up to tug her hood down with determination filling her violet blue eyes as she gave Lyonel a confident response.

"I will travel with them and use my knowledge of shadow magic to hide their steps as best I can. As for potential survivors, someone will need to travel out in search of them.”

Lyonel didn't bother hiding his smile. Seeing her taking such confident steps into the world she was born into left him feeling somehow redeemed. After all the years of guilt he experienced since handing her over to adoptive parents with Link, it was nice to see her taking command as she was meant to do.

He also wanted her to have a good idea of what to expect as royalty. So, as any advisor of the court would do—as his own beloved wife used to do—he informed her, "My Princess, there are but four of us here capable of such a search, yet the people need as much protection as possible while those beasts may prove too powerful for just one of us alone. So who might we send?"

Only one logical answer rang out in Zelda's mind, but she didn't want to speak the name.

Link.

He was the only one equipped to deal with the Jackals, but could she really send him out to handle such a task alone? The question reminded her of Myriad's recent vision suggesting she and Link would soon be traveling separate paths. As the Sage put it, _I saw a knife, and the mind used it to sever itself from the heart so they might part ways for a while_.

Myriad had also advised them to make their decisions for the greater good and not for personal preference. So, as hard as it was to accept, she had to act as the Princess now and do what was right for the people.

"Link will go," she stated, turning her gaze to see that he didn't seem affected by her verdict in the slightest. He only nodded his head in agreement, proving he recalled Myriad's vision as well, and had no qualms following the Sage's advice.

Indeed, Link understood perfectly, though he kept a straight face because he knew Zelda didn't want to send him out alone. Still, as he regarded the determined look in her eyes, his thoughts were a million miles away from any danger he was likely soon to face. Instead, he was engrossed by the way she was taking charge of the people's safety, and for the first time, he got the sense that the girl he'd once known as Mira now only existed as a memory.

The woman before him now was no commoner. Her countenance was too fierce to belong to anyone but the Princess of Hyrule—and he wouldn't refuse her command, responding with the utmost sincerity, "I'll do my best, Your Majesty.”

He saw her lips quiver despite the confident expression she maintained, and offered her a faint smile of reassurance.

Seeing it, Zelda's eyes warmed with affection as she gave a formal nod and returned, "Thank you."

Holding her gaze for a moment longer, he then focused on Lyonel and qualified, “Part of my duty is to protect the Princess, but I can't do that and search for survivors at the same time. So could I ask you to keep her safe while I'm away?”

“Of course,” Lyonel confirmed, his tone filled with solemn duty when he vowed, “I'll protect her with my life.”

Zelda closed her eyes for a moment, uncertain she'd ever like the thought of someone giving up their life for hers. But now wasn't the time to make an issue of Lyonel's promise, and she forced herself to focus on the tasks at hand by announcing what needed to be done.

“Lyonel, I want you and Olnor to take a position at the back of the procession, and I'll travel at the front with Betarro so his daughter will be safer in case we're attacked."

"As you wish,” Lyonel acknowledged, signaling to Olnor to follow him as he goaded his horse toward the back of the line.

As Zelda watched him go, she soon became aware of the fact that several of the people had stopped moving in favor of staring at her. Most looked extremely curious—if not confused—and if for no other reason than alleviating their concerns, she knew she needed to introduce herself and inform them of what to expect.

So she rode forward and announced as formally as possible, "I am Zelda, the true daughter of King Hadinaru and Queen Nissandra of Hyrule, and I'll be traveling with you to use my knowledge of magic to hide you from the beasts that attacked you last night.”

A low wave of chattering spread through the crowd as the younger people stared in curiosity and the older ones looked on in awe. If she didn't know better, she'd even say some looked hopeful, which was the precise reason Zelda believed Lyonel had exposed her identity from the start.

He wanted the people to know they weren't without help, and as she allowed the information to settle in, one of the women who was close to tears came forward and asked, "Your … Your Majesty? Do you know what these beasts are that destroyed our homes and families? Were they really sent by the King?”

Saddened by the woman's distraught tone, Zelda confirmed as gently as possible, “Yes, Ganondorf has opened hostilities on his own people, but I'll have to explain everything later as we don't have much time now.”

Without mentioning their actual destination aloud to ensure the revolt's location remained secret, she stated, “I know many of you are tired, but we have to push on until we reach the stronghold where you'll all be safe. So prepare yourselves, and I'll do my best to get you there as quickly as possible.”

Most nodded in understanding, and though many still seemed full of doubt and trepidation, a few provided warm smiles and words of gratitude. It wasn't a huge improvement to morale, but it was enough to offer some much needed optimism, and somehow, the sight of it was enlightening.

Zelda had never enjoyed the thought of someone like Link or Lyonel being so willing to give their lives to protect her, but this was a part of the reason for their dedication. The people needed a leader they could have faith in, and if others were risking their lives to keep hers safe, then she would do everything in her power to ensure the people eventually got back on their feet.

At the thought, she returned her attention to Link who was still waiting nearby, and goaded Frost over to him. Coming to a stop a few feet away, she reached into her pouch and retrieved her vial of potion to lift in offering.

"Take this with you, just in case."

Waving his hand, Link shook his head. "No, give it to these people. I still have some of my own, and they need it more than I do.”

With a shaky breath, Zelda nodded and slowly lowered her hand, unable to fight the swell of emotion that rose up over the thought of not seeing him for a few days. Perhaps it was childish to wish he could come with them so badly, but they'd been together for every step of the journey so far, making it difficult to part ways, even temporarily.

Seeing the worry in her eyes and knowing she was concerned despite the confident way she'd taken charge of the situation, Link couldn't stop himself. Audience or no, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with all the emotion churning inside him, just as worried for her safety as she was for his.

Not that the thought of her being under Lyonel's protection was disagreeable, and if Link had to hand Zelda's safety over to anyone, the seasoned Hylian soldier was at the top of the list. Still, there was always a chance for something to go wrong while he was away, and he had to push those thoughts aside and keep a clear head if his own journey was to be successful.

Thankfully, it wasn't hard to do when Zelda returned his kiss in full, lifting her hands to cup his cheeks as if to hold him there for a second longer before he could break away—and he savored every moment, every sweet brush of their lips.

Yet it soon broke, and as their foreheads met to her whispered words of, "I love you," he kissed her once again and told her the same.

"I love you, too, and I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be, and you better stay safe,” she returned, opening her eyes to gaze up at him with the same smile that made everything seem worthwhile.

As he sat back again on Epona's saddle, she tried to lighten the mood by adding playfully, "That's an order.”

"Yes, Your Highness," he returned with a smirk, regarding her for a moment longer before turning Epona's reins to goad her off in the direction of Engleton.

"Your Highness? We're ready to move.”

Betarro's voice hit Zelda's ears as she watched Link riding off alone. Closing her eyes once he disappeared from sight, she took a deep breath, attempting to reassure herself that he would be fine. Hero of Legend or not, he was strong, capable, and courageous, so if anyone could help those survivors left behind, it was him—just as she had to assist the survivors now marching to the Zora River.

"I'm coming," she called back, turning Frost to ride to the front of the crowd. Once there, she gazed back to see Lyonel and Olnor at the rear, both providing nods as a sign that they were also ready to move.

So Zelda immediately called out for everyone to go, and as they began traveling once again, she invoked the magic Impa had taught her years ago to gather the shadows around them, causing everyone to disappear completely.

As a result, not a trace of their presence was left. The shadows concealed their bodies from sight just as it muffled any sound they made and also hid their scent. It was as if they'd never been there at all, and with any luck, they'd reach River Town by evening.

Thankfully, the spell she'd cast could last quite a while as long as the people stayed within the shadow's boundaries, and hopefully, she wouldn't need to recast it. But though she hoped for the best possible scenario, she prepared for the worst, realizing this situation was but a small taste of things yet to come.


	19. Atonement

Ganondorf had little use for the dungeons of Hyrule Palace. Typically, his foes never survived long enough to be imprisoned, and if they did, they were usually left to rot.

Because of this, the cells were mostly empty unless one counted the aging corpses, and the only sound to be heard was a faint drip of water punctuated by the slow squeak of swaying chains connected to empty shackles. So the abrupt sound of the entryway door opening was jarring, sending rats scurrying in several directions with heavy footsteps following behind.

Passing one cell after another, those steps finally stopped at the bars of a seemingly empty prison where a deep voice directed, "Come out, Impa, you're not fooling anyone."

All was silent for a moment following his words, but soon, as if a wind had blown into the cell, the shadows lifted from her body in a shimmer as she stepped into the open from her place seated on the small bench hitched to the wall.

Casting her deep red-brown eyes toward her surprise visitor, she took in his familiar visage without needing him to face her in order to know his identity. Yet there was a single oddity in the form of a blindfold tied around his head, and Impa didn't hesitate to address the matter by issuing an order of her own.

"Turn to face me, Arden."

The former captain hesitated, returning, "It doesn't matter, Impa—”

He stopped as her hand came to rest against his upper arm, and she reiterated more sternly, "I said turn to face me.”

Deciding to comply, Arden turned to face the Sheikah—and she didn't bother masking the concern for what she saw. The blindfold he wore was tied around both of his eyes and only partially hid the gash trailing down the left side of his face. It was a new wound, still seeping blood, and it mirrored the one on the right which had stolen his opposing eye.

Now, he was completely blind.

Hand still clutching his arm, Impa asked, "Ganondorf did this to you, didn't he?”

Arden couldn't answer, anger and even shame keeping him silent. Yes, Ganondorf had disabled his former captain rather than ending his life to force him to live in disgrace due to his failures. Instead of a soldier, Arden would be an object of pity, an old fool who'd have to rely on the charity of others to survive.

The mere thought was intolerable. He wanted no one's pity, particularly not that of the woman standing before him now, and didn't say a single word. Instead, he grasped Impa's wrist and removed her hand from his arm.

Drawing back with narrowed brows, she watched as the large soldier took the bars of her cell door in his hands and, with a harsh grunt of effort, started tugging back. Nothing happened at first, yet a low ping soon sounded, the metal squeaking against the force he exerted.

Stopping for only a moment, Arden soon gave it another try, his grunt growing louder as he pulled with all his might, hefting the bars back until finally, the metal pinged again and the door came free.

Stepping back with the frame in hand, Arden threw the heavy door to the side with a forceful growl, listening as it crashed several feet away. Then, after a few deep breaths, he told Impa on a gruff tone of voice, "You're free to go. Ganondorf has departed the palace, so you'll have a better chance of escape as long as you avoid the Jackals left behind."

Silence ensued his words, suggesting the former prisoner was still in her cell. Then again, it was hard to say with Impa. As a fully trained Sheikah, stealth was the strongest weapon in her arsenal, and yet it was difficult to believe she'd use it now.

So he asked, "Why are you still here?”

Impa didn't flinch despite his harsh tone of voice, responding plainly, "Because you've yet to answer my question. Once you tell me what happened, if it's what you truly want, I'll leave."

Sneering, Arden asked, “Why? Because you pity me too?"

Impa frowned, approaching him without masking her footfalls, and he felt her hands against his shoulders a moment later as she retorted, "I never pitied you, Arden. Even when you chose to serve Ganondorf instead of staying true, I never pitied you. It pains me to see what's happened, but you've brought this onto yourself through your own actions. So tell me the truth, Arden. Tell me what happened, and why you're doing this."

Exhaling low, he realized he'd forgotten how astute Impa was, and how her observations usually had a way of making him feel comfortable discussing just about any topic. So he finally gave in and enlightened her.

“The answer is yes, Ganondorf did this to me. He knew I preferred execution, so instead, he forced me to live as a pitiable, blind fool because I failed the task he gave me.”

Impa closed her eyes, supplying without needing him to continue, "So you've decided to set me free so that when Ganondorf returns, he'll finish you off."

Arden scoffed. "Do you still know me so well?"

There wasn’t a shred of doubt in her voice when she related, "Of course I do. You haven't changed, you've only gone down a path I couldn't follow because you blindly believed the former establishment was weaker than what would rise up. But you're still an honorable man, serving the dishonorable whims of a merciless tyrant."

Somewhere deep down, Arden knew she was right. He'd believed Ganondorf would grow up to be a capable leader who'd make the kingdom stronger. He'd believed it so fully that even learning the truth of Ganondorf's origins hadn't swayed him.

So he'd turned on his friends and wouldn't listen to reason, believing he'd done what was right for the kingdom itself—and at first, he stood firm in that belief. But over time, it became clear that the new establishment was worse than the old.

Still, he'd continued to serve his post, turning a blind eye to the problems in the hopes that they were nothing more than evidence of the new King stumbling to gain his footing. Then, when the kingdom declined further, he continued to serve out of responsibility, honor bound to walk the path he'd chosen.

Yet his fight with Lyonel shined a light on the truth more brightly than Arden had ever seen it. The two of them were equally matched in skill, and yet the Hylian overcame him because he fought with a type of passion the Captain had long since forgotten. Lyonel still believed in his cause while Arden had lost faith in the crown he served ages ago.

After all, Ganondorf had made it clear that he didn't believe there were any flaws in his rule, and Arden learned to serve his whims without complaint. Besides, even if he'd contemplated betrayal, his former comrades would no longer have him, wouldn't have trusted him, and he had no intentions of begging forgiveness for simply doing what he'd thought was right.

Quietly, he told Impa as much.

"It took both my eyes to see the truth you've just spoken. So go now, Impa, and leave me to the fate I've brought upon myself. Anyone fighting Ganondorf's tyranny will need your help, and I need to atone."

Impa stared up at his blindfolded face, taking a deep breath through her nose that she exhaled from her lips with a shake of her head.

“No. I will not leave unless you come with me."

Hearing this, Arden sneered and grasped her upper arms, shoving her away with the heated words, "Do you not understand that I am blind now and would only hinder you? Or is it not enough that I'm here to pay for my mistakes and instead you wish to see me further make a fool of myself?"

Undaunted by the anger in his voice, Impa pushed forward again and quickly pressed her hands to his temples. Closing her eyes, she channeled magic into his body, directing in the process, "Tell me what you see now, Arden. Can you see me?"

As she spoke, lines of light began forming in the darkness of his nonexistent vision, taking the shape of objects around him. They were colorless, dark, but easy to see—as was Impa's face.

And the more it cleared up, the better he could see her tears.

It wasn't a sight he relished, and with the spell she'd cast working in full force, he looked away, asking, "Why are you crying?"

"You know why I'm crying!" Impa retorted on a voice as full of anger as his had been only moments prior. Yet her tone quickly faded into sadness as she went on to add, "Because I still love you. You've just forgotten that, as well as how to love. But you did love me once, before this new rule corrupted you, and what you're failing to realize is that we've all made mistakes, and we all have to atone for them.”

Tugging her hands from his temples, she grasped his arms and insisted, “But there's other ways besides death to do so."

Arden's fists tightened, his mouth a hard line, and as her harshly spoken words gave way to silence, he finally asked, "Could you really trust me?"

"Could _you_ trust _me_?” she countered. “You think the entire world is the same as Ganondorf now because you've served his evil and dwelt in its shadow for so long. So don't continue to do things in his way, Arden. Let me take you with me so that you can atone properly.”

Though a part of him fully understood her meaning, Arden couldn't help but point out, "Then I have to live as a cripple? You know I'd rather die."

"You won't live as a cripple, but as a man who'll be remembered for doing what was right and honored for the sacrifices he made. You'd be looked up to as a man struggling to regain the things stolen from him. It is not in sentiment that I tell you this, but in honesty.”

Exhaling low, she grasped his hand in hers and concluded, “For once, listen to me and stop being so stubbornly prideful."

As she squeezed his hand, something stirred in his dead heart for the first time in years—hope. She was right, and there was another way to make up for past mistakes. It would be a long road, but he'd traveled long roads before and could do so again.

If he would just listen to her.

Impa patiently awaited his response, staring up at him in the hopes that he would accept. But when he remained silent, she finally stepped back and looked down at the floor in consideration. He was likely soon to leave, and she could only allow him to make that choice for himself.

Yet his voice quickly drew her attention back to his face again.

"How you can stand to look at me knowing what I've done, especially to you, I will never understand. Do you think, perhaps, I'll learn to understand it again in time?”

Another tear rolled down Impa's cheek as she slowly started to nod. Turning his darkened, colorless vision back to her, he saw both, listening as she replied, "Yes, I believe you could if you would only try."

Groaning low, Arden looked aside once more, then took a step closer and finally showed a sign of acceptance by placing his hand on her shoulder.

With it, he announced, "Then I'll listen to you for once, because you've surprised me, and if you can still harbor feelings for me, then I know for certain I've been wrong about many things."

Shaking his head, he looked down and muttered, “Old, blind fool indeed.”

A slow smile tugged at her lips as she placed her hand upon his and related, “Like any wound, it only takes time and care to mend. So we'll start again, and in the meantime, I think escape would best be done through the sewers."

Considering it, Arden slowly nodded his head in agreement. "There's a small passageway that leads to the mote, and from there, it won't be hard to reach the stables and sneak away under the shadows. There's also word of a revolt we could join, but I never learned its location. I only know Lyonel's part of it.”

That did sound like a good plan, though Impa related, "No, I won't go there, not yet,” before turning to head further into the dungeon. Like Arden, she knew the palace like the back of her hand, and adjourned to a sewer entrance in the form of a large hole in the floor that was covered by a metal grate near the back wall.

There, she qualified, “I need to visit a few people to be sure of their safety first, and some may already be aware of this revolt and its location. So we might learn more from them.”

"Very well," he agreed, coming to a stop at the metal grate in the floor. Thankfully, the magic he was using to see allowed him to make out the outline of the sewer entrance, and yet the dim light didn't provide details—Impa's shadow based magic required light to gain a clearer image.

Still, he could easily hear Impa tugging the grate up followed by a thud as she set it aside.

Just a moment later, the Sheikah took his hands and directed, "Lower me."

Without argument, Arden lifted her arms and turned to lower her down into the hole, asking after a moment, "Release?"

"Yes."

Doing so, he heard the splash of water as her boots met the floor below. The tunnel around her was small, filthy, and like any sewer, the smell left much to be desired. But the change of scenery was welcome after spending the past few weeks locked in a dank cell, and as Arden climbed down behind her, Impa was truly looking forward to learning where this new journey might lead.

It was just a matter of escaping the palace without attracting attention. Thankfully, sticking to the shadows was a Sheikah's specialty.

▲  
△ ▲

The road to River Town was long, but the journey went smoothly.

Only a few miles north of Lana's home was the start of the Zora River, the biggest and longest river in all of Hyrule. Flowing from Lake Hylia in the northeast and stretching on through a group of mountains surrounding River Town, the waterway traveled for several miles before it forked at Hyrule Palace.

From there, a portion moved south across Hyrule Field while other tributaries reached as far west as Roshala Village. Thankfully, they didn't have quite so far to travel, though the path to the Zora River on foot made it feel like they were moving across the country all the same.

For that reason, Zelda—with encouragement from her traveling companions—decided to commandeer two of Lana's small barges that were typically used to let people tour the lake. Borrowing the vessels without asking had her feeling somewhat guilty, and yet desperate times called for desperate measures as the increased speed could mean the difference between life and death for some of the townspeople with them.

So she wasn't entirely concerned, and promised to compensate Lana as soon as she could while everyone piled onboard.

Sadly, it was a bit cramped with the people standing about in close quarters, but no one was complaining over the chance to take a break from walking, and though the vessels weren't as fast as a sailboat, it was quicker than traveling on foot. So all that remained was for Zelda to maintain their magical cloak as they got some rest and enjoyed the ride.

To ensure the vessels stayed together, Lyonel, Olnor, and Betarro used rope to secure the barges, and soon, they were entering the source of the Zora River.

Marked by towering cliffs on both sides, several flocks of birds flew overhead into the gorge, and Zelda couldn't help but stare in awe. Despite the gravity of their situation, the scenery was too breathtaking to ignore, from natural rock formations rising high above the waterline to trees and vines growing upon the ledges.

After traveling a few miles, Zelda noticed several rope bridges tied high above them to connect each side of the cliff together in various places. When she asked Lyonel about the structures, he informed her that they belonged to the grottos located in the cliff sides which were currently in use by the revolt.

It was a sign that they were getting close to River Town, and further indication came in the form of a few fishing boats, the fishermen upon them oblivious to the magically cloaked barges sailing by. Thankfully, navigating around them wasn't difficult, though Lyonel soon suggested they stop at the nearest available pier since it would be impossible to reach the entrance of the revolt from the river.

So Zelda did just that, finding a small, deserted fishing pier to tether the barges at before helping everyone off so they could travel the rest of the way into town on foot—and they didn't have far to go. Only a few hundred meters up the shore where the cliffs tapered away was the settlement they sought.

With stairs carved out of the rocky pathways leading from several large docks and up to River Town's large central square, it was quite a sight to behold. The settlement itself was divided into a north and south side by the Zora River, and the buildings were all nestled upon various ledges that rose up around the bustling town junction.

The people there also looked to be in fine moods, all of them shopping and talking, or sitting and eating at sidewalk cafes. Adding to the scenery was the arched bridge stretching over the water with various painted lanterns strung up to light the path from one side of River Town to the other.

Having only heard of the town before, Zelda found it difficult to focus on the task of getting the people to safety instead of gazing at the sights—not that others weren't also gazing about in awe. The settlement really did look like a lovely place to stay, and if things weren't so dire, she would've considered her desire to return sometime and tour the place more thoroughly.

Instead, she focused on helping everyone enter town as quietly as possible. The cloaking spell hid them from sight and masked their scent, but too much noise might still be detected by parties outside of the shadows. The fact was proven true when a man sitting on the steps nearby looked about in confusion and used his pinky to clean his ear as if he couldn't figure out why he was hearing so many footsteps.

Seeing it, Zelda made sure to silently let everyone know they needed to remain quiet by raising a finger to her lips, and once Lyonel and Olnor reached her position from bringing up the rear, she moved in next to the men and issued her concerns.

"Lyonel, I don't want to startle anyone by appearing out of thin air in the middle of town. So when should I release the shadows?”

Looking about, Lyonel motioned at the bridge and stated, “The entrance is on the other side, so you should wait until we reach it. I only hope there aren't too many people about it, but it's getting to be late evening, so hopefully they're all home having dinner.”

With a nod, Zelda inquired, “Could you take the lead and bring us there?”

“Of course,” he obliged respectfully and turned on his horse to join Betarro at the front of the group, giving everyone a silent signal of his hand to follow. In turn, most seemed to be relieved to know they would soon reach their destination, though Lyonel took an indirect path to avoid populated areas where they'd be discovered more easily.

On the way, Zelda heard some of the people discussing the town's appeal by musing over how it could be a good place to live if returning home wasn't an option. The talk made her smile if only because it proved there was still hope.

Truly, it was preferable for their homes to be salvaged, but despite all they’d lost, they were planning for their futures, and though it might be a long road to recovery, that road was far from impossible to traverse.

The thought drew to mind her own admiration for the town, and she only wished Link was there to share it with. He'd likely be fond of the river considering his enjoyment of fishing at the pond in Kakariko—despite his complaints of how it wasn't large enough to have _the big one_ , and the memory curved her lips in a smile.

Perhaps, once he was done locating survivors and bringing them to the revolt, they'd have some time to take a boat out on the river. After all, recent events had been so troubling they could use the distraction.

Even if the chance never presented itself, there had to be a number of shops around that sold fishing supplies, and she decided to surprise him with a new rod and a few lures that might help him catch the big one once he returned. The thought of it was enough to chase away the gloom brought on by their separation, and she genuinely couldn't wait to see Link's reaction to receiving such things.

Spying the pleased look on Zelda's face, Olnor smiled and asked, "What's got you so happy?”

Snapped from her thoughts at the sound of his voice, she drew out an, "Oh!" and regarded the dark haired man sheepishly, admitting, "I was just thinking of how Link likes to fish and how he might get the chance to go when he gets back."

Letting a soft chuckle, Olnor qualified, "I haven't done much fishing lately either, and it would be nice to get back to it. So perhaps we'll all get a chance while we're here."

“I hope so,” Zelda returned, glad for the lighthearted conversation as they made their way to the east side of the town.

Yet their chattering soon ceased when Lyonel led them toward the base of a cliff after taking a few turns around some scattered buildings. Finally, he reached an opening in the rock wall that, thanks to the natural ridges of the stone, was only visible if one was right on top of it. Once the Hylian slipped through the narrow gap, everyone followed suit, moving inside one by one to find a short tunnel connecting to a modestly sized cave.

On the far wall was a large set of double doors made of granite and carved with the crest of the royal family.

Coming to a stop before them, Lyonel dismounted and looked back at Zelda, stating, “It's safe to release the gathered shadows, Your Majesty.”

Nodding, Zelda closed her eyes and, as if a wind had blown over them all, each person shimmered back into view. Yet, to each other, the effect wasn't noticeable, and instead, everyone was focused on Lyonel as he directed the youngest and the most injured to the doors.

“Olnor,” the former guard began once the task was accomplished, directing, “I need you and Betarro to keep a watch while I take these people inside first and gain entrance for the rest. It won't take long.”

"Alright," Olnor agreed, waiting as Lyonel helped the first group inside. Yet, only a few moments after they disappeared through the doors, he pursed his lips and muttered, "This may not be the right time, but now that it's so quiet … .”

When he didn't continue, Zelda canted her head and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, so much has been going on I haven't even _thought_ about it but … I'm _starving_ ,” he admitted as if sharing a scandalous secret.

The comment had Zelda grinning, and indeed, her own stomach started rumbling at the thought of food. The last meal she'd eaten was with the Zora's early that morning, and for as hungry as it left her, she could only imagine these people, who'd been traveling for most of the night, were absolutely famished.

“I'm sure everyone is,” she started. "I just hope there's enough food here to go around. If not, we may need to send someone into town for a few provisions, which makes me wonder what the revolt's finances look like.”

Smiling, the two of them looked up when Zelda's comment was punctuated by the sound of the doors opening as Lyonel stepped out to signal everyone else inside. Without hesitation, the remainder of their group began to move through the doors with the exception of Betarro, Kiama, and Olnor.

Instead of joining the others, they dismounted their horses with Zelda following suit, taking Frost's reins to lead him over to where Bettaro and Kiama stood just as the girl mused aloud, "I wonder if Alia is here."

Despite all that had happened, Kiama sounded excited over the prospect of seeing her cousin again. So Zelda related, “Link and I met Alia not long before we encountered your group fleeing Engleton, and she knew where the revolt's entrance was located. So we warned her and a family living near Lake Hylia to come here, and they decided to sail, meaning they probably arrived before us.”

The news seemed to delight Kiama, who gave Zelda a bright smile as her father inquired, "Was the family you mentioned Cody and Lana?"

At her nod of confirmation, Bettaro grinned and qualified, "Good, Cody's an excellent sailor. He's got the most sour attitude of anyone this side of Hyrule, but he could weather waves the size of these cliffs. So if they ran into any problems, chances are he'd make it through."

Zelda smiled over Betarro's description of the young man, understanding precisely what he meant about Cody's behavior. But it was good to know they'd be safe in his hands, and no sooner than she had the thought did the doors open with Lyonel exiting to walk toward them.

Stopping to take his horse's reins, he informed them all, "They know you're here, and stalls are being prepared for the horses. So you three go on ahead as I need to speak with Zelda for a moment."

"Alright," Olnor agreed. “Should we take your horses for you?”

At his friendly offer, Lyonel nodded, replying, “Yes, thank you. Just ask for Kiron, he's the stable hand.”

With a nod, Olnor took the reins of Lyonel's horse, and Kiama approached Frost. But instead of taking him directly inside, she stopped long enough to tell Zelda on a whisper, "I'd no clue you were royalty, and I'm sorry."

Either the notion of Zelda's royal bloodline had intimidated her, or she was worried she'd behaved toward Zelda in a manner unbefitting a princess because she was wringing her hands together in shyness.

So Zelda was quick to return, "Don't be. You weren't supposed to know, and it doesn't change our friendship … does it?”

Kiama instantly shook her head. “I don't want it to.”

“Good, because I don't either.”

Smiling, the girl reached out to hug her, admitting as they embraced, “I'm glad because I was hoping we could still make that dress we talked about.”

“Me too, and I'm sure there are fabric shops and haberdasheries in town. So perhaps we can start working on it while we're here.”

Parting from their hug, Kiama nodded and promised to see her inside, then turned and took her father's hand before walking Frost to the doors.

Once they were gone, Zelda gave her attention to Lyonel who observed with a small smile, "You and Link seem to have made several friends so far."

“We have,” she confirmed, adding with a smirk, “and you should've seen us with the Gorons. We feared making them too happy could be dangerous for our health.”

Lyonel chuckled, and somehow, the sound was surprising. Zelda couldn't claim to know him well, but so far, her impression was of a stoic soldier, stern and serious. Of course, that didn't mean he had no sense of humor, and yet there was something odd about the way he laughed, something … familiar, perhaps.

Whatever it was, she didn't dwell on it, asking instead, "So what did you need to speak with me about?"

Nodding in a manner suggesting he knew they needed to speak of more serious matters, he looked over at the doors and started, "The people here have been wondering about you. When I first arrived, they harbored some odd concepts concerning recent events, and I've managed to clear most of it up, but I thought to warn you that you'll likely receive numerous questions you probably haven't thought of an answer to.”

That made sense—if the people here had reacted to current affairs like those in Kakariko, she'd probably spend the next few hours being interrogated for all intents and purposes. After all, they actually knew her identity, which made the coming tasks seem daunting.

"So what do I say?" she inquired.

Lyonel responded with enough confidence to waylay her concerns. “For now, just tell them you're planning to give an official address regarding their concerns at a later time. That way, you can avoid giving information to only a few people which might be relayed to others inaccurately, and everyone will be settled knowing they'll have answers soon.”

Zelda nodded, thinking his advice certainly sounded like the best plan of action—though it left her feeling somewhat inadequate. It was such a simple solution, one she hadn't thought of, and if nothing else, it proved she truly hadn't been raised as royalty.

The thought had her regarding the doors in concern, and upon spying her expression, Lyonel told her, "Don't worry too much, Your Highness. It won't be difficult to integrate here.”

“I hope not,” she returned with a small smile, then cast a more considerate gaze his way in asking, “but before I forget, I wanted to know what the revolt's finances look like. Are there enough provisions to go around?”

Looking up in thought, Lyonel started, “The people here have supplied many of their personal belongings, and several have made donations, so the treasury is modest, but enough to keep us going for now. That aside, there's … .”

Trailing, he suddenly smiled and turned his gaze down with an airy chuckle of amusement.

Confused, Zelda canted her head and asked, “Lyonel?”

“I'm sorry,” he replied, pinning her gaze while admitting, “but for a moment, it felt as if I was speaking with your parents again.”

Hearing this, she couldn’t suppress a smile as he further qualified, “Actually, if I might be so bold, Princess, I wanted to tell you I believe they'd be proud of you for doing all you can, and I’m honored to be serving you as well. I suppose it's just nice to return to a position similar to the one I held with them no matter how badly I failed.”

“Failed?” she inquired. “How did you fail?”

“By sending you away,” he explained, adding as if knowing she'd disagree, “It was done for your safety, yes, but the purpose of each royal guard is to protect Hyrule with their lives, and I never realized what Dragmire was doing until it was too late. So though you may not hold me accountable, and though it saved your life, handing my King and Queen's only child off to be raised apart from them is the ultimate example of my failure.”

Zelda held his gaze for a few moments following his confession, and finally shook her head, relating, “You just said my parents would be proud of me for doing what I can, and Lyonel, I think they'd be proud of you as well. If you hadn't handed me away, I wouldn't be here to even try, and you're helping me with it. So perhaps you made mistakes, but everyone has, and what matters is that we're trying to fix them.”

Though his expression remained stoic, something in his sky blue eyes lit as if she'd made her point well. It was just a matter of hoping he took it to heart, and he seemed willing to try in stating, “I'll remember that, Your Majesty, and regardless of what comes, you can rest assured that I intend to do all I can here to atone for past mistakes.”

On a lighter note, his lips curled as he added, “Still, I feel I'd be remiss not to say how much you sounded like your father just then.”

Finally, Zelda laughed for what felt like the first time since leaving the Temple of Water. It was the second time that day someone had told her she'd spoken as Hadinaru would, and though she'd felt inadequate before, the reminder provided her with enough confidence to try despite her shortcomings.

So she waved at the door and asked, “Then, shall we?”

“Of course,” he returned, pausing just long enough to offer one more piece of advice. “Still, before we go inside, I need to tell you to stay close to me for now. I know the people here will accept you, but I haven't been able to weed out all of the possible threats yet. So don't leave my sight.”

As he offered his arm, she took it with a smile, qualifying, “I won't, but I also have to say that if I sounded like my father, _you_ just sounded like Link. So if you're going to treat me that way, then things here won't be much different at _all_."

The comment had him chuckling, and once again, the sound seemed familiar. It was such a strange notion, and though she couldn't explain why, the sensation redoubled when she looked up at his face beneath the hood of his cloak. Something in his features was almost comforting in a way, and perhaps it was due to the knowledge that he'd already done all he could to ensure her safety, leaving her with no doubts he'd continue doing so now.

She only hoped the task turned out to be boring for him.


	20. Nemesis

As soon as Link left Misty Falls for Engleton, the Triforce symbol on the back of his hand faded from sight.

It was the first time he'd been unable to see the mark since the morning he'd discovered it in Kakariko. The thought brought to mind the fact that he'd been within Zelda's reach since their journey began, making their recent separation feel unsettling.

Still, she was now heading to safety with the revolt, and he'd much rather part ways for a short time to keep her safe than drag her into danger. So he had no regrets, and commenced with his search for survivors on the way to Engleton.

Or what was left of it.

Instead of taking the direct path to town, he spent some time combing the outskirts while making sure to remain out of sight of enemy eyes—not that there seemed to be anyone watching. At every turn, he found nothing but trees and the tracks of a few random animals, but nothing to suggest anyone was around, or had ever been there at all.

And the closer he got to town, the stronger the scent of smoke became.

It was the same scent he'd detected when visiting Engleton for the first time with Zelda, making it seem as if the town had been built under an ill fated star. Yet, for as foreboding as the scent was, the sight awaiting him was a hundred times worse.

Keeping to the foliage surrounding the settlement with his cloak's hood covering his head to help blend into the trees, his expression grew grim to spy the state of the distant structures comprising Engleton. Smoke was still rising from several buildings while others were completely demolished. If that wasn't bad enough, the remains of the victims caught in the chaos were still lying about, their bodies abandoned without choice by the townspeople who'd been forced to flee their homes.

Link's fists tightened on Epona's reins. Myriad said loss of life was inevitable, and he tried to remind himself of that now, tried to remember the survivors making their way to the revolt with Zelda. With any luck, they'd already reached the Zora River, and instead of blaming himself for not being there when the town was attacked, he kept their lives in mind and those of any survivors he might locate.

And he silently swore to find them no matter what it took.

With the determination in mind, he exhaled a breath that showed up as steam in the cold air. With a gloomy sky above blocking the sun and the fog of smoke clouding his view, it wasn't going to be easy to conduct his search. Survivors could be hiding just about anywhere, and yet, the thought reminded him of the gift he and Zelda received from the Temple of Water.

If it showed hidden areas, perhaps it would help here, and he wasted no time invoking the spell, his blue eyes beginning to glow as he gazed about the area.

Thankfully, the magic did indeed allow him to see into the rubble of the homes, though it was somewhat difficult to make out _what_ he was seeing. The rooms looked jumbled, layers of walls appearing all at once, their outlines meshing together in his sight.

Yet he knew for certain there wasn't anyone hiding inside if only because he could make out more bodies within the charred structures. Some were ashen from the fires, others torn apart, the sight of each feeding his ire in ways he couldn't explain.

Truly, Ganondorf couldn't have been human as Link refused to believe anyone with a soul was capable of such atrocities. No, the King of Evil was precisely that—a monster plaguing the land with darkness and despair.

With the thoughts in mind, Link rode Epona toward the town ruins, wishing there was time to pile the bodies to burn in a proper send off. But his search took precedence, and as Epona carried him down a deserted roadway through town, he knew that no matter how desolate and quiet things were, someone would show up eventually.

The only question was whether they'd be friend or foe.

Regardless, there was but one silver lining to the situation, and it was Zelda's absence. This proverbial graveyard wasn't something she needed to see as it would've shattered her gentle heart into a million pieces—even he wished he could erase the images from his mind.

Yet his surroundings also fed his determination to make things right again, and that yearning was rooted deep within his soul. No matter what came, he'd face it, or fight to protect anyone fortunate enough to have survived the attack.

No sooner than the thought struck did the sound of shuffling hit his ears as he came to a stop near the rubble of a home.

Looking up, he gripped Epona's reins in one hand and the hilt of his sword in the other, waiting for the source to round the corner. Yet the soft shuffling continued for another few moments with nothing emerging, and Link almost made the decision to take a risk and ask who was there when a rabbit hopped out onto the roadway.

Seeing the tiny creature, he exhaled low, muscles relaxing as the rabbit scratched the side of its head with its foot before standing on hind legs to sniff the air.

"Well … at least you're not a cucco," he remarked while releasing his sword, adding, "otherwise I would've been doomed.”

Smirking, he shook his head and glanced around once more, deciding this side of town was a lost cause. Not only had he searched for several hours now only to find a rabbit, the animal itself was a good sign that no one was about, friendly or otherwise.

Perhaps survivors had all taken shelter somewhere far away from this place, and he could only hope that was true as he continued onto the other side of town, eventually reaching the wagon trail where he and Zelda had arrived during their first visit. It was there, amid a short wall of shrubs and trees lining both sides of the road, that he came to a brief stop at the notice of tracks left in the muddy path.

They resembled canine paw prints, but there were only two paws instead of four. They were also too large to belong to a normal dog, suggesting the types of beasts he'd seen in his nightmare.

Sadly, the tracks were old and leading into town, which told him nothing he didn't already know. Yet he had no time to react to the thought when a branch nearby snapped, the sound drawing his attention to the left side of the road where he spotted someone moving swiftly through the trees.

They zipped away so swiftly he could barely see them, and yet the shape was distinctly human.

At the thought, Link kicked his heels into Epona's sides, taking off toward the trees while attempting to use his gift of sight to track their movements. Doing so, he could make out only a few features, enough to tell that he was following a woman, but she disappeared over the top of a short hill before he could catch up.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

There was no response—unless one counted the sound of hooves hitting the ground in the near distance.

The noise seemed to come out of nowhere, and Link instantly drew Epona to a stop, listening as the galloping seemed to grow louder. Whether that was an indication of someone getting closer, or that there was more than one rider nearby, it was hard to say. But the woman he'd seen was running in the opposite direction, suggesting danger lurked nearby and she knew it.

At the thought, he turned Epona and goaded her toward the sounds, moving along a path shrouded by a dense grouping of shrubs which slowly thinned out toward the end of the trail. There, he could see through them just well enough to make out the source of the sounds, and abruptly drew Epona to a stop at the sight before him.

Jackal Knights.

Just as Zelda described and he'd seen in his nightmare, a group of the monsters had gathered in a grove of trees. Three of them had just rode up on horses where two of their companions were settled in the grass eating raw meat—and Link had no intentions of guessing what type it might've been.

He merely watched in disgust as their drooling fangs sank into flesh, tearing it from bone with inhuman snarls until the other three came over and shoved their companions aside, stealing their food with garbled sounds he couldn't begin to describe.

Yet, for as stomach turning as their eating habits were, their preoccupation with the activity proved they were unaware of his presence. So he silently slipped off of Epona's back and removed his cloak for ease of movement before grabbing his bow.

As the Jackals continued making the disgusting sounds, Link nocked an arrow, using the magic skills Zelda taught him to ignite the tip in flame. Taking aim, he got one of the creatures in his sights and prepared to send the projectile flying—just as a snarl sounded from behind.

Spinning around to find a sixth Jackal had just spotted him, the creature glared at him with blood red eyes while opening its mouth as if to warn the others. But, with an arrow already nocked, Link let it fly right into the monster's throat, effectively silencing the dog while bringing it down to a single knee.

Sadly, it didn't matter, and though the sixth hadn't been able to alert his friends, several gasped growls sounded in the grove.

Perhaps they had sensitive hearing, or like any dog, they'd caught his scent. Whatever the case, Link put his bow away and immediately rushed the Jackal he'd just shot.

Letting a yell of force, he drew the Master Sword around at an arc to cut through the monster's throat, making quick work of it.

By then, the others had come running, converging on Link's position with an alarming amount of speed. But their target was no slug, the Hylian rolling aside to dodge a blade before turning to meet his sword against the weapon of another Jackal, sneering up at the beast as it emitted a drooling snarl.

The sound was punctuated by the clash of metal as Link engaged the beasts with the memory of the corpses he'd seen in Engleton fueling his determination to put a stop to their evil for good. So, after exchanging several blows, he blocked an attack to his side with his shield followed by slashing his blade through the Jackal's breastplate.

There was no doubting Ganondorf had equipped his beasts with armor that could withstand quite a few blows. Yet the Master Sword tore through it as if they wore nothing more than cloth, blood spurting from the dog's new wound.

Following his successful strike, Link was forced to leap backwards when another mutt flanked his side with a vicious attack. Flipping backwards before landing in a crouch nearby, he lifted his blade back with his shield held protectively before his body, waiting as the beasts rushed toward his new position—and the Master Sword began glowing white with energy.

All he needed was the right moment to strike.

Just as the three were about to converge on his position, Link released the stored energy in his blade with a swift spin, drawing the Master Sword around in a circle. The movement sent out a wave of light that slammed into his attackers all at once with a force that knocked two of them back, leaving them howling in pain.

As for the third, being the one he'd already injured, the blow took the Jackal down for good.

At that point, one of the monsters turned to run toward their horses, either to flee, or attempt to get help. Regardless, Link had no intentions of letting him go, and took off on foot, ducking a swung blade before removing the hookshot from his belt with his shield arm.

As the Jackal moved around a tree to reach a black steed nearby, Link aimed at the branches above and pulled the trigger. With two of the beasts following behind him, the chain shot through the air to latch onto a tree branch above, and he released the lever just as one of his enemies leaped toward him.

Pulled from the ground mere seconds before he could be tackled, Link swung through the air with a good deal of speed thanks to the hookshot's retracting chain. Using his momentum, he lifted his boots, swinging around to slam his legs into the retreating Jackal's back.

The force knocked him over moments before he could reach his horse. Tumbling onto his stomach, the beast instantly pushed himself back up to try again—just as the tip of the Master Sword emerged from the center of his chest.

Jerking his blade out again, Link looked toward the remainder of his enemies to find them still moving toward him. Sneering at the sight, he wasted no time turning to slap the hind flanks of the black steed next to him, causing the animal to lift its front legs with a loud whinny before taking off—right into one of the Jackals.

Knocked over and trampled beneath the stallion's hooves, the beast struggled on the ground with his new injuries, giving Link time to focus on a single enemy instead of two at once, and the last beast was now moving in with his battle axe at the ready.

Bringing it down against the Hylian's sword, the two exchanged several blows with loud pings and scrapes of metal. Yet their engagement was brief, ending when Link blocked a blow with his shield followed by turning to stab the Master Sword into his opponent's chest before the beast could recover and attempt to dodge.

Successfully landing the blow, he jerked his weapon back and faced the last of his enemies in the area. Doing so revealed the mutt pushing himself up with one of his arms clutched close to his chest as if it were broken. Yet Link showed no mercy, giving these Jackals the same treatment they'd given the villagers.

His only regret was in knowing there was no other way to stop their chaos from spreading than to defeat them.

Finishing off the last one as a low rumble of thunder sounded overhead, he regarded the defeated Jackal quietly, noticing something unexpected. Once killed, the dark powers that had fueled these beasts faded away, leaving their true forms behind—men who had blindly served Ganondorf for years.

Furthermore, the one before him seemed familiar, and as he tried to place where he'd seen the man's face before, the memory emerged. The day he and Zelda were chased from Roshala Village by Arden and his men, one of the soldiers had almost fallen to his death, but Link saved his life with a ladder made of arrows.

This was the same young man.

Link's eyes closed at the thought, his lips parting with a low sigh as the rains began to fall. _So much for good intentions_ , he supposed, finding himself regretting the situation more than ever.

Yet he had no time to dwell on the matter before a sound in the distance drew his attention—horses, and plenty of them.

Realizing more Jackals were now heading his way, Link immediately abandoned the grove to find Epona and leave before they could arrive and swarm him. Besides, it was a better idea to find a place to fight that offered more freedom of movement, not to mention structures that might serve as protection.

With the thought in mind, he gripped Epona's reins and goaded her in the direction of town, looking back to see several Jackals emerging from the trees on horseback.

Freeing the Master Sword once more, he prepared for a second round as two of the riders caught up, flanking both of his sides—and he made his move.

Pulling a leg up to press his boot into the saddle, he smacked Epona's hind flanks to push her into a sprint. Instantly, she darted ahead, and at the same time, he leaped from her back and onto the horse of the Jackal riding next to him while avoiding the swing of a sword behind him.

Naturally, the rider of the horse he'd just switched to didn't agree with his tactics and threw an elbow back in an attempt to knock the Hylian off of his mount. The blow caught Link in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs. Yet he forced himself to focus through the pain and thrust the Master Sword into the Jackal's back before shoving him out of the saddle.

Gasping for breath while reaching for the reins, Link looked up to see the other Jackals ignoring Epona to follow him—just like he wanted. Whatever happened next, he not only needed his trusted steed to carry him from place to place, he also couldn't stand the thought of her being injured.

So he continued on without her, finding the horse he'd stolen was suitable for the situation as his fight against the Jackals continued.

Using various tactics, he overcame them one by one. Some were subdued with flaming arrows while others were defeated with the Master Sword. Link even had the chance to make use of the silver gauntlets by knocking the wall of a destroyed tavern over on three of his enemies at once.

Yet his successful battle tactics didn't come without cost.

The Jackals were no pushovers, each putting up a fight he would've been foolish to ignore. The result saw Link suffering a few injuries that, though minor, would eventually take their toll if he didn't take care to pace himself and watch his steps.

Still, he held his own against the beasts without falter, their fight eventually leading through Engleton and to a set of roadways just beyond the edge of town. There, it finally ended in the rain with Link standing near the center of a junction between a few homes and shops that had been ruined the previous night.

Breathing heavily, he held the Master Sword at his side, the tip pointed down as rain tapped against the blade to mix with the black blood streaking across it. The same blood was now painting the streets with the bodies of those he'd overcome scattered about. Gazing across the junction, Link used his left hand to swipe some of his own blood from his nostril, getting the feeling that though he'd won this round, his fight was far from over.

The thought had him scanning the terrain in search of … _something_. Whatever it was, he knew there was more to come, could feel it in his bones. Something was waiting for him—he simply didn't know _what_ , or where it might be hiding.

The sensation made it impossible to relax, though he knew it would be a good idea to take this moment of downtime to recover and prepare for the next wave of his battle. Yet, as his vision drifted downward, his considerations were interrupted when his gaze was snagged by the back of his left hand.

The mark of the Triforce had just lit up.

Eyes locking on the golden triangles, Link's sense of foreboding redoubled. The only reason his mark would present itself now was if one of two people were close by—and considering the situation, he knew it _wasn't_ Zelda.

The answer lay behind him.

Soft chuckling emanated from a point beyond two homes nearby, the tone possessing a deep, masculine timbre as muddy hooves trotted along toward the junction where the Hylian stood with his sword and shield still drawn. Hearing it, Link spun around, though looking wasn't necessary to know who he'd find.

“I'd always wondered how the Hero of Legend might fight, and I can see you're light on your feet.”

Settled atop a black stallion with eyes glowing red as if fueled by his master's dark power, Ganondorf drew his mount to a stop ten feet away and regarded Link with a type of quiet interest the Hylian didn't appreciate. Yet he said nothing, and only watched the King of Evil carefully, their breath taking the form of steam in the cold evening air.

During the silence, he couldn't help thinking Ganondorf didn't look as monstrous as expected after witnessing the condition of Engleton. Still, there was a foreboding quality to his features that gave his presence an intimidating air, his yellow eyes glinting with a type of quiet malice that could likely bring a lesser man to his knees with a single glare.

Yet Link's attention centered on the color of his hair and beard—a vibrant red that was identical to Nabooru's.

A wave of remorseful derision overwhelmed Link at the thought. The notion that this King of Evil who'd destroyed towns and slaughtered innocent people was her lost son sickened him. Yet he hardly had the time to consider it before Ganondorf smirked and casually turned to dismount his horse.

Setting his boots onto the muddy ground, the false king leisurely approached the Hylian with no weapon in hand. For that matter, he didn't appear to be armed, though Link didn't relax his stance, nor did he put his blade away.

No matter how things appeared, Link didn't trust him, maintaining his wary glare as Ganondorf remarked, "So, we meet at last … Link, isn't it?"

Remaining silent, he watched as Ganondorf crossed his arms over his chest, the back of his left hand lit with his own Triforce symbol that saw the top triangle glowing the brightest.

After a moment of silence passed between them, the false king observed with some mild amusement, "I see you have nothing to say.”

He was right. There was nothing Link could think to say to this monster that would make any bit of difference. They were both on a path to destiny neither could control to change the story—as much as Ganondorf might want to argue the fact—and as the rains grew heavier around them, so too did the tension.

And it didn't feel exactly the way he'd imagined it might.

Instead, there was something almost familiar in facing his nemesis, as if destiny had them playing a part, one where they'd stood on similar battlefields numerous times before and fought countless, bloody fights. They were age old enemies with nothing to say, and the only sounds to ever pass between them was the violent clash of swords.

Yet Link did finally ask, "What could I say to someone who kills for no reason? What could I ever say to someone who doesn't care to hear?"

Surprisingly, the words didn't fall on deaf ears, but they only drew a cruel smirk to his lips.

"Well, if there's nothing to be said," Ganondorf started, lifting a hand to reach behind his back in adding, "then all that remains is action."

As Link lifted his weapon and shield, the false king drew his own blade from beneath his dark cape, a broadsword of the finest craftsmanship which he slowly pointed at his enemy.

Yet he didn't move, and instead, remarked, “Then again, there may just be something worth saying after all. You must realize I know things that could be of interest.”

Holding his defensive stance in case this was merely a ploy to get his guard to drop, Link returned, "There's nothing you know that I care to hear."

“Don't be brash," Ganondorf retorted with a scoff, asking, "What about the parents of your dearly beloved friend? Hadinaru and Nissandra? Wouldn't you like to know their true fate?"

Of all the things Ganondorf could've said, mentioning Zelda's parents was at the bottom of Link's list of expectations, and uncertain confusion lit in his blue eyes.

Seeing it, the King of Evil continued, "You see? You're being brash when I do indeed have something of import to relate. I'd told Myriad of this as well, but she's evidently said nothing to you, likely because she knows as I do that once Zelda learns the truth, she'll come running to the palace like a moth flies to flame.”

"What are you talking about?" Link asked impatiently, tired of the way he was dancing around whatever he wanted to say.

With sword in hand, the false king turned and took a few casual steps, explaining, “As everyone was told, Hadinaru and Nissandra are dead. Yet the truth is that my father, after learning of Princess Zelda's survival, put them into a deep slumber, meaning they only _appeared_ to have perished.”

Coming to a stop, Ganondorf met Link's gaze once again, his lips curved in half a smirk as he related, “Naturally, Dragmire did this to have leverage, to draw her out, for he knew the moment he learned of her survival that she had to be one of the two chosen to gain a piece of the Triforce."

Though Link continued to sneer at his enemy, his eyes had widened, fingers tightening their grip on the hilt of his blade. _The King and Queen are alive?_ Somehow, he couldn't wrap his head around that, knowing fully well Ganondorf could've been lying. Yet it didn't _feel_ like a lie, particularly when Link recalled the dreams Zelda told Myriad about.

In them, she'd heard her parents calling for her to  _save them_ , but couldn't be sure of the reason why. So was this it? Were her dreams trying to tell her the truth?

It was the only explanation that made any sense, and as Link considered it, Ganondorf continued.

“As for you, I'm sure Myriad told you this attack on my own kingdom was done as a means of drawing out two Hylians who'd eluded me for a decade now. So it disappoints me to find that you've abandoned Zelda to come here alone as I would've loved to have seen the look on her face when she learned of her sires' survival, but I'll settle for what I can get."

Despite his continued glare, Link couldn't ignore the sense of triumph he felt over leaving Zelda with Lyonel and the others. Yet he didn't comment on it, asking instead, “So what now? Are you planning to kill me and take the Triforce of Courage? That's all you want, isn't it?"

As if he'd said something vastly amusing, Ganondorf laughed and threw a twisted smirk in his direction.

"What I want?” Shaking his head, the false king mocked, “ _That_ is something your puny mind couldn't begin to fathom. But no, not precisely. As Myriad's stubborn refusal to cooperate has left me with little choice, I'm going to let you live long enough to tell Zelda the truth of her parents' survival in the hopes that your bonds of friendship will keep her tethered to you instead of sending her running off in the middle of the night to save them.”

Conversely, he added, “Or you can keep that information a secret and risk breaking those bonds once she discovers you'd known the truth all along. Either way, she _will_ come to the palace to save them, and all I have to do is wait.”

Raising his sword to point in the Hylian's direction, he concluded, “Until then, I'll settle for cutting you down to size.”

Link's sneer was filled with loathing. If he'd only supposed Ganondorf wasn't human before, now there wasn't any room for doubt—and he was ready to be done with his evil once and for all.

So he drew the Master Sword up with but one thing to say.

“If waiting is all you need to do, then you'd better kill me now. Otherwise, you won't live to see later."

A grin split Ganondorf's lips, his laughter echoing through the rains beating down around them, and both knew the truth of the situation. Once again, age old enemies stood face to face upon a battlefield, and just as in countless conflicts waged before, neither were willing to wait.

Simultaneously, they closed the gap, moving toward one another as blade rose against blade in a loud clash of fury with teeth bared in anger and eyes locked in hate.

It was only the beginning.


	21. Myriad's Sorrow

Lyonel said he’d yet to weed out all of the threats the revolt could potentially harbor, and Zelda quickly learned he was right to be wary.

Not that she was considering the matter as they entered the doors leading up to the various chambers carved into the cliffs. Instead, she asked about their formation, and learned the caves were rather old, originally built to serve as a soldier outpost before River Town was even formed. Because of this, most of the townspeople believed the chambers located within the cliffs were abandoned, even dilapidated, which was true until recently. But those who started the revolt against Ganondorf had been working to fortify and even expand the structures wherever possible.

After all, the revolt's numbers were steadily growing, meaning more rooms were needed, including space for storage, and escape routes had even been dug out of the tunnels in case they were discovered.

Lyonel explained most of this while escorting Zelda up the stairs behind the hidden entrance from River Town, and Zelda was surprised to see two fully armored guards standing sentry by the doors at the top landing—not that she hadn't expected to find soldiers in the revolt.

Instead, their armor was designed in a manner similar to what was worn during her parents' reign, but it looked brand new. So had they salvaged it? Or was it designed specifically to ensure none were confused over their allegiances?

Whatever the case, as they entered the first corridor of the outpost, she overhead one of them asking, "Was that the true Princess?"

Shaking her head, she decided to ignore such questions for now if only because she was likely to be hearing the same thing numerous times in the near future. So she put her focus on her surroundings instead as Lyonel led her to a door on the left which connected with the main hall, a large chamber with no windows that reminded Zelda of a conference room.

Several hanging lanterns lit the various tables and chairs, and the townspeople she'd helped bring to the revolt were all there, engaged in various activities. Some were sitting and resting while others were having their injuries tended. A small group was being led out of the room, possibly to be assigned to quarters.

There was also a group of people who hadn't come in with those from Engleton, proving others who'd been caught in the recent attacks Ganondorf was making on Hyrule's citizens had found their way to the revolt as well. But most of them looked relatively healthy, and were trying to assist those from Engleton who'd been injured.

And once Zelda entered the room with Lyonel, several stared while others covertly pointed her out.

Attempting to hide her discomfort, she told Lyonel softly, "I don't quite … _feel_ right."

"Why not?”

Exhaling low, she returned, “Because I'm not truly the Princess until a coronation is performed, and I don't feel comfortable proclaiming to be one until that time. Yet everyone is still treating me as though it's already happened.”

She saw Lyonel's lips curve in a warm smile as he related, “Don't feel that way, Your Highness. After all, isn't it better to refer to you as a Princess than to Ganondorf as a King?”

"I suppose so,” she conceded, regarding the people with the thought in mind. No one here wanted to bow to a merciless Tyrant, and what they needed most was a reason to believe everything would eventually return to normal. She also had no intentions of turning them away regardless of how she felt about being their Princess.

So she was going to give them a reason to keep going.

During her considerations, some of the revolt members began making their way over, a few of them armored while others wore regular clothing, possibly because there wasn't enough equipment to go around. Either way, the tallest one, being a man who resembled Betarro with brown hair instead of red, addressed them.

"Lyonel, we're glad you've returned safely." With that said, he regarded Zelda and asked, “Is this … ?"

Nodding in confirmation of the unspoken question, Lyonel provided an introduction. “Yes, this is Princess Zelda. Your Majesty, allow me to introduce my first in command, Dorrel, though you'd know him better as Betarro's brother."

Offering the man a smile, Zelda nearly reached for his hand to shake in greeting while mentioning how she'd thought there was a resemblance between them. Yet Dorrel, right along with the others, all dropped to a knee before her in a show of fealty.

The reaction served as a stark reminder of both her status, as well as how seriously the people here took it. Nonetheless, in that moment, Zelda decided she was simply never going to get used to that type of reception.

"Your Highness, we are honored to be in your presence and finally have this chance to pledge our fealty to you. Our lives are yours to command."

As the others concurred with Dorrel's claim, Zelda hesitated, glancing at Lyonel to see that he didn't seem surprised by their devotion. So she hid her uncertainty in an attempt to treat the situation as a common occurrence if only to avoid making things awkward.

"Thank you, gentlemen. It's wonderful to know there are so many willing to fight for the restoration of Hyrule."

With those words spoken, she waited for the men to stand once more. Yet they remained bowed, and she looked at Lyonel to see him motioning a hand between her and the kneeling men as if to tell her something without words.

“Oh,” she rasped, the movement reminding her that she needed to state, "Please rise."

At her command, the men finally stood, and Zelda couldn't help wondering if there was anyway to forgo such terms of etiquette during future engagements. After all, they had much more important things to do than wait for her to tell them whether they could stand, and she still had the mindset of a commoner, which wasn't going to fade overnight.

Still, such rituals were likely for more than simple ostentation considering common practices could also help the people feel as if things were getting back on the right track.

So she didn't comment on the matter and instead told Dorrel, "I met Betarro and Kiama in Engleton, and they're good friends. Have you seen them yet?"

"No," Dorrel replied, then looked at Lyonel, asking, "do you know where they are?"

“They helped Olnor take our horses to the stables,” Lyonel informed him. “So they'll be up soon. In the meantime, I'd like to show the Princess to her room so she can get some rest after our travels. Do you know if it's been prepared?”

“It isn't ready yet,” Dorrel confirmed, adding, “but it should be momentarily."

"There's no rush," Zelda interjected, unwilling to be their sole focus when so many people here had more urgent needs. "I can stay and help the injured receive proper treatment."

"Thank you, Princess, but we can handle this, and you've helped enough by getting the people to safety. So you really should rest before doing more."

Dorrel's comment came with a warm smile as he then turned and waved a hand at the two men accompanying him, remarking, “For now, allow me to introduce Tenio and Jesop, two of our most skilled members."

The men he pointed out bowed their heads respectfully, and though both wore normal clothing, they were equipped with blades and—in Tenio's case—a bow. She also found him to be the more curious of the two as he was the first Hylian she'd ever met who appeared to be roughly her own age.

As for Jesop, something in his smile seemed strange, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint what. Yet there wasn't a chance to speak with either of them before a lady came to the doors and informed Dorrel that the Princess' quarters were ready for her arrival.

At the announcement, Lyonel offered his arm again and asked, “Would you come with me, Your Highness?”

“Of course,” she returned, hooking her arm in his as he turned to lead her away from the room.

In the process, Lyonel caught a fleeting glimpse of metal glinting in the firelight of the lanterns, appearing as a swift upwards trail in his vision. It was all the warning he needed, reacting by using his grip on Zelda to tug her around while reaching up his free hand to catch Jesop's arm after he'd lifted a dagger to the Princess's back.

Gripping his limb, Lyonel released Zelda and spun beneath Jesop's arm, twisting it behind him so forcefully the man let a sharp yelp and dropped the dagger. The weapon clattered harmlessly to the floor a split second before his knee smacked down next to it.

Everyone stared in shock, and Zelda certainly shared the sentiment, unsure what to think as Dorrel quickly stepped forward and snatched the dagger from the floor before demanding, "Jesop! What is the meaning of this?"

Jesop stayed quiet, unwilling to answer. So Lyonel twisted his arm again, causing the man to cringe before he finally exclaimed, "She's the reason we're being attacked!"

At his statement, several people exchanged looks as Dorrel shook his head and muttered, “You fool! Even if you were right, do you _really_ believe killing the Princess will stop Ganondorf?”

Punctuating his question, the doors opened and Betarro walked in with Kiama just behind him. Yet the sight awaiting them brought both to an abrupt stop as Dorrel explained what was going on.

"This man is a traitor. He just attempted regicide.”

" _What_?" Betarro yelled in anger. "Why?"

As Tenio brought a set of shackles over to Lyonel, he started the process of cuffing the would-be assassin while answering, "Dorrel can explain it while he and Tenio put Jesop in a cell. We'll decide on his punishment later."

"Yes, sir," Dorrel responded, and Betarro joined his brother and Tenio as they hauled the prisoner off while Kiama approached Zelda with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Zelda answered, admitting, “I'm just shocked, that's all."

Letting a low sigh, Lyonel took her arm in a gentle hold once more and related, “As I'd said, you could use some rest."

Bowing his head to Kiama respectfully, he escorted Zelda out of the room and turned left to head up another set of stairs. The room he'd asked to have prepared was located on the top floor, and as he led Zelda there, Jesop's claim that she was the cause for the attacks rang out in her mind.

While she knew it wasn't true, at least not in the manner Jesop had framed it, she couldn't help but feel badly. It was reminiscent of the way she'd felt fleeing the Temple of Time and leaving Impa and Brahm to deal with Ganondorf's soldiers.

She'd wanted to turn herself over to them in order to save them, but just as Dorrel told Jesop, Link had pointed out that it wouldn't make any difference. Instead, they needed to honor their friends' sacrifice by continuing to fight, and that was what she'd tried to do ever since.

The only question that remained was whether her efforts were enough.

By the time she'd had the thought, Lyonel had led her up another flight of steps and through a door that connected with a wooden bridge. Stretching from one cliff to the other with the Zora River flowing hundreds of feet below, Zelda was momentarily distracted from her musings as they moved across it.

With a flock of seagulls flying beneath them and up toward the clouds, the wind whipped by as evening cast the sky in orange hues. It was such a beautiful scene she had to stop for a moment to take it in, watching the boats pass by below on their way to the docks at River Town.

Sighing, she drew out, "It really is beautiful here."

Lyonel smiled, nodding in agreement while waiting for her to admire the view before they resumed their walk. Zelda took a few moments as well, but she didn't delay for too long, finally allowing him to take her across the bridge before she asked him a curious question.

"Lyonel, this might sound a little strange, but do you think I'm really doing enough to help everyone by embracing the life I was born into?”

Regarding her in silent thought, the soldier asked a question of his own. “As opposed to what? Hiding from it and allowing Ganondorf to have free reign of the land and its people?”

Somehow, the question made her smile. “I see your point, and I'm sorry for sounding so unsure. I just can't help thinking there must be several others like Jesop who blame me, and it makes me wonder what else I could be doing to stop the chaos.”

Shaking his head, Lyonel returned, “There's no need to be sorry. Doubting yourself is just a sign that you care, and as for Jesop, he's bitter over the loss of things he held dear, which is understandable. Yet he's not the only one who's suffered, nor is he right to lay the blame on your shoulders.”

During his comments, Lyonel led her into a hallway adjacent to the bridge and stopped at the first door on the left. Inside was Zelda's quarters, and though the room had been carved out of a rock wall, it was inviting. With a single window draped by a blue lace curtain, enough evening light was still shining into the room to see without lighting the lanterns. A full bed had been set up next to the wall, and just across from it was a wing chair settled upon a brown fur rug.

Someone had even lit incense, giving the chamber an airy, floral scent.

It was much more than Zelda expected, and the room wasn't precisely deserted. Instead, a middle aged woman with an almost regal appearance and a measuring tape draped around her neck was arranging a few pillows on the bed. Yet she abandoned the task in favor of walking over to greet Lyonel with a nod and a bright smile before providing Zelda a curtsy that looked as if it'd been honed over years of practice.

"Your Highness,” she started cordially. “My name is Bessa. I used to serve your mother as her personal seamstress."

Zelda smiled, genuinely pleased to meet someone who'd worked so closely with her mother. Yet she had no chance to voice the thought before Bessa stood from her polite greeting and, the moment she regarded Zelda more closely, she covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes glistening.

Confused, Zelda inquired, “Is something wrong?”

Tugging her hands from her mouth to thread her fingers together before her chest, she rasped, “I'm sorry, Your Highness, it's just … you look so much like your mother and … .”

As she trailed, Lyonel supplied, “Bessa worked closely with Nissandra during her pregnancy to arrange everything for the girl Nissandra was so sure she'd have, and your mother considered her a good friend.”

Bessa nodded to confirm his explanation. “I'm not normally so emotional, but I just know how pleased she'd be to see how well you've grown up.”

“No, please don't apologize,” Zelda returned, feeling close to tears as well. The way Bessa spoke of her mother was so touchingly earnest she couldn't help it, relating, “I'd love to hear more about her when there's time.”

Smiling, the seamstress nodded and agreed. “I'd be honored, and if I might ask, I was wondering if I could take your measurements before you went to rest. I still have the design for a gown your mother wanted me to make once the time came for your coronation and … Oh!"

Turning her attention to Lyonel, she requested, “Don't let me forget that I have the circlet Queen Nissandra crafted for her. I think the Princess deserves to have it."

As Lyonel agreed, Zelda couldn't stop herself from asking, “Circlet? Does it have a Zora sapphire?”

“Yes, that's the one,” Bessa confirmed with a smile. Yet her countenance was also confused. “You've heard of it?”

“Yes, Queen Majalyn told me about it, and I'd be happy to let you take my measurements now.”

Tugging the measuring tape from her neck with a friendly smile, she wasted no time getting to work while responding, “Good, it'll give me a chance to go through my fabrics and see what I can use offhand. Of course, the design we came up with wasn't fully completed. Nissandra wanted to make certain you had plenty of options in case you didn't like our ideas.”

As she worked, Zelda could barely wipe the smile from her face. She'd never been one for fashion design, or even sewing in general beyond some general mending of basic garments. Yet she did enjoy learning about the techniques and had fun providing Kiama with ideas during their time together in Engleton.

Yet this was so much different. Knowing she might soon have a dress her own mother designed for her to wear was more meaningful than she thought it would be. Adding to her excitement was the knowledge that Bessa had the circlet, and when she mentioned her surprise over the matter, the seamstress had an easy explanation.

“Oh, the Queen wanted me to keep it so I could base the colors of your gown on it. Speaking of, this dress you're wearing is a lovely shade of red. Where did you get it?”

"From a friend of mine named Kiama who just arrived here with her father. She also has a fondness for sewing and making dresses."

“Oh?” Thoughtfully, Bessa qualified, “Perhaps she'd make a good assistant for me with making clothing for everyone here.”

Completing the task of taking her measurements, Bessa stood straight again and added, “I also hope you don't mind my eagerness to get started on your gown, but after everything that's happened, I just thought you might appreciate having something your mother wanted to give you.”

Shaking her head, Zelda related, “I don't mind at all. It's actually more than I could've hoped.” Giving the woman a smile, she then canted her head and admitted, "But I'm curious as to whether you were around when I was born.”

At her comment, Bessa's smile faded, her gaze drifting downward in thought before she answered, “I was. I even held you once while Nissandra was eating lunch.” Exhaling low, she went on to add, “Then it was as if we'd entered a fog that erased all memory of those three blissful days you spent with your parents. Anyone who knew Nissandra had a girl simply forgot, and truthfully, there weren't many.”

Hanging on every word, Zelda asked, “Why not?”

For a moment, Bessa's fond smile returned as she answered, “Oh, your mother loved festivities, and never turned down the chance to organize official functions. So she wanted to throw a royal banquet where you'd be introduced to the court in a grand affair no one would soon forget. So she made those of us closest to her promise to keep her secret, which we did.”

Once again, the seamstress looked down and shook her head. “But it wasn't a princess she introduced to the court that day, and we never even thought to question why. We simply accepted that Ganondorf was their true son, and seven years passed before any of us realized we'd forgotten. So I suppose, in a way I'm eager to make the gown your mother designed to atone for past mistakes, and I'm truly sorry, Your Highness.”

Seeing how guilty Bessa felt for her inability to remember the truth, Zelda instantly took her shoulders and shook her head, insisting, "You've no reason to apologize, Bessa. The only person responsible is Dragmire, and I'd never hold anyone who knew the truth in contempt for falling prey to his magic.”

The relief was clear in Bessa's eyes when she looked back up with a smile and nodded. “Thank you so much, Princess. But I've bothered you enough, so I'll go look for my materials now. Rest well, Your Highness.”

Nodding, she watched the seamstress depart, shutting the door behind her as she went. By then, the room had darkened a bit due to the setting sun, prompting Zelda to light the lanterns hanging on the wall near the bed.

During the silence of her tasks, she began realizing just how tired she truly was. Spending most of the day holding the shadows around the townspeople had taken more of a toll than she'd believed, and the only thing stronger than her fatigue was hunger.

Yet, in the process of removing her cloak to fold and place upon a storage chest at the foot of her bed, she noticed a small plate of fruit and bread along with a carafe of juice sitting on a table next to the wing chair. After asking Lyonel if he'd requested such a commodity be brought to her quarters, he admitted mentioning how everyone was hungry, but seemed wary of allowing her to eat the food without checking it first.

After the incident with Jesop, she couldn't blame him, and yet Zelda had no intentions of allowing him to eat something poisoned. So she used magic to test it instead, finding that the meal was indeed safe to eat.

Sitting in the wing chair, she poured some of the juice into a glass, then insisted on sharing her meal with Lyonel, who had to be just as tired and hungry as she was. Yet he declined, relating that a meal would be brought to him while he was stationed outside her door to keep watch on her quarters.

Zelda nearly insisted he at least take some juice, but stopped when he tugged a skin of water from his belt beneath his cloak. Seeing it, she smiled, then commenced with eating her meal while relating how grateful she was for his help.

“Before you assume your post, I really do need to say thank you, Lyonel, and I mean for everything, not just today."

Humbly, Lyonel replied, "It's my station, my Princess. Nothing more, nothing less."

Somehow, the response reminded her of Link and the way he always shrugged off praise by saying something like _it's nothing_. The thought had her smiling as she insisted, "But you don't have to be as considerate as you are, and you've helped Link and I beyond your station. You provided us with shelter and food in Roshala, you gave me Frost, and your flute helped us cross Lake Hylia safely.”

The thought of their attempt to cross the lake reminded her that, at the time, they'd had no idea whether Lyonel survived his encounter with Arden. So before the royal guard could deny his good deeds as being anything exceptional, she inquired, "Might I ask you something before you go?”

Recapping his skin and returning it to his belt, Lyonel nodded. “Of course.”

"What happened between you and Arden that evening? It's clear to see you bested him but … did you kill him?"

Where Lyonel's countenance was casual before she'd asked her question, a more solemn look overtook his features once it was posed. Tilting his head forward, he shook it in the negative and replied, "I didn't. I got the upper hand, and could've killed him, but I left him to live."

Zelda canted her head, inquiring, "Did you take mercy on him because he used to be your friend?”

Lyonel seemed to consider her suggestion, thinking back to that night while recalling the words he spoke as he stood over Arden with the tip of his cutlass against the berserker's throat.

During the fight, his hood had come down, revealing the scar on the right side of his face. It encompassed his temple and some of his brow and cheek, and his ear no longer possessed a point. Instead, half of it was missing, and what was left had a jagged edge just visible through the strands of wheat blonde hair tied back neatly across his head.

As he stared down at his bested enemy with sky blue eyes, he hesitated, but didn't move a muscle when Arden snarled angrily, "What are you waiting for, Lyonel? Go on, you've won, so stop delaying!"

Injured and unarmed thanks to a few skillful moves, Arden glared up at Lyonel with his single working eye—the sight of the other was taken ten years prior by the same blade that now threatened to take his life.

Yet the Hylian refrained, giving a succinct answer that was full of meaning.

"No. I won't end your life tonight, Arden. Instead, the king you've bound yourself to can decide your fate, and though I can't imagine Ganondorf is prone to showing mercy, perhaps, if he lets you live, you'll someday remember how you once were.”

Scoffing, Arden turned his head and spat blood, then sneered up at his former friend and demanded, “For what reason, Lyonel? Look around you! Everything you see will soon be gone, crushed under Ganondorf's heel.”

Exhaling low, Lyonel lifted his head, then shook it with the words, “Not once my son rises up to destroy the evil corrupting this Kingdom, and he's already fighting to do so.”

As Lyonel related the story to the Princess, Zelda stared in shock. His last statement had her standing from the wing chair without even realizing she'd done so, her full focus on Lyonel as he finished his story.

"With those words, I turned and left Arden in fate's hands.”

For several moments, all Zelda could do was stare at the man, disbelief leaving her speechless. Yet she heard herself asking, "You're … you're Link's father?" and the question gave way to another unbelievable thought that she also voiced. "And then … Myriad is his mother?"

Lyonel didn't immediately respond—not that he was surprised to learn Link had relayed his wife's identity to Zelda. Instead, he was still hesitant over revealing this information to anyone, even Link's cherished childhood friend.

Yet he didn't deny her an honest answer, stating, "Yes, we are both his parents. Myriad not only hid the truth of her son's identity, she concealed her pregnancy entirely, knowing if Dragmire ever found out she was carrying, he would use our child against her.”

After a moment of thought, Lyonel added, "So, for the first few months of his life, we allowed another family in the palace to adopt him as if he were already an orphan. That way, we could care for him as often as we pleased, but until Dragmire was removed from the picture, there was no way we could officially claim him as our own.

“Yet Myriad had no means of battling Dragmire during her pregnancy, or even just afterwards when she was recovering from the birth. Still, in her eyes, our child's safety took precedence, and I agreed. So we did all that we could to ensure he remained safe.”

Adjourning to the window, Lyonel leaned against the pane and concluded, “In short, Link was Myriad's greatest joy, and the situation became her greatest sorrow."

Zelda felt tears tracking down her cheeks, and quickly reached up to wipe them away. Not only was she overwhelmed to be in the presence of Link's actual father, she also couldn't imagine the pain of giving up an only child regardless of the reason. To never know if they were happy or sick, laughing or sad? It had to be a nightmare for any parent to endure, and it wasn't easy to get a rein on her emotions well enough to continue their conversation.

Yet she managed, asking next, "Why didn't you tell him? He thinks you're both dead."

Still facing the window, Lyonel replied on a morose tone, "It was better for him that way, Zelda. Still, I'll admit that the most difficult moment of my life was seeing him for the first time in seventeen years when you two showed up in Roshala, and then acting as stoic as I did to keep things from seeming strange. But … seeing the man he'd grown into, and knowing I'd missed all of it ate at me every moment of that first meeting, and it still does.”

Sighing low, he turned his hooded face toward her as she moved to stand beside him and admitted, “I envy you for being there where I couldn't be, but we both know that if he learns Myriad is his mother, he won't rest until she's freed of the Sacred Realm, and this won't suit. Ganondorf is the priority here, and that aside, he could still be used as leverage against Myriad. Or she could be used against _him_.”

Zelda had to wipe her eyes again, unable to stem the tide if only because Lyonel was right, and in this situation, knowledge could be dangerous. Yet she did have something to offer that might ease the weight on Lyonel's heart, and she didn't hesitate to mention it.

"If you'd like, I can tell you stories. We weren't always together, but up until we were seven, we know just about everything there is to know about one another." Letting a soft laugh, she added, “For instance, he hates cuccos because he was swarmed by a flock after trying to pluck their feathers to make an arrow.”

Hearing this, Lyonel grinned despite the tears now streaming down his cheeks. At the sight of them, she knew for certain he truly loved his son, and the thought blurred her vision with a fresh wave gathering to flood her own cheeks.

Sniffling, she couldn't help but ask, "Can he truly not know about this until all is said and done?"

"I … ," Lyonel drew out, looking outside again before admitting, "I want to tell him more than anything. But I don't want him burdened with worry either. I want his head cleared, able to think straight in these troubling times."

Looking out at the mountainous scenery in thought, she finally cast her gaze at Lyonel's profile again and suddenly realized why he'd looked and sounded so familiar. His smile, his laugh, it was Link's, as was his solemn, thoughtful expression. Of course, Lyonel's hood had prevented it from being so obvious, as did the hint of a scar she could see on his cheek.

Yet there was a certain family resemblance she couldn't ignore now that she knew the truth, and in turn, it made her wonder about their personalities. Were they much alike where temperament was concerned? Or did Link take after his mother?

Whatever the case, she knew her friend well enough to know how he'd react to the truth, and she didn't hesitate to inform Lyonel if only to ease his concerns.

"Lyonel, I still think he should know the truth. Soon, I mean. Link's rational, and he'd understand the reason the truth was hidden from him. He knows Dragmire's to blame for everything, and though you're right that he'd want to free his mother, he wouldn't pursue that goal at the cost of the kingdom's welfare. Besides, it would do him a world of good to know that his father thinks so highly of him, especially after what he's been through.”

Lyonel didn't respond, though he appeared to be thinking it over while swiping a few fingers across his cheek to wipe away his tears. He simply needed time, and she knew it, remaining quiet during his considerations while hoping he would agree.

After all, she could think of nothing that would inspire hope more than to see Link reunited with his father.

Finally, Lyonel stood straight from the window and related on a somber tone, “I'll keep it in mind, and I'm grateful for your insight, but … I'd like to ask you not to tell him. It's my responsibility as his father, and … .”

Trailing as if trying to think of the right words, Zelda instantly agreed. "Of course, Lyonel. I'd never take that privilege away from you.”

Releasing an airy sigh as if relieved, he returned a heartfelt, "Thank you," then gave a kind smile and turned away from the window to go to the door. Once there, he took the knob and looked back to state, “Whatever happens, I need you to know that I'm truly grateful Link's had a friend like you to rely on, Zelda. It helps knowing he wasn't alone when we couldn't be there for him.”

The words put a genuine smile on her face, and she had to relate, “I'm truly grateful you sent me away with him. You were right to think we'd benefit from the companionship.”

With a kind smile, he nodded and replied, “I'm glad, and I look forward to hearing your stories. So rest well, Princess.”

Bidding each other goodnight, Zelda watched as he stepped out and shut the door, followed by staring at it for several long moments in thought. Now that she was alone, the full weight of the situation began to settle in, and though the discovery of Link's lineage filled her with joy, the circumstances were rife with sorrow.

Eventually finding her way into bed to get some rest, she considered Myriad and how they'd never realized just how much the Sage of Light had sacrificed to protect those she loved. The notion had tears streaming down her cheeks, and not simply those of sadness, but also elation in knowing Link's parents were alive and he actually had the chance to know them both.

She only hoped that wherever Link was now, he was fine, perhaps even heading to River Town with survivors in tow. Whatever the case, she had faith in his abilities, and doubted he was having much trouble at all.


	22. Testament

Link knew trouble when he saw it, and Ganondorf was the epitome of the word.

The King of Evil wasn't one for speed, but he hit with the force of a boulder, their blades sparking with each violent meeting as the rains beat down upon them. Back and forth, their weapons clashed in aggressive strikes, and Link could feel his entire body vibrating from the blows.

Nevertheless, the Hylian didn't back down, retaliating with a swift strike to his enemy's side. Yet Ganondorf stepped back, easily avoiding his attack with a low laugh, and somehow, the simple movement gave Link the feeling that the false king was merely toying with him.

Considering the amount of power he possessed, their fight thus far was simply too … _basic_ to think otherwise.

This _couldn't_ be all the King of Evil was capable of doing.

Adding to it the fact that he evidently didn't wish to kill Link before he could deliver a message to Zelda, and it seemed clear that Ganondorf was holding back.

Yet, as he had the thought, the battle grew much more intense.

When the false king made another strike, Link jumped backwards to evade his weapon and began charging his own blade in midair. Once enough power had gathered, he thrust his arm at a downwards arc to send out a beam of energy toward his nemesis if only to keep him off balance.

Ganondorf seemed to anticipate it, however, drawing his cape across his chest just as the beam was about to hit before throwing his arm out. Doing so, he unleashed three dark orbs of energy, the first of which consumed Link's beam just before it could smash into his body.

As for the other two, they followed Link into the air and then down to the ground.

Throwing up his shield to block one as he landed, the enhancement provided by the Zora caused the dark projectile to go sailing in a random direction on impact. But Link hardly had time to focus on where it was going as the last projectile was about to strike. Instead, he brought his sword around, dragging the blade across it to send flying back toward his enemy.

The moment it touched the Master Sword, the black orb turned white, moving at a higher rate of speed—right toward Ganondorf.

Sneering, the false king lifted his arm, swiping at the traveling projectile to once again send it back to the Hylian. On impact, it changed colors to black, gaining even more speed than before.

Sailing toward Link with Ganondorf's laughter trailing behind it, the orb was moving much too quickly to allow him to respond any other way than by jumping out of its path.

Landing on the dirt road nearby, the projectile slammed into a home behind him with a blast that sent dirt and debris high into the air. As it fell back down with the pouring rain, he shielded his face until it settled, then finally looked up in time to notice a shadow engulfing his body in the dim light of the evening.

It was just enough warning to allow him to roll aside as a heavy boot came down with the intentions of planting itself into his back.

Having missed, Ganondorf instantly turned to draw his blade around in a downward arc, meeting it to Link's shield with a loud metal ping.

Now on his back beneath his shield with his enemy's blade pressing down upon it, Link knocked the weapon aside with a grunt of effort and drew his own blade up, catching Ganondorf's cheek with the tip of the Master Sword. It certainly wasn't a fatal wound, but it was enough to knock the false king off balance, providing Link the chance to sweep his foot behind Ganondorf's leg and send him stumbling backwards.

And the movement left him open.

Pushing forward, Link lunged to take advantage, thrusting his arm forward to impale the King of Evil through the chest. Yet Ganondorf recovered from his stumble mere seconds before the blow could land—and his retaliation was swift.

Turning to avoid the Master Sword, he reached out with his free hand and clasped Link's throat. Squeezing tightly enough to cut off his air supply, he quickly lifted the Hylian with little effort, then turned and threw his enemy toward the opposing end of the junction.

Watching him sail through the air, the landing turned out to be a surprise. Strangely, instead of crashing into a wall or simply hitting the muddy ground and sliding to a stop, Link wound up flying right into the back of a wooden cart filled to the brim with soft hay.

Ganondorf quirked a brow at the result of his throw, then scoffed, supposing he'd have to make the impact a little more detrimental to the Hylian's health. So he raised a hand and drew in his power, sending a dark orb of energy into the side of the cart behind Link.

There wasn't enough power in the orb to kill him, but it would certainly cause damage, the blast exploding against the cart on impact, knocking bits of hay and wood into the air.

Smirking, Ganondorf strolled toward the container, remarking idly, “Like swatting a fly.”

Coming to a stop next to it, he prepared to reach into the pile when the words, “Swat this,” hit his ears.

The comment was punctuated by a loud boom as the door of a nearby shop erupted, flying off its hinges in the false king's direction.

Having crawled out of the cart's open door facing a broken down shop moments before Ganondorf's orb hit, Link moved inside the building through the busted front wall under the cover of debris, then used the silver gauntlets to launch the door at his enemy. Sending it sailing, Ganondorf had no time to react as the hard wooden plank slammed into him, breaking against his frame moments before Link rushed in.

With a vicious swing, the Master Sword cleaved through the front of Ganondorf's armor, then back against his torso. Both blows landed, sending Ganondorf sprawling back before he managed to draw up his own blade to meet Link's with an enraged growl.

And neither were playing games any longer.

As the skies grew darker overhead, lightning streaked across the clouds as if to mimic each strike of their blades. Darkness and light sparked between them, each moving around the other while issuing relentless attacks in their bid to emerge the victor.

Sadly, things weren't even, and hadn't been from the beginning.

Even if Link hadn't just fought his way through a ruined town filled with Jackals, and even if Ganondorf had no wish to end him that night, the King of Evil's power was simply too much. He tried to pace himself, to use this as an opportunity to learn his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, and in some capacity, he was successful. But each blow Ganondorf delivered stole a little more of his strength while every effort to dodge an attack made it harder to regain his footing.

In comparison, his own successful attacks didn't seem to cause Ganondorf even half the amount of trouble, and because of that, he soon gained the upper hand.

Thunder exploded in the distance as the false king delivered a blow to the Master Sword, locking his broadsword in place with the enchanted blade, which held above Link's head as he struggled to fight. Despite his own fatigue, the Master Sword was unyielding as the Hylian's blue eyes glared coldly up into Ganondorf's menacing ochre stare.

Yet a physical contest was pointless, and as he bared down on his enemy with laughter erupting from his throat, his strength forced Link onto a knee.

Fighting to push back with a sneer as blood trailed down the side of his face and into his soaked hair, he grunted as Ganondorf mocked him for what could possibly be the last time that night.

"It's time to end this, _Hero_."

Holding Link in place while raising his arm above his head, dark energies gathered around his fist with a low whir building beneath the clouds sparking above.

The flashes of lightning illuminated the subdued Hylian's face as he watched the King of Evil prepare to deliver the final blow. Yet Link was unwilling to bend, refused to give up no matter how bleak the situation had become. He simply couldn't allow Ganondorf to win if there was an ounce of breath left in his body.

Something deep within his soul clamored at the very thought of failure, some long buried part of himself he'd instinctively known was there all along—and as it roused, Link’s eyes flashed white just as the Master Sword began glowing the same color.

The sensation lent him strength in turn, Link's teeth bared as he used every bit of energy he had left to push himself off of his knee, standing up to his enemy as their grinding swords sparked.

Seeing this, Ganondorf sneered in confusion, but didn’t hesitate. With his dark power gathered, he threw his arm down, releasing the blast upon Link just as the Hylian finally managed to knock the false king's sword aside.

As a result, a burst of light energy arced from the glowing Master Sword, meeting Ganondorf's dark blast, the two opposing forces slamming into one another with all of the force of an explosion.

For a brief moment in time, the entire junction was lit more brightly than any lightning could've accomplished, the sound of the blast echoing out around them as Link and Ganondorf were knocked several yards apart.

As if the disturbance had reached River Town, Zelda's eyes opened, the Princess sitting forward in bed with a loud gasp. Having dozed off a few moments beforehand, she now stared at the door of her room with wide eyes, waiting just long enough to gain her bearings before shoving the blankets aside and hurrying to the window.

Staring off in the direction of Lake Hylia, she couldn't make out the vast body of water due to the mountains, but could still see the dark clouds gathered over the distant area—and the sight of them drew only one thought to mind.

Something was terribly wrong.

Having heard Zelda's gasp, Lyonel immediately opened the door and entered her chamber under the assumption that she was in danger. Yet he only spied her getting out of bed and heading to the window, following her there just as she reached it.

That's when he noticed the distant clouds, his brows narrowing with a concern that only grew stronger when Zelda uttered a single word.

"Link … ."

In the junction, Link and Ganondorf landed in the mud, sliding to a stop with their weapons nearby, each wounded by the skill the other possessed. Everything grew silent in turn, with only the sound of rain and thunder mixing around them, the clouds now fully blotting out what rays of evening sunlight still shined over the horizon.

Several motionless moments passed following their landing, both unconscious as the rains tapped down upon their bodies, and it nearly appeared that they'd remain so for quite some time. Yet fingers finally twitched as a sign of awakening, yellow eyes opening, and slowly, Ganondorf pushed himself up.

Across the junction, Link continued lying there, caught within a waking nightmare, his eyes darting back and forth beneath his lids as he tried to pry them open. With some effort, they finally parted to the sight of Ganondorf's blurred visage across the way, his heavy breathing coming through clearly above the rain and thunder.

The raspy sound proved he'd been injured just as badly, though he was recovering much more swiftly—and he was far from done with their confrontation.

“It's time to show you the true meaning of suffering.”

Ganondorf's menacing words hit Link's ears just as he realized he was still lying upon the ground without his sword. In response, he pushed himself up on his arm to realize his blade was a few feet away. Reaching for it, he looked back when a muffled eruption hit his ears, the sound reminiscent of something emerging from the ground.

At the same time, a barbed vine twisted its way around his torso.

Grunting as he was abruptly jerked back, the spiky thorns dug into his chainmail, growing larger until it punctured the flesh beneath. Hissing in pain, Link quickly reached for his sword again to cut the twisting limbs away. But just as his fingers made contact with the hilt, another vine wrapped around his arm, dragging it out of reach as his body was lifted from the ground.

Another vine wrapped around his leg, each tightening their grip as he struggled, blood beginning to soak his clothing as laughter filled the air.

Across the junction, Ganondorf mounted his horse, glancing back at Link with a smirk as the Hylian struggled to escape the barbs—but it was futile. The thorns dug in too deep, and he finally sent a glare at his nemesis, unwilling to show his pain.

Yet the agony caused by the vines winding around him wasn't the only affliction he had to endure—the barbs were also poisoned, and as the substance they secreted began flowing through his veins, the pain redoubled until it felt as if his very blood was on fire within him.

His breathing increased, teeth gritting together until finally, Link let a sharp cry of agony as his enemy looked on, mercilessly smirking at the sight.

If he’d only been stronger, if he hadn't just spent the day fighting, he would've been able to rise from his unconscious state sooner to avoid this torment. Yet he'd been fatigued, their meeting premature, and the last thought to pass through his mind before the pain consumed him was a vow.

When next they met, he'd be strong enough to erase this abomination from the face of the world.

As Link's agonized cry filled the air, Ganondorf remarked, “And so Zelda shall see, as the rest of Hyrule, exactly how vulnerable it truly is with your broken body left standing here as testament. But have no doubts, you  _ will _ survive past tonight. You will survive to bring to me that which I need to conquer the realms of this world and beyond it—and I will be waiting for you to fulfill that destiny for me, Hero of Legend."

With a menacing smirk, Ganondorf turned his horse's reins and departed the ruined town of Engleton, leaving the Hero of Legend to suffer within a tangle of merciless barbs as redead rose up to stand sentinel in the darkness. Their presence was a silent promise that Link would be forced to feel the burn of his blood until dawn, and any who tried to save him beforehand would perish in their clutches.


	23. Response

Dawn eventually arrived, rays of sunlight shining down through a cloudless sky. But though the horizon was much more forgiving after the previous night's storm, the scenery it illuminated was just as desolate as before.

The vines that had wrapped around Link continued holding him aloft in a complex tangle, serving as a reminder to any who passed that Hyrule's hope hung by a thread.

Sometime during the night, he'd passed out, and his now bloodstained body had barely moved in hours—yet he hadn't been fortunate enough to remain unconscious the entire while. Sporadically, he'd open his eyes to the sight of the redead creatures standing about the junction in wait for anyone virtuous enough to attempt a rescue and draw in close, the eerie sounds they emitted serving as a warning.

But there wasn't a living soul in sight.

Unable to move, Link eventually grew numb to the pain, but even that was no blessing when the illness caused by the poison had him feeling weaker than ever before. Adding to it was a sense of delirium, one that plagued him with nightmares once he passed out just before the sun rose.

In turn, morning's light eliminated the threat of the redead infesting the junction, their corpse-like bodies shrinking into the ground as if they'd never been there at all. The only things left behind was the trapped Hylian with the Master Sword lying in the dried mud nearby along with his shield.

Their discarded positions served as further testament that Hyrule's savior had fallen in battle.

But he wasn't alone, and never had been.

With the redead gone, booted feet moved across the junction in his direction, those of a young lady Link and Zelda had met before—Jada. Flying along beside her was Nissa, and the blonde didn't stop moving until she'd reached the mass of tangled barbs holding Link captive.

There, she looked up at his face. Despite his unconscious state, he looked worn and frail with dried blood trails across his cheeks and forehead, his clothing dirty and stained red.

Taking in the sight, Jada let a morose sob and grabbed one of the vines in an attempt to break it. But the stalk was too thick, and as she tried, it tightened its grip around the Hylian she wanted to free.

Seeing it, she swiftly let go and stepped back as Nissa landed on her shoulder.

"We have to do _something_!" the fairy exclaimed.

"I know," Jada whispered out, scanning their surroundings for some means of freeing the man who'd freed her.

At the thought, she spied his sword resting on the ground, and immediately moved to grab the hilt in her small hands. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, it wouldn't budge, resisting her best efforts until she lost her grip and stumbled backwards, her bottom smacking the ground.

As Jada looked the sword over with a frown, Nissa whispered out, "It's the Master Sword. Only he can use it."

"But it's all there is," Jada returned, able to see her reflection through the dirt staining the blade. Still, she pointed out, “Maybe there's some sheers in the rubble somewhere, but it would take so long to find them."

Staring at the sword, Jada considered their options before glancing back at the pain stricken face of her savior. She and Nissa had witnessed his battle against the Jackals the previous day, immediately followed by a confrontation with the false king himself, and they'd heard every word spoken.

Link had fought so bravely only to be rewarded with a night of agony, and Jada waited in hiding for a chance to help, but had no means of reaching him until those undead creatures disappeared.

So now that she could do more, she wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

With the thoughts in mind, Jada pushed herself back up and tried to grab the Master Sword again, grunting with all her might to pull it up, but could only move it so far before dropping it again. When it fell a second time, she gasped and toppled forward, then punched a frustrated fist into the dirt before turning to approach the vines.

Looking for the best place to grab them, she carefully worked her way up, climbing onto one of the thicker stalks while being sure not to puncture or scratch herself as she reached up to touch her fingers to Link's cheek.

"Link? Can you hear me?"

Though he flinched at the touch, his eyes didn't open. So Jada pressed her hand against his balmy skin, realizing it was hot despite the coolness of the late autumn air. He obviously had a fever, and so she tried to maintain physical contact so he would know he wasn't alone.

"Link, I'm here,” she whispered, trying to stem the tide of tears threatening to spill. “It's Jada, maybe you remember me, but we didn't talk much before. Still, it doesn't matter because I'm going to get you down somehow. I just hope you can forgive me for not being able to do so sooner, but your sword's too heavy for me to carry.”

As she spoke, his lips parted, and he did say something, but she couldn't make it out. So she leaned in closer and asked, "What?"

"It sounded like _Zelda_ ," Nissa suggested.

Nodding, Jada continued to offer as much comfort as she could with her fingers gently brushing his cheek as he repeated himself, and this time, the words were clearer despite the weak sound of his voice.

"Zelda … please don't go … .”

Confused, Nissa asked, "Is he dreaming?"

"He has a fever," Jada replied. “His skin is flushed, so he could be hallucinating."

With that said, she climbed back down and told Nissa, "Let's split up and search for anything sharp enough to cut these vines away.”

"Good idea, it won't take as long if we separate,” Nissa concurred, and neither wasted a moment, both moving in opposite directions in search of broken glass, sheers, or even a knife.

Yet after only a few moments of digging through rubble, Jada looked up when the sound of trotting hooves hit her ears. Realizing the sound was getting louder as if someone was riding toward the junction, she immediately ducked behind the pile she'd been rummaging through and quietly peered over the edge to see who was coming.

When she did, she spied a silver bay horse without a rider as soon as Nissa called, "Jada! Epona came back!"

Slowly trotting toward the mesh of vines caging her owner, she stopped a few feet away and didn't flinch when Jada approached to take her reins and pat her nose.

"How loyal," she remarked with a smile, then checked Epona for wounds. But the horse thankfully seemed to be in good shape, meaning that as soon as Link was freed, he could be transported somewhere much more easily and safely.

At the thought, Jada glanced up at Nissa and asked, “Did you find anything?"

"I found some broken glass, but it's too small to cut through those vines … oh! Check Epona's satchels!”

Thinking that was a good idea, Jada started searching the bags tied to the saddle. In the first, she found Link's potion, a fairy in a bottle—which she kept handy for the moment he was freed—and a few miscellaneous items such as soap and food rations. But just before she could open the second, a voice sounded behind her, coming from the same path Epona had taken to reach the junction.

"I believe we can assist you."

As Jada spun around, Nissa's wings suddenly chimed excitedly as she exclaimed, "Impa!"

Realizing the fairy knew at least one of the two people riding up on a large black stallion, Jada relaxed—albeit marginally. After her own ordeal, she still had trouble relating to strangers, and the urge to run and hide was prevalent. But she'd never abandon Link, and forced herself to stay right where she was.

Doing so, she realized the woman Nissa called Impa was pretty, with white hair tied into a bun and reddish brown eyes. Yet the man seated behind her was extremely intimidating despite the fact that he was apparently blind.

As their mount stopped nearby after Epona led them to her owner, they looked from the young girl holding her reins and up at Link—a truly desolate sight.

Hyrule's hope left bloodied and broken.

Seeing him savaged in such a way, Impa's fists tightened on the reins, and though Arden's vision wasn't the same as those around him, he could clearly see the extent of his former king's mercy.

To Arden, the brutality was familiar.

As they regarded him, Nissa flew toward Impa and landed on her shoulder, relating, “I'm so glad to see you here! Look what happened! It's so terrible!"

Her voice broke with a sniffle, tears flowing freely at the thought of Link's suffering, to say nothing for how difficult it was to imagine Zelda's reaction to seeing him in such a state. Impa understood this as well, releasing the reins to dismount with the words, "Yes, but this will soon change.”

Once she stood upon the ground, she asked, "Arden, has the spell worn off?"

"No," the large soldier replied while dismounting the horse behind her. "I can still see everything."

With that said, he approached Link and qualified on the way, "These vines are poisonous, but it's not a poison meant to kill, only to torment. So we'll need to be sure not to prick ourselves."

Watching the two heading to the bed of barbs, Jada asked, "You're his friends?"

Arden seemed to find her question amusing, replying, "Actually, the kid probably hates my guts.” Sighing, he added more seriously, “So I suppose this will be, as Impa put it, another way to atone.”

Impa smiled while inspecting the vines, glad Arden was trying to redeem himself in earnest—she only wished the task before them wasn't so dire. Still, there was no sense spending time lamenting what had happened, and she continued examining the vines to find the easiest way to get Link down.

After a moment, she finally sighed and related, “This will have to be done meticulously."

Hearing this, Jada qualified, “I can climb up the back and hold him so he doesn't fall.”

The lady's suggestion got Impa's full attention, and she looked down to realize the young woman was small enough to fit through the gaps between the vines. So her idea could work, though she related, “True, but you may get scratched."

Shaking her head, Jada countered, “Link saved my life, so it doesn't matter. I'll do everything I can to help him regardless of the danger. Besides, you didn't see what he went through last evening, and after all that, I can't just stand by and do nothing. But I'll be as careful as possible."

Realizing it was the only way, Impa nodded, and Jada instantly started the task of working her way up behind Link. Once she was high enough, using one of the bigger vines for support, she wrapped her arms around his torso as best she could, but it wasn't easy. One of the stalks was crossing his chest, yet she managed to get a decent grip and told Impa they could commence.

So Impa informed Arden, “We should cut here first."

With a nod, Arden reached over and gripped the vine she'd pointed out, using a dagger from his belt to slice through the stalk. As a result, Jada could feel Link growing heavier, but held on tight while whispering to him, "You have friends here, so don't worry. We're going to take you to Zelda soon because I know you'll feel better as soon as you see her again.”

Sadly, his head continued to droop forward, but she knew he could hear her anyway. So she persisted in offering supportive words while Impa and Arden did their work. It took several minutes and quite a bit of patience, but they finally pulled Link's body free from the barbs and laid him to rest on the ground.

With some of the vines still clinging to his body with their thorns still embedded in his skin, they started the task of removing each to find the damage was certainly notable. The palm of one hand was completely impaled, as was an ankle—and those were a few of his less serious injuries.

As Arden carefully tugged the thorns from his skin with Impa's help, she directed Jada to bring her canteen from their horse.

Doing so with speed, Jada came back and handed the item over, followed by producing Link's pink fairy with the words, "I found this in the satchels tied to Epona.”

Seeing the bottle, Impa nearly took it to use, but Arden let a low groan and qualified, “It won't work.”

“No?” Impa asked.

The berserker shook his head. “I've seen Ganondorf use this method of inflicting pain as torment before, and he does it using the dark powers granted by the Sacred Realm. Healing magics don't work well against it, and the only thing I've ever seen remotely help are potions, but even they don't work very quickly. So the kid'll have to undergo the process of mending on his own.”

Impa sighed, having hoped the magic used was a typical variety that would be easily countered with the healing powers of a fairy. Yet she wasted no time reaching to her belt for a small vial of her own potion, remarking, "Then we'll do it the old fashioned way."

Rolling up his sleeve to inspect one of the bigger wounds on his arm, she found it was not only oozing blood, there was a white fluid mixed with it.

The sight drew a sigh from her lips. “But if he has to do this the old fashioned way, he may lose a limb as these wounds are already infected.”

As she spoke, Impa opened her vial and poured some of the green liquid over the wound, watching as it fizzed. In turn, Link tensed and jerked his arm as if to pull away, forcing her to pin it down to see the results. Sadly, there was little change in the wound itself, and yet the blood was no longer oozing quite as much and all traces of infection had disappeared.

Relating the change to Arden, she mentioned, “Hopefully, with repeated treatments, he'll be able to fully mend. It's just a matter of getting him somewhere safe so he can, and soon.”

As she commenced with treating Link's other injuries in the same manner, Arden considered where a safe place might be, and only one answer came to mind—the revolt. They hadn't gone there firsthand because Impa wanted to check for potential survivors from Ganondorf's attacks, and that aside, neither of them were certain of the revolt's location.

But Arden knew who was.

"Myriad," he said, drawing Impa's attention. “Lyonel told her the location of the revolt, and there's a stone in Misty Falls we can use to ask her.”

"Then let's go now,” Impa returned with a smile, then glanced over at Jada to ask, "I'm sorry, dear, I still haven't asked your name. I'm Impa, and this is Arden."

"I'm Jada," she replied, offering her own smile.

"Then, Jada, you can ride with me and Arden can carry Link."

"Okay, and I'll make sure all of Link's belongings are back in his satchels,” Jada replied, turning to do so as quickly as possible so they could get underway.

Watching her go, Impa smiled, then directed Arden, “We'll need to return the Master Sword to Link's sheath, but we'll have to use his own hand to do so.”

Nodding, Arden helped her move Link closer to the sacred blade before they used his hand to fold around the hilt, carefully maneuvering it as if he were doing the work to sheath it upon his back. It was a meticulous task, but somehow, returning the Hero's sword felt triumphant, as if all that had happened was only a temporary setback and there were indeed clear skies ahead.

It wasn't easy keeping such positive thoughts in mind while preparing to travel when a single look around reminded them of what they were fighting against. Yet they were soon departing the junction and traveling to Misty Falls for the Myriad Stone.

Hopefully, the Sage of Light would tell them the revolt was close so Link could get started with his recovery soon.

△  
▲ ▲

Ganondorf returned to the palace in quick time, finding his recovery going much more smoothly than Link's—but that wasn't to say he hadn't experienced his own suffering.

And the notion of it baffled him the entire way.

Most of their encounter had gone precisely the way he'd expected. After spending so much time watching the Hylian fight his knights to learn his style of combat, it wasn't difficult to predict his moves. Even then, Link had surprised him a few times, but his attacks were nothing Ganondorf couldn't counter.

Yet, near the end of their brawl, the Hylian summoned an unexpected power—the light power of the Sacred Realm.

Though his usage of it was weak, the fact that he actually possessed even a small portion of that power was worrisome. It was likely he hadn't been trained in the art of harnessing such energy, and Ganondorf sorely doubted he understood it. Yet there was a chance that once he came to the palace for a final confrontation, he could've honed his skills, perhaps even to the point of being a threat.

Ganondorf was loath to admit how bothersome the notion was, and yet another question remained. _Where_ had Link gained such power?

Only one logical answer came to mind. _Myriad._

Link was once a resident of the palace, so could it be possible that Myriad had granted him a portion of her own abilities when he was but a babe? For what reason? To prevent Dragmire from potentially taking all of her power when the time came?

Or had she given any of it up from the start?

Entering his courtyard and ignoring the stable hand who came to take his horse, Ganondorf gazed at the Myriad Stone across the way, glowing softly white. He truly doubted the Sage would respond to him now, and even if she did, he knew she'd provide no answers to his questions—but it didn't matter.

Strolling over to that stone, he placed his hand upon it anyway, finding he had a wonderful story to tell.

"Myriad, all of Hyrule's lands are now being cast into shadow, its hero left in a bed of poison barbs he won't easily escape.”

Sending the Sage visions of his encounter with the Hero of Legend to add insult to injury, he continued, “Even when he does, he'll have a long road to recovery before him. But I've allowed him to live for a simple reason. You know what that reason is."

Unsurprisingly, no response came. As always, the Sage of Light was being predictable, and so he asked, "Have you truly nothing to say to this? I show you the savaged Hero of Legend left standing as a testament to Hyrule's dwindling hope, and you remain silent?”

Watching the stone glowing beneath his hand, Ganondorf scoffed and muttered, “Predictable.” Yet, in an unpredictable moment, the area surrounding him darkened as Myriad's voice came through as clear as a bell.

"You are planning to come to me eventually, Ganondorf,” the Sage spoke factually. “Your continued attempts to contact me with distressing information proves as much. So now, I will give you the response you desire, which is to ask that you cease these attempts as we both know a conversation through the stones will never suit either of us. Instead, once you've found your way into the Sacred Realm to claim my powers for your own, it is then that I will respond to what you've done to the Hero of our people, and not a moment before.”

Surprised, he gazed down at the stone with a cruel smirk and replied, "Impressive, I was beginning to believe the rumors of your fierce protectiveness were mere hearsay. Spoken like a true martyr, I commend you."

With a soft chuckle, he went on to add, "So you accept the fact that I will eventually overcome you, as well as your pride and joy, Link and Zelda?"

A short pause drifted by after his question just as the barrier between realms drifted between them. Yet, when Myriad responded, her words actually pleased him.

"Ganondorf, your fate was set into motion long ago, as was mine, and you will inevitably break the seal your father placed upon the realm. This much is for certain, and undeniable."

"Well, I must say you're continuing to surprise me. Not at all what I'd expected.”

"Yes," Myriad returned, adding as a warning, “and you should keep that in mind for future engagements."

With those words, her stone went silent.

Staring down at it, Ganondorf sneered and drew his hand away with a scoff. Keep that in mind? In the end, it wouldn't matter. She could be as spontaneous as she liked and it wouldn't change the story.

One way or the other, Myriad's power would be his, and he'd use it to regain the lost Sage Essences, as well as to claim whatever power was left in both worlds. There was only one thing he needed first.

The other two halves of the Triforce for his own.


	24. Aftermath

Zelda had to be detained.

After her premonition, Lyonel was nearly forced to bar the door to prevent her from going after Link despite his own pressing need to search for his son. Thankfully, she was placated when he sent a few people out to look for him, knowing fully well the Princess possessed an intuition that wasn't to be ignored.

So if her senses were telling her something terrible had happened to her cherished friend—or more than friend considering the kiss he'd witnessed in Misty Falls—then it was probably true, and the mere notion of it worried Lyonel endlessly.

But leaving wasn't an option, not if Ganondorf was the cause of Link's predicament.

Instead, the King of Evil could've been using Link to set another trap, one intended for Zelda, and Lyonel knew as well as his son did that the Princess had to be protected. So he'd sent a party out to find Link, and contacted Myriad using the stone located in the conference chamber of the old outpost to make sure she knew something was wrong.

At that early hour of the night, Myriad hadn't heard a word from anyone, and as such, she had no news to supply. Yet she promised to pass along any information she might receive as soon as possible.

And once their conversation was over, Zelda had nothing more to do than sit and wait.

After her long day traveling, she knew she should try to rest, particularly in realizing that there may not be any news arriving until morning. Yet she couldn't sit still, pacing her room while resisting her repeated urges to ask Lyonel to contact Myriad for an update when only five minutes had passed.

It wasn't until Dorrel relieved Lyonel from his duties standing guard outside her room that she passed out without realizing it, only to awaken in the early morning. But despite how little she'd slept, she instantly got up to ask Dorrel if any news had arrived.

Sadly, he had nothing to report, so she requested he deliver any news as soon as it came no matter if she was sleeping or not. It was the first time she'd ever been grateful to have authority as a Princess—at least she could use it to stay informed.

Still, morning seemed to draw on forever, and the entire while, she felt completely helpless and unsure which way to turn. So she decided to have everyone gather in the conference chamber for an official address of the matters at hand if only to distract herself. That aside, it gave her a chance to assert her position, and the sooner she did so, the more smoothly things would flow.

So she started by telling everyone precisely what Dragmire had done, and how Ganondorf was continuing to take advantage of the power his father had gathered regardless of the consequences. She left nothing to question, explaining the means by which they'd stolen the power meant for Hyrule's Sages and how things had gone on for so long that only one hope remained—the Hero of Legend, and his fate presently hung in the balance.

Thankfully, everyone gathered understood her explanations, and Zelda relieved their fears by informing everyone of their efforts into restoring the kingdom, as well as relating how a search was being done for Link. In response, a number of people volunteered to help, including Betarro and Olnor.

Even Cody offered to take a boat out for the chance to pick them up despite his pessimistic nature.

Deciding the added help couldn't hurt, she allowed them to depart, and ended her address by asking for everyone to feel free to offer their opinions and ideas over what should be done to improve the situation. She had no intentions of making any moves without first considering everyone's needs, which they all seemed to appreciate.

And as they departed, Zelda knew a long, tedious day awaited.

Even when news arrived, she doubted it would console her fears for Link. The premonition she'd had the night before was so strong and so distressing it'd woken her, meaning whatever had happened was sure to break her heart.

Sadly, it made the task of involving herself in the revolt's affairs extremely difficult. Nearly all she could think about was the question of Link's condition, so concerned for him she had to excuse herself from a conversation and go clear her head.

By then, midday had rolled around, and Zelda adjourned to one of the bridges overlooking the Zora River for some time to herself—not that she was truly alone. After what had happened the previous day with Jesop, Lyonel arranged for at least two guards to follow her on watch at all times, but they thankfully gave her enough room to remain comfortable.

So she leaned against the wooden rail and watched the boats passing below, wondering if one of them could belong to a revolt member coming with news. But she didn't get her hopes up, and tried to focus instead on steadying herself if only for the benefit of the people.

After all, she was the Princess, and they would look to her for strength when their own dwindled. So no matter how badly she felt, she was determined to remain standing if only to keep everyone's spirits up.

After all, she wasn't the only one worried out of her mind. Lyonel was just as aggrieved by the prospect of his son being hurt, but kept himself in check when he wasn't alone. For that reason, Zelda put him in charge of maintaining contact with Myriad. Officially, she gave the order so they might have news as soon as possible, but she also wanted him to spend some time speaking with his wife if only so they might find comfort with each other.

He seemed to understand her reasons as well, thanking her for the task as soon as he'd felt no one was listening.

So he'd spent most of the day near the stone, and as Zelda stood upon the bridge with her eyes closed and the breeze blowing over her, she looked up the moment she heard his voice.

Standing nearby, he was relieving her current guards of their duties watching over her, suggesting he had something to say that he didn't want anyone else to hear. So she wasted no time walking over and asked the moment they were alone, “Has there been any word?”

Though Lyonel nodded, his expression was solemn, and Zelda took a deep breath to prepare for what she was about to hear.

"Myriad was contacted a short while ago by Impa, who found Link early this morning,” he started. “She didn't explain precisely what happened to him because she wanted to save time, and Myriad directed them to bring him here. So with any luck, Cody will find them and pick them up, meaning they'll arrive soon.

“I should also mention that Myriad told me this about an hour ago, and I would've come directly to you, but I wanted to make sure accommodations were ready for Link and that our shaman had time to gather the supplies Myriad named to mix more effective potions.”

“More effective potions?” Zelda asked, a knot of despair sinking into the pit of her stomach as she added, "Why? Is he hurt that badly?"

Exhaling a low sigh, Lyonel admitted, "She did say he's in bad condition. The injuries he sustained were received from the dark powers of the Sacred Realm, so normal healing magics won't work and he'll need something stronger. But there's some good news, too.”

Lyonel rushed to add the last when Zelda closed her eyes as if to fight off tears after learning of Link's situation. So, when she opened them again, he didn't hesitate to explain, “Jada and Nissa were with him when Impa arrived with a very unlikely friend."

Glad to hear that Jada and Nissa were fine, Zelda took a deep breath and tried to keep the thought of Link's condition at bay for now as she inquired, "Who?"

"Arden," Lyonel answered, explaining at her confused expression, "Ganondorf blinded him as punishment for failing to capture me, and in turn, Arden freed Impa from Hyrule's dungeons as a form of atonement. So Impa returned his sight using shadow magic, and took him with her.”

His comment left her speechless. Impa had been imprisoned? Zelda had no idea, a lingering sense of guilt plaguing her for leaving the Sheikah in the Temple of Time. Yet she tried to focus on the fact that Impa was fine, and was even pleased to hear that Arden was with her, particularly after witnessing his skill in a fight.

If he was looking to atone, he would make a valuable asset to their cause.

“That's wonderful, Lyonel,” she finally remarked, then gave him a concerned look, asking, “but what about Myriad? Is she alright knowing what's happened to her son?”

Lyonel exhaled low and remarked, “She said she's as well as can be expected, and I believe our conversation helped. I also told her that you know our identities as his parents now just so there's no confusion. Still, I think we should both keep her apprised on Link's condition as often as possible to keep her worry to a minimum.”

“Agreed,” Zelda returned, sighing low as she turned back to the railing to gaze down at the river so far below them.

Watching as the waters flowed by, she noticed Lyonel leaning next to her and glanced up to see concern in his eyes.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

Providing him with the biggest smile she could muster, she shook her head. “No, and I should ask you the same thing.” Turning her gaze back down to the river, she sighed and added, “I'm worried sick, but I know this is even harder for you as his father.”

Though Lyonel nodded, he regarded the river below and qualified, “As hard as it is for me, it's much more difficult for my wife. She can't even see him as we can, which makes me grateful for what I _do_ still have. So I've told her everything I can about him, hoping to make things easier.”

While she listened, Zelda couldn't help thinking how much Lyonel seemed to love his wife. He wanted to give her every possible comfort, and somehow, his consideration reminded her of Link. It was still difficult to tell if he'd taken after his father in that regard, but she knew he'd do the same for her in a similar situation.

She also recalled his goodbye in Misty Falls, his gentle kiss followed by the words _I love you_ , and the thought clouded her vision with tears.

Yet, in considering her emotional state, she suddenly exhaled an airy laugh that drew an inquisitive look from Lyonel.

"What's funny?"

Shaking her head, she remarked, “It's just that we're up here drowning in our sorrows, and when Link arrives, he'll probably just wave it off like he's only scraped a knee.”

Smiling, Lyonel asked, “You think so?”

She nodded. “He does that all the time, never complains of pain and insists he's fine.”

The words made the soldier smile genuinely. "He gets that from his mother, I'll be honest. The night she went into labor, she kept telling _me_ it would be alright."

Zelda laughed at the thought, which felt extremely good after so much worry. Besides, if they couldn't find at least a small amount of humor in the situation, how would they ever help Link recover when he arrived?

So, in the spirit of keeping their moods as light as possible, she related, "When we were little, Link and I used to get picked on by the village children because of our ears. We were the only Hylians in Kakariko, and he always got so angry, but mostly on my behalf. He never cared if they called _him_ names, and was just afraid _I'd_ get hurt by it."

The story put a smile on Lyonel's face, and he couldn't stop himself from asking her to tell him more. So Zelda related their numerous attempts to gather enough materials to build a tree house followed by a story about the biggest fish she could recall him catching in the pond, and Lyonel hung on every word.

Once she was done, he thoughtfully mused, "If he likes to fish, then we should visit River Town and get him a new rod.”

"I'd thought of that actually," Zelda admitted with a smile. "I think it would be nice if he did a little fishing while he's here, that is, once he's feeling up to it.”

"Yes,” Lyonel agreed, qualifying, “but I was also thinking of a gift for his eighteenth birthday, which is in about three weeks.” Glancing at her as if he'd only just realized something which should've been obvious from the start, he added, “Yours is in that time plus roughly three months. Did you know that?"

Zelda stared in surprise and quickly shook her head. "No! I mean I knew he was a few months older, but we didn't know the exact dates. Alma always threw parties for us on the day she'd received us as her children each year, but that's not for another three months or so.”

Lyonel smiled as if glad to supply the information, and Zelda couldn't ignore the excitement it caused as she admitted, "This really makes me hope you decide to tell him the truth of his parentage because I've always wanted to throw a party for him. So if you do, will you help me?”

Though he chuckled, there was a heartfelt look in his eyes suggesting the prospect of throwing a birthday party for his son was much more meaningful than he could've said. So Zelda didn't push for an answer, allowing him to rein in his emotions before he responded.

“I wouldn't miss the chance for the world, and I must say, I'm finally seeing how you take after your mother.”

Recalling Bessa's claim that Nissandra loved festivities, Zelda laughed and reached over to hug him. The movement must've been unexpected because Lyonel looked surprised, though he did chuckle softly and pat her back. Yet he had no chance to respond, and instead, as Zelda stepped back, Tenio called to them from another bridge just across from and above the one they stood upon.

"Lyonel, they've arrived! The shaman is having him put in his room now!”

Hearing this, Zelda's heart began fluttering with the urgent need to see Link as soon as possible. But she let Lyonel lead the way if only because she wasn't sure what room he'd had prepared.

Thankfully, he didn't waste any time doing so.

▲  
△ △

Lyonel and Zelda waited outside Link's room at the shaman's request, and it took the healer longer to clean and dress his wounds than they'd expected.

Zelda could barely contain her worry the entire while, her curiosity to know precisely what had happened to her friend overwhelming. She wanted so badly to put her doubts to rest, and the more time the shaman took, the worse she believed Link's condition had to be.

Sadly, seeing him for the first time didn't help matters.

The shaman eventually exited the room, but related the reason it took so long before allowing them entry—some of Link's wounds were still seeping blood, and the healer had trouble trying to stop the flow. So he'd finished cleaning the wounds to the best of his ability, as well as eliminating the signs of infection they were showing, and finally allowed them inside.

And the sight awaiting them broke their hearts.

Lying upon the room's single bed, his clothing had been replaced by a loose fitting pair of brown pants that left the bandages encompassing his torso and arms visible—and guessing wasn't necessary to know where the wounds were. Instead, red spots were already forming in the protective layers, and the worst that Zelda could see was in a diagonal line across his chest moving toward his left shoulder.

Yet the shaman related that the most serious was a puncture wound in his upper right thigh. Additionally, nearly all of them had shown signs of infection which had thankfully been easy to eliminate with the exception of the wound on his lower left arm.

At present, one of the shaman's assistants was lifting Link's head to administer a dose of potion by gently pouring it into his mouth, and as he worked, the shaman explained the concoction's use.

“That's the mixture I made with the materials Myriad named, and it will keep him asleep for a while as well as relieve his pain, though I'm not sure he'd have awoken soon anyway. His body is in shock from the trauma, including the poison which I've been told can cause delirium. So we'll need to keep an eye on him, but either way, he needs rest more than anything right now, and I'll be by every two hours to check his wounds and make certain the infection hasn't returned.”

Thoughtfully, the shaman concluded his prognosis by stating, “All in all, he's got a day to show signs of improvement before we can know for certain what will have to be done."

Zelda and Lyonel hung on every word despite how difficult it was to hear, and she thanked the shaman for his hard work as he departed with his assistant following behind.

Alone with Link now, they walked over to the bed, and Zelda didn't hesitate to take his hand as she sat in the chair the assistant was using while administering the potion. Refraining from squeezing his hand due to the bandage covering it, a sick feeling swept over her as she regarded his face. Zelda had never seen him looking so weak as he did now, his expression one of both weariness and discomfort despite his unconscious state.

Unable to help herself, she lowered her head and began to cry in earnest. Was this her fault? Or was it meant to be? She wasn't sure, and could only vow to stay with him until he recovered.

It was the absolute least she could do for her friend—or better yet, for the one she loved more than anything.

As she made her silent promise, Lyonel found himself on the opposite side of the bed reaching for his hand despite feeling as if he didn't have the right. Still, he gently folded his hand around Link's fingers, careful not to jar any of his injuries as he took in his son's condition, lifting his free hand to brush a few strands of hair from his face.

The mere sight of him in such a precarious state broke Lyonel's heart in ways he could never explain, and in that moment, he made his decision.

"Link, I'd apologize to you for the lies, but now isn't the time. Instead, once you awaken and as soon as you're strong enough to hear it, I'll tell you everything I should have before. I promise.”

Hearing those words, Zelda lifted her head and cast a tear stricken gaze up at the soldier as he regarded his son with a solemn mien. Yet there was also a kind of love in his eyes that could've only been described as fatherly, and she finally found a smile. Lyonel's confidence in his son's ability to recover was heartening, as was the thought of their reunion, particularly during a time when the land was in crisis.

Any family that could be there for and support one another was a blessing, and knowing Link would have his father by his side soothed her in ways she couldn't begin to describe.

It was something the both of them had always wanted, and at least, Link would have the chance to experience it.

The thought drew a fresh batch of tears from her eyes, and she regarded Link again, clearing her throat before relating, "We'll be right here until that time comes."

He didn't respond, and only shuddered in his sleep with a deep breath. The movements suggested he was cold, but when Lyonel reached to his forehead, he found his son was actually sweating because of the lingering fever. So he took a clean cloth from the washbasin and dipped it in the water before laying it over Link's forehead.

As he worked, Zelda examined Link's wounds more closely, relating, “I still don't understand what could've left marks such as these. This line across his chest is in an even row, so what exactly did Ganondorf do to him?”

"He was tangled within a bed of barbs and left there overnight to stand as a testament that Hyrule's hope is hanging by a thread and eventually all who resist Ganondorf will fall.”

At the sound of Impa's voice, Zelda's gaze darted to the door where the Sheikah stood and continued to relate, “But despite Ganondorf's best efforts, Link _has_ spoken since we found him, though he's only asked for the Princess. Even still, this proves he's not as lost as Ganondorf might've liked."

_He's asked for me?_ Zelda's heart nearly broke at the notion that he wanted her near, particularly while trapped the way Impa described. The notion was so distracting that she didn't have much of a reaction when Arden appeared behind her mentor.

Instead, she closed her eyes while rubbing Link's hand with gentle strokes and asked, "Has he woken at all since you found him?”

"Not yet," Impa answered as she and Arden both stepped inside, the latter shutting the door.

Once he had, Impa continued, "According to Jada and Nissa, he battled a horde of Jackal Knights through the ruins of Engleton before coming face to face with the false king himself. Yet, even after his engagement with the Jackals, he did not falter against Ganondorf, and instead, the fight ended in a draw. The only reason Ganondorf overcame him afterward is that he recovered first and used Link's unconscious state against him, leaving him strung up for all to see.”

Despite knowing the explanation would be hard for Zelda to hear, Impa wouldn't withhold the truth, concluding, "This morning, Arden and I happened across Epona without her master and she led us right to him. When we arrived, Jada and Nissa were already searching for a way to free him."

Zelda slowly nodded, still gazing at Link while gently stroking his bandaged hand as she replied, "Thank you both, and please tell Jada and Nissa I'm so glad they're alright."

"I will once they awaken," Impa returned. “They stayed up all night waiting to go to Link and help him once the threat of the redead was eliminated with the morning sun. So we had them taken to get some rest.”

"Good," Zelda remarked, watching as Impa next turned to Lyonel with a look of remorse.

"Lyonel, I owe you an apology,” she related. “I told Ganondorf of your location to delay his attack on Engleton as I knew you'd have a better chance of protecting yourself than the villagers.”

“An apology isn't necessary,” he returned, stepping away from Link's bed with the words, “I knew you would've only exposed my location to protect innocents, and I hold no grudges. Besides, I had an obligation to come here and help this resistance for the people, and I'm just glad you're well.”

“I am, with a little help from Arden, and it's good to see the same of you,” Impa replied as the two shared a friendly hug.

Following their embrace, Lyonel stepped back and turned his attention on Arden who stood there quietly for a moment before he finally stated, “I doubt the return of your son is enough to make up for my transgressions, but I hope it's a start.”

Knowing what happened during their last encounter, Zelda found herself curious to see how Lyonel would respond—and she somehow doubted he'd consider the return of his son a paltry act of goodwill.

As it turned out, she was right. Shaking his head, Lyonel finally responded by reaching up to place his hand on Arden's shoulder, remarking, "Perhaps you've more to atone for, but in my eyes, no greater favor could have been done, Arden. It's also good to know you haven't completely lost hope.”

Scoffing, the berserker retorted, "Don't overestimate me, Lyonel. I _did_ lose hope, but Impa helped me restore a small piece of it. You did too, in your own way.”

Confused, Lyonel inquired, “How so?”

“By reminding me of what it's like to have something to fight for,” he admitted, then regarded Link and qualified, “But don't get me wrong, I didn't help Link just to atone."

“No?”

Shaking his head, Arden related with a smirk, "I kind of like the kid. He's got spunk, like another scrawny arsed Hylian I used to know."

The comment put a grin on Lyonel's face as he gave Arden's shoulder a friendly slap while observing, “I seem to recall a fat stable hand slacking off in the courtyard until his father came along to make him do his work properly."

Arden snorted, but though he was humored by the memory, he released a low sigh after regarding Link again.

Seeing the direction his blindfolded face was pointed in, Lyonel glanced at his son and asked, “Is something wrong?”

“There could be, and I told the shaman this, but there's something you need to know about the poison. It sometimes causes—”

“Link!”

A thud followed Zelda's gasp of his name, and everyone looked to see that Link had tugged his arm away from her and turned so abruptly he'd rolled off the bed. Furthermore, he was groaning and jerking as if in pain.

Seeing it, Arden muttered a low, “Damn, I was hoping this wouldn't happen.”

“What?” Zelda asked as he and Lyonel quickly moved to lift Link back onto the bed.

But he didn't go willingly.

As they grabbed him, he began yelling in anguish, struggling to free his arms and legs from their grasp. Thankfully, he was so weak from his trauma that they managed to move him without too much trouble, but that didn't stop Link from sending a fist into Arden's cheek.

The blow was weak, and barely fazed the berserker, who grasped his wrists and started to explain what was happening, but had to wait when Link emitted another anguished cry.

It wasn’t a sound Zelda ever heard him make before, and it tore her heart out.

“He's reliving his torment,” Arden finally remarked, raising his voice so they could hear him over Link's shouts. “The poison causes delirium and nightmares, and some of the men Ganondorf punished this way said they thought it was happening again and again.”

Hearing this, Zelda stared at her struggling friend who must've been confused and believed he was simply being restrained by more vines instead of held down by Lyonel and Arden. The way he twisted and jerked on the bed served as proof, and she didn't take the time to think, could barely form a thought beyond her roiling emotions.

Instead, she acted.

Moving forward, Zelda placed her hands against Link's cheeks and closed her eyes, her hands glowing as she focused her thoughts.

_Remember, Link. Forget the pain and remember._

Forming a telepathic bridge with her friend, she could sense the poison plaguing his thoughts like a dark cloud fogging his mind. To counter it, she summoned up a shared memory between them, something she'd told Lyonel about earlier—fishing at the pond.

The two of them had been sitting on the pier, and as she was reading a book, Link felt a tug at his rod, prompting her to stand and watch as he began to reel it in. It took nearly fifteen minutes, but he successfully caught a carp that was put on record as the third biggest to ever be caught in the pond.

As the memory played out, Link stopped yelling in pain, his body relaxing and breathing growing steadier with each exhale. Finally, things calmed down enough that Lyonel and Arden felt it was safe to let him go, and Zelda maintained their bridge for another few moments before she opened her eyes again.

“Princess?” Lyonel asked. “What did you do?”

As the light faded from her hands, she explained, “I formed a telepathic bridge and helped him remember something pleasant, something that would make him forget his torment. I don't know if it will stop the nightmares for good, but for now, he won't be bothered.”

Hearing this, Lyonel exhaled a soft breath, then regarded Impa with the words, “It seems you've taught her well.”

Quirking a brow, the Sheikah shook her head. “I never taught her how to do that.”

Finding the comment curious, Lyonel glanced back at the Princess as she brushed some of Link's hair from his face and admitted, “I didn't know I  _could_ until I simply did it. I only knew I couldn't stand by and allow him to continually suffer what he'd already experienced.”

Looking up at Lyonel, she added, “So I'm not leaving until he awakens to ensure this doesn't happen again.”

As Lyonel agreed and promised to have a few of her things brought by for convenience, Zelda's attention was snagged when she felt Link's hand covering hers.

Looking down, she watched his fingers curl around hers with a gentle squeeze despite how weak he remained.

Her heart ached in response, his unconscious gesture serving as a reminder that he was a fighter, and she knew him well enough to realize he'd never let this bring him down. It wasn't much, but it was enough to finally make her feel as if things truly would return to normal despite what had happened.

It was a good start to the aftermath.


	25. Recovery

As late evening rolled around and most people were winding down, Zelda remained at Link's side.

The only times she ever moved was when the shaman or one of his assistants came by to clean and redress his wounds. Otherwise, she continued sitting in the chair next to his bed, eventually falling asleep for a few hours. Her ability to do so undisturbed proved his nightmares hadn't returned, though he did begin panting and groaning again late in the day.

Thankfully, that was the extent of it.

The rest of the time, he remained still, resting soundly within a cocoon of blankets as the sun drew down outside. It was a blissfully peaceful evening, and as Zelda slumbered in the chair next to him, their hands remained clasped together upon the mattress of the bed.

It wasn't until the door opened and Lyonel entered the room that she finally lifted her head. Watching the soldier with a groggy gaze, she rubbed her eyes with her free hand and mentioned, “I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep again. What time is it?”

“It's late,” Lyonel replied simply, walking over to hold a plate of food out to her. “I know you haven't eaten, so I've brought you something."

Reaching for the plate, she settled it in her lap and offered a small smile along with her gratitude. “Thank you, though I'm not sure how hungry I actually am.”

“No?” Taking a position next to the wall on the opposing side of Link's bed, he asked, “Are you too concerned for Link to eat?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “He's moved around a bit, and hasn't had anymore nightmares, which is good. But I suppose I just need him to wake up, at least once. I want to see him look at something, anything, so I can know he's going to be alright, and maybe then I can stop blaming myself for everything, though … I doubt I will.”

With a nod, Lyonel regarded his son and replied, “Believe me, I know all too well what it is you want. The pain of blaming yourself is difficult to alleviate, even when you've been forgiven. Yet I also know he'd want you to eat and maintain your strength.”

Knowing he was right, Zelda gazed down at the plate of roasted meat and mashed potatoes in her lap and took the fork to gather a bite. Forcing herself to eat it, she couldn't help but recall the way Nissa had told her the same thing after Link's fall when they were children, and how she'd had to force herself to eat then as well.

It was a story she hadn't related to Lyonel, and now seemed like as good a time as any. So she started with the night the soldiers arrived in Kakariko, speaking softly between bites of her food before eventually ending the tale with the words, “After that, I didn't see Link again until he came to Kakariko with the Gerudo for a delivery, and he's told me several times that his fall wasn't my fault. It's gotten easier to believe as well, but there's still a part of me deep down that wants to make up for it, and I know there always will be.”

As Lyonel listened to her story, his gaze drifted from Zelda to Link, and then at their joined hands. He hadn't known Link fell from a mountain ledge, and his survival proved beyond all doubt that he had divine favor.

Yet he found himself more focused on thoughts of his son's relationship with the Princess. The memory of the kiss they'd shared in Misty Falls coupled with the way she spoke of him now had him asking softly, "You love him completely, don't you?"

A blush lit Zelda's cheeks as she turned a hesitant gaze in his direction. Yet she gave an honest reply by first nodding, and then admitting, "Maybe I shouldn't, but … I couldn't help it.”

As she prepared to be chastised, or at least warned that a relationship with Link would never work, Lyonel surprised her with a small smile as he related, “Whether you shouldn't have or not, love is love, and no one actually decides who they give it to. Besides, the two of you were fated with heavy responsibility from a young age, and being put through so many trials together would allow you both to see the truth of the other's person with extreme clarity, which is a deep basis for that kind of emotion."

Somehow, his understanding response alleviated a tremendous amount of emotional weight from her chest. She'd been so worried no one would accept her feelings for Link that it was simply nice to know at least one person understood. It almost seemed strange that the person in question was Link's own father, but he was also right about the way people fell in love.

She'd never made a conscious decision to love Link, she simply did, and came to realize the extent of her feelings over time. Of course, she didn't want to recall the situation where she'd discovered the true depth of her love, nor would she ever thank Link's mimicry for bringing the truth to light, but it didn't change the way her feelings had come about.

Regarding Link during her thoughts, she admitted it. "I've loved him for a long time, and you're right. I didn't ask to love him, I just do. But things became difficult once we learned our true paths, and I'm afraid our stations will keep us apart.”

Her statements seemed to pique Lyonel's curiosity as he asked, "Because you're royalty and he's not?"

"Yes," she confirmed, admitting, "though … I'd give up my crown for him if I had to."

Questionably, her remark had Lyonel chuckling softly as he stated, “I don't think that will be an issue, Your Highness.”

“No?”

Shaking his head, he explained, “To start, I doubt anyone would disagree if you pursued a relationship with Link, and since your parents never arranged any betrothals, it's largely up to you whether you marry for love or political alliance. That aside, I truly doubt your parents would've arranged any marriages for you to begin with, though … ."

When he trailed, Zelda urged, “What?”

Lyonel looked between her and Link, admitting, “I can't say for certain, but had your father known Myriad bore a son, he may have considered betrothing you to Link simply to unite our families. Either way, I _do_ know he would've supported your relationship.”

Zelda stared at him in surprise, asking, “Really?”

Lyonel nodded. “Hadinaru and Myriad were good friends. They studied together in school, and their families were closely acquainted.”

It was difficult not to stare in disbelief, but not over the fact that her father was friends with Link's mother. Instead, she was having trouble imagining what kind of relationship she would've had with Link if they'd been raised in the palace together. Would they have been friends? Being so close to the same age, it was possible, and yet she couldn't help thinking they may not have bonded the way they had in Kakariko.

The notion of it had her mind entertaining all sorts of things, from how well she might know Link now to the question of how often royal marriages were arranged.

At the thought, she inquired, “Lyonel, did my parents have an arranged marriage?”

Lyonel nodded. "Yes, Nissandra was the daughter of Lanayru Province's Premiere, and she wed your father when she was fifteen years old."

" _Fifteen_?"

Lyonel smiled at Zelda's astonishment, realizing that though such things were common among royalty, commoners typically waited to wed. So her reaction served as yet another reminder that Zelda hadn't been raised in the palace—and in his opinion, her lack of royal decorum was refreshing.

So he answered with a nod and added, “Your father was only seventeen, but they didn't take the throne right away. Instead, your Grandfather, King Edayus, ruled for five more years before his passing, and as I understand it, your parents spent most of that time getting to know one another.”

Zelda hung on every word, so enthralled by his story that she didn't realize she'd finished off the food on her plate until she stuck an empty fork in her mouth. Blinking, she stared at the fork in surprise, then smirked in amusement over her obliviousness. _At least I finished it all._

At the thought, she placed the utensil down and set her plate aside while considering his stories. Somehow, it was comforting knowing that though she'd never meet her parents, there were several people around who could answer her questions and tell her just about anything she wanted to know.

Sadly, there wouldn't be anymore stories to tell as long as Ganondorf sat upon the throne, and considering Link's current condition, it was going to be a while before they could continue with their quest to destroy Dragmire's dark orbs and remove him.

Softly, she mentioned it.

"I want Hyrule to become a place where families can create such memories again, but I fear we have a long way to go if Ganondorf could do this to Link. He'll need time to mend, and there are still three temples needing to have their power unleashed before we'll be a true threat to Ganondorf.”

Looking up, she spied a contemplative look on Lyonel's face before he shook his head and countered, "Actually, only one other temple remains. Though you've only visited two of six, you've unleashed four essences. Otherwise, Link would've likely perished during his confrontation with Ganondorf, Master Sword or not."

“What?” Zelda asked incredulously. "How is it that we've unleashed four?"

Turning to grab one of the stools the shaman's assistants had been using when dressing Link's wounds, Lyonel sat and asked, “You've seen the scholars' diagrams representing the six Sages and their powers, haven't you?"

Zelda nodded—Impa had provided numerous books and scrolls for her to read that were written by Hyrule's most distinguished scholars, and more than one displayed the diagram he'd mentioned.

At her nod, he continued, "On all of the diagrams, there's a set of lines connecting the powers of the different Sages together. Myriad taught me a good bit about the topic not long after we first met, and of the six, three are essential powers, and three are connecting. The adage goes _Fire gives Light, Water grows Forest, Spirit exudes Shadow_. Between them all is Time and around them is Space, one in the same which contains them.”

With that said, he motioned between them and related, “You've had the Essence of Light enforcing you from the beginning as Dragmire could never have touched Myriad's power, otherwise he would've exposed himself before his goals were accomplished. But the other five essences were more than enough to summon what he wanted."

Taking a moment to allow his explanation to settle in, Lyonel then concluded, "So the orbs he used were all placed within the temples housing the essential powers, which allowed him to draw from their connecting energies, Forest and Shadow. This means with Fire and Light, you unleashed Water and Forest. Now, all that remains are Spirit and Shadow."

Zelda considered the entire explanation before she tilted her head and spoke, "Intriguing, and it makes sense. Drawing on the essential powers would definitely give him influence on the rest, so the last temple we need to visit is the Temple of Spirit.”

Nodding, Lyonel looked in Link's direction and qualified, “Ganondorf now has control of only two Sage essences along with the Dark Power of the Sacred Realm backed by the Triforce of Power. That power was pitted against the four essences you unleashed and the Triforce of Courage, as well as one other factor Ganondorf wasn't privy to."

Hearing this, Zelda gazed at Lyonel curiously. "Another factor? What would that be?"

Wasting no time, Lyonel explained, "When Link was born, Myriad gave to him a portion of her power to use, determined to provide him with every advantage possible if she couldn't be there whenever he needed her. That power would've certainly provided an edge against Ganondorf yesterday.”

Regarding Link's sleeping face, Zelda asked, “But does he even know he has it?"

"He probably feels it like any other magic. So whether he knows it or not, it's there being used regardless."

_How revealing_ , Zelda considered. She'd been teaching him to use magic, meaning Lyonel was right and it probably had given him an advantage against Ganondorf. She was also truly grateful Myriad had been so supportive of her son, otherwise he would very likely be in much worse shape now—saying he survived the fight at all.

During her considerations, Link turned his head—and she almost thought she heard her name spoken on a raspy voice.

Uncertain, she leaned forward and asked, “Link?”

There was no response, but Link turned his head again, his breathing picking up. At the same time, Lyonel moved closer to crouch next to his son just across from Zelda, and they both heard a low groan as his eyes darted behind his lids.

"Link? I'm here."

As his lips parted with several deep breaths, he asked her name again, and though his voice was still weak, it was much clearer now.

Instantly, Zelda gave his hand a gentle squeeze and remarked, "Link, it's me, open your eyes. You can do it."

His brows drew together as if experiencing pain, making it hard to tell if he was actually waking up, or simply reliving his torment again. Zelda bit her lip at the sight of it, unable to recall a time when he'd shown such discomfort. Even after breaking a few bones in the Temple of Water, he'd barely complained, and the thought had her wondering if the potion was wearing off.

"Lyonel, do you think he needs another dose of the potion to help with the pain?"

"I'm not sure,” he admitted, watching as Link jerked his head to the side with another groan.

So he leaned in and urged, "Link, open your eyes.” Though his voice was stern, it grew softer as he brushed Link's hair back and added, “Son, listen to me. Do as we say."

His eyes remained closed, and yet he rasped, "Ly—Lyonel?" proving that he'd at least recognized the voice.

“Yes, Link, it's me, and Zelda's right here. So open your eyes.”

It was difficult to tell if his subsequent groan of the word _no_ was related to Lyonel's direction, or if he was dreaming, but a sheen of sweat developed on his forehead as he tensed again, then cringed and suddenly shouted, “No!”

Punctuating the word, he abruptly sat forward, eyes wide open.

The movement startled Zelda, but she didn't back away, clasping Link's shoulder as he panted with a wild look in his sapphire eyes that he slowly turned on her. Additionally, his expression almost suggested he didn't even know who she was, but as she asked his name softly, the fog of sleep seemed to clear.

“Zelda?”

Her name came as he slowly lifted a hand to her cheek as if unconvinced she was really there. So she quickly nodded and covered his hand with her own.

“It's me, Link. You're with the revolt near River Town.”

Before she could ask how he was feeling, his expression turned to one of anguished relief as he abruptly grabbed her to pull in and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Drawing her arms up around him, Zelda's eyes watered as she glanced over his shoulder at Lyonel to see the soldier's own remorseful gaze. They both knew Link's emotional display was borne of both relief to be free of his torment, and also happiness to see Zelda again. Yet the reasons behind it weren't easy to swallow.

Still, Zelda couldn't let herself focus on it for now. Instead, she could feel Link trembling, and when he let a pained groan, she gently urged him back with the words, “You need to lie down. You're not in the best physical condition right now.”

Lyonel assisted her, and Link didn't resist—saying he even could in his weakened state. Still, he clutched her hand more tightly than she'd believed him capable while looking up to realize they weren't alone.

“Lyonel?”

Smiling warmly, the soldier nodded. "Yes. It's good to see you awake again."

Link looked between them, and for a moment, he seemed confused, finally asking, "How long was I asleep?"

"Ever since you arrived at midday, though Impa said you've been unconscious since early morning.” Using her free hand stroke the back of his, she inquired, “Are you hurting? The shaman gave you something for pain earlier, but it could've worn off."

His eyes drifting shut, Link admitted, “I thought there was a funny taste in my mouth. But I don't … .”

As he trailed, Lyonel remarked, "Link, if you're in pain, there's no shame in admitting it to us."

In response, Link exhaled a weary sigh, knowing Lyonel was right. Yet he was still hesitant to admit the truth if only because it was so dire. He wasn't simply in pain—he felt as if he'd never been pulled out of those barbs from the start. Every wound on his body felt as if something sharp was sticking in it, but saying so almost seemed like admitting Ganondorf had won.

Still, he finally remarked, "I could use something if you have it.”

“I'll go get the shaman, then,” Lyonel qualified, and Zelda thanked him as he turned to go.

Once the door shut, she looked back down at Link when his hand landed against her arm.

Reaching for it, she couldn't ignore the way he gazed up at her. His eyes were dull, but filled with an emotion she couldn't quite ignore, his expression suggesting there was something he needed to say.

Yet he remained silent, prompting her to ask, "What's wrong?”

Lips parting, he took a deep, shaky breath and rasped, “You're just a nice sight to wake up to, especially after … .”

Trailing, he shuddered and finally related, “I kept dreaming that you were right there, just standing there near those barbs all night long. Sometimes, it looked like you were walking away, and I begged you not to leave me, but couldn't reach you. So I just … I wanted to touch you where I couldn't last night."

"Oh Link," Zelda whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent you off alone."

"No," he rasped, and though his voice was weak, she could easily detect the vehemence in his tone. “This isn't your fault. Someone had to look for survivors, and if anyone went with me … let's just say they could've easily been killed.”

His phrasing suggested his fight was no ordinary engagement, though she already knew that going by what she'd heard from Impa. Still, she wiped her eyes and related, “Whether it's my fault or not, I'm still sorry this happened to you."

"Don't be,” he replied gently, giving her a look so full of love it was staggering. “I don't want to see sorrow on your face. I want to see you smiling because it's beautiful and makes everything seem worthwhile.”

The words were so sweetly sincere that she couldn't resist the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Seeing it, his own lips curved as he playfully remarked, "That's better."

"Link," she drew out chidingly, exhaling as more tears joined the first. "I'm supposed to be comforting you now, not the other way around."

"Keep smiling then. I'll be better in no time."

The sentiment had her emotions for him overflowing, and with a deep, shaky breath, she leaned in to press her lips against his cheek.

Link leaned into it, sighing as she nuzzled her nose against his temple and whispered, "I know we agreed to keep our relationship platonic for now, but I don't think it's going to work. I love you far too much to ignore it, or not to kiss you whenever I have the chance.”

Liking the sound of that, Link's smile grew a little bigger as he returned, "I love you more, and likewise. I'd kiss you now if I were a little stronger.”

Smiling, Zelda canted her head to press a gentle kiss to his lips, the tips of their noses brushing as she drew back and asked, “Does this mean we're officially rocking the boat?”

Eyes closed and still smiling, Link recalled telling her they shouldn't needlessly do that very thing in Zora's Domain. But over the days to follow, they continued stealing kisses and treating each other in a manner befitting two people who were more than friends.

The thought had him qualifying, “I don't think we ever stopped.”

The comment elicited a laugh, and Zelda kissed him once more before sitting back. In the process, Link lowered his hand from her arm and she wasn't oblivious to the way he cringed with a pained grunt he tried to mask by turning his head away.

Seeing it, she reached for his cheek and gently turned his face back to hers.

The moment their eyes met again, she whispered, “Please don't hide your pain from me now. I know you don't want to worry me, but I'm already worried, and I need to know how you feel so I can help you."

Holding her gaze, Link's lips parted with a deep breath, realizing she was right and it would make no difference where her worry was concerned. So he finally gave in, frowning with the words, “It's getting worse, Zelda. It feels like I'm still … trapped in those barbs."

He hated how weak he'd sounded, hated being unable to fully mask the pain. He also knew Zelda didn't like hearing of his discomfort as she leaned forward and fluffed the pillow behind his head to make him more comfortable. But her reassurance that the shaman would be there soon followed by promising not to leave his side was precisely what he needed to hear.

Almost as soon as she'd spoken, the door opened and Lyonel entered with the shaman right behind him. Seeing them, Zelda sighed in relief and related, "You got here just in time. His pain's getting worse.”

Nodding as if he'd expected no less, the shaman qualified, "I was just on my way here from having a bite to eat because I thought he could use another dose when Lyonel found me. Still, I have to admit I'm surprised he's already awake.”

"Who could sleep through this?" Link grumbled out, adding sarcastically, "Try giving me a double this time."

“If only that would double the effects,” the old man remarked with a smile, admitting, “and if it did, considering your current state, I'd give you a triple.”

Pouring a precise amount of the green liquid into a measuring cup sitting on a table near the bed, he passed the item to Zelda since she was seated next to him.

Taking it, she turned and lifted the cup to Link's lips, helping him swallow the painkiller by cupping the back of his head to tilt forward. Sadly, the bitter taste left much to be desired, but the chance to dull his pain had him gulping the medicine down as quickly as possible despite it.

Exhaling a deep breath after swallowing the last, he gladly took a swig of juice from Zelda before she laid his head back against the pillows again. In the process, the room's lighting shifted around them as the shaman brought a lit candelabra over to the bed and sat it on the table to better see during his examination.

Taking a seat on the same stool Lyonel had sat in earlier, he started by lifting Link's arm and using a pair of shears to remove the bandage.

Link jerked as the white cloth was pulled away from the wound there, taking several breaths before asking, "Can you wait until the potion kicks in?"

"Hmm," the shaman drew out thoughtfully, "I didn't think they'd be causing you that much pain. Still, I believe the poison is the cause of the tenderness and the infection, and it will probably take a while longer to wear off.”

"Poison?"

Narrowing his brows, Link thought back, remembering how his blood had started to feel as if it were on fire in his veins while looking down at the wounds on his arm. A set of three holes ran across his bicep, not as large as he knew some were, but still big enough to need a bandage.

Regarding them, he asked, "They were poisoned?"

“That's what Arden told us,” Zelda replied.

"Arden?"

At his confused question, she placed her hands upon his shoulders before he could attempt to sit forward and shushed him, shaking her head.

"Just rest, Link, I'll tell you everything later."

Lying back, Link supposed he didn't really have a choice but to let it go for now. Still, how Arden tied into this he couldn't imagine—not that he had the ability to even consider it once the shaman placed a cloth soaked in medicine used to cleanse wounds on his arm.

Instantly, steam began to rise from beneath the surface of the material, and Link let a sharp yell of pain, tensing against the bed. In turn, Zelda cradled his head while letting him squeeze her hand, promising it would be over soon against his ear.

Her voice was a soothing murmur, and Link latched onto it, wanting her to keep talking as he unwittingly buried his face in the crook of her neck. Thankfully, she didn't disappoint, helping him through each wound the shaman cleaned—and the largest one on his chest several inches below his left shoulder was the worst.

That was, the worst on the upper half of his body.

Zelda could barely stand the agony in his voice without crying, and when the worst of his wounds were tended, she thought he might've been loud enough to wake the people in River Town. Yet she stood strong, knowing he needed her support, and only left his side once the shaman moved onto the lower half of his body.

Because his pants had to be removed, she stepped out, allowing Lyonel to take over. Still, it was difficult not to return to him when she heard his agonized shouts from the corridor outside, and the wounds on his legs must've been much worse because he seemed to be even louder than before. The thought had her eyes closing as she tried to remind herself that Lyonel was his father and would do everything he could to comfort his son.

She also recalled Jada's account of the battle between Link and Ganondorf. She'd said they'd come to a draw, meaning it was possible that Ganondorf had sustained his own injuries.

If so, she hoped they hurt just as badly, if not even worse.

An hour later, Link had passed out once again, and Zelda slept in his room that night, knowing that if she returned to her own quarters, she'd only worry. She also wasn't surprised by Lyonel's decision to stay close by—having to watch his son enduring so much pain couldn't have been easy for him, especially knowing that Link had no clue his own father was right there with him the entire while.

Yet Lyonel promised himself that soon, very soon now, he'd know everything. There was just no way to keep the pretense going any longer. Besides, he knew in his heart that deep down, Myriad was also anxious to tell Link the truth, but her fear that he'd believe she'd abandoned him was simply too great to say a word.

So Lyonel would speak for her.


	26. Legacy

For two weeks, reports continually arrived from revolt members all over the kingdom, and each piece of news that arrived was more grim than the last.

Hyrule Field had become a proverbial graveyard.

Monsters were seen roaming the open areas on a frequent basis, making it dangerous for travelers, and as a result, the number of people seeking refuge from their own king had doubled. What's more, Zelda's name was spreading through the kingdom like wildfire, the tale of the _true daughter_ being told as if she were their last hope.

And the more the people turned to her, the more ironic it seemed.

Not that she hadn't embraced the role of Princess to the best of her ability, and spending so much time handling matters with the revolt had certainly provided valuable experience. Yet, while so many looked to her to keep things going and eventually bring stability back to the land, she couldn't help thinking their true hope was Link.

Without him, she'd have no chance of restoring anything, and despite the fact that he'd been all but bedridden for the past two weeks, just knowing he was there recovering lent her strength.

She only wished it was possible to spend more time with him, but her duties kept her busy for most of the day—and Link insisted she tend to them. He _was_ showing signs of improvement, after all, and didn't want something important falling through the cracks because she was too busy trying to help nurse him back to health.

Not to say it wasn’t frustrating, specifically when he couldn’t stop wondering how she was handling her role within the revolt. But every time he had the chance to ask, she was being called away for some official matter or another.

Still, it gave him time to focus on his recovery, and presently, he was sitting on the edge of the bed in his room after taking a brief walk down the hall and coming back to see how badly the injuries on his legs would begin to ache—at first, he could barely make it to the door of his room without being walked back to the bed. But the pain was gradually beginning to fade away, his wounds closing fairly well despite his lingering aches, leaving him feeling much more like himself.

And he'd just taken his walk without any help at all.

The notion of it left him feeling accomplished, and also made it seem as if a stroll was in order. Of course, he didn't want to push himself too far too fast, but if he didn't get out of his room for more than fifteen minutes, he was going to go stir crazy.

The only question left was _where to?_

Perhaps he'd ask someone where Bessa's quarters were located—the seamstress had mended what was salvageable of his clothing, and as he tugged his tunic on, he thought it would be a good idea to thank her in person. Either way, he wanted to do something more than merely strolling down the halls, and was carefully dressing himself for the excursion.

Reaching down, he worked his boots onto his feet only to find himself feeling slightly winded from the task. But it was better than getting dizzy simply trying to sit up, so he didn't stop, placing a hand on his knee to push himself up and move over to the chair where the rest of his things were waiting.

The Master Sword had been sitting in the same corner since he'd arrived, and he certainly wasn't going to attempt donning the heavy item now. He merely regarded it while running his fingers across the hilt with a silent promise to pace himself so that, by next week, he'd have the strength to use it again.

For now, he settled on donning his jerkin and hat, then gently secured his belt around his waist, hoping it might return a sense of normalcy after all that had happened. The only items left were his gloves and the silver gauntlets.

Gazing at them contemplatively, he then looked down at his right hand which had been impaled completely through the palm, and decided the gauntlets could wait. Instead, he stood and walked over to a dingy mirror on the wall nearby, favoring his left leg the entire way due to the state of his right thigh.

Upon it, almost directly front and center, was the biggest wound of all. Spanning several inches across, it wasn't the only injury on his legs, but seemed to be the sole source of his trouble walking. So he was careful not to jar it as he stood before the mirror to fix his hat and get his hair to lay properly.

Just as he finished, a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Link responded, turning around to see who was there, and was genuinely pleased to find Lyonel stepping inside.

Smiling, he greeted, "Good afternoon, Lyonel."

As if expecting to see him sitting upon the bed, the soldier first looked in that direction, then turned his gaze toward the mirror as if surprised to find Link not only up but also dressed. Yet his surprise quickly turned into a warm smile as if pleased by the sight as he shut the door and nodded.

"You look strong enough to pull the horns off of a dodongo. Still, looks can be deceiving, so how are you feeling?"

"Stir crazy, bored to tears,” Link admitted, summarizing, “You know, just generally fed up with this room. So I was going to go out for a real stroll.”

Lyonel chuckled, and Link knew he understood. Over the course of the past two weeks, the soldier had related a few stories concerning his own recoveries, which were certainly helpful. All Link wanted to do was get up and return to his normal routine, lift his sword again and carry on with the fight before things got any worse. So knowing he wasn't the only fighter to ever endure a period of recuperation eased his restlessness, and Lyonel had shown a great deal of support.

Even now, he inquired, "Are you sure you're up for walking around on your own?"

Taking a seat in the chair near his bed to rest his leg before departing, Link replied, “I'm feeling pretty good, so yes, I think so. Either way, I'm not letting anyone push me around in a wheelchair.”

The comment drew a smile to Lyonel's lips, though it was short lived. In fact, now that Link considered it, his demeanor seemed rather solemn in a manner reminiscent of the first night they'd met in Roshala.

Since coming to River Town, Link had learned Lyonel wasn't always the stoic soldier he and Zelda first assumed. He took his duties seriously and behaved with a degree of propriety anyone could find respectful. Yet he also laughed and told jokes from time to time, proving he wasn't always so reserved.

So it was hard to imagine why his mood seemed so much more somber now, though Link got the feeling he was soon to find out when Lyonel asked, "Would it be too much for me to ask if you delayed your walk for just a little while longer so that we could talk?”

“Not at all,” Link responded, watching as Lyonel nodded and adjourned to the bed across from him. Yet he didn't sit upon it and leaned against the railing at the foot instead, growing thoughtfully silent.

Several moments passed that way, and when the silence drew out, Link supposed something dire had happened and Lyonel was trying to think of the best way to deliver the news.

So he gave the older Hylian a few more moments to think before he finally asked, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Drawn from his thoughts, Lyonel regarded Link for another moment of silence, unable to help his hesitation considering the gravity of what he needed to say. For almost eighteen years, he'd yearned to tell his son the truth, but though he'd envisioned the conversation over a thousand times, he'd never figured out precisely how to put it.

Words simply weren't enough, and they never would be, particularly not with the depth of emotion churning in his heart now.

Yet he finally remarked, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about your parents because I haven't been entirely honest about them, and though there's a reason for it, you've been misled."

Finally, the weight of Lyonel's mood made sense. He was feeling guilty about a lie he'd told, and considering what it concerned, Link could feel his own mood growing more serious. Lyonel was the only person he'd ever met who knew anything about his true parents, and after giving him the letter from his mother in Roshala, Link had certainly considered asking him several questions.

Yet there hadn't been time until the past two weeks, and even then, he hadn't felt up to such a serious discussion. Still, he _was_ feeling better now, good enough to commence with the talk, and tried to prepare himself for whatever Lyonel might say while giving his response.

"Well, considering I thought they were dead, is it about that? Or was there something else you needed to say?”

"Actually, you hit the nail on the head, Link," Lyonel replied, taking a deep breath before he continued. "I know it was made to sound as if they were dead, but there was a reason. You see, there's a hidden truth to your birth, and your true parents could never claim you officially."

Confused, Link inquired, "Why? Didn't they want to?"

Holding Link's gaze, Lyonel's brows drew together over his sky blue eyes as he related on a voice raspy with emotion, "Very much so. But … .”

Trailing, he turned away and took a few steps toward the door before coming to a stop. In the process, anxiety knotted in the pit of Link's stomach. Something in the way Lyonel regarded him before turning away told him all he needed to know, and he found himself standing from his seat with only one thought in mind.

_It can't be … ._

Emotions he couldn't begin to name churned within him as Lyonel concluded, “But with Dragmire's need to use Myriad's power for his own whims, there were precious few people we could inform that we were expecting a child. He would've used you against Myriad just as easily as he stole Zelda from her own parents."

Lyonel shut his eyes against his emotions, fearing the chance that he'd turn around to spy anger in his son's eyes because of the lies, even if they'd been a necessity.

So he was quick to apologize. "I'm truly sorry, Link. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, but I wanted to, very badly. I just feared doing so would only—”

He stopped short at the sound of a crash, immediately turning around to see that Link had stood and knocked a few bottles from the table next to his chair because he'd stumbled. At the sight of him now leaning against the surface, he momentarily forgot their conversation, too concerned with his son's welfare not to go to him and offer assistance.

“Link? Are you in pain again?”

As he leaned to help his son stand, he didn't get a response—or at least, not a verbal one. Instead, the moment Link was standing straight again, he turned and threw his arms around Lyonel in a tight hug, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Link was helpless to stop himself. As Lyonel spoke, the words _it's him_ repeated over and over in his mind, and he found himself standing in an attempt to hug the one man he'd never thought he'd have the chance to know. Yet that very man was right before him—not dead, not discarding him, but telling him the truth because he wanted his son to know it.

Because he wanted his son.

And as he hugged the man for the first time in his life, the only word he could utter was, “ _Father_ … .”

Hearing it, Lyonel's own emotions finally churned to the surface, tears flooding his eyes as he returned his son's heartfelt embrace. Sadly, he couldn't quite put the amount of pressure into it he would've liked due to Link's injuries, but he didn't let go, cupping the back of his head with the words, “My son, I'm _so_ sorry.”

Link wanted to respond, but the way his father hugged him combined with the sincerity in his voice redoubled his own roiling emotions, making it impossible to speak for several long moments. Yet he didn't push himself, eyes closing and fingers curling into the cloak at his father's back.

_I finally know him._

Choking on the emotion the thought evoked, Link finally managed to rasp, "Don't apologize … I don't care about the circumstances. All I cared about was learning where I came from, and knowing whether or not I was actually wanted.”

With another deep breath, he concluded, “All I care about is knowing the truth—knowing _you_.”

Lyonel's grip on him increased slightly, though not to the point of making him ache, and Link was too consumed listening as he spoke to pay it much attention regardless.

"You were wanted very badly, Link, and it's been the most difficult thing for me to keep this from you. But now that you know, you also need to know how very proud I am. You've grown up so well, and I couldn't have asked for a better man to call my son. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there with you, sorry that so much had to come between us that I was powerless to stop."

A silence filled with sorrowful joy ensued his words as they continued to embrace. During it, Link realized his own father had longed for the same things he had—a chance to know his son, and to know if his son would accept him.

At the thought, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at Lyonel, rasping, "It wasn't your fault. We both wanted … .”

Trailing, a new thought emerged, one he'd realized before, but only just found enough clarity of thought to process—and it hit him with the force of a battering ram.

Myriad.

Stumbling back, Lyonel steadied him as he looked down and rasped her name. “Myriad is … she's my mother and … she's … .”

"Link," Lyonel stopped him, tilting his face up until their gazes locked before relating gently, “Don't worry for her. Your mother's in the safest place she could ever be right now, and you're doing all you can to help her already.”

Exhaling a low sigh, his father added, “This was one of the biggest reasons we were reluctant to tell you. Neither of us wanted to add to your burden with worry when there are so many issues at stake.”

With that said, Lyonel watched his son's expression turn from surprised confusion to confounded anger, but it wasn't clear who his ire was directed at as he replied, "I know we're doing everything we can, but … .”

Link took a deep breath to calm his ire, but couldn't help feeling cheated. Not only had his family been stolen from him, they'd been forced to hide from him in plain sight. Yet his mother had been there all along, supporting him through his arduous tasks while his father had done everything he could to honor her sacrifices and provide for his only child in secret.

Yet he couldn't know either of them because of Dragmire and Ganondorf.

Making things even worse was the notion of what his mother was enduring, and as the thought of it filled him with both anger and sorrow, he asserted with the utmost sincerity, “I want to speak with her.”

Hearing how serious his son was, Lyonel exhaled a deep breath and nodded, admitting, "There's a stone here in the conference chamber, but Link … you should know this first. It could cause Myriad grief to realize you're aware of her being your mother when she cannot even see you. Also, and perhaps more importantly, she's always feared your anger over feeling as if she abandoned you for her duty to the Kingdom of Hyrule."

Realizing he was right, Link rubbed his eyes and took a slow breath. But for as much sense as Lyonel made, he shook his head and stated, "I can't remain silent about this, Father.” Pausing, he looked back up and promised, “But I know what to say to waylay her fears. So don't worry.”

Lyonel regarded the seriousness and vigilance in Link's expression, and slowly nodded, relenting to his son's request.

"Then follow me, and I'll lead you there."

▲  
▲ △

Just as Lyonel said, a Myriad Stone was sitting at the front of the conference chamber, its pedestal situated behind a large table where members of the revolt had convened to discuss issues concerning Hyrule with Princess Zelda in recent weeks.

At present, the chamber was unoccupied, and as Link entered the room behind his father, he stared at the softly glowing stone, finding it strange that though he'd seen so many of them over the course of his life, they'd suddenly taken on a completely different meaning. The stones were no longer a source of curiosity or a method of learning what he needed to do next.

They were now his only means of communicating with a mother he'd longed to know.

Moving toward it with the thought in mind, he reached out, letting his fingers encompass the white stone, and almost instantly, the room darkened around him and Lyonel.

"Link," came Myriad's voice, her tone pleasantly surprised if not relieved as she added, "you've no idea how pleased I am to finally hear from you again. How is your recovery fairing? Well I'd surmise if you've made it to the stone."

"I'm doing much better than before, yes," Link replied, pausing before adding, "thank you for asking, Mother."

Silence ensued his words, and when it drew out, Lyonel moved behind Link and placed a hand on his shoulder, relating to his wife, “He deserved to know the truth, Myriad, and after everything that's happened, I simply couldn't keep it secret any longer.”

Exhaling a deep breath to keep his emotions contained as his father spoke, Link carefully knelt on his left knee, grunting with the effort of adjusting his right leg to keep the weight off of it. Thankfully, it worked, the position putting him at eye level with the stone he now touched.

As Lyonel watched, he couldn't help but shed another tear to see his son using the only means he had of communicating with a mother he'd never met who loved him endlessly. He also had to wonder what his son was about to say, particularly after he'd claimed to know how to ease his mother's concerns—and it seemed he hadn't lied.

“Before you say anything, Mother, you should know that this is the one time you don't _have_ to say anything,” he started, his voice full of conviction despite his soft tone. “I already know how you're feeling, being so far away and only able to hear me. I wish we could be closer too, but I'm also grateful we can still talk because all I've ever wanted was to know you, and I finally have that chance.”

Swallowing his emotions, he swiped a hand across his cheek to catch a tear and went on, “When Zelda and I were children, we made up stories about who you might be, but none of them were as good as the parents I've found. I told Father earlier that I don't care for what you had to do. You both loved me enough that you gave me up for my safety, and that means more to me than leaving this Kingdom behind to the problems festering within it so you could keep me.

“It's just as Father told me a few weeks ago, trouble isn't one to sit and wait. Once it's stirred up, it likes to spread. So you made the right choice by sending me away, and I don't want either of you to ever feel guilty for it.”

With those words, Link gripped the stone more tightly, gritting his teeth as he clenched his right fist so hard the bandage turned bright crimson. Seeing the blood now seeping into the fabric, he finally released his breath and concluded his statements with a vow.

“I couldn't have found two better parents to have. So I will not stop until all of this is set right, and I _swear_ _by my own blood_ that I _will_ free you when the time is right.”

At his son's meaningful words, Lyonel shut his eyes and clenched his own fists, adding a silent promise to help his son accomplish his goals.

As for Myriad, she too was silent for several long moments. Yet they didn't ask for a response, and merely waited.

Finally, she spoke, and neither could ignore the tremor of sorrowful joy in her voice.

"Oh … my son, you've no idea how badly I've longed to tell you just how dearly loved you are. From the moment I learned I was carrying you, I've wanted nothing more than your safety and happiness, and yet I feel as if I've put you in danger as you so fervently feel the need to open the Sacred Realm and retrieve me.

“But I know your destiny, and as you are the chosen Hero sent to wipe away the evil stain left upon the kingdom, I'm helpless to stop you if that is your desire. So I shall continue my duties in aiding you along your way, and will now, more than ever, look forward to returning to Hyrule to meet my son as the man he's become once all is said and done."

Closing his eyes, Link listened to every word she spoke, recalling the way he'd always found her voice to be so calming—and now was no different. It made him wonder … Could that have been an indication of their relationship? A hint he hadn't fully understood?

In Zora's Domain, she'd told him his own voice was soothing, and at the time, he was glad for it but didn't consider it in depth. Now, it made sense, and knowing he'd provided such comfort made him feel good in a way he hadn't expected.

Yet it didn't explain why he also felt as if she'd always been with him despite how far away she was. It wasn't something he'd ever considered before, but thinking over it now, he could almost swear to the Goddesses themselves that she'd been there every single day of his life, watching over him.

For once, he had the ability to ask, and didn't waste it.

“Mother, why is it that I feel as if you've been there all along?"

A small, knowing smile curved Lyonel's lips as his wife explained, "When you were a baby, just before I had to let your father hand you into Impa's care, I gave you a gift, being a piece of the light power granted to me by the Sacred Realm. That way, if the worse came to worst, you could use it to protect yourself where I was unable to.

“I would've found a way to explain this before, but I knew that harnessing this power would be like second nature to you, and you would become more capable utilizing it over time once you began studying under the magic arts."

Nodding his head slowly despite Myriad's inability to see him, he thought back to his confrontation with Ganondorf and the blast that had knocked them both unconscious. He hadn't recognized the energy within him brimming to the surface in the face of failure at the time, but she was right.

Drawing it forth was like second nature, and he'd embraced it as any other magic.

At the thought, he mentioned, "Zelda has been giving me magic lessons, but now that I know the truth, somehow I can see it there, feel it, as if it's just another part of me. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. “It does, especially to me. So continue to wield it, Link. You'll be intrigued by the results.”

After a brief pause, she added meaningfully, “This power is my legacy passed on to you."

Offering his promise to learn more, Link closed his eyes, wishing he could open the Sacred Realm and return her that very moment. But Lyonel was right—she was safe there, and he had no doubts that just as Dragmire wished to use his mother's power for his own gain, Ganondorf would want to do the same.

So rushing into this would cause more trouble than waiting for the right moment, meaning he needed to take a lesson from his parents. Despite their desire to keep him, they let him go for his own safety, and he would have to do the same now.

He was Myriad's legacy, and just as his father had done, he would remain vigilant and honor his mother's sacrifices until the time came to set her free.

With the thought in mind, he finally asked with a hint of amusement in his voice, “So, is there any advice you'd like to give me now?"

"Yes, actually,” she started with confidence, adding, "I'd like to give you the advice any mother would give her ailing son—recover. There is time now before more should occur, and you will need your strength to complete the next step in removing our enemy from his place upon the throne on which he unjustly sits. So once your recovery is complete, I'll give you further instruction on achieving all of our goals."

"Yes ma'am,” Link returned with a smile while working his way back onto his feet. Once standing, he cringed, realizing his crouch had caused the wound on his right leg to ache a great deal more than he'd hoped.

Sadly, it was a sign that he needed to sit and rest if only to obey his mother's wishes. So, with a deep breath, he promised, "I won't disappoint you, and we'll speak again soon while I'm here."

"I'll await it anxiously," she replied in earnest, adding a heartfelt, “and I love you so very much, Link."

"I love you too, Mother," he returned, feeling it so deeply it was difficult to pry his hand from the stone. Even the ache in his leg didn't matter—he just wanted to stay with her and talk about anything that came to mind.

Yet he finally removed his hand and turned to the conference chamber table, limping over to the closest chair he could find.

Watching his son take a seat, Lyonel asked, “Are you hurting again?”

“A little,” Link admitted, exhaling low before his gaze met the stone again. Regarding it for a moment, he added, “But it's not just my leg. It's … everything else and … I guess I'm still trying to let it all sink in.”

Pulling out a chair next to him, Lyonel sat down and nodded, relating, “I know the feeling. It's a lot to consider, though in truth, little has changed.”

Link thought about it for a moment, and he had to admit his father was right. The only things to change was the fact that he now had a chance to know his parents—just as Zelda did.

Yet he couldn't consider the secret Ganondorf had revealed in that moment, still too consumed by this newest discovery to really think things through. Instead, he related, “You're right. We still need to fight, and I still have a third reason to defend Hyrule. The only thing that's changed is the expected outcome.”

"That it has,” Lyonel replied, placing a gentle hand on Link's shoulder in adding, “but no matter where this road leads, Myriad and I are already proud of you, and all that remains is to continue on the same way as before, but wiser."

Somehow, the words made Link smile. Despite the situation, it felt better than he'd expected having two parents supporting him, and he reached up to cover his father's hand with his own and provide a response, but Alia's voice cut him off.

"There you are!"

In turn, both Hylians looked at the door to see Alia entering the room with Kiama just behind her. As they stopped near the table, the shy redhead smiled at them cordially and explained, "We were looking for you, or … well, Zelda was looking for Link actually. She went to your room and was surprised to see you weren't there, and asked us to go find you."

Nodding slowly, Link told them, "Sorry, I had to get out of there for a little while. But do you know what she wanted?"

“I’m not sure, actually,” Alia admitted. “I think she just wanted to visit. Either way, she said to tell you she'd be in her quarters with Bessa for a dress fitting.”

“Oh, okay, then I'll just … ,” he trailed, suddenly realizing he had no idea where Zelda's room was, then continued, “go right up as soon as I find out where her quarters are.”

Smiling, the cousins snickered before Kiama explained, "On the top level, left wing. Maybe you should follow us."

Link was grateful for their assistance, but the thought of following two energetic young women about was daunting. His right leg was still aching from standing up for so long, and Lyonel thankfully seemed to realize it because he told the girls, "You go on and tell her he'll be along shortly. I'm not allowing him to go too far too fast."

"Oh, right," Alia remarked as if she'd forgotten he was still in recovery. Smiling, she waved a hand at him and related, “That's fine, and sorry! You just look so much like yourself that I kind of forgot.”

“It's okay,” Link returned. “Thanks for letting me know Zelda's looking for me.”

“You're welcome!” she returned with a grin, tapping Kiama's arm before motioning for her to come along.

"See you later!" Kiama called with a smile as she followed her cousin out.

Once they were alone again, Link leaned forward on the table and exhaled a breath on a low groan due to his pain, having held it in to prevent the ladies from worrying about him.

In response, Lyonel canted his head and asked, "Do you need to lie down?"

"No," he quickly remarked with a shake of his head. “I just need to sit for a bit, and if I have to lie back down anytime soon, I'm just going to go through this whole place and destroy every bed I see because I'm sick of them.”

Smiling, Lyonel rubbed his back and qualified, "Then we'll sit and talk until you feel up to walking again. After all, we have much to discuss."

That was a good idea—Link had a million questions for Lyonel, and if he was going to be stuck taking it easy for a while, he intended to ask as many as he could, starting with the most important one.

“Alright, but before we talk about anything else, there's something I have to know.” Turning a serious look at his father, he inquired, “Where did the name Link come from?"

Quirking a brow, Lyonel sat back and smiled, starting, "Well … .”


	27. Hidden Agenda

Within two hours, Link had answers to questions he'd been asking for nearly twenty years—not that Lyonel answered _all_ of them.

Instead, his father thought Myriad should have the chance to tell some stories if only because, in his opinion, she told them better. Link could appreciate giving her the opportunity as well, so he didn’t push, and even then, he discovered things he'd never dreamed could be true.

He had extended family in the form of a paternal grandmother and aunt who lived to the far northwest of Hyrule and, according to Lyonel's most recent letters, were presently out of harm's way. Sadly, neither knew of Link's existence thanks to the threat Dragmire posed, and Link agreed with his father that it was best to keep them in the dark over the matter for now.

As for Myriad, her parents had passed away before Link was born, but she had an older brother named Renald who'd left Hyrule long ago to travel the world.

Lyonel hadn't received word from his brother-in-law in several years now. But evidently, Renald was known to go quiet for long stints of time before sending correspondence several pages long detailing a particularly interesting trip he'd taken.

Finding himself engrossed in the conversation, Link asked question after question until the talk of his ancestry reminded him of Lyonel's flute—and he was surprised by the truth. After hearing the story Queen Majalyn told, he'd assumed the flute had been passed down from Lyonel's parents, but the man in her story was actually Myriad's grandfather, and she'd given the flute to Lyonel as a wedding gift to remind him miracles actually did happen.

Additionally, because the flute was a family heirloom, it wasn't simply on loan—it was Link's to keep.

Their discussion carried on just that way until Link realized he was so absorbed in their talk that he had no idea when his leg ceased aching. But he was feeling well enough to allow Lyonel to take him to see Zelda, and the thought drew a surge of both eagerness and reluctance through him.

Zelda had spent a good deal of time by his side during his recovery, and yet they'd only been alone twice. Otherwise, the shaman was present, or Lyonel, or a number of people wanting to wish him well would drop by—and by the time they departed, Zelda was usually being called off to handle some official affair.

As Lyonel led him out of the conference chamber, he mentioned it.

"Is it just me, or is Zelda being kept busy?"

"She does have a lot to handle here," Lyonel related. “With Ganondorf's minions spreading out and making travel nearly impossible, we've been looking for an easier means of reaching our strongholds outside of River Town without being spotted. We're simply fortunate his Jackals have yet to come this way.”

At his mention of the Jackals, Link scoffed, though he didn't immediately respond. Instead, he was distracted as they arrived on one of the bridges stretching over the waterway so far below.

Because he was unconscious when first traveling to River Town, he hadn't known such structures existed, making it impossible not to take a moment to admire the scenery. It was also the first time he'd been outside in nearly two weeks, squinting against the light of day as a cold breeze blew by.

The temperature had taken a nosedive since his encounter in Engleton, a fact proven by the thin dusting of snow covering the bridge. The sight of it reminded him of the people he'd overheard talking about how more was likely to come as well.

Still, the fresh air was invigorating, and Link enjoyed it while he could. Sadly, his injuries wouldn't do well in such cold weather for long, and as they stopped at the center of the bridge, it seemed like a good idea to limit his time spent outdoors for now.

As he took in the scenery, Lyonel asked, "Why do you scoff?"

Link nearly had to inquire what they'd been discussing before, but soon recalled his father's mention of the Jackals and replied, “I was just recalling my fight with them in Engleton. They were almost swarming the place, and it was tedious, but I managed to overcome them without too much trouble.”

Nodding, Lyonel gazed out over the Zora River in thought before admitting, “That's good to hear, and yet you wield the Master Sword, Link, which is the bane of evil. As for someone like me, I could take down perhaps three of them, but many more than that, and I'd be facing a problem."

"I know,” Link qualified, explaining, “but there's also a trick you can exploit.”

With a curious look, Lyonel inquired, “What would that be?”

“They might be fast, and they might be strong, but they're also dumb,” Link remarked. “It's not hard to get creative, and if you can do that, then you can overcome them."

Smirking, he stood straight to continue on their way and concluded, “So pass it on.”

The comment put a grin on Lyonel's face as he patted his son's back and crossed the bridge at his side.

Once they'd entered the adjoining corridor, Link admitted, “Still, I'm a little worried about how Zelda is handling everything. She's smart, but we're in new territory, and she hasn't talked to me about any of it. Though, if she's actually having trouble, she probably hasn't wanted to mention it while I've been recovering.”

“With as much as she loves you, that sounds like a feasible possibility,” Lyonel qualified.

In the conference chamber, Link learned that Lyonel was aware of his feelings for Zelda, and was surprised to find out he had his father's blessing. In fact, he wasn't the only one aware of their relationship—Impa also knew, and she didn't have a problem with the two being romantically involved either.

Instead, she'd said to let things flow naturally because every angle had a purpose—and her relationship with Arden served as the perfect example. Evidently, she'd fallen in love with him long ago, and continued to love him even after he'd turned his back on his friends.

She couldn't help it. He'd meant the world to her and she truly believed things happened for a reason. Now, they were mending their wounds, and the revolt had gained a soldier who could provide better insight into the way their enemy worked.

Link still hadn't encountered Arden since coming to River Town, and could only imagine their first meeting was going to be a bit awkward despite knowing he was trying to turn over a new leaf. Yet he truly hoped things worked out between Arden and Impa, just as he wondered how things might progress between himself and Zelda.

Particularly considering recent events.

Still, his foremost concern was finding out how Zelda was dealing with everything. She'd never embraced her role as Princess in an official capacity before, and though he'd seen her everyday, she'd yet to tell him how things were, nor had she elaborated on the revolt's activities.

It made Link wonder precisely what was going on, and also worry that too much was being placed on Zelda's shoulders too soon. If she was overburdened, he wanted to help—not to mention it would mean now definitely wasn't the time to relate the news of her parents' survival.

Not that he'd made up his mind whether telling her was a good idea from the start.

Regardless, he pushed the thoughts from his mind when Lyonel stopped at a door with the words, “This is it.”

Nodding, Link knocked and only a moment later, Zelda called, "Come in, but beware, there's a huge mess in here."

Casting a curious look at Lyonel, his father shrugged unknowingly. So Link opened the door to find out what she meant, asking on the way in, "What kind of mess?"

If she answered, it went over his head as Link was too busy staring in surprise at the sight awaiting him to focus—and it had nothing to do with the mess of fabrics and sewing tools strewn about the floor.

Instead, Zelda was standing upon a stool while Bessa worked to pin the hem of her gown evenly around her feet. With the exception of the skirt, the outfit was essentially complete, and though Link had never met a princess before, she was the picture of what he imagined one must look like.

The gown's white material had a mild shimmer with a pale pink bodice and golden pauldrons gracing each of her shoulders attached by a small chain across her upper chest. The white gloves covering her hands traveled all the way up her arms with a delicate golden pattern dyed across the fabric, and around her head was a circlet of gold etched in the shape of leaves decorated by a few diamonds and a large sapphire inlaid at the center.

The components combined to create an image Link had no words to describe. Lovely? Elegant? Regal? All worked, and as he stared in a stupor, Zelda gazed at him with wide eyes, obviously surprised to see him in her room.

"Link! You didn't have to come all the way here!” Smiling brightly, she added, “But I'm glad you felt good enough to walk so far.”

_Did she say something?_ He could've sworn she was talking to him, but all he heard was incoherent muttering while staring at the true Princess of Hyrule. Link had always known she was royalty, but actually seeing her dressed this way was putting it all into perspective. Suddenly, it felt as if she was miles out of his reach, as if he never had any business proclaiming his love for her from the start, much less hoping for hers in return.

As the thought struck, Link let a soft grunt when his father covertly elbowed his arm in passing. The movement broke him out of his stupor, reality crashing down like a ton of bricks.

Realizing he'd been staring, Link cleared his throat and quickly replied, "Oh, well uh … I was told you were looking for me so … wait, didn't Kiama and Alia let you know I was coming?”

"No," Zelda returned. “I haven't seen them since I asked if they'd look for you because I needed to see Bessa for a fitting. But maybe they thought your coming here would be a nice surprise.”

"Yeah … ," Link drew out, once again unsure of what she'd said as he endeavored not to stare, or at least, not do it so obviously.

Yet Lyonel was fully aware of his son's distraction, and was trying not to smirk in amusement as he announced his intentions of patrolling outside to give them time alone.

Just as the door shut on his departing visage, Bessa stated, "Alright, it's pinned, so you can step off of the stool and test the length.”

Link watched as Zelda stepped down and Bessa removed the material of her gown from the footstool so she could take the item to get it out of her path. In turn, Zelda took a few steps and nodded, informing the seamstress, "That's a good length. I don't think I'll step on the skirt now."

With that said, she turned to Link and smiled, explaining, "This gown is a design my mother made for me with Bessa's help. Naturally, she couldn't make it until I was old enough to be fitted for it, but we've been working on it for the past two weeks with Jada and Kiama's help. What do you think?"

Link parted his lips, but nothing came out, and upon spying his dumbfounded expression, Bessa grinned and started gathering her supplies with a single thought in mind. _That's a job well done._

Not that Link really noticed the seamstress, and when he remained silent, Zelda approached him with concern in her eyes and asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

“What? Oh, yes,” he started, shaking his head as if to clear the fog from his mind. “Sorry, I just … I really don't know what word to settle on. I mean you're beautiful but … it's more than that.”

Zelda blushed at his praise, though her smile possessed a hint of sadness as she related, "I just wish my mother could see it. Oh! She even made this circlet for me. Do you remember what Queen Majalyn told us?"

Looking the circlet over, Link inquired, “That's the one with the Zora sapphire?”

“Yes,” Zelda answered, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice. "Bessa had it in her possession all this time."

As she spoke, Bessa finished loading her supplies into her sewing basket and lifted it from the bed, relating, "I'm going to put these things away, and I'll send Jada with a cart for these fabrics and your gown.”

"Alright," Zelda acknowledged as Bessa departed, thanking the seamstress just before the door shut, then glanced back up at Link to find another dazed look on his face.

Yet this time, it wasn't quite so charmingly confused as he wasn't focused on Zelda's beauty. Instead, he was considering her parents and the secret he'd learned two weeks ago, wishing desperately that he could tell her everything Ganondorf revealed. She'd simply sounded so sad mentioning her desire for Queen Nissandra to see her gown, and it wasn't the first time she'd lamented such missed opportunities.

He also recalled the night they'd fled the Temple of Time, and how she'd reacted to the fact that being Princess Zelda meant never getting to meet them. But though she'd rejoice to learn the chance actually existed, finding out they were being held in a magically induced slumber so Ganondorf could use them as leverage would only cause her grief.

The thought had a dour expression on his face, prompting Zelda to ask, "What's wrong, Link? Do you need to sit down?"

"Not specifically,” he replied softly, explaining, “I was just wishing your parents could see this too."

Thankfully, it wasn't a lie—he truly wished they were present to see how well their daughter had grown up, and know just how beautiful she was both inside and out.

It also wasn't a lie when he added, "I'm feeling guilty, as well.”

"Why?" Zelda asked, confused by his solemn, brooding demeanor. The notion of it propelled her to step in closer and reach for his hand.

Doing so, she noticed the blood staining the bandage covering it and gasped.

“You're bleeding, Link. You really should sit down."

Glancing at his hand, he shook his head and explained, “No, that's not from walking around too much. I did it on purpose."

Realizing his comment had only caused further confusion when Zelda cast a worried set of violet blues eyes up at him, Link waved his hand and added, "I swore a blood oath to … .”

Trailing upon realizing she didn't know he was now aware of his parents' identities, he continued more gently, “I swore to return my mother from the Sacred Realm when the time was right."

The words had Zelda's eyes going wide with understanding, her smile filled with a staggering amount of emotion. At the same time, she slipped her arms around his sides for a hug—and he returned the embrace without question.

“I'm so glad Lyonel finally told you,” she rasped. “He told me before you arrived here and asked me not to say anything because he felt it was his responsibility as your father to tell you the truth. So I hope you're not upset that I didn't say anything.”

“No, I'm actually glad you let him do it,” Link admitted, allowing her to pull away before she took his hands to lead him to her bed where he could sit and be more comfortable. In turn, she opted to settle on the chair across from it as he explained everything that had happened, from Lyonel's confession to their talk with Myriad followed by the long discussion they'd had in the conference chamber.

Unsurprisingly, the story had her eyes misty, and once he concluded the tale, Zelda asked, “Is that why you feel guilty? Because you found your parents and I don't have that chance?"

"Maybe," he drew out, realizing that even if he were inclined to tell her what Ganondorf said, he still wasn't sure how well she was coping with things in the revolt. So instead of taking a risk and potentially adding to her burdens, he steered the topic away from their parents by relating, "I also feel guilty because of how much I love you, and … it doesn't seem as if I have the right to."

Somehow, the way he spoke those words left her feeling like a horse had just kicked her in the gut. The wind nearly sailed from her lungs as she shook her head, glancing down at the regal gown she wore with the question, “Why? Because of this?"

She watched as Link stretched his right leg out, probably to keep the muscle from knotting up as it sometimes did, and once he was comfortable, he answered, "Not precisely. I mean I've always thought of you as a princess, but now … I don't know, maybe I'm just seeing it more clearly now that we're in a place where everyone knows the truth of your identity, and it's harder to ignore.”

Though his response made sense, she canted her head in consideration. Was he intimidated? It was hard to imagine him feeling such a way, but perhaps it was just a sign of his respect and unwillingness to do anything that could be considered … improper.

Or was he feeling unable to move forward with her now that so much had changed over the past two weeks? He was right, after all. Her status was much harder to ignore here, and yet she felt no differently than before—she was still the same woman, and still loved Link with all her heart.

So the thought of him pulling away was stifling, prompting her to remark, “I don't want you to feel guilty, Link. I'm happy that you love me, so please don't change your mind.”

“Change my mind?” he asked, shaking his head. “I couldn't change my mind, even if I wanted to. Besides, I made a promise, remember?"

Zelda wasn't certain she knew which promise he was referring to, but he distracted her from the matter by reaching over to take her hands into his. Her heart fluttered as she regarded them latching together, the way he soothingly stroked his thumbs across the backs calming her concerns in what seemed like record time.

Not that her pulse steadied when she looked into his eyes as he related, "I told you I didn't care if you were Mira or Zelda or anyone else, and that hasn't changed. It won't _ever_ change.”

Finally, a smile slowly curved her lips, the confidence and affection in his eyes reminding her of precisely who she was talking to, and she apologized.

“I'm sorry, Link. I know it doesn't matter to you, but I guess these past two weeks have been … well, different. Everyone here treats me as the princess and truth be told, it's gotten a little lonely I suppose. So I guess you just scared me because you sounded so serious, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

_Lonely_ , Link thought, the word reminding him of Queen Majalyn's warning. She'd told him that during her rise to royalty, Zelda would need a friend who didn't treat her as if her sole place was up on a pedestal, and now, he was starting to see precisely what she meant.

So he gave Zelda's hands a tug, urging her to sit on the bed next to him. Thankfully, she didn't resist, and as soon as she was settled, he latched an arm around her back and promised, "I'm not uncomfortable.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he glanced at the odd angle of his right leg and amended, "Well, I _am_ , but not because of you.” At the sound of her snickers, he smirked and continued, “I just feel out of my element seeing you like this. You're … ," he trailed, looking her over again before supplying the only word that came to mind, "gorgeous."

His praise had her cheeks turning pink as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth before remarking, "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"Why not?"

"It makes me like you," she grumbled playfully, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Aw," Link drew out, teasing, “you know you like it.”

Simultaneously, they snickered, and Link parted his lips to throw out a few more compliments if only to deepen her blush. But without warning, a yawn cut him off, and as he covered his mouth and shook his head, Zelda suggested, “You really should go lie down for a little while."

"No," he denied vehemently, adding while rubbing his eyes, "not yet. I'm sick of that room, and I want to stay away from it for as long as possible.”

"Fine," Zelda conceded, folding her arms over her chest with the words, “but if you push yourself too hard, I'll just tell your father."

Link cringed—that certainly wasn't something he heard everyday—and his reaction had Zelda snickering despite the fact that she'd meant every word.

Still, she couldn't focus on the matter when Link turned a smile in her direction, the expression filled with a type of playfulness she could only have described as roguish as he inquired, “You wouldn't tell anyone if I kissed you, would you?”

Her heart fluttered, head shaking in the negative before she could even think of how to respond.

Seeing the dazed look in her eyes, Link's own heart skipped a beat, her expression mirroring his eagerness to enjoy their time alone while they still had the chance. So he leaned in to capitalize—and a knock came to the door.

“Your Highness, it's Jada. Lady Bessa sent me for the fabrics and your gown. May I enter?"

Simultaneously, Link and Zelda's heads drooped forward, the latter exhaling low before answering, "Of course, just give me a moment to change. I've been so busy speaking with Link that I forgot.”

Pushing the door open at her invitation, Jada stepped into the room quietly. At the same time, Zelda stood and walked over to a small partition and pointed out the folded fabrics Bessa had left upon the footstool. Wasting no time, Jada grabbed them to carry out to her cart, then returned to the door to wait for the gown Zelda was wearing.

That's when she noticed Link still sitting on the bed, and shyness had her gaze hitting the floor, though it didn't stop her from saying, "Hello, Link. How are you feeling?"

It was the first time Link ever heard her speaking aloud—that was to say, the first time while he was fully conscious. He also recalled a few soothing words spoken while he was still tangled in the barbs, and pushed himself up from the bed to approach her with a smile.

"I'm much better," he replied on the way, coming to a stop with the words, “Still on the mend, but well thanks to your help.”

Finally, Jada looked up, her eyes wide as she shook her head and related, “I didn't get you down. That was Impa and Arden. I tried, but I couldn't find anything to cut through the vines.”

“You did more than that,” Link countered. “Impa told me you and Nissa waited all night to help me, and I remember hearing someone telling me I wasn't alone, and that I'd be seeing Zelda soon. I can't recall much more than that, except the way you touched my cheek, and it helped more than you know.”

Realizing Jada had suffered her own traumas, he refrained from hugging her in gratitude, and instead, settled on placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder with the words, “Thank you.”

The comment had Jada wringing her hands together with a deep blush staining her cheeks. Yet she was also smiling and related, “You still don't need to thank me, not when you saved me first. But … I'm glad I could help, and I'm glad you're feeling better.”

With that said, she hesitated, but forced herself to overcome her shyness and stepped in to give him a hug. Link couldn't say the embrace wasn't a surprise, but he certainly didn't refuse it, placing his arms around her as she remarked, “So thank you, too.”

Having heard everything, Zelda smiled as she finished removing her dress and hung it over the partition with the words, "Jada, here's the gown when you're ready to take it to Bessa.”

“Oh!” Jada started as if she'd forgotten the reason she'd come to Zelda's quarters. Gently parting from her embrace with Link, she walked over to the partition and gathered the accessories before taking the dress down, then carried everything to the cart still sitting outside the door.

Once she was finished loading everything up, she cast a hesitant but curious look in Link's direction. Strangely, she then bit her lip and finally waved a hand in silent gesture for him to come closer.

Despite his uncertainty, Link didn't deny her, stepping closer to the door where she related softly, “I heard everything the false king said, and … do you think it's true? I mean about the real King and Queen.”

Link didn't immediately respond. He hadn't known she'd heard Ganondorf's claims, and glanced over at the partition Zelda stood behind to see that she was still changing into a new outfit and probably wouldn't hear them. So he spoke as softly as possible.

"It could've been a lie, Jada, but … I don't think it is, and I don't want anyone to know about it just yet."

"I thought as much," she returned, adding, “and I promise I won't tell. But in a way, I hope it's true.”

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

Without hesitation, she pinned his gaze with confident eyes and stated, "Because it would mean you can save them."

With those words, Jada provided a smile that bordered on sadness as she took her cart in order to leave—and her vote of confidence meant more than he could say. For as badly as he desired to free his mother from the Sacred Realm, Zelda's parents were integral to both the kingdom's stability, and his friend's welfare.

So helping them was definitely on his list of priorities.

"Were you two whispering?"

Zelda's question came as Link shut the door, and he turned to find her approaching in a sky blue dress while buttoning the cuffs of one sleeve around her wrist. It was a much more common outfit, something he was used to seeing her in, and yet she was just as beautiful now as when she was dressed in an exquisite gown.

The only thing she continued to wear denoting her royal status was her mother's circlet, and somehow, it suited her well.

Yet he barely had the time to focus on her beauty with her question still hanging in the air, and answered with the first thing that came to mind.

"We were. She wanted to know what I thought of the dress."

Finishing with the last button on her cuff, Zelda gave him a curious look and asked, “Oh? I thought I heard her mention the King and Queen.”

"Oh … ," he drew out, adding as casually as possible, "she was telling me she wished they could see you in it. I think that's why she whispered. She was probably afraid the idea would upset you.”

With each word spoken, Link's guilt grew stronger. He hated lying to her, hated feeling as if lying was necessary, but her ignorance of the facts was the only thing he knew would protect her for certain.

Not that he believed Zelda would go running off in the middle of the night to save her parents, nor did he believe their bonds would be broken if he kept the secret. Ganondorf knew nothing of his friend or just how clever and rational she truly was, and at the very least, she'd understand his decision not to inform her until he felt the time was right.

It was just a matter of determining when that might be.

At present, she was dealing with several matters he knew had to weigh heavily, and he didn't want to add to it until he knew the full extent of her burdens. Now was the perfect time to learn more as well, so as he moved back to the bed to sit down, he got started by asking, "So, what's been going on anyway? I've heard the fields have become dangerous for travelers.”

Though Zelda nodded in confirmation, she found herself distracted by his answer to her previous question. In truth, she'd overheard just a little more than Jada's mention of the King and Queen, and though it wasn't much, none of it related to the topic of her dress. In fact, what she heard had her immensely anxious to know exactly what was said, yet Link seemed to be lying to cover it up.

Still, she decided not to question him over it for now if only because her imagination could've been running wild. She also trusted him, and if he was unwilling to talk about it, he likely had a good reason.

So she walked over and sat next to him, responding to his question with the words, "Yes, the fields have been overrun by Ganondorf's minions, and from what we've learned, all of the villages in close proximity to the fields that weren't destroyed in his attacks are now deserted. I would've told you about this before, but I was afraid it would make you feel helpless after everything you've been through.”

Realizing his suspicions were accurate, Link nodded with a low sigh. She hadn't spoken of things because she wanted him focused on his recovery and not frustrated over being bedridden and unable to fight—and she was right to worry.

Yet before he could comment on the matter, or even ask how she was handling things, another knock came to the door followed by the words, "Your Majesty, are you free?"

Proving she recognized the voice, Zelda related, "Oh, give me a moment, Link. I forgot I'd asked Dorrel to come by for a consultation as soon as he had news.”

With that said, she stood and went to the door, stepping out into the hall with the portal shutting almost completely behind her.

Link waited patiently, watching the cracked door as muffled chattering slipped through it. Most of the talk was unintelligible, but the word _problem_ soon hit his ears followed closely by _we'll have to be careful not to let him find out_.

Canting his head, Link stared in curiosity. _Are they talking about_ _ **me**_ _?_ It was hard to say as the rest of the conversation was muted, yet he still managed to pick up a few tidbits about postponing … _something_ before Zelda returned with a pleasant smile and related, “Sorry about that.”

Unable to help himself, Link inquired, "What was that about?"

"Oh," she started, waving a dismissive hand. "Your father put Dorrel in charge of defense and he's been studying maps of the outpost to look for potential escape routes in case we're attacked here. He just found another possibility and asked if I'd evaluate it later.”

Though her explanation was feasible, it didn't go in line with everything he'd heard. So as she walked over, he shook his head. “Is that all? You aren't hiding more because you don't think I can handle it, are you?"

Instantly, Zelda frowned and related, “Of course not, I'm just going to go talk with Dorrel about it later, that's all."

Nodding, Link qualified, "I'll come with you then."

"No," she quickly retorted, realizing she'd spoken a bit too forcefully to be believable when he gave her a questioning look. So she cleared her throat and added more casually, “That really won't be necessary. I'll just be examining a map, and you'd be bored to tears with how Dorrel talks on and on."

Link held her gaze, unable to say she'd truly need his help for the task she'd just described. But the way she was speaking combined with how she'd gathered two fistfuls of her skirt into her hands spoke volumes of the fact that she was definitely hiding something.

So he pushed a little harder. "Don't worry. After spending two weeks in one room, I'm sure anyone's rambling would seem riveting.”

Though she could see his point—he was probably anxious to do _anything_ besides lie in bed—Zelda had to wonder why he was picking now, of all times, to get so pushy. After all, Dorrel's visit concerned the one thing she had no intentions of telling him about.

His surprise birthday party.

For two weeks now, she'd been planning it out, and because Dorrel was traveling into River Town for provisions that day, she'd asked if he could stop by a bakery to inquire about ordering a cake. So he'd agreed and returned to give her the information acquired, and she wasn't about to tell Link she was actually going to see him to find out what flavors of cake and frosting were available.

But what could she tell him that would make him drop the subject?

After a brief moment of consideration, she decided to go with the truth. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you."

The single phrase told Link all he needed to know. Something was _definitely_ going on, and he slowly pushed himself up from the bed and waved a hand, asking plainly, "Why not?"

"Because it's a delicate matter that needs to be handled properly,” she asserted with confidence, and when he proceeded to stare at her as if unsure what to believe, she went on the offensive by asking, "Why are you acting so suspicious all of the sudden?"

Pointing at the door, he remarked, "Because I heard you and Dorrel saying something about me being a problem and that I should be kept out of … whatever you were discussing."

Hearing this, Zelda exhaled a sigh of relief. Finally, she understood the source of his concern—and was grateful he hadn't heard even more than that. It was bad enough that he thought she was trying to keep him out of the revolt's affairs, but she'd much rather he think so than have the surprise she'd been planning for such a significant occasion ruined.

So she played along and related, “You only heard that because Dorrel and the others don't wish to worry you with anything too soon, so please believe me, there's _nothing_ going on that warrants your immediate concern.”

Instantly, Link shook his head and related, "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about _you_.”

“Me?”

“Yes,” he started, taking a deep breath before adding more gently, “You haven't told me how all of this is affecting you, and I'd like to know. For two weeks I've been bedridden while everyone's addressing you as _Your Highness_ and calling you off to plan strategies and defenses before I can get a chance to ask how you're doing.”

Zelda didn't have an immediate response if only because she'd just realized he was right. She'd been so worried over his recovery that she hadn't considered her own welfare, and now that he mentioned it, she had to admit, it wasn't easy.

Casting her gaze down at the floor, she turned to sit on the bed with a soft sigh of breath. Link didn't hesitate to join her either, waiting patiently for her response.

Finally, she related, "Honestly, it's so hard to get used to, and I'm sorry I haven't spoken of it before, but you're right, and now that I think of it, I do need to talk about it."

Looking up into his eyes, she added, "I'm just worried about the people that can't defend themselves. They're supposed to be _my_ people, and I can't stop wondering if I'm actually helping them at all. Lyonel and Impa say I'm doing fine, but then I have to reassure those who are hiding here because they've lost everything, and it feels like I'm lying because even as I try to lift their spirits, I'm not sure if everything _will_ get better.”

Groaning, she concluded, “I realize how bad that sounds, but if I can't always believe it, then how can I be certain I'm making the right decisions when we gather to discuss our plans in the conference chamber?”

Despite his dislike of hearing how difficult she sometimes found her role as Princess, Link was relieved to finally know the truth. He was also glad to finally feel up to offering assistance, placing a hand on her shoulder with the words, “Then let me go with you when you take a look at those escape routes with Dorrel. I'm not an advisor, but I'm a familiar face, and you've said I have a way of cheering you up when no one else can.”

 _Not this again_ , she thought, having hoped he'd forgotten about pushing to join her when she went to see Dorrel. So though she hated to put him on the spot, it was the only way she could keep him from finding out about his surprise, and she wasted no time inquiring about his own whispered conversation with Jada.

"Link, that's not precisely a meeting, and I can easily relay Dorrel's information to you later. Besides, I get the feeling there's something you're hiding, too. Something you haven't told me about."

The comment caught Link off guard, his brows narrowing over his eyes as he asked, "Why do you think that?"

"Well, when you were speaking with Jada, I heard a little more than I admitted before. She said _I promise not to tell_ and then _I hope so because you can save them_. But you said you were talking about the dress.”

Shrugging, she inquired, “So what did she really say?"

Link held her gaze quietly, his mood growing somber. After learning a little more of the way Zelda was feeling, he still wasn't convinced now was the right time to tell her the truth. Though she didn't seem completely overburdened, and he trusted in her better judgment, who was to say whether she'd put herself in danger trying to save her parents for certain?

There was always a chance, and the thought had Ganondorf's last words echoing in his mind. _You will survive to bring to me that which I need to conquer the realms of this world and beyond it—and I will be waiting for you to fulfill that destiny for me, Hero of Legend._

The notion had his expression growing stern. No matter how much faith he had in Zelda, he couldn't ignore the fact that making a mistake could play right into Ganondorf's hands. So he simply needed more time to consider it, and related on a clipped tone, "I don't want to talk about it."

Standing, he turned to go if only to prevent her from asking more questions. But Zelda didn't let him get far, swiftly reaching for his wrist with the words, "Link, please don't go. Just tell me what you were talking about.”

More hesitantly, she added, “Was it my parents? Did it have to do with them?"

"No," Link retorted, the word dropping into the room like a stone as he tugged his wrist from her hand and walked to the door, stating on the way, "I'm going back to my room to rest."

Yet he couldn't leave without looking back, stopping the moment he'd clutched the doorknob to cast his gaze over his shoulder. Sadly, he couldn't fully mask the anger on his face despite knowing she'd believe it was directed at her. But he was only angry with himself and Ganondorf, though the look on her face softened it a bit.

Now standing next to her bed, she seemed so confused, worried, and even upset that he could barely resist going to her and explaining everything. The notion that he was the cause of her troubled gaze only made it worse, and he clutched the knob tight with the softly whispered words, "I'm sorry, Zelda.”

At that, he opened the door and left the room.

As the door shut on his apology, Zelda found herself staring in both surprise and confusion—but his reaction was also revealing. He was going back to the one room he'd just professed to have no interest in seeing again, meaning his secret was significant indeed. Additionally, Jada had witnessed the fight between Link and Ganondorf, meaning she also would've heard everything they'd said.

So if Jada told Link she knew he could save them, it had to mean her parents were still alive to be saved.

How, she had no clue, but the notion of it brought her dreams to mind—and the moment she recalled the way they'd asked her to save them, she knew their meaning for certain.

“Oh Goddesses … ,” she rasped, the thought so overwhelming she found herself sinking onto the mattress instead of chasing Link down for answers. After all, his unwillingness to speak of it must have been with good reason. Perhaps Ganondorf was using her parents as leverage?

Whatever the case, she was obviously missing a piece of the puzzle, but despite her anxiousness to know for certain, it was difficult enough to process the mere possibility of her parents' survival, let alone figure out how to convince Link to talk.

Jada and Nissa would also have answers, but if her assumption was true, she'd much rather hear the news from her dearest friend. So she had no intentions of plying them with questions, and instead, it seemed like the best idea to make good on her earlier promise.

She was going to tell Link's father.


	28. Surprise

For two days, things remained blissfully uneventful at the outpost, providing ample time for everyone to accomplish numerous chores—and there were several that required attention.

From gathering equipment to delegating scouts and overseeing construction efforts, no one could say they were bored. Perhaps the most treacherous part of their job was working around a snowstorm that covered River Town in a blanket of white, and the sudden drop in temperature accompanying it made insulating the rooms a necessity.

Olnor and Betarro oversaw the task with Cody's help, and they wanted to fix Zelda's quarters first. But she directed them to focus on the sick and the elderly, claiming she was fine despite the fact that her room could certainly use the warmth. Yet she refused to take precedence over anyone else, and even refused Dorrel's offer of installing a wood stove.

Instead, she had him put it in Link's quarters—not that he was spending his entire day there anymore. With his injuries doing so much better, he was getting out for longer periods and learning the outpost's layout for himself. Still, he quickly learned that it seemed as if no one in the revolt had anything for him to do that wouldn't bother his injuries, or his assistance was simply unnecessary.

Or so they said.

At first, Link wasn't bothered by their constant refusals to allow him to help. Yet everyone was so adamant about him getting rest that he started wondering if there wasn't some other reason for their denials. _Maybe I just smell bad and everyone's too polite to tell me._

So he found himself spending some time in the mess hall just thinking things through, and it was there that he formed a surprising friendship with Cody—not that he'd ever disliked the carpenter. They'd simply hadn't met under the best of circumstances, and at present, they were both having trouble relating to women.

After Link's minor quarrel with Zelda, he'd been focused on the matter of how and when to tell her the truth—as well as the question of the best way to apologize for the way he'd acted. At the same time, Cody was experiencing a similar situation with Alia. Evidently, she was annoyed by his attitude, so he'd come in for a bite to eat, and soon enough, he and Link were complaining about how difficult it could sometimes be to relate to them.

Yet Link felt guilty for his own troubles, realizing his reluctance to tell Zelda the truth had caused their quarrel—not that she was being forthcoming either. Instead, she'd skirted her way around him, refused to answer questions in full detail, and made up excuses to dismiss herself from conversations altogether.

It all pointed to the fact that something was going on beyond routine operations, and whatever it was, he got the feeling _everyone_ was in on it. No one would allow him to help, and sometimes they even barred his path, stopping him from entering a room entirely.

So Link finally returned to his quarters where, for the first time since he'd been injured, he picked up the Master Sword to test his mobility. Sadly, his room wasn't big enough to really get going, but it was enough for some basic movements, and after several swings and turns, he wasn't winded at all.

Still, his leg protested after only ten minutes, and as he glared at the wound causing his discomfort, an idea came to mind that had him adjourning to the conference chamber for a talk with his mother.

Because Ganondorf had wounded him using the Dark Powers of the Sacred Realm, he asked Myriad if using the power she'd given him might actually have some effect with healing them faster—and her response was positive. She related that she'd never regretted being locked away more than she did now because her own knowledge of using such power would've seen him healed as soon as he'd been pulled from the barbs.

Sadly, Link wasn't as practiced, nor did he possess as much power as his mother. But she instructed him to start with the most minor of his injuries, and even enlist Zelda's guidance if he became confused. Then, once he had a good grasp of the method, he could proceed to the larger wounds.

As a bonus, if he became proficient with it, he could even use the Light Power to heal common injuries with relative ease.

That was certainly incentive to give it a try, and he planned to get started that night. Also, because he had plenty of time to talk with his mother when no one seemed to need his help, he asked her about the matter of Zelda's parents, and as always, Myriad had a sensible answer.

She'd known for quite a while that Hadinaru and Nissandra were still alive—Ganondorf revealed the secret not long after Link roused her by drawing the Master Sword from its pedestal. Yet she hadn't been sure whether to believe his claim until Zelda mentioned her recurring dreams.

Afterward, Myriad knew Zelda was meant to learn the truth in her own time. So whether Link told her, or she discovered it through her own intuition, she was going to find out eventually, leaving a single question.

Would she be better off learning such news from her friend, or finding out in some arbitrary manner that could potentially devastate her?

The answer was easy, and Link finally made his decision. As soon as he could actually catch her alone, he was going to tell her everything—he simply didn't realize how difficult it was going to be with his surprise party taking place that evening.

Not that his birthday was that day specifically. Instead, it was tomorrow, and Alia had suggested throwing the party a night early so Link wouldn't miss his actual birthday and could still enjoy it.

Zelda thought it was a wonderful idea, and spent the day helping Alia, Kiama, Nissa, and Bessa decorate the main hall, which was the biggest room in the outpost and the best choice for a party. As they worked, Jada wrapped gifts while Lana attempted to blindly direct traffic. Because of her bad eyesight, the girls pretended to listen to her suggestions while doing things their own way, and when the end result still met with Lana's approval, they had to stifle their snickers.

They'd also assigned people to watch the doors at all times and claim official business was taking place inside to keep Link from stumbling across their activities too soon. Cody was the first the girls wrangled into standing watch, though he initially protested if only because he had no idea what to say if Link actually did come along, nor did he know how to stop the Hylian if he became pushy about going in.

So Alia sarcastically suggested he steal Link's shield just as he'd tried to steal Epona when they first met. When Cody retorted by asking just as sarcastically what to do if Link didn't have his shield on him, Alia responded sharply _then steal his hat!_ with a roll of her eyes.

Eventually, they had him try to find someone to assist with the task, and the first person to walk by as Cody stood outside the door was Tenio, a tall Hylian with long silver hair pulled into a ponytail and stormy eyes. Cody didn't know him well, but had heard he was an excellent archer and practiced with stealth, making him a perfect candidate to keep his fellow Hylian out of the main hall.

Sadly, Tenio was too busy to help at present, and as he politely refused, a large shadow engulfed the young carpenter. Slowly turning around to look up—twice—Cody found himself staring at Arden's intimidating visage.

Spying the fear on his face through his shadow sight, the big berserker grinned and mentioned his intentions of helping keep watch as Impa strolled into the main hall behind him.

With no choice, Cody stammered incoherently before finally uttering an _okay_ while squeezing himself into a corner near the door as tightly as he could. After all, Arden didn't look very friendly, and Cody had no intentions of unwittingly angering the big soldier.

Still, after a few hours passed, he slowly worked his way a little closer to Arden, grateful the big man wasn't too chatty—not that their job gave them all that much to talk about. He was even starting to think Link wasn't going to show up, but around early evening, they spotted the Hylian coming down the hallway.

And Cody panicked.

Leaning against the door next to him with his arms crossed over his chest, Arden regarded the fidgety carpenter with an arched brow, relating before Link was within earshot, "Whatever you do, shorty, don't go into stealth."

"Heh, no thanks,” Cody replied, then cleared his throat. "Uh … I'll just go tell the girls so they'll know to stay quiet."

"You do that," Arden drew out plainly as the carpenter darted into the main hall before Link could spot him, and once the Hylian was close enough, he remarked, "I see you're getting about without a problem now."

Coming to a stop nearby, Link learned he was right about his first meeting with Arden—it seemed awkward. Not that he hadn't seen the soldier in passing, and the fact that they were former enemies had nothing to do with it. Link could accept that Arden was trying to atone, and wished him all the luck in the world.

He simply had no idea what to say to the guy.

Still, his greeting was casual enough, so Link returned the sentiment by stating, “Recovery's been slow, but sure. But what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting on Impa," Arden replied, nodding to the door of the main hall—and someone had set up a partition which blocked his view of the room’s interior.

So he inquired, “What's she doing in there?”

“Just talking with the women hanging around. I didn't want it cramping my style, so I stayed out here.”

Link nodded, not at all surprised to learn Arden wasn't keen on the thought of spending time with several chatty women. So he didn't comment on the matter, and asked instead, "Is Zelda with them?"

"Yeah, she's in there."

"Good, because I need to talk to her," he remarked, moving to the door only to find a large arm abruptly blocking his path.

Turning a questioning gaze up to Arden, the soldier related, "I don't think so, kid. It's girls only for now."

_Girls only?_ As Link stared in confusion, Arden shrugged and expounded, "I'm just doing what I was told and keeping everyone out."

Hearing this, Link nearly parted his lips to ask why, but was interrupted by the sound of several women in the main hall yelling for someone to _go back to the door_ seconds before Cody rushed out with the words, “Okay, okay!”

Coming to a stop before Link and Arden, he took a deep breath and glanced between them, drawing out a hesitant, “Oh, hi Link.”

“Hi,” Link returned in confusion, motioning at the door with the question, "What was that about?"

"They kicked me out again," Cody muttered, looking up when Arden chuckled softly.

"Of course they did, they're women."

At Arden's comment, Link inquired, "What are they doing exactly?"

"Being typical females."

When the generic answer had Link's eyes rolling, Cody rushed out, "It's nothing, seriously, and by the way, I wanted to ask you about … .”

Trailing with no idea of what to say that would've sounded feasible enough to be distracting, Cody regarded Link's hat with Alia's advice in mind, ready to snatch it and run. Link said his leg was still giving him trouble, so he wouldn't catch up too quickly, right?

During his hesitation, Link exhaled and announced, "I'm going in there anyway."

As he started for the door again, Arden snorted and told Cody, "Like I said, don't go into stealth operations, shorty,” before turning his blindfolded face to Link, adding, "and you can go in there at your own risk, but don't be surprised when you're yelled at and kicked out by seven angry women and their feisty pet fairy like Cody was. Believe me, they won't be happy to see you."

Coming to a stop, Link rubbed his eyes and finally asked, "Just _why_ can't I go in there then, Arden? Because you two have said some inane things, and honestly? I've been hearing the same thing from people all day. So what's going on?”

Half of Arden's lips raised in a smirk as he replied, “I can't speak for anyone else, but as for the girls, the truth is that we're not supposed to tell you. Still, what do I care?"

"Arden, don't!" Cody exclaimed. "They're almost–"

"Kiama got her first girl thing," Arden interrupted. “You know, that _girl thing_ that happens every month?"

Instantly, Cody gave the soldier a disgusted look while Link just stared at him blankly. In response, Arden shrugged, qualifying, "Yeah, Impa went in to give her the birds and bees so to speak. She said Kiama's hurting, or … ," he trailed in consideration before adding, "was it _heavy_? I can't remember, but there was a big mess on the chair, and Kiama's mortified because she didn't know she had too–"

“Okay,” Link interjected, holding up his hands with a quick shake of his head. “Girl thing, I got it. I lived with the Gerudo for a long time, so you don't need to explain."

Sighing, he gave up and turned to walk away with the words, "When they're done, just let Zelda know I need to talk to her about something important.”

"Can do, kid," Arden responded, then looked down at Cody to see the carpenter staring uncertainly. "What's wrong, shorty?"

Glancing in the direction Link had gone to make certain the Hylian didn't overhear him, Cody asked, "How in the world did you come up with that? I wouldn't have thought of it in a million years."

Immediately, Arden scoffed. “For starters, I'm the oldest of five sisters, so I know a thing or two about how women react to it. Then I served Ganondorf for ten years, and you lie when you have to around him, otherwise he kills you.”

With that grim explanation given, he concluded, “Trust me, it's not hard to do."

Cody stared at the man incredulously, unsure what to say, and when Arden grinned at him, he decided he was right from the beginning—Arden wasn't someone he ever wanted to tangle with.

With the thought in mind, Cody exhaled and shook his head, mentioning, "I'd go let them know, but you heard how they were shouting. Guess that was icing on the cake for the lie you told Link."

"Why do you think I used it? Nothing gets a woman more upset than having an unwanted man around when she's going through _that_."

"Geeze," Cody drew out, thoughtfully musing, "I wonder if that's been Alia's problem lately. She keeps snapping at me."

Snorting, Arden shook his head. Whatever regrets he had, and no matter how difficult it'd been to gain the people's trust thus far, the whole situation was still amusing as hell.

▲  
▲ △

Everyone was daft.

Arden and Cody weren't the first people to give such strange answers concerning the activities within the outpost, and while their story was feasible enough to be possible, Link couldn't quite bring himself to believe it. Still, he was done trying to get a straight answer, and after an hour of asking various people and getting nowhere, he decided to return to his room before the frustration soured his mood.

As he walked down the corridor where it was located, he noticed Lyonel heading to his door from the opposite direction—and didn't think he'd ever be more grateful to have a father than he was in that moment.

Seeing the odd look on his son's face, Lyonel came to a stop and asked, "What's wrong, Link?"

“I'm not sure,” Link muttered, stopping a few feet away from his father where he admitted, “but I think everyone's gone crazy.”

“Oh? How is that?"

"Well, I've been looking for things to do, but it seems like there's some big secret going around because everyone keeps shooing me away, giving me funny looks, and coming up with questionable explanations over what they're doing, and it's giving me a headache. So I'm going to my room until everything calms down.”

Lyonel couldn't help a soft chuckle over his son's confusion, realizing everyone was simply trying to keep him in the dark about his surprise party. Thankfully, his frustration was soon to end as well because Zelda had just finished with the decorations and sent him to escort Link to the main hall so the party could commence.

Still, with the way Link had spoken, he had to ask, “You're not in pain again are you?”

"No, just frustrated,” he replied, shrugging before giving his father a curious look. “Why? Do you have something I can actually do?"

Nodding, Lyonel placed an arm over his shoulders to lead him away from his room and said, "If you're not too tired, then I do have a task you can help me with."

"Good,” Link started as Lyonel led him away from his room, admitting, “I really just wanted to talk to Zelda, but she's busy with a few of the girls, and with the way everyone else treated me whenever I offered to help them with something, I was starting to think I might smell.”

Smiling, Lyonel shook his head as they continued on toward the main hall, relating, “No one wants you overexerting yourself, but I've got an important task that won't be taxing.”

"Oh? What's that?"

As they rounded the corner into the corridor leading to the entryway, Lyonel answered, "It's in here," while holding his hand out for Link to step inside.

The partition was still up, but Arden and Cody were no longer standing sentry and everything was quiet. So the girls had probably vacated the chamber some time ago, though there was a strangely thick scent of food coming from inside—and it made his stomach rumble.

Whatever the reason, Link walked through the doors expecting to find something that needed to be fixed, or maybe Lyonel had some equipment to be sorted for the revolt members. But none of the possibilities he entertained were remotely close to the truth.

" **Surprise**! **Happy birthday**!"

Everyone's shouts were given with such a force of jubilation as he rounded the corner of the partition they could've knocked him over. Coming to an abrupt halt, he found himself standing before a large crowd of smiling faces gathered in a chamber decorated with streamers and colorful paper lanterns. Nearby, a few musicians started playing a fun, upbeat melody while a moderate feast waited upon one table and on another was a large cake with several gifts.

And Link could only stare blankly. _Birthday?_

Leaning against the back corner of the room, Arden, who hadn't actually yelled with the others, remarked with a smirk, "I think you actually scared him."

A low wave of snickers passed through the crowd that grew stronger when Link corrected, “ _Startled_ me,” then looked back at Lyonel and asked, "But … today's my birthday?"

“Actually, it's tomorrow,” Lyonel answered, explaining, “and Zelda wanted to give you a party today so you could be surprised without missing anything.”

Link stared at his father in genuine surprise, then turned his attention to Zelda and asked, "Is _that_ what you've been hiding, and why everyone's been acting so crazy?"

Approaching him with a sheepish smile, Zelda nodded in confirmation. "Yes, and I'm sorry if it seemed like I was trying to keep you out of important matters. It _was_ important, but you just couldn't know why.”

Regarding the decorations, Link returned, “And this was all your idea?"

“Actually, Alia came up with the idea to have it tonight instead of tomorrow."

"I'm sorry if we had you suspicious," Alia qualified from the crowd, adding, "but happy birthday, Link!"

Smiling, Link thanked her before gazing about the people gathered. He'd never liked being the center of attention, but seeing so many of his friends ready to celebrate a birthday he hadn't even known was coming was touching.

He also couldn't dismiss the work they'd put into planning everything for him, relating, "Thanks so much guys, but I really don't know what to say … except I'm glad I don't actually stink like I was starting to think with everyone constantly shooing me away.”

A low laugh rolled through the crowd as Kiama exclaimed, "Of course not! But look, you've got gifts and a cake! You just have to blow out the candles and—oh! There's only seven though, we couldn't find any more than that."

The cake she mentioned was centered on a table at the head of the room, covered in chocolate frosting with seven white candles circling the top, all lit. Settled around it on both sides were numerous gifts, and Link frowned, unable to help but feel undeserving of such attention.

"This is … really, it's too much. You guys didn't need to go to the trouble of getting this all prepared."

"Modest!" Nissa snickered out. "It's your eighteenth birthday, Link! After all you've been through, we had to do something nice for you!”

Impa, standing next to Zelda, added, “Also, even if you don't feel deserving, consider that it never hurts to stop and take a breath when the chance presents itself, Link. Everyone here could use the distraction to remind ourselves of what it is we're fighting for."

"She's right," Lyonel concurred. “This isn't too much, and in a way, it's for everyone.”

As Zelda urged him toward the cake, Link couldn't help thinking they were right. Still, in stopping next to the table, he related, “Okay, but I have a request … actually, I have two.”

"Name them," Zelda replied.

Pursing his lips, he started, “First … don't sing any birthday songs."

The sound of Arden's chuckling caught everyone's attention just as he related, "I like his style."

Link grinned, not at all surprised to hear Arden saying such a thing. It also wasn’t surprising to hear Nissa returning, "Aw, but they're fun! We still have the music though, so what's the second request, Link?"

At her question, he regarded Zelda thoughtfully, finding it difficult not to get lost in the warmth of her smiling face as he answered, "The only birthdays I had when I was a kid were always celebrated with Mira, and we always blew the candles out together. So I don't feel right doing it without her now.”

"Oh! That's a good idea!" Nissa announced, darting through the air to Zelda while waving her hands toward Link, urging, "Go help him!"

Simultaneously, Kiama and Alia exchanged a confused look.

"Mira?" Alia asked. "Who's Mira?"

“I am,” Zelda answered as she joined Link at the table. “It was my name as a child, changed to protect my true identity.”

In response, the cousins drew out an enlightened _oh_ as Zelda smiled at Link, recalling the parties Alma had thrown for them every year. At one time, those memories had caused her pain, and even now they seemed bittersweet. Alma would've loved to see them now, celebrating their actual birthdays while at least one of their parents looked on.

Still, she'd learned to cherish those memories over time, believing they were all she'd had of both Link and Alma. So it was touching that he wanted to carry on their tradition of blowing out the candles together even though this was _his_ day, and she could only hope that, in another three months, they would do the same for her own birthday.

With the thought in mind, she asked, “Are you ready?"

"Ready," he confirmed with a smile, and they looked down at the candles.

Sucking in their breaths, each began to blow out the flames, extinguishing them to the cheers of their friends. Only one of the candles stubbornly refused to go out despite their best efforts. So Link licked his fingers and pinched the wick as everyone chuckled, followed by opening his gifts.

From a few new weapons to tools and even some recreational items, Link wondered if the shops in River Town had anything left on the shelves. Everyone had given him something he could appreciate, though Alia and Kiama had the most difficult time finding something suitable, having spent an entire day the week before shopping through town when they stumbled across an item they thought he could use.

Alia didn't think he'd benefit from having it at first, but Kiama believed he could probably do anything with it, so they put their money together and got him a boomerang. It was an unconventional weapon to be sure, but Link liked the idea, agreeing that he'd probably find a number of uses for it.

After thanking them, he opened his father's gift which was possibly the most useful of all—a hammer bag. Enchanted by the Zora, it could be used to store numerous items despite its size, including those that looked too big to fit inside it. As an added benefit, it eliminated the weight of anything it contained.

Lyonel received the item years ago and had completely forgotten about it until he'd been forced to leave Roshala in a hurry. That's when he'd stumbled across it stored away in his home, and thought Link would get a lot more use out of it than he would considering the nature of his quest.

It was difficult not to be overwhelmed by emotion when thanking his father for the gift. Not only was he grateful for the consideration, he also never thought he'd spend his birthday with either of his parents, and his only regret was that Myriad couldn't be there to share in the festivities.

Still, his actual birthday wasn't until tomorrow—and he planned to spend a good chunk of it telling his mother all about his surprise party and the gifts he'd received.

With the thought in mind, Link continued to open the boxes, and saved Zelda's gift for last. It seemed strange opening so many presents without her, and if he recalled correctly, they exchanged gifts to each other on their seventh birthday which they'd both waited to open last.

Doing the same thing now, he found a very nice surprise, which was something she'd wanted to get him from the moment she'd arrived in River Town—a new fishing rod and a tackle box filled with lures his father had picked out.

Sadly, the weather was too cold for him to use it right away. His injuries would've protested too quickly to even get on a boat. But the next chance he got, he promised he'd enjoy it, and hoped both Zelda and his father might join him.

Once he was finished opening gifts, everyone commenced with eating, drinking, and dancing—an activity Link had to sit out of this time around. Still, he enjoyed watching the others while sorting his new lures and reminding Zelda of their dance in Kakariko.

He also found some of the dance partners to be a surprising combination. Alia dragged Cody out for a few rounds while Kiama danced with one of the boys from Engleton. Link didn't know his name, but was distracted from the matter when she stopped long enough to give Jada a boost of confidence in accepting Tenio's invitation onto the dance floor.

With so many people smiling and laughing, no one could say it wasn't an evening well spent.

Lyonel smiled as he took a position near the back of the chamber, watching as Link and Zelda interacted with several of the younger people. Like Link, he'd had trouble containing his emotions over the chance to finally celebrate his son's birthday after missing so many, and needed a moment to take it all in if only as a reminder of the blessings he still had.

"I have to admit, it's uncanny.”

Arden's comment drew Lyonel's gaze left where he found the blinded soldier sitting at a table nearby with a mug of ale in his hand.

Curiously, he inquired, "What is?”

Swigging his ale, Arden placed the mug down again and answered, "Just how much Link looks like you.”

Glancing back over at his son, Lyonel slowly nodded in agreement, admitting, "It _is_ like looking into a timed mirror."

As he considered it, a thought came to mind that had him moving to the table where Arden was sitting and taking the chair across from him. In doing so, he mentioned, “Now that I think of it, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, old friend."

"What's that?"

Motioning in Link's direction, Lyonel started, "You knew Myriad and I had a child, and could've mentioned it to our enemies. So why didn't you?”

Lyonel had never told Arden directly that he had a son, and wasn't even certain if the soldier knew his child's gender. But Impa had admitted to relating the information to Arden after she'd taken Link from the palace because she was overwrought with sorrow and needed a shoulder to lean upon.

As if considering the same thing, Arden gazed in Impa's direction and answered, "Because of a promise I made."

The Sheikah was standing nearby, and as she spoke with Olnor and Dorrel, Arden continued, “One night, Impa came to me in tears. I'd never seen her like that before, and after some prodding, she finally admitted what she'd done, and how badly she felt for you both. She hated handing your only child away, and wished there was some other way to handle things.

“So I promised to keep her secret safe with the exception of telling you that I knew so she wouldn't have to bear the guilt of telling me your secret, and after seeing her so distraught, I couldn't speak another word of it. It was the one promise I decided to keep out of all of the others broken if only because I never wanted to see that kind of heartache on her face again.”

Though Impa had been speaking with Olnor and Dorrel a moment before, she heard every word Arden said, and closed her eyes with a smile. Just as she'd always known, Arden was still a good man, he'd merely lost himself in a tangle of doubt and deceit—just as so many others had before him.

Lyonel knew the same, not that his old friend made it easy to see when he added on a more lighthearted note, “Besides, Ganondorf would've killed me if he learned I'd known Myriad had a child all along and never shared, so … you get the point.”

Shrugging, he lifted his mug for a healthy swig of the contents as Lyonel let a laugh and gave his arm a friendly slap. Indeed, nothing more needed to be said, save one important thing.

“It's good to have you with us, Arden.”

Pulling his mug from his lips, Arden concurred. “It's good to be here. At least the revolt knows where to get good ale.”

As they continued to speak among themselves, Link took a seat after mingling with friends, and Zelda settled next to him, both watching everyone enjoying their dancing to the lively music. The only exception was Nissa, who was laying on a plate nearby grumbling over how she'd eaten too much cake.

As the fairy hiccuped, Zelda chuckled and turned her gaze to Link, asking, "So, even though you can't dance right now, are you enjoying yourself?"

Link nodded, answering in earnest, “I really am. It's nice to see everyone in high spirits despite what's going on. It makes me feel like everything we've been through so far has been worth it."

The sentiment curved her lips into a smile, and she couldn't agree more. Seeing everyone having so much fun was like applying a balm to a wound, especially knowing what some of them had been through. It was simply heartwarming to see Kiama dance with her father, or watch Tenio ease Jada's mortification after stumbling in her steps by laughing and offering a hand to try again.

Scanning the crowd, Zelda's gaze soon met the sight of Lyonel, Impa, and Arden all sitting together at the same table near the back of the chamber, enjoying each others' company. The mere notion of it was inspiring. Arden once served the very evil they fought, but had taken steps to rectify his mistakes, and those possibly harmed worst by his actions were now smiling and laughing with him.

It reminded Zelda of the question she'd asked herself for the past two weeks—was this the right time for a celebration? With things being as dire as they were, could they afford to focus on an affair someone might consider frivolous? People were still hurting and fearful, and a party would only distract from solving their problems.

Yet, seeing everyone now, the truth had never been more clear—this was the _best_ time for a celebration as it proved to everyone present that not all was lost and there was, in fact, still hope.

Perhaps even for her parents.

Briefly, she recalled the last conversation—or quarrel—she'd had with Link, and her suspicion that he knew something regarding the fate of her parents that he hadn't revealed. So she'd done precisely as she'd intended and consulted Lyonel over the matter, but he had no idea how the King and Queen could've survived.

In fact, he was the one who'd checked them just after Dragmire's attack. They'd been sprawled out upon the floor, and showed no signs of life. There was no pulse, and if they continued to breathe, he certainly hadn't seen any signs of it.

So there was no way of knowing how they could've survived without asking Link—and despite Zelda's strong intuition, she'd been unable to bring herself to ask him about the matter again. Somehow, the notion that her parents were alive was too daunting to bring up in passing, and that aside, his reaction to answering her questions two days ago spoke volumes of the fact that he wasn't yet willing to divulge any information.

Because of that, she'd thrown herself into preparing for this party while clinging to the faith she had in her dearest friend to tell her when the time was right.

As she considered it, her hand slipped into Link's, their fingers threading together, and though she hadn't noticed it, he certainly did. Looking down at her small hand latched in his, he couldn't stop himself from giving it a gentle squeeze, even as guilt surfaced in his heart. He'd been upset with her for keeping secrets when all she wanted was to surprise him with a party, and he couldn't even take her onto the floor for a dance.

Still, there was something else he could do to make up for his suspicion, and it started with an apology.

"Zelda," he started softly, drawing her attention, and once their eyes met, he related, "I'm sorry for being so suspicious, and for snapping at you the other day. I was just worried, and thought you might've been trying to keep something from me. Still, I _did_ hide something from you, but … I can't tell you what that is, not yet. I just need to figure out how to say it first.”

As he spoke, Zelda felt as if her heart had leaped into her throat. Knowing his secret had to do with her parents, it was nearly impossible not to admit her awareness of the truth, and yet he was right to hesitate. Now wasn't the time to talk of such things, and for as much as she yearned to know beyond all doubt, she simply couldn't prod him in the middle of his birthday party.

That aside, she wanted him to consider the way he needed to tell her, particularly if the information was difficult to hear. So she squeezed his hand and nodded in agreement.

“I don't think I have to tell you that I'm aware you're keeping something from me, but you don't need to apologize. I trust you, and I know you're not keeping secrets because you want to. I just hope you're not angry with me for pushing you to answer, because I was honestly just trying to distract you from finding out about your party.”

Somehow, hearing of her trust lifted a weight from Link's heart. He was truly grateful to know she didn't suspect him in return, and squeezed her hand with a smile to prove that he wasn't angry and had never been. He'd merely been uncertain of whether or not to tell her the truth, and now that his mother had given him some sensible advice, he hoped a chance would come soon.

For now, he enjoyed the rest of his party, or at least, as much as his healing injuries would allow. As everyone enjoyed food and drink while telling stories and sharing laughs, he could feel an ache setting in, and it wasn't all the activity causing it. It was also getting extremely cold as day turned to night, and so he eventually left the party before anyone else.

Still, no one truly complained, realizing the situation he was in, and after giving a final round of thanks for the gifts and the wonderful celebration, he retired for the evening.

All in all, he'd had a good time, and yet he couldn't ignore a sense of regret plaguing him after telling Zelda goodnight. On his way out, he realized why—they'd hardly spent any time alone together since coming to River Town, and had talked even less.

So in short, he missed her.

Watching Link depart to return to his room, Zelda had the same thought. She missed spending time with him if only to talk about casual affairs, making it seem like a good idea to go see him as soon as she could slip away.


	29. Curiosity

Link could still hear the faint sound of music in his room for at least half an hour after departing the main hall.

It was questionable whether the silence following meant the party had ended, or the musicians simply weren't playing as loudly, but he didn't pay the sounds much attention. Instead, his focus was on cleaning his wounds, starting with his legs before moving onto his chest.

Though he tensed while unraveling the white bandages after experiencing so much tenderness due to his injuries, this time, none of them hurt, and the lack of pain piqued his curiosity. Gazing down at the line of wounds traveling diagonally toward his shoulder, he gently prodded the skin near the largest, finding that for the first time, he was able to push without tensing.

Brows arching in surprise, the improvement had a smile curving his lips as he began using the washbasin to cleanse the area before applying the shaman's ointment—not that he'd forgotten his mother's advice.

Yet he saved the attempt of using the light power she'd given him for a smaller injury, waiting until he was finished with his chest before turning his attention to the wound on his palm. Myriad said he could ask Zelda for guidance if the process confused him, and somehow, he got the feeling he'd have to, making him wish he'd thought of asking for her assistance before leaving the party.

Still, there was a chance he'd figure it out on his own—but as he lifted his hand to try, a knock came to the door.

Looking up, he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Zelda."

Surprised to hear it, Link cussed over the timing, but only because he was still shirtless and had yet to replace the bandages around his chest. Sadly, it would take too long to get them back on, and he not only wanted the chance to talk to her for numerous reasons, but also didn't want to make her wait in the corridor where it was so cold.

So he said, "Come in, but don't be surprised by what you see because I'm not entirely decent.”

His comment had her hesitating, but Zelda finally opened the door and stepped inside to find him sitting with his back facing her while cutting some strips of cloth to fit around his chest. Yet her attention was drawn by two lines of wounds across his back that she wasn't aware he possessed. All she'd seen before were the ones on his arms and chest, and these weren't as big, yet they still seemed surprising.

Link had acted so much like himself over the past week and so rarely complained that it was easy to forget his actual condition, and they served as a stark reminder.

Before she could comment on it, he related, "I'm sorry I'm not exactly dressed, but I really wanted to talk to you, and also didn't want you waiting in the cold. The wood stove Dorrel put in here keeps it a lot warmer.”

He glanced over again to see her nodding in agreement, realizing she was wearing a white fur cloak suitable for the weather as she replied, "It _has_ grown extremely cold, and I won't lie, it's one of the reasons I came. It's freezing in my quarters.”

Smiling, she added as if confessing a secret, “I also wanted to talk to you just because we haven't really been alone lately. It seems like something's always in the way.”

As she walked over to the bed, Link agreed. “You're right, and I'm really glad you came because truth be told, I was starting to miss you.”

Zelda bit her lip, finding his sentiment touching if only because she felt the exact same way. Saying so, she couldn't stop herself from walking over to sit next to him upon the bed, hoping to help him finish the task of redressing his wounds.

Yet she took a moment to inspect them, still experiencing pangs of guilt for sending him off alone anytime she thought about them.

Having sensed her moving behind him, Link nearly mentioned his need of her guidance, but stopped at the sensation of her fingertips drawing across his back, the touch as light and smooth as a butterfly's wings against his skin.

His eyes shut in response, lips parting with a deep exhale as she traced a pattern that dazed him to the point of nearly forgetting every other consideration.

At the same time, she rasped, "He hurt you so badly.”

Her tone was sad, but held a noticeable amount of anger, and the thought of the one who'd injured him thankfully drew Link from his stupor and doused his desire to return Zelda's attention as she sat next to him. Of course, he knew she hadn't intended her touches to be intimate, yet he couldn't ignore how enjoyable they were, and if she'd carried on, they wouldn't have talked at all.

Instead, he related upon spying the morose look on her face, "They don't hurt much anymore, so don't worry. He hurt me but … .”

Shaking his head, Link concluded meaningfully, "He's hurt us both."

For some reason, his comment had her glancing downward with a look on her face he knew meant she was aware of something more than what he'd stated. For a brief moment, it made him wonder if she'd talked to Jada or Nissa about what they'd overheard of her parents. But if so, she didn't seem inclined to bring it up, and instead mentioned, “I know, but I just wish my magic would heal those wounds more quickly.”

The comment reminded him of his desire to ask for her guidance, and he snapped his fingers with a quick, “Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I spoke with my mother earlier, and she said the power she gifted me with could.”

Instantly, Zelda's eyes widened. “She did?”

Nodding, he related, “She told me to try it on a smaller wound first, and ask for your guidance if I got confused. So will you help me?”

“Of course I will,” she returned without hesitation, asking, “Have you tried yet?”

“I was just about to when you knocked,” he admitted, lifting his uninjured hand with the question, “I'm guessing I'd start by drawing it forth like you taught me to hold a fire in my palm?”

At her nod, he gazed down at his palm and gave it a try.

Initially, nothing happened, but soon, light began to pool in his hand, growing in size until he was holding a gently glowing ball of energy.

As it radiated, Zelda whispered his name, mentioning, “Your eyes turned white for a moment.”

“They did?”

Nodding, she proceeded to instruct him by suggesting he place his hand over the wound and will the energy to mend it. Doing so, Link tested it on the injury in the palm of his opposing hand, attempting to focus his will into the power, and yet he couldn't quite achieve the desired result.

After a moment without any change, he nearly pulled his hand away. But Zelda stopped him by placing her own hand against the back of his injured palm and said against his ear, “Focus on the injury, Link, not the power you're using to heal it. If you do that, the power will follow your thoughts and grant what you want.”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the injury and the thought of it healing. Only a moment later, he could feel warmth spreading through his injured hand, and a strange, tingling sensation that was … soothing.

“You did it,” Zelda related at the same time, and though her tone was soft, it was also jubilant.

Opening his eyes, Link lifted his hand to see that she was right—the wound in his palm had disappeared.

Immediately, they shared a bright smile, and Zelda urged him to try again. So he moved onto the next of the smallest, and once more, he successfully healed it. Sadly, it didn't work on all of them, and in fact, the bigger ones actually hurt in response to his attempts. Yet several of the wounds were now gone or much smaller than before, leaving them with hope that he might actually make a full recovery within the week.

"I suppose I can keep trying every time I redress my wounds and in addition to healing myself, I'll get more practice using this power,” Link qualified as he stood at Zelda's insistence so she could start the process of bandaging the wounds still marring his chest and back.

“Yes,” she agreed with a smile that wouldn't be wiped away. Not only was she happy knowing he'd recover sooner now, she was grateful to be spending time with him at all.

It also didn't take as long to redress his wounds since there were fewer now, and she was grateful for it considering the sight of his bare chest was more distracting than she wanted to admit.

Yet the moment she stood before him and their eyes locked, all thought fled her mind. The warmth of his gaze was dazing, causing her heart to thump with longing—and the same longing was visible in his own sapphire eyes.

The roll of bandages fell to the floor at the sight of it. In turn, each reached for the other, arms tangling as their lips met in a kiss that stifled their gasped moans. Both knew how much they'd longed for the other's company, but until that moment, they hadn't quite realized how deeply that longing reached. Each brush of their lips was filled with as much affection as it was drenched in urgency, their tongues mingling with no less intensity.

After several long, breathless moments spent just that way, their lips finally broke as Link nuzzled his cheek to hers and rasped, "I've missed you."

Eyes closed, her lips parted with a deep exhale as she clutched him tight, finding herself in complete agreement. Furthermore, it was impossible not to think about how warm he felt against her—who needed a wood stove when the man she loved was holding her so protectively.

Or … was it possessively?

Either way, she found herself blushing. Whether it was their kiss, his confession, or even the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, something had her feeling … _funny_.

_Very_ funny.

It was the same sensation she'd felt when he'd kissed her in Zora's Domain. Her entire body was alight with awareness of him, of how close he was, the only difference being that this time, she felt no reluctance at all. Whatever boundaries she'd sensed before no longer seemed to exist, and she wasn't sure why.

Perhaps what she'd heard from both Lyonel and Impa over the past two weeks had eased her discomfort. Realizing no one would stand in the way of her relationship with Link provided a much needed sense of security, and as soon as the thought struck, she found herself infinitely more curious about matters of intimacy than before.

Not that she had the chance to say so, only managing to rasp, "I missed you too, and— _mmf_!” before Link cut her off with another kiss.

Moving much slower this time, she sagged against him as his fingers slipped into her hair, each stroke of their tongues redoubling her arousal until she let a soft whimper into his mouth.

Her response didn't make his own ardor any easier to bear, and Link knew he'd have to stop to prevent this from going too far—not that he wanted to. This was the absolute best he'd felt in weeks, and nearly all he could think about was kissing his way to her throat, her shoulders, anywhere he could reach.

Yet he forced his lips away from hers, exercising restraint if only because this simply wasn't the right time. Still, as Zelda buried her face in the crook of his neck, he cradled her close, and not even a cold gust of air coming in through a broken crack in the shudder covering his window couldn't cause him to move.

Still, Zelda didn't seem to appreciate the cold air, at least, not on his behalf. Instead, she looked back to see the crack in the shudder, then glanced around and asked, “Where's your shirt? It's snowing again, and that wood stove is warm, but only if you're dressed properly.”

“I sent most of my clothes to the laundry, and I have a shirt in the chest, but it's not thick enough to really make a difference.”

Pursing her lips, Zelda stepped back and reached for the tie of her fur cloak. Undoing it, she pulled the garment off, revealing a sleeveless nightgown with a row of numerous buttons down the bodice.

She realized it looked strange to wear such a thing with a pair of knee high boots, and yet fashion had been the last thing on her mind when she'd left her room. Instead, she'd slipped on the warmest pair of shoes she could find and sneaked out under shadow to prevent anyone from seeing her.

After all, it was late, and the last thing either of them needed were rumors spreading because someone saw the Princess visiting her friend so late in the evening.

So she didn’t care a whit about how she looked while lifting her cloak to wrap around his shoulders—and he protested.

“Zelda, you need that more than I do.”

When he tried to remove the cloak and give it back to her, she swatted his hands back down, shaking her head. “No, this gown is warmer than it looks.”

Link pursed his lips, knowing that couldn't possibly be true. But if she insisted on lending him her cloak, then there was only one way to handle the situation.

“Alright,” he started, turning to scoop her up from the floor, and the gasp she let had him grinning as he sat on the bed with her in his lap.

“Link! Don't, I might hurt your leg!”

“You won't,” he replied, having settled her so that her bottom was between his thighs before taking the edges of her cloak to wrap around her.

The garment was just big enough to cover them both, and once she realized she wasn't causing him pain, she relaxed and bit her lip, making it difficult to tell if the curve of her mouth was a smile. Yet it must've been because she quickly grabbed him in a hug, resting her head to his shoulder with the words, “You're so stubborn.”

“Only when it means your comfort,” he countered, winding his arms around her beneath the cloak.

Following those words, they grew silent for several moments, simply enjoying being with one another—not that they weren't both consumed by thoughts of things that still needed to be said. Yet neither of them wanted to ruin the moment with serious matters, finding they'd spent so little time alone together that it was difficult to speak of anything truly important.

Still, Zelda couldn't stop herself from dwelling on what she already knew. At the party, he’d admitted his desire to reveal the truth, and her restlessness over the thought of her parents' survival grew until it was interfering with her enjoyment of being alone with him again, proving the time was now.

Even if it wasn't, she simply couldn't keep silent any longer.

Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, she whispered, “I know my parents are alive, Link.”

Almost instantly, his body grew rigid against her as she went on to add, “I don't know how it's possible, but I know my dreams were trying to tell me that very thing. So … if you know how it's true, please tell me.”

Silence ensued her words, and without looking at his face, it was difficult to tell whether he was stalling, or merely searching for the right words. Yet she soon felt his hand seeking hers under the cloak, and as he took it, their fingers threaded together.

The simple gesture provided more comfort than she could've said, and as Link began to speak of his encounter with Ganondorf for the first time, she hung on every word.

“I hadn't planned on speaking to him because I knew he had no intentions of listening, but Ganondorf had other plans, and said the only reason he let me live was to send you a message. So when I tell you this, I'll be doing exactly what he wants.”

Zelda remained silent, though he'd spoken the last with so much anger and resentment she could barely resist the urge to hug him more tightly. Yet she feared any movements might cause him to change his mind, especially knowing now that one of the reasons for his silence was to thwart the Evil King's wishes.

So she waited patiently for him to continue, which he soon did.

“He told my mother this as well, just after she was woken, and she never repeated it because she had no way of knowing if he was lying to set a trap for you. But your dreams confirmed that he was telling the truth, and she also knew they meant you'd find out in your own time which … I guess you did.”

With that said, he pinned Zelda's gaze with his own, his expression more sorrowful than before in relating, “Ganondorf thinks the moment you learn the truth, you'll eventually come running to the palace and bring him part of the Triforce, meaning your ignorance is the only thing that's kept you safe but … you're right. Hadinaru and Nissandra are alive.”

Taking a deep breath, he explained as gently as possible, “They're being held in the palace under some kind of magical slumber Dragmire put them in to use against you. He did this because as soon as he found out you'd survived, he knew you were one of the two to gain a piece of the Triforce.”

Sometime during his explanation, Zelda looked away with a mixture of discovery and sorrow etched in her face. This was the reason Lyonel hadn't detected any signs of life—the magic Dragmire used was obviously intended to trick everyone. At the thought, the tiny spark of hope that had flickered inside her over the notion of her parents' survival nearly sputtered out due to the worry she felt for the situation they were now trapped within.

Worried she might make a rash decision, Link watched her carefully, his brow knotted with concern. The sensation only redoubled when her fingers squeezed his just as her eyes shut tight. Perhaps she was bothered by the thought that Ganondorf was using her parents against her, or she still hadn't come to terms with the notion that her parents were alive despite having figured it out without needing to be told.

Either way, when she started trembling against him, Link gripped her more tightly, murmuring gently against her ear, "Zelda, say something."

The concern and affection in his voice combined with the way he kissed her temple snapped her restraints. Instantly, she began crying in earnest, parting her lips to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

So Link lifted a hand to her cheek and used his thumb to wipe one of her tears away, relating, "I'm so sorry, Zelda. Another reason I didn't want to tell you was that I knew it would hurt you even worse than I was hurt in the fight.”

He was right. Considering the situation had her heart feeling as if it had been strung up in a bed of barbs as she turned a pair of glistening violet blue eyes up at him and rasped, "Link … knowing they're alive—”

Her voice hitched as more tears fell, her eyes squeezing shut before concluding, “I mean, do you think we'll be able to save them, too?"

As she took a breath to try and contain her emotions, she felt Link's thumb beneath her chin as he lifted her face to his. Looking up, she spied a set of sapphire eyes filled with determination as he answered with the utmost sincerity.

"Of course. No matter what happens, you know I won't give up without a fight.”

Once again, he was right, and for the first time since she'd realized that her parents were actually alive, she truly allowed herself to consider what it all meant. This was no longer a matter of simply saving the kingdom. Instead, it was now about saving their families, and despite how dire the situation was, she couldn't help a momentary smile in mentioning, “I thought it was the children who got into trouble, not the parents.”

The comment brought a smile to Link's lips, though her own amusement was quick to fade with anger rising in its place. She'd been cheated, as had Link, the thought sending her fist down into the mattress before she covered her face with more tears.

Frowning, Link shifted to pull her in closer, fully understanding how she felt. It reminded him of the talk he'd had with Lyonel, and how angry he'd been to realize his family was actually there all along.

So he related, “Father made a good point to me when he told me the truth. He said little has changed, and he's right. We're still fighting to stop Ganondorf, and though I know it's hard to accept their circumstances, the only thing that's different is having a real chance to meet your parents."

_There he goes again._ Sniffling in an effort to get her crying under control, Zelda couldn't help feeling as if Link was making the task even harder. He always said precisely what she needed to hear to feel better, and she was so glad he was there she couldn't stand it.

She also knew she wouldn't change the story for anything. He was right to say that their circumstances were hard to accept, but if they played their cards right, it also gave her a chance she'd yearned to have for as long as she could remember. That aside, Link's mother was in a similar situation, and would be much harder to rescue than her own parents, but she had faith.

Somehow, they'd free all three and return everything to the way it once was—and they'd do it together.

As she pulled her hands away from her face and Link started wiping the tears from her cheeks, she watched him with the thoughts in mind. Somehow, in that moment, her love for him seemed staggering, and before he could remove his hand from her cheek, she grasped his wrist and leaned up to kiss him as fiercely as she knew how.

The movement was so abrupt it surprised him, not that he denied her, letting a low groan into her mouth before she broke contact and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

With her chin upon his shoulder, she rasped, "There aren't any words to tell you how much I love you, Link, and it breaks my heart. You always make me feel so much better, and I know how silly it might sound, but I feel like I can't get close enough to you."

“It doesn't sound silly,” he replied, knowing the feeling all too well as he turned his head to brush his lips along her neck. The sensation drew a shiver through her that made it difficult to focus as he added, “I'm just glad you feel better. It makes _me_ feel better.”

A brief smile curved her lips as she hugged him, fully understanding the sentiment—not that she considered it for long. Instead, a thought came to mind concerning the safety of her parents, and she sat back to relate it before more could be said.

"We can't tell anyone about the King and Queen, Link. As you said, ignorance is my only protection, and it's theirs, too. If word spreads that they're alive, Ganondorf would have his chance to use them against me.”

Holding her gaze, Link could easily see her determination, and she was right. The moment word spread, Ganondorf would realize Zelda knew they were alive, and he'd waste no time using it to his advantage.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Hopefully, it will make Ganondorf think I decided to keep the secret instead of sharing it with you, and I have to admit, I'm relieved.”

Canting her head, Zelda inquired, “By what?”

“By your reaction,” he confessed. “I knew you wouldn't impulsively run off to save them, but a part of me feared the possibility. I had to remind myself that Ganondorf doesn't know you, and you're much more rational and understanding than he hopes.”

“Understanding?”

Link nodded. “He thought I could choose to tell you and risk sending you to him, or keep the secret and risk damaging our relationship once you found out I'd known they were alive all along.”

Zelda's brows drew together in irritation over the false king's presumptuousness, and she leaned up to kiss Link before remarking, “You're right, he knows nothing about me. He also doesn't realize his leverage only means we have a common tie that will strengthen our bond against him. Your mother is in no less danger, and I want her freed as badly as I want my own parents to survive. So, for as badly as I wish I could help them now, I'm following your example, and I know we'll be successful as long as we work together.”

Link had yet to consider that. At the time he'd learned of the King and Queen's true fate, he was unaware of his mother's identity or what it would mean in the long run—and he wanted to laugh. Ganondorf thought he could drive them apart, never realizing he was only pushing them to work together even harder for their common goal.

If nothing else, it proved their bonds were strong enough to endure his tampering, and always would be.

Instead of mentioning it, however, he asked the woman before him, "Do you know why I love you so much, Zelda?"

Zelda shook her head, leaning against him as he related, "It's those same reasons you couldn't put into words. You have a way of making me feel just as good, and even though you've embraced your role as a princess, you're still the same girl I knew in Kakariko. You're generous, kind, smart, and I know our fight is worth it, but to me, you're what makes it _seem_ worthwhile.”

Exhaling low, he concluded, “We talked about how nice it would be if we could've stayed in Kakariko and never had to face these problems, and it would. But if there was a choice, I'd rather be here with you now because everything we've been through so far has proven our feelings are more meaningful than we would've ever known if we'd stayed home.”

As he spoke, Zelda felt as if her troubles were melting away. He sounded so sincere that her heart swelled with emotion, and there was no denying the truth of his statements. During their travels, their feelings had been tested but remained strong—if not grown even stronger than before.

The thought provided a much needed sense of optimism for the future. Perhaps problems would arise that she'd yet to consider, but it almost didn't seem to matter when considering how far they'd already come together.

So for now, she focused on simply being with the man she loved, allowing her mind to relax with nothing more to worry about than whether she was hurting his injured leg, and who knew? Maybe after she'd rested, she'd be able to figure out a way to save their parents without too much trouble.

In an effort to get started, she gave Link a simple kiss and settled back again. Yet the look they shared proved they were both thinking the same thing—it wasn't enough. So he leaned toward her for another just before their gazes locked and they smiled in amusement at their behavior.

Finally, they both leaned in for something more substantial, wrapping their arms around one another as their lips parted and tongues met.

For several blissful moments, they remained locked together just that way, and the thought of stopping never crossed their minds. Instead, the only thing Zelda could focus on was the way Link's hand trailed up her arm, leaving a path of sensation behind that had her skin tingling.

In turn, she found her own hands against his abdomen, fingers tracing the hard contours with just as much enjoyment. Link must've liked it as well because he broke their kiss to trail his lips down her neck as his hands grasped her waist. In turn, her gown shifted, causing the strap to fall from her shoulder—and he wasted no time pressing kisses across it.

The wind had caused the shudder covering the window to lightly tap against the frame all evening, but suddenly rattled when a harsh gust hit it. A brief burst of cold air rushed over them as a result, but Zelda barely noticed it.

Instead, Link's attention had her convinced it was summertime.

The notion was just as breathtaking as it was frustrating. She longed to know why his kisses were so maddening, why every inch of her body responded so vividly to a single touch. Furthermore, if she kissed him in the same places, would he react the same way?

Putting it to the test, she turned her head and started kissing her way across his jaw and to his throat, moving in a similar path to his shoulder. In response, his head lifted with a low groan of enjoyment that had her heart fluttering.

She never realized just how much his reactions would excite her, but knowing he liked it made a world of difference, her curiosity growing even stronger.

As Zelda kissed her way across his upper chest and swept her hands over his back, Link found himself torn between shutting his eyes in bliss and watching her while wondering over her sudden need to explore him so intimately—not that he was complaining. He barely had the capacity to think, let alone voice any protests, staring in disbelief that she was giving him such attention.

The way she explored was nothing short of maddening, her lips warm and smooth against his skin as her fingers traced patterns against his back and sides. Every movement was filled with a pleasure he couldn't describe, and yet, when it captured the attention of a notable part of his body, he knew it was time to stop.

Sadly.

"Zelda … ,” he trailed, striving to keep his tone even in suggesting, “we should slow down. We're on a bed, alone, and I … really don't need to be so tempted."

The comment had her sitting back to cast a curious gaze up at his face. Her cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment, and yet she didn't seem to be bothered, rasping, "I don't mean to move so quickly, but … well, we trust each other and maybe I'm wrong, but I just felt … maybe we've reached a point where we'd like to know more.”

“No, you're not wrong at all,” Link admitted while looking her over, the mere sight of her enough to rouse his desire.

The way her sleeve had fallen from her shoulder was enticing, drawing his gaze to her breasts confined within the bodice of her gown. Her bronzed blonde hair framed them as it hung around her waist in thick waves, painting a picture he could barely look away from.

How could he not want to get closer to her? For as lovely as she was to regard, she was even more lovely as a person, and he was having trouble keeping thoughts of kissing her in places he'd yet to even touch at bay.

Still, her needs came first, especially for her first time, and he had to point out, "But this isn't the right place, and I'm not in the best condition. I don't want you worrying about ugly scars and bandages."

Shaking her head, she replied, “Scars don't matter to me, though you're right about your condition. Still … ." Sighing, she placed her hands against his chest and slowly pressed them up to his shoulders, confessing, "I can't help wanting to know so much more. I want to know why your kisses make me so breathless, and why my skin tingles whenever you touch me."

Casting a shy gaze up at his face to see that his sapphire eyes were filled with heated enjoyment as they momentarily slid shut, she added, "I want to know why I like seeing that look on your face."

"W-what look?” he asked, voice hitching as his breathing quickened.

"The one that says you're enjoying this as much as I am. Does … does that make me a bad person?”

"Not at all. It's natural to want to be close to the one you love. I just want us to do it right."

“So do I," she whispered, and somehow, the inflection of her voice suggested she already knew she wasn't a bad person, and had only been worried for his personal opinion of her curiosity.

Further proof of it came when she added, “But I trust you completely, and I don't want to pass up any chances to be with you.”

Link could certainly agree with that—how many opportunities would they have in the coming weeks to be together as they were now? Even still, he wasn't _quite_ prepared when she sat back and started undoing the buttons of her bodice.

Eyes widening, he took her wrists in his hands, capturing her attention as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Despite a mild tremor passing through her body, there was determination in her gaze as she replied, “I love you, Link. You're the only person I want to be with, so why can't I offer to let you know more as well?"

Holding her gaze, Link came to an important decision—she was going to drive him crazy. Groaning low at the thought, he shook his head and answered, "Because if I get too aroused, it won't be so easy to stop, Zelda, and I love you too much to make any mistakes.”

Unbuttoning another clasp, she took a shaky breath and admitted, "I'm not sure we could. Besides, it's not fair. You've had the chance to learn what it's like to be close to someone, to know why you feel this way.”

As she finished undoing the last button, he could only stare, able to see the flat of her stomach down to her navel. The inner swells of her breasts were just visible behind the part of her bodice as well—and if that notable part of his body hadn't taken an interest before, it was certainly standing at attention now.

The sight was so arousing he only heard himself replying, "I want to show you why, believe me."

Something in his tone had her breathless. He sounded so certain, the heated look in his eyes as they clearly traveled down her body setting her heart to racing, her throat going dry as she rasped, "Then show me?"

His heart thumped erratically at her request. Deep down, Link knew he could never deny the truth of his desire for her. Of course, he'd done his best to keep a rein on his lustful thoughts, and not simply because it was respectable. He also had no intentions of pushing Zelda into doing something she wasn't ready to do. After all, he'd gotten carried away in Zora's Domain and she'd been overwhelmed.

Yet if she was truly ready to know more, he couldn't think of a single reason not to oblige her request—and maybe she was right. Maybe it was unfair to her to be left in the dark over what it was like to get close to the one she loved.

Not that he had experience with _that_. But he did know the physical side of things, sliding his hands up and down her arms with the question, "Are you sure?"

Slowly, Zelda nodded. "Yes, I am."

Link could barely catch his breath, realizing his hands were actually shaking as he moved one against her side. Fingers splayed against her ribs, he watched her breast shifting beneath the material of her bodice as he cupped it, watching as Zelda sucked in her breath and shut her eyes. At the same time, the fabric fell away, revealing a pink nipple to his gaze.

Unable to resist, he lifted his thumb to it, eliciting a gasp as Zelda unwittingly grasped his wrist, her other arm tightening its grip around his back. Yet she didn't push his hand away, and merely clutched it tight as he circled the protrusion, feeling it stiffen against his digit.

Her head fell back, allowing him to press a kiss against her throat where he felt her pulse throbbing against his lips.

"Zelda," he whispered breathlessly, "are you alright?"

She took a shaky breath, too stunned to speak, or even think to open her eyes. The sensations his simple touch evoked didn't seem possible, and yet, as he pinched her sensitive nipple and gave it a gentle tug, her entire body thrummed with an ache that seemed to center between her legs.

Clenching her thighs together against the throb, she finally managed a nod in response to his question.

Link watched her biting her bottom lip as if consumed by the pleasure his attention provided, and found himself experiencing the same sensation. The sight of her enjoyment had him dizzy in a manner he'd only ever felt but a handful of times before—and never to this extent.

All because he loved her so completely.

Because of that, he was eager to please her in every way, to make the experience as good as it could possibly be. It was a fact proven by the way his hand continued to tremble as he pushed the other half of her bodice open to give her opposing breast the same attention.

At the sight of her so exposed, he murmured breathlessly, "You're so beautiful.”

Zelda heard herself letting a low, desperate moan of his name. Perhaps it was her inexperience, or he simply knew exactly how to touch her, but each movement had her desire for more ratcheting to new heights—and it was frightening. She'd never known such desire existed, hadn't realized it would be so intense, burying her face in the crook of his neck with a whimper.

That's when he whispered, "If you want me to stop, I will."

It was a simple declaration, but it was all she needed, reminding her of just how much she trusted him. Link would never do anything that would hurt her, and she had no reason to worry, no reason to be embarrassed.

Finally opening her eyes to look up at him, she said so.

"I know you will, but I hope you won't. I just didn't know it was so … .”

As she tried to figure out the right words to use, Link captured her mouth in a deep kiss, slanting his lips overs hers for a long, dizzying moment before whispering, "I know. So just relax, my love.”

It took a surprising amount of effort to process his suggestion, her gaze locked on his face as he started slowly kissing his way down her throat. Her lips parted as her chest heaved, the rest of her body tense with anticipation as his lips eventually trailed over her breast.

“Link … ,” she heard herself whisper, fingers threading through his hair as she watched his lips latch onto her nipple.

"Link!" Her eyes squeezed shut with her breathless cry of his name followed by a low moan at the heat of his tongue rolling over the sensitive peak. In response, her back arched upward for more, fingers clutching him tight. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she could scarcely believe they were doing this, let alone believe how good it felt, but it didn't matter.

She never wanted it to stop.

Link couldn't get enough either. Zelda's vivid reactions were driving him mad, redoubling his desire as he laid her back across the bed and continued kissing and squeezing her breasts. As her fingers tangled in his hair, her legs parted around one of his thighs, the position taking their erotic activities to a new level, leaving him in a state of arousal that was nearly unbearable.

What snapped his resolve completely was the notion of how aroused she had to be in turn. Was she aching? Wet? Instantly, Link slammed a door on the thought and lifted himself up, panting as he stared down at her with the knowledge that if things didn't slow down, he'd never keep himself in check.

His abrupt stop had Zelda's eyes opening, panting as her fingers slipped down to his shoulders and her glistening violet blue gaze regarded him with confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he rushed out, taking another deep breath before continuing, "I just … need to pace myself. Otherwise I'm afraid I'll go too far.”

Realizing he was trying to look out for them both, Zelda couldn't resist the chance to lean up for a passionate kiss—and he returned it in full. The sound of his pleasured groan drew a new wave of excitement through her as she pressed herself against him, wanting to be as close as she could possibly be.

Still, she knew he was right to slow down. While their activities had cut through her inhibitions, she had no desire to take a risk and reopen one of Link's wounds. So she was content when he gently turned to lie upon his side, their kiss slowing down considerably.

And yet her curiosity spiked at the notice of something hard pressing against her lower belly.

So as he turned his head to place kisses along her throat, she had to inquire, "Is that … well, you know … ?"

Link had no clue what she was talking about, lifting his head to look down at her questioningly. "What?"

Her blush was so bright he almost thought the room should've been lit by it as she explained, "Against my stomach.”

Taking a brief glance down, he finally realized what she was talking about and gave a nod of confirmation, whispering, “Yes … I can't help it."

Despite the way she timidly bit her lip, she asked curiously, “Does it hurt?"

Holding her gaze, he shook his head. "It aches, but … not in a _bad_ way."

His description almost matched the sensation she felt between her thighs, not that she was going to admit it just then. Instead, she asked, "Will it go away?"

He sighed, finding the questions difficult to answer if only because the thought of how he might rid himself of his erection made it more difficult to resist furthering their encounter. Still, he strove to provide a succinct answer.

"Over time, but— _ngh_ ... !"

He grunted the last, cut off by the sensation of her fingers splaying against his lower abdomen and slowly trailing down over his navel—without stopping. Obviously, she wanted to learn more, the mere prospect of allowing her to learn through _hands on experience_ making him harder than he could ever recall being.

She didn't rush the matter, either. Instead, she wanted to make certain her touch was invited, allowing him ample time to refuse her if he was uncomfortable without realizing just how erotically tormenting her methods were.

Yet he never voiced any complaints, his eyes shutting with a low groan through gritted teeth as he wondered whether it would be a good idea to stop her—but it was too late. By the time the thought surfaced, her palm covered his concealed erection and pressed into it.

Zelda couldn't tear her gaze away from his face, his chest heaving as his lips parted with her name coming out more erotically than she'd ever heard it. The sight had her pulse racing as swiftly as when he'd been kissing her breasts, and she couldn't stop herself from rubbing her hand against the bulge through his pants.

"Ah … ! _Zelda_ ," he groaned out, lowering his face to her throat as his hips pushed forward to meet her palm.

His response had her dizzy with excitement, eagerness to please him rising up like a tidal wave she was powerless not to be swept away in, and she didn't resist. Perhaps it wasn't the right place or time to take things so far, but the truth was rather simple—she loved him. She'd never love another the way she loved him, and this didn't feel wrong whatsoever.

No matter what awaited them, this moment was theirs alone, and she was going to take advantage.

Link was already coming undone. Zelda was innocent and had barely touched him, yet she'd managed to drive him insane. But for as much as he enjoyed every moment, a part of him was screaming that this wasn't quite … _right_. He shouldn't be taking all the attention, and when he felt Zelda opening the button of his pants, he couldn't stop himself from grasping her wrist to stop her.

"No, Zelda,” he rasped, struggling for breath in adding, “this is … it's not right."

Frowning, she inquired just as breathlessly, "How is it not right?"

Slowly tugging her hand from his pants despite the fact that he was throbbing so hard now he was actually in pain, he answered, “Because I don't want to get all of the attention. I want you to— _mmm_ … .”

Zelda cut him off with a kiss he couldn't deny, though he felt her hand returning to his pants to open them anyway.

Knowing his selflessness had caused him to stop her, she wouldn't be deterred. Link was very obviously enjoying her attention, and she wasn't going to allow him to deny himself just because he thought she should be the one on the receiving end.

So she slipped her fingers into his pants, pushing through her innocent anxiety to find a smooth, thick shaft that was incredibly hot to the touch just as he wrenched his mouth from hers and rasped, “Zelda, you don't have to—ngh!”

Letting a much louder groan of pleasure as her fingers wrapped around it, she effectively stopped his protests with a slow stroke, her palm sliding back and forth against his aching flesh as she whispered, "Let me, Link.”

Watching him through a half lidded gaze, she couldn't claim to know precisely what she was doing, but her intuition guided her, not that she needed it to see just how much pleasure he was receiving. As she stroked him slowly, he jerked and let a low groan—and she couldn't get enough, whispering, "Let me give this to you. You've already done so much for me, and I love you so dearly I can't help but want to see you in pleasure.”

"That's … ," he trailed on a loud groan, thrusting his hips against her hand before breathlessly finishing, "different."

"No," she rasped, whispering against his ear, "it's not at all. You deserve to be pleased. You deserve more pleasure than I know how to give you and I … I don't know why but … I love seeing it on your face. I _need_ to see it."

Wetting her lips with her tongue, she brushed them against the rim of his ear and added, "So show me … Please? Show me how to make it better."

Link didn't know how he did it, but he managed a nod, so consumed by her sweet attention he couldn't deny her passionate request, nor could he resist taking her fingers to grip her hand tighter around him. When he did, stroking his aching shaft with a firm grip, he moaned her name with a low, “It's so good, my love … .”

As he began kissing her jaw and throat—almost like a _thank you_ —she finally gazed down at her hand concealed within his pants. She couldn't see precisely what she was touching, but it didn't matter. Knowing he was enjoying her touch so much was more arousing than she ever expected, and she wrapped her arm around his back more tightly while increasing the speed of her strokes.

His pleasure spiked as a result, a wave rising so hard and fast he nearly spilled his seed right then and there. Yet he wanted it to last just a little longer, though nearly all he could think about was hiking Zelda's skirt up and wrapping her legs around his hips—and the thought of being inside her certainly didn't help his resolve.

"Zelda, stop," he groaned out suddenly.

"W-why?"

"Because I'm … about to come," he rasped, grasping her hand to pull away before grabbing the first thing he could find that would serve as a towel—a strip of bandage left on the bedside table.

Using his own hand, he grunted as his seed erupted, almost growling Zelda's name in response to the pleasure ripping through his body. Somewhere at the edge of his thoughts, he was aware that she was watching him with bated breaths, and it nearly drove him mad. She wanted to give him pleasure, wanted to see how he'd respond, and she'd certainly succeeded.

So as their foreheads met, he was desperate to return the favor, uttering her name and his love for her again and again until his orgasm finally subsided.

Watching Link, Zelda recalled his claim that it was difficult to put the sensations of intimate acts into words, and it seemed he was right. She couldn't help wondering just how good it truly felt, but going by the way he looked, words really wouldn't suffice.

She also had difficulty believing she'd been the one to bring him to such a state of pleasure, whispering his name as he declared his love for her with a loud grunt just before collapsing back onto the bed, panting.

As he recovered, Zelda hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder until his heavy breathing began to slow. For several moments, it was the only sound to fill the room amid the flicking light of the candle on his bedside table illuminating their forms, and once things grew quiet, she whispered, "Link? Did it … um … "

She hesitated in attempt to figure out how to ask her question, but Link didn't need her to finish, supplying, "Feel good?"

"Yes." she whispered shyly.

Taking a deep breath, Link opened his eyes and pinned her gaze while shaking his head no.

The response had her frowning in confusion, though she didn't have time to question what she'd done wrong. Instead, he leaned in and kissed her—hard.

Dazed by the passionate gesture, particularly when she felt his hand slipping up to cup a breast again, his thumb brushing her nipple, she could barely focus when he broke contact and murmured, “It felt so much better than good, my love." Lifting his hand to her cheek, he went on, “You asked me once how it feels, and now I want to show you.”

A tremor spread through her over the prospect of allowing him to touch her most intimate spots, her breath picking up again. Some modest part of her wanted to protest as well, but he'd done the same, and she'd insisted on being allowed to give him pleasure.

So how could she deny him the same thing now?

Feeling her tremble, Link murmured soothingly against her ear, "Don't be afraid. You can trust me."

As he spoke, she could feel him tugging her skirt up around her hips, making it difficult to rasp the words, "I do trust you, I just—ah!”

Her soft cry came as his warm palm pressed against her inner thigh, slowly moving upwards. In response, she buried her face in the crook of his neck with a low whimper, speechless in the wake of the throb his touch evoked between her legs.

Knowing she was nervous despite her trust in him, Link tightened his arm around her back, hoping to make her feel more secure while slowly lifting his hand as not to scare her. Tracing his fingers up her smooth skin to the top of her thigh, he found her legs were clamped together, and started rubbing the back of her neck to help her relax.

A whimper erupted from her lips at the feeling of his fingers coming to rest against the v at the junction of her thighs, his name sounding just before he urged her to part her legs. She tried to comply, and wasn't certain she'd done so until his fingers slipped down against the slit between them, causing her to jerk.

Why was it so maddening? Had she really done this same thing to him just a few moments before?

"Shush," he whispered against her ear, though she found it impossible to stop squirming in utter astonishment over how good it felt. But the real jolt didn't come until his fingers pressed into her damp slit in slow circles.

“Ah! _Link_ … oh!”

Her sharp cry of his name was one of the sweetest, most erotic sounds Link thought he'd ever heard. Her back arched as he tightened his hold around her and continued searching between her thighs to find the pool of wetness he'd created. Stopping long enough to gently press his index inside—and the slick, tight heat he felt had him hard again in an instant—he gathered it to use against her, slowly circling the most sensitive spot on her entire body.

Instantly, she seized up in his arms, her back arching as she let a cry he muffled by covering her mouth with his to prevent the sound from escaping the room. At the same time, her hips rocked against his hand for more, having gone from shyness to wanting to beg him not to stop in no time at all.

The entire experience was simply too good for words. Having Link so close, kissing him and writhing in his arms was nothing short of maddening. His hand felt huge between her thighs, and the moment their kiss broke, she couldn't stop herself from begging.

"Don't stop, Link! _Please_ … .”

Her desperate plea had Link's heart racing as he watched her respond to his touch. Every inch of her was gorgeous beyond compare, and he knew he'd never feel worthy of such beauty—but damned if he was going to deny himself, or her.

"I won't, my love," he promised breathlessly, finding her legs parting wide for his touch of her own volition.

So he strummed the swollen nub between her thighs, the swift movements causing her to cry out. Gripping him tight, she looked down to see his hand working diligently beneath the edge of her gown, the sight of it alone enough to make her heart pound—not that it wasn't already.

Yet the pleasure was so intense it sent her spiraling out of control in a way she'd never experienced. It almost seemed as if she was heading toward something specific, but Link kept slowing down before speeding up again, keeping her teetering right on the edge of what had to be her orgasm.

"Link, please … ! It's … so hot … ," she rasped, her muscles clenching just before a wave of pleasure exploded inside of her, sending her over the edge in a way she hadn't expected while she exclaimed, "Oh Goddesses, I'm … ah!”

"Shush, that's it,” he drew out against her ear, clutching her tight as she thrashed against his fingers, urging, "relax, love. You're so beautiful."

Zelda could barely hear him, even as she felt he was the only thing anchoring her in the storm of pleasure now tossing her about. The only words on her lips were his name and her disbelief, emitting another innocent cry that was muffled by his mouth.

Link thrust his tongue against hers, stroking it hard as the intense waves of pleasure made her squirm against him, holding on tight until her body finally relaxed.

In the aftermath, she found herself clinging to him tightly despite feeling as limp as a rag doll, allowing Link to pull her over as he laid back, still locked in a passionate kiss. She was half on top of him, fully nestled into his side, and yet it still felt as though she couldn't get close enough.

Link … ," she whimpered in coming to rest against him once their kiss broke, realizing tears were rolling down her cheeks. The experience was simply overwhelming, proving why he'd told her in Misty Falls that it was difficult to define how the act felt.

At the time, she hadn't understood.

Now she did.

She was also beginning to understand what he meant by telling her it wouldn't be easy to stop once they began. Nearly all she could think about was furthering their encounter by asking him to make love to her right then and there. It didn't matter if they were in a drafty room of an old outpost. All she cared about was being with _him_ , and if it weren't for his injuries, she wouldn't have hesitated.

Still, despite their inability to continue at present, she had no regrets over what they'd shared at all.

Link didn't regret it either. Though he'd been hesitant about engaging in such intimate affairs, he would never consider their time spent together a mistake. The woman he'd loved and trusted since childhood was secure in his arms, leaving him feeling so comfortable as he rubbed his hands up and down her back that he knew he'd fall asleep soon.

But first, he whispered, "Do you regret it?"

"Not at all,” she replied, her cheek against his shoulder as his own rest against her temple. “I love you, Link.”

"I love you, too.” A soft sniffle punctuated his declaration, the sound wrinkling his brow in curiosity. "Zelda? Are you crying?"

"Yes," she admitted quietly. “But only because I just … didn't think it would be so intense."

The words curved his lips in a smile as he kissed her temple, lovingly stroking his hands along her back. Yet his expression transformed into a grin in asking, "Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it past midnight?"

"Close I think. Why? Do you … ," trailing, she glanced up at his face and hesitantly asked, "want me to leave?”

Instantly, his grin faded as he shook his head. "Of course not. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

His grin returned. "The happy birthday."

Eyes widening, Zelda gasped, exclaiming, “I didn't even think about that!"

The sound of his chuckling had her heart sinking if only because she knew it meant he was going to tease her for the rest of her days. The thought made her wonder if she _should_ regret their encounter—though she knew she wouldn't regardless.

Still, with the sound of his mirth ending on a yawn, he related, "Don't worry, I'm not going to pick on you. I just hope we do this again next year."

"You're picking on me now," she grumbled.

"I'm not,” he returned in earnest, tilting his head to murmur against her ear, "I honestly hope that next year, we can do much more than this."

The thought had her heart skipping a beat. For as curious and even wanton as she'd been tonight, the full act still overwhelmed her to consider, and she could only wonder whether it would be even better than what they'd just shared.

Yet she pushed the thoughts from her mind, already having difficulty resisting the temptation to learn more. Besides, she was feeling extremely groggy, and wanted to think about her future with the man she loved.

Once their troubles were resolved, she knew precisely where she wanted to be—by his side. It didn't matter where he went, she would find a way to make it happen, and knowing it was possible had her heart thumping a contended beat as she relaxed against him.

"I love you so much, Link,” she whispered through the quiet darkness of the room as he pulled the covers over them both.

"I love you, too," came his heartfelt response, and the soothing sound of his voice combined with the warmth of his body against her lulled her to sleep without even realizing it.

As she slumbered, Link watched the flickering candlelight dancing across her beautiful face. He had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky, but the small bit of intimacy they'd shared that night alone was better than he could've imagined. She'd been curious and giving, just as she always was, and he couldn't wait until they were in a better position to show her more, to give to her the way he truly wanted.

As he drifted off to sleep, he promised to do that very thing as soon as the chance presented itself.


	30. Assembly

"River Town must be protected."

Dorrel's words filled the conference chamber as members of the revolt sat around him in their scheduled assembly meant to discuss the defense of Hyrule. But before more could be said, the doors opened with Zelda entering the room followed closely by Link who, for the first time since his encounter with Ganondorf, was fully equipped thanks to the healing properties of his mother's power.

Despite their late arrival, everyone stood from their seats in a show of respect to their Princess and her champion. Zelda regretted missing the start of their meeting, but she'd unexpectedly slept in and sent word ahead to inform everyone.

Because of this, Dorrel greeted her by stating, “Good morning, Your Majesty. I trust you slept well?"

“I did,” Zelda returned, though she didn't want to consider the reason she'd slept so well. Otherwise she'd end up blushing again, and her cheeks had already turned pink so many times that day she was afraid the next instance might cause her head to combust.

It was the very first thing that had happened that morning when she woke still tangled in Link's arms. Looking up to see him in the broad light of day as he smiled and offered a warm good morning had the memories of the previous evening crashing down. In response, she'd meekly bowed her head to bury her face in his neck, though embarrassment didn't stop her from scolding him for snickering.

When Link related how the difference between her shy demeanor now and her uninhibited responses the night before was just cute, she told him flat out to shut up and never mention it again.

And it only made him chuckle harder.

So she tried to get up and escape his teasing only to find herself caught in a deep kiss that had her blushing all over again because of the feelings it evoked, feelings she now understood with much more clarity—and she melted against him faster than snowflakes falling on a burning building.

Was she really so … wanton? Goddess' honest truth, all she wanted to do was spend the day in his quarters discovering more of the intimacy they'd explored the previous night. But perhaps it wasn’t so out of the ordinary. After all, Link seemed to be just as interested, so she could only assume such heady desires were natural.

Regardless, they had no chance to further their engagement. Instead, a knock came to the door with Tenio asking from the corridor if Link had seen Zelda because the scheduled assembly was starting in ten minutes and she wasn't in her quarters.

Link had no idea what assembly Tenio was talking about, but Zelda certainly seemed to because she nearly jumped off his lap and, in as casual a voice as she could muster, threw out an excuse about sleeping in accidentally. She added that she'd come to help Link dress his wounds so he could also attend the meeting, and asked Tenio if he'd inform the others.

Once Tenio acknowledged her request and departed, Zelda explained the purpose of their meeting and how she'd forgotten to mention it because of the party yesterday—not to mention their activities afterwards. In the process, Link began the task of getting dressed, then helped Zelda sneak back to her room for a change of clothing.

Thankfully, they weren't spotted, and soon made their way to the conference chamber where the Myriad Stone was located and everyone of significance in the revolt had gathered, including Dorrel, Lyonel, Impa, Arden, Olnor, Betarro, and Tenio. A few town leaders were also present, standing around the large ovular table at the center of the room with only two seats available.

Link followed Zelda to them and waited until she was seated before settling down next to her with Lyonel to his right and Impa to Zelda's left. In turn, everyone else took their seats while the Princess addressed the assembly.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I was trying to talk Link out of wearing his equipment for a little while longer, but I think he's just anxious to get back into a fight.”

A round of chuckles rolled through the crowd as Olnor related teasingly, "That's because he's a real man."

More laughter ensued his words, giving the impression that everyone was happy to have Link in attendance, though some seemed to be concerned which was evidenced by Dorrel's next question.

“I assume you're feeling better if you're equipping your weapons?”

Unwilling to reveal his mother's true identity and risk the truth getting back to Ganondorf, Link provided an answer that was vague but would still give enough information to be appeasing.

“Myriad has instructed Zelda and I on ways to heal my injuries more quickly, and it's worked wonders.”

Nodding, Zelda qualified, "They're not completely gone, but I believe they will be after only a few more treatments.”

"It's good to hear," Tenio supplied, and several people visibly concurred by nodding in agreement. The sooner Link healed, the sooner they could resume their fight against Ganondorf, though neither Link nor Zelda got the feeling that was the sole reason for their approval.

Instead, they were simply happy knowing he was doing so well.

Still, it was important to commence with the assembly, and Zelda got underway by asking, "So, where were we in the discussion?"

"We were just discussing the protection of River Town,” Dorrel qualified, explaining, “As far as we know, it's one of the last settlements standing in the kingdom which is still inhabited. All of the others are deserted, and as far as we know, the only ones that haven't been completely destroyed are Kakariko, Roshala, Mido, Cottesmoore, and Shallomire.”

Taking a breath, Dorrel concluded, “We've also heard rumors that there was an attempted invasion of the Goron City, but we've yet to confirm it. If it's true, the Kokiri could be next, or even the Fairy Pools. So I say River Town needs to be made a priority if only to preserve as much of the old kingdom as possible.”

“A worthwhile goal,” Zelda returned, then asked, “but were there objections?”

"We were just getting to that when you came in, Your Highness," Dorrel answered, regarding those gathered in stating, "So let's discuss this now."

Tenio was the first to raise a hand, and upon recognition, he stated, "I don't disagree with the notion of preserving the kingdom, and yet I think it's a better idea to evacuate the town and protect the people. Their lives are more valuable than the structures they live in, and Ganondorf can't harm those he can't find. Additionally, most of the townspeople are aware of what's going on in the rest of the kingdom, meaning they're likely soon to flee and put themselves in danger without realizing we're here and can provide protection.”

Considering his points, Zelda remarked, "That's a good point to discuss, Tenio. So what does everyone else think?”

Betarro responded by countering Tenio's argument with the question, "You're right that people's lives are more important, but where are we supposed to evacuate them to? We haven't even been able to secure safe passage through the fields, and the outpost in the canyons is almost full. So the only place we know for certain that we could transport them safely is Zora's Domain, but who's to say if the Zora would even be willing to harbor refugees.”

“It could also take time to contact and then convince them,” Olnor supplied.

As they spoke, Link listened carefully with his own thoughts surfacing in regards to the matter. Yet he didn't speak them, feeling it was Zelda's place to handle things, and she was certainly on top of it.

“Link and I managed to establish a good relation with Queen Majalyn,” Zelda announced, adding, “but I'm not certain now would be the right time to impose on her, at least, not on such a large scale. Still, Tenio is right, and the townspeople may flee if something isn't done to waylay their fears.”

Thoughtfully, Olnor supplied, “Most of them know the revolt exists, but are unaware that an outpost is located so close to their home, and it's in their best interests that we remain hidden. Yet we may be able to assuage them by increasing the amount of patrols we send into town for protection, and I could speak with the mayor to inform him of the patrol's origins. That way, he can tell the people without revealing our location.”

Everyone seemed to think his suggestion was a good idea, most exchanging nods and supplying words of support. But there was one man at the table who didn't think it would make much difference, and his voice wasn't one heard spoken in the conference chamber often, if at all.

“It's a good idea to give the people hope, but you're honestly wasting your time.”

In turn, the voices quietened down as each person turned their attention to the blindfolded soldier sitting at the back of the table. Undaunted by the sight of so many eyes now upon him, Arden continued, “Safeguarding lives is important. Preserving the kingdom for the future is important. But protecting a single town isn't where our focus should be, and I can name the reason why.”

A moment of silence ensued his words, and Zelda didn't have to ask to know why. Some of those gathered simply weren't certain if they knew the answer, but most were still reluctant to trust Arden, and as such, they cared little for anything he had to say.

Yet she had no intentions of preventing any voice from being heard, and remained silent as Tenio asked, "What's the reason, Arden?”

Exhaling low, Arden sat back in his seat and answered, “Ganondorf's indifference. For as important as it is to safeguard Hyrule's people, you can't waste your efforts on the conservation of a single town when the entire kingdom is at his mercy, and there's no single place to protect that will change the story. Ganondorf doesn't care about towns, people, or even the palace he resides in, and any villages he's destroyed were all random.”

Gazing at each person present, he finally concluded, “The only point to it was finally getting his hands on what he wants above all else—the other two halves of the Triforce."

Because this was the first time Arden had spoken of his former king in depth, everyone remained silent, and their contemplation allowed him to continue.

"He let Link live, and I can promise you this wasn't some heroic miracle on Link's part. I have faith in the kid's abilities, but I also know Ganondorf went easy on him because he wanted Princess Zelda to feel helpless when Link returned crippled and frail.”

Though Link knew Ganondorf had another reason for allowing him to live, he couldn't dispute anything Arden said. Through most of their fight, he'd felt as if the King of Evil was holding back, toying with him, and perhaps not simply to allow him to live, either.

With the thoughts in mind, Link finally addressed the assembly to confirm Arden's statements.

“He's right. When I fought Ganondorf in Engleton, I couldn't stop thinking his combat skill seemed too basic to be all he was capable of doing, as if he was toying with me to make a point. He wanted me to know that it would only take one false step to cause my downfall, that he could overcome me without much effort at all if he so chose.”

The grim expressions his testimony put on everyone's faces was regrettable, and yet Link wanted them to know the truth of the matter, not to mention the fact that Arden wasn't lying. Even now, the blind soldier nodded in confirmation, adding a final comment.

“So what everyone needs to worry about now is your ability to fight back, because that's the only way you'll preserve anything."

Everyone at the table exchanged looks before Betarro turned to Arden and asked, "You've typically remained silent during our discussions, so why are you telling us this now?”

Betarro's question was unsurprisingly suspicious. Most had accepted Arden's presence with relative ease after he'd delivered Link to River Town safely, but a sense of wariness persisted. He'd served as Ganondorf's right hand for nearly a decade, after all, and Zelda had been warned several times of the possible dangers involved in allowing him to stay.

Yet her intuition on the matter wasn't warning her away from the soldier. Arden had even taken her aside and told her he not only expected no special treatment, he didn't _want_ it. Because of that, she remained silent now, and Arden wasn't upset by Betarro's suspicion, fully understanding their need to trust him.

Perhaps more importantly, he also understood his own need to help bring down the one who'd blinded him for ten years of sightless service.

So Arden's response was simple. “I never spoke because I know not everyone trusts me. Honestly, I'm surprised any of you have in any capacity, but now that Link's shown so much improvement, I believe it's time the focus was directed to the most important matters.”

Everyone exchanged a look as if to contemplate Arden's declarations and while some nodded in agreement, others still seemed skeptical of his convictions. But before anyone had the chance to start a debate on whether Ganondorf's former Captain was reliable, Zelda captured everyone's attention with a single declaration.

"Arden has to be forgiven. Otherwise, none of us should be here."

After a moment of contemplation, Dorrel asked, "Why is that, Your Majesty?"

"Because we are all guilty of the same crime.” With that said, she looked up to gaze at the confused faces of those sitting around the table and continued, "We all lost faith. Years ago when the Myriad Stones stopped working, everyone thought they'd been abandoned by the Sages and would not act until the Stones reawakened. It was the telling sign that the Hero of Legend had come to stop the evil brewing in the kingdom, an evil that had the chance to grow stronger due to inaction.”

Some of those gathered stared at Zelda in shock with one man replying, “Your Highness, there was nothing we could've done to stop it.”

“I know,” Zelda replied evenly, her tone gentle as she continued, “and I'm not suggesting anyone here _could_ have stopped it. I'm also thankful you stayed out of harm's way and protected yourself and your families because you believed it was the best thing to do, just as Arden believed.”

Casting her gaze in his direction, she concluded, “He served Ganondorf because he'd lost faith and thought it was the best course of action after being lied to, confused, and misled just as we all were, and who's to say whether a group such as this could've possibly slowed the spread of evil had they only tried?

“The point isn't to insinuate that anyone is at fault for the current state of the kingdom, but to remind everyone that we've all done what we believed was best. So an inability to forgive and accept Arden means we have no right to give ourselves the same courtesy and move on to rebuild the kingdom.”

In response, several people exchanged thoughtful looks with some nodding as if realizing the Princess was right. They had to let go of the past and embrace what was coming if they ever hoped to set things right—to restore their faith.

And the first step had to be taken now.

As if the thought was spoken aloud, Dorrel asked, “If Ganondorf wants the Triforce so badly, why didn't he take Link to the palace so that Zelda might attempt to rescue him?"

Arden scoffed, remarking simply, “Arrogance, for one thing.”

“Arrogance?”

Arden gave a slow nod. “He believes they'll eventually come to him regardless, and just as River Town doesn't pose a threat, neither do any of us. As far as he's concerned, we're akin to ants at a picnic. Annoying, but nothing more than an inconvenience. This means he has free reign to send Link back bloodied and broken to decimate the peoples' spirit, and there's nothing we can do about it.”

A soft wave of chattering rolled through the assembly once the words were spoken, though it was far from loud enough to be distracting. As a result, Zelda managed to get her thoughts organized in quick time before addressing the situation.

"Arden, I realize Ganondorf isn't concerned with River Town, but the townspeople are still afraid, and if they flee, they risk running into his path where he'll trample them. So do you have an opinion on what should be done concerning the protection of the town?"

Exhaling a low breath, Arden waved at Olnor and answered, “His suggestion was best. Increase patrols and have him talk to the mayor so everyone will know they're as safe as they can possibly be. As an added benefit, we'll be more likely to see trouble coming before it gets here.”

No one seemed to disagree, so Zelda announced, “Then that's what we'll do for now, and as for focusing on how to deal with Ganondorf, the best place to start would be putting the rest of our efforts into training our soldiers.”

Glancing about at the people gathered, Lyonel qualified, “That's a sound decision, Your Highness, and I'll oversee training once you and Link depart.”

Confused, Olnor asked, “Depart?”

Nodding, Lyonel replied, "Yes. There's more they have to do on their journey, and I think we keep forgetting they were only staying long enough to allow Link to recover from his injuries. Yet he's attending this assembly now, fully equipped as the Princess' champion, and everyone knows a warrior only dons his weapons once ready to return to battle.”

"Ah, good point,” Olnor remarked. “In that case, we do have much to discuss."

As they spoke, Zelda stared down at her bare hands, the Triforce symbol on the back of her left clearly visible. The golden mark of the sacred relic almost seemed to glow, holding her studious gaze as they discussed each matter needing attention, and she handled their affairs to the best of her ability.

In turn, Link watched her, finding his assumption of the capable leader she'd become was accurate. Zelda's demeanor in dealing with the assembly was calm and rational, and she didn't simply issue her decisions. She asked others for input and weighed the possibilities, taking everyone's needs into account before making judgments.

Eventually, their gazes met, and he offered her a small smile, one she returned as everyone else agreed on their need for a plan of offense in case the worse came to pass.

That's when Dorrel inquired, “Your Highness, do you have any idea what you'll be doing after departing the outpost?”

“After our talks with Myriad, I know that we'll need to visit the Spirit Temple, though Link and I have yet to discuss this with her properly,” Zelda qualified.

"You should do so now, Your Highness, so we might all have her consultation."

Impa's suggestion had Zelda's gaze meeting the Myriad Stone settled just within her reach. Yet she didn't immediately touch it due to a piece of information they needed to discuss which only she, Link, and Myriad were privy to—her parents' survival.

Revealing that information to so many people would only cause word to spread, and very quickly. So before consulting Myriad about the next step of their journey, she had to dismiss a few people.

"Actually, I think it's time we took a recess," Zelda announced. "There's an important matter of a sensitive nature I need to discuss with Myriad and only a few others, so I'd like to ask all but Link, Impa, Lyonel, and Arden to depart.”

Everyone whose name hadn't been called stood without question and bowed respectfully to their Princess, then turned to dismiss themselves.

Once the doors closed, Arden left his seat to join the others near the Stone while Impa inquired, “What is it that needs to be discussed so privately, Your Highness?”

Lowering her head, Zelda took a breath, but couldn't quite suppress her emotions when answering softly, "This is hard for me to say without becoming emotional."

Before she could continue, she felt Link's hand covering hers and looked up at him as he interjected, "Let me tell them, Zelda.”

As his request drew everyone's attention, Zelda gave a nod for him to go ahead, prompting Link to explain, “The only other people who know what I'm about to tell you aside from my mother are Jada and Nissa, and we've all agreed that it's best to keep the information secret for now. It's something Ganondorf told me the evening I faced him, and it's the biggest reason he allowed me to live because he wanted me to tell Princess Zelda so she'd go running to him.”

With that explained, Link took a deep breath and added, “King Hadinaru and Queen Nissandra are alive, being held within the Palace in a perpetual slumber. He told me Dragmire refrained from killing them because once he learned of their true child's survival, he knew she was one of the two granted a piece of the Triforce. So he wanted to use her parents as leverage.”

In turn, Impa, Arden, and Lyonel all exchanged uncertain looks, the silence drawing out between them suggesting neither had expected to hear such news. Zelda watched each carefully, trying to gauge their expressions, but it was difficult to draw any conclusions before Impa asked a question.

“Is it possible that he was lying to set a trap?”

"No," Link returned, shaking his head. “I thought the same thing when he told me, but then I recalled Zelda's recurring dreams where her parents are begging her to save them. That aside, he didn't have to lie, not about that, otherwise he would've done as Dorrel suggested and took me to hold within the palace to ensure she came to him.”

Nodding, Arden qualified, “He's right, and before you ask, no, I had no idea the King and Queen were still alive. But I do know Ganondorf wouldn't waste his time lying about something like that when he already believes so strongly that they'll inevitably come to him anyway.”

Simultaneously, Impa and Lyonel turned their gazes down, their expressions proving they weren't thrilled to learn the rulers they'd sworn to protect had been incapacitated in such a way. Surely, both were glad to know the King and Queen yet lived, meaning a chance remained to save them, but failing in their duties had to be unpleasant as well.

Proving it, Lyonel remarked, “A part of me wishes I'd been more thorough after they were attacked, but I remember the potency of Dragmire's magic, and I won't waste time second guessing myself. I also won't second guess the evidence. If Zelda is having recurring dreams, it must be true, and Arden served Ganondorf for ten years."

"Let's not mention that again," Arden muttered.

Smirking, Lyonel went on, "Well, my point is that you know him better than anyone here, so we'd be fools not to listen. We also have to figure out how to move forward and accomplish our goals with the added task of saving them while keeping their survival secret."

Nodding in agreement, Zelda qualified, “Then I think it's time we spoke with Myriad to see if she has any suggestions to provide that we haven't thought of.”

Everyone concurred without question. So Zelda turned to place her hand on the Stone and contact the Sage, the chamber around them darkening in an instant as she announced, "Myriad, we're in need of your guidance."

"Speak your concerns, my Princess,” Myriad replied simply. “I am listening."

"You actually have five listeners now,” Zelda began, qualifying the names of those present before continuing. “We've been discussing the news that my parents are alive and being held in a perpetual slumber by Ganondorf.”

"I'd suspected you would mention this soon as Link convened with me but a day ago to ask my advice on whether to tell you of what he'd learned. He was right to believe your ignorance would protect you, which is one of the reasons I never spoke of it after Ganondorf informed me of their survival not long after my awakening.”

"We've discussed the same thing, and decided it wisest not to inform anyone but the three with us here,” Zelda related. “That way, Ganondorf won't know if I've received the news or not.”

Myriad's reply came without hesitation, and she agreed with their decision. "That is truly the best plan of action. As much as it pains me to say this, Princess Zelda, your parents lives now hang by a thread. Ganondorf's arrogance leads him to believe he does not need them to secure your half of the Triforce, but he will not kill them as long as he is under the assumption that you are oblivious to his leverage.

“So for now, they will be safe in their slumber, just as I was in mine, and in light of this news, it is time to reveal more of the reason behind Ganondorf's desire for the Triforce, so please listen well."

As soon as Zelda confirmed that she had their full attention, Myriad continued without pause.

“The first fact to understand is that the Triforce of Power is not the strongest despite its name. All have equal value in power, but separated, lack traits the others possess. If one possessed the relic when fully assembled, they would have the wisdom of what must be done, the power to accomplish it, and the courage to see it through.

“However, Dragmire used the Triforce of Power alone to seal me in the Sacred Realm, a seal I reinforced with my own power. Yet not even my power can stand up to any piece of the Triforce, to say nothing for when they're assembled into one."

"Wait,” Zelda drew out, finding her comments posed a curious question. “Lyonel told us that in his haste to seal you within the Sacred Realm, Dragmire didn't realize he'd locked your power away with you. But if it doesn't surpass that of the Triforce of Power, then why didn't he use his third of the Triforce to return and attempt to claim it? You're right, he should have been strong enough to do so."

“That is the precise question I hoped you'd ask, my Princess,” Myriad returned, adding, “and the answer is simple. The Triforce grants the user that which they most desire. It may take years to manifest, but eventually, their wish will come true.”

Gazing at the Myriad Stone thoughtfully, Impa suggested, "Dragmire wanted the other two halves of the Triforce more than he wanted your power, just as his son now does. So neither could break the seal using the Triforce of Power without the other two pieces in their possession."

"Precisely," Myriad confirmed. “Dragmire's desire for an assembled Triforce was so great that he could not undo what he'd done, and Ganondorf now faces the same dilemma.”

Considering her words, Zelda looked over at Link to spy a somber expression on his face as he suggested, "Then once we unleash all of the Sage Essences and go to face him, we'll only be bringing him what he wants.”

“Possibly,” Myriad confirmed, “though there's no guarantee that Ganondorf will be able to take what he desires from you, particularly not once the remaining essences are unlocked. This is why you need to go to the Gerudo Desert where the Spirit Temple awaits. He still controls the essences of Spirit and Shadow, and once unleashed, Zelda will be fully empowered as the Seventh Sage. This combined with your Triforce halves will strike a balance and provide an edge that wasn't present during your previous confrontation.”

As she spoke, Link and Zelda exchanged a look, and neither needed to ask what the other was thinking. The determination in their eyes was enough to spell it out—they were both ready to accomplish this final task that would give them a fighting chance of overthrowing Ganondorf and restoring peace to the kingdom at last.

Proving it, Zelda wasted no time suggesting, "Then we should start our journey to the Gerudo Desert as soon as possible.”

"Yes,” Myriad confirmed. “I'd also planned to warn you of the inhabitants in the valley as the Gerudo are known for protecting their home mercilessly. However, Link has informed me of his history living in the desert, so you thankfully shouldn't encounter any problems once you arrive.”

Smiling thoughtfully, Link qualified, “It'll be nice to travel somewhere familiar for once and not have to worry about stepping on anyone's toes.”

"Indeed,” Myriad agreed, adding, “and before you get started with preparations for your trip, I have some good news to pass along. A new Sage of Fire has arisen in the wake of your efforts to free the consumed essences, being Chief of Goron City, Kioson."

Hearing this, Link and Zelda exchanged a surprised glance. Indeed, they'd never forget the Chief, particularly due to the wedding ceremony he'd officiated for them—not that they were going to bring that up. Ever.

They also hoped Kioson hadn't told Myriad, and if he had, that she'd be decent enough not to tell anyone else.

Thankfully, Impa didn't give her the chance to comment when she asked, "So we'll be able to contact him through the Stones as well?”

“It's possible, yes. However, when Kioson convened with me, he told me that Ganondorf's Jackals recently attempted to invade Goron City, but were unsuccessful. Due to this, he has decided to ignore all contact through the Stones with the exception of a calling to arms from my husband or to aid Princess Zelda and Link whenever they need it."

Realizing the Gorons were ready to assist in battle against Ganondorf because of the recent attack on their city, and knowing their help would be invaluable, Lyonel remarked, "Then Ganondorf made a mistake by trying to overthrow them.”

Pursing his lips, Arden countered, “I don't know. It's possible Ganondorf wasn't intentionally attempting to invade Goron City when his Jackals roam at will and could've been doing nothing more than hunting prey. Still, it _does_ work in our favor.”

No one disagreed, and Impa turned her attention to Arden with the words, "We should go find the rest of the assembly and inform them. I'm sure they'll all be pleased to learn we've gained such a strong ally in our fight.”

Zelda watched as Arden nodded and stood to accompany the Sheikah to the door. Once they departed, she returned her gaze to the Stone, unwilling to remove her hand before all topics had been discussed. Yet, in that particular moment, she was too consumed by thoughts of their previous conversation to think of any last minute issues to explore.

Knowing their next move would be the last step to take in preparing to confront Ganondorf was overwhelming. After everything they'd done, could they really be so close to accomplishing their goals? Perhaps, but despite their victories thus far, the notion left her riddled with worry.

Nothing had been simple, and there was even more at stake now than when they'd started their journey. The thought of it had her taking a deep breath to clear her mind, and it would've worked if Link hadn't chosen that moment to ask Myriad a question which reminded her of a problem they'd yet to resolve.

"Mother, have you heard anything from that shadow of me lately?"

A wave of nausea rushed through Zelda at the thought of Link's shadow. With everything else going on, she'd nearly forgotten about the mimicry, and the reminder was like a swift fist to the gut—particularly after last night.

Now that she and Link had shared such an intimate experience, she couldn't help recalling how his mimicry claimed to harbor the same feelings for her as his progenitor. In light of her discoveries concerning where such feelings could lead, her skin crawled at the very thought.

Feeling such disgust for a mirror of someone she loved beyond compare was strangely symbolic, but he'd already taken liberties with her once, and she was desperate not to face another, similar situation.

Sadly, Myriad's response didn't assuage her concerns.

"No, I have not, but if I do, I'll make certain to relay everything he tells me.”

Exhaling low, Link thanked his mother and promised to contact her again as soon as they'd arrived in the Gerudo Valley and he had a chance to visit the Stone located there. In the process, he did his best to mask his disappointment, having hoped to learn something more about his mimicry's whereabouts.

After all, they hadn't heard anything from the shadow in quite some time. So it seemed likely that he was soon to show up—and the only positive the prospect posed was the chance to eliminate him for good.

In the meantime, Link silently promised to capitalize on such an opportunity as Myriad gave them her blessings, allowing Zelda to remove her hand from the Stone. With their contact broken, he put his focus on the trip they were about to undertake—with the Gerudo Desert being to the south of Hyrule, and River Town located to the far north, it was going to be a long journey indeed.

Yet he had no chance to consider their travel plans in depth before Lyonel stood and related, “You two should take your time getting your things together and saying goodbye to the people here instead of rushing as I have a faster means of travel for you to take than horseback. So once you're ready, come find me.”

Watching his father start for the door, Link asked uncertainly, “A faster means of travel?”

Glancing back from beneath his hood, Lyonel nodded and directed, "Just have your flute handy, and I'll explain everything later.”

With those words, he departed, and Link stood from his chair, remarking, "Well, whatever means of travel we'll be using, it's a good thing we won't have to rush because we definitely have a lot of people to say goodbye to.”

Though Zelda had stood with him, she didn't respond to his observation. The silence drew his gaze to her face where he found a vacantly thoughtful expression, and Link placed a hand on her arm in concern.

"What's wrong, Zelda?"

Drawn from her thoughts, Zelda met his gaze, then released a sigh and frowned, admitting, "When you mentioned your shadow, I just … I remembered how he said he felt the same way about me that you do and it made me feel a little sick, especially … after last night.”

Link certainly hadn't forgotten what his mimicry had done to Zelda in Engleton—indeed, it was one of the reasons he'd asked his mother if she'd heard anything recently. No matter what happened next, he wanted to keep Zelda away from the shadow, and her confession drew a surge of anger through him as he moved closer and placed his hand beneath her chin to lift her face to his.

"Don't worry about him, Zelda,” he related gently, but with enough confidence to be reassuring. “I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"I know that," she returned, exhaling low in adding, "I just don't like the implications.”

"Neither do I," he muttered, then leaned in to kiss her gently before mentioning with a small smile, “so just think about where we're going for now. I'll get to show you around the valley, and I think you'll like it.”

Finally, Zelda found a smile of her own. He was right, and she'd yet to consider their destination in depth—they were traveling to a place he considered home, and she was definitely interested to see it.

So she stepped next to him and latched her arm in his with the words, "That would be nice. I _have_ been curious about it."

Smirking as he escorted her to the door, he pointed out, "You're curious about a lot of things."

" _Link_!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm with her cheeks turning bright red. “Don't tease me!”

As she hid her face in embarrassment, Link withheld his snickers and gave a heartfelt apology.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. So I'll just have to make it up to you."

Zelda hesitated, but finally asked as they reached the door, "How's that?"

Because she'd continued to stare down at the floor, she didn't realize he'd leaned in until his whispered voice sounded against her ear, "I'll get you some chocolate from the bakery in River Town before we go."

The depth of his voice combined with the gentle kiss he pressed against her ear had her too dizzy to stand without leaning against him. The promise of chocolate curved her lips in a smile as well, and as they stepped out into the hallway, she finally looked up at him and related, “As long as you never tease me about that again, I'll forgive you. But I still say you're impossible sometimes."

"Impossibly charming," he countered, grinning as they walked on.

▲  
△ △

Epona and Frost seemed pleased to be taken from the stables by their riders, both of them eagerly following Link and Zelda up to the snowy plateau above the outpost housing the revolt.

Lyonel awaited their arrival near the edge of the cliff, though the scenery was too breathtaking to immediately approach him. The rock walls that towered on each side of the Zora River provided a wonderful view of mountains and hillsides, and even a portion of Lake Hylia was visible to the east from so high up.

Yet, to the southwest, dark clouds had all but consumed the sky, signaling the location of Hyrule Palace. The gloomy mass had existed over the heart of the kingdom for as long as Link and Zelda could remember, but was now larger and more turbulent, serving as testament to the fact that Ganondorf's evil was spreading.

Link tried to ignore it, focusing on Epona when she nuzzled his shoulder as if she'd missed him. Reaching up to pat her nose with a smile, he focused on his father as the wind whipped around them with a few flakes of snow gusting by.

Zelda smiled at the sight, glad to be distracted from the dark clouds in the distance. Nevertheless, lightning from the storms quickly captured her attention once more, their slow churning drawing her in so thoroughly that she didn't realize she'd stopped to stare.

The looming clouds were foreboding in their chaos, a reminder of where their path would eventually lead—and of where her parents were being held.

While regarding the turbulence, she could almost hear their cries for help, so consumed by the memory of her dreams that she jolted at the sound of Lyonel's voice.

“Princess? Are you alright?”

Gaze snapping toward him, she saw Link coming to a stop at his father's question to cast a curious look her way.

Realizing they'd both worry if she didn't answer quickly, she pushed the thoughts of her parents aside and gave a brisk nod.

"Yes, sorry," she started, leading Frost over to join them with a small smile. “I was just distracted by those clouds and how large they seem.”

Thankfully, both men seemed to be appeased by her response as Lyonel turned from them to grab a shovel he'd brought up before their arrival. Lifting it, he dug through the snow at a spot close to the edge of the cliff, and because the blanket of white wasn't deep, he soon uncovered a stone marker upon the ground with three symbols etched into its surface—the emblem of the Zora, the eye of the Sheikah, and the royal crest featuring the Triforce.

As Zelda tried to get a better glimpse of the marker, a cold breeze gusted over them, forcing her to lift a hand to block her face from several snowflakes clouding her sight. At the same time, Lyonel related, "This is one of only three remaining teleporting stones in Hyrule. It takes a certain power to use them, and there aren't many left who know how anymore."

With the breeze calming down again, Zelda lowered her hand and regarded Lyonel to realize his hood had been blown from his head, but he wasn't attempting to replace it. Instead, he turned to them, giving her a clear glimpse of his entire face for the first time.

It was difficult to draw her gaze away as a result, unable to ignore just how much he and Link truly resembled each other. Aside from the scar marring his left cheek and temple, as well as his disfigured ear, the only differences was Lyonel's darker shade of blond hair and lighter, sky blue eyes.

As she considered it, he qualified, “This is why I told you to bring the flute, Link. The Zora didn't only enchant it to play music, but also as a means of transportation. So all that's needed is to play it while focusing on where you want to go, and the stone will transport you to the marker nearest your destination.”

Canting her head, Zelda asked, “How close is the marker nearest to the Gerudo Valley?”

It was Link who provided a response by stating, “Not far, actually. There’s a marker in the desert. I'd seen it several times before, but never knew what it was for, and it's located close to an oasis the Gerudo sometimes use for water. So I know the way to the valley from there pretty well.”

"Good,” Lyonel replied. “Then you shouldn't have any trouble in your travels.”

Link nodded in confirmation, feeling as if he could've accomplished the journey blindfolded—a promising thought. After all the trouble they'd had traveling, it was nice knowing they'd reach the desert without any fuss and be in the Gerudo Valley before nightfall.

Still, it wasn't easy to get started in realizing the time had come to part ways with his father, even for a short while.

For most of the day, all he and Zelda had done was say goodbye to everyone. They'd all wished the Hylians good luck on their journey in return, and despite knowing they were on the verge of destroying the last of Dragmire's orbs, there was a certain degree of sadness in departing the company of the friends they'd made.

But none of it was as difficult as bidding his own father farewell.

The look on Lyonel's face proved he felt the same way, and Link didn't hesitate to hand Epona's reins to Zelda before approaching him for a warm embrace.

Lyonel met his son halfway, putting more strength into their hug than before due to Link's improving condition, and they remained locked together just that way for several moments.

Taking a deep breath, Lyonel then admitted, “I can't help feeling a bit guilty whenever I hug you.”

Confused, Link inquired, “Why?”

His father exhaled low, relating on a somber tone, “Because the one thing Myriad wanted most was to hold you again.”

With his temple still resting against his father's shoulder, Link opened his eyes and turned a determined look up at him, promising, “I'll make sure she gets that chance.”

Half of Lyonel's mouth raised in a smile as he related, "I know you will, and I know we'll see each other again soon."

Nodding, Link gave him one last hug before finally stepping back and, in an attempt to lighten the mood, asked, “But before I go, can I ask you something?”

"What's that?"

"Well," Link started, motioning at his father's scars. “What _did_ happen to scar you so badly?"

Pursing his lips, Lyonel grumbled as if annoyed by the memory and answered, "Some of Dragmire's magic. He caught several of us off guard, and I didn't see it coming because I'd just overcome Arden in battle. The blast went off only a few yards from where I stood and knocked me unconscious.”

Link cringed, knowing that had to have hurt, especially considering the damage to his ear. At the thought, he suggested, "I suppose you're lucky to have sight in that eye."

"Don't suppose. I'm very lucky," he confirmed, placing a hand on his son's shoulder before adding meaningfully, "and I'm even luckier to have my son back.”

The comment had Link smiling as he reached for Epona's reins to get underway. He felt precisely the same to have his father and, no matter what it took, he'd make sure they both had his mother in their lives again soon as well.

As he led Epona to the stone, he decided not to mention it to Lyonel, knowing his father already realized he was going to do everything he could to reunite their family. So instead, he related thoughtfully, "I'll be back soon, father. Give me a week."

Canting his head, Lyonel asked, “A week?”

Coming to a stop next to the stone, Link boasted with a smirk, “Zelda and I have gotten pretty good at destroying those orbs. So we won't need too long to finish it off.”

At his son's arrogant tone, Lyonel sighed and related in all seriousness, "That's your mother talking."

Smiling at their exchange, Zelda walked over to Lyonel and didn't hesitate to give him a hug, finding she'd miss him just as much as Link while relating, "Take care of everyone, and don't worry about us too much if you can help it. We'll make sure to watch out for each other.”

Returning her hug, Lyonel then stepped back and stood properly to provide the Princess with a formal bow and the words, “I know you will, Your Highness, and I'll make certain to keep everything in order here while you're away.”

As he stood straight again, Zelda gave her heartfelt thanks before leading Frost over to Link and Epona. In turn, Link fished the flute out of his new hammer bag to prepare for their departure.

That's when Lyonel called, "And Link?"

Turning to look back, both he and Zelda cringed when his father stated sternly, "We'll have a discussion about your marriage to Zelda in the Goron City when you return.”

Instantly, Link and Zelda shared a look, realizing Kioson had told Myriad the story after all. In response to the thought, Link scrambled for an excuse, feeling much like a chastised child in muttering, "But Dad … it wasn't like that!"

At his exclamation, Lyonel's stern expression transformed into a bright, amused smile. Seeing it, Link immediately stopped himself from trying to describe the event, realizing his father was only teasing.

Grumbling at the thought while still finding it impossible not to smile in return, he pointed out, "I guess I get my mischievousness from _you_."

For what felt like the first time in ages, Lyonel let a heartfelt laugh, watching as his son finally placed the flute against his lips to teleport himself and Zelda to the Gerudo Desert.

After a few notes sounded, a golden light engulfed them that grew in brightness as Link's melody took form, causing their bodies to appear translucent. Eventually, they faded from sight altogether, leaving only a ball of light that swiftly traveled through the air to the south.

Watching until he could no longer see it, Lyonel found himself staring at the sky for quite some time after they left with a small smile on his face. Despite everything that had gone wrong, he couldn't ignore a stubborn sense of hope clinging to the situation. Their fight wasn't over, and numerous obstacles still stood in the way of victory—one had only to look at the dark skies above Hyrule Palace to know that disheartening truth.

But for the first time many years, he had faith.

Finally turning to go back inside while lifting his hood over his head once more, his smile widened. _A week_ , he thought. _Perhaps I'll hold my son to it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! This concludes the second book, and the third is currently in progress! :)


End file.
